Shadows and Exposures
by Mother of Pearl Fetish
Summary: This is a sequel to Avenge or Revenge. Sabine was submissive #eight to CG. She and Elena hated each other. Sabine and her fiancé, Aedan Keyes, kill Elena - making it look like a suicide. CG orders Franco to deal with the salons, staff, etc. Franco enlists Sabine's help but things go awry with hidden playrooms, ex-subs, Elena's ex, & someone looking for blackmail materials.
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to Avenge or Revenge. Sabine Falco was submissive number eight to CG. She is a numbers nerd who owns a successful accounting business (thanks to mentoring from CG while she was his submissive). She was never one of Elena's stable and they hated each other. Sabine and her fiancé, Aedan Keyes, killed Elena Lincoln - making it look like a suicide. Because of this, Locke and Keyes (a BDSM club) has to close doors a week early for the planned renovation. Sabine and Aedan plan to leave the country to get married, leaving their staff with the beginning renovation.

Elena has a will naming Christian as her executor and heir. Christian doesn't want to deal with it because of the potential fallout from the discovery that Elena is a pedophile. Franco has marching orders from CG to deal with the salons, staff, and the sub club. Franco enlists Sabine's help but things go awry with hidden playrooms, ex-subs, Elena's ex, and someone in search of blackmail material.

XXXXX  
Shadows and Exposures: Chapter 1 – We're Going to the Chapel…

XXXXX  
Monday, August 22, 2011  
Seattle, Washington

******** Seattle Nooz ********  
Guess who just arrived back in Seattle from their European honeymoon! You've guessed it correctly – the Gorgeous Greys: Christian and Anastasia! Rumors report Mrs. Grey is going back to work at Grey Publishing and Mr. Grey is going back to work at Grey Enterprises Holdings. "Greywatch" Twitter overflowed with tweets this morning – desperate for confirmation about "Baby Grey"!  
****************************

XXXXX  
Wednesday, August 24, 2011  
Seattle, Washington

******** Seattle Nooz ********  
Even from the grave…sources have reported the potential destination wedding and honeymoon for the owner of the underground club where Elena Lincoln took her own life…is in jeopardy! The club shut down a week early for planned renovation. The owner and fiancée are awaiting clearance from the Seattle Police Department to depart the country. Seriously, just because Elena Lincoln's marriage to timber mogul Lawrence Lincoln hit the skids - her death should not postpone the nuptials of Aedan Keyes and his fiancée Sabine Falco.  
****************************

XXXXX  
Thursday, August 25, 2011  
Grey House

Seattle Nooz kept Barney busy since the moment Christian Grey hired him. It became worse when Grey became engaged to Anastasia Steele. Barney didn't have time for their absurd gossip. He had serious enquiries to investigate. He printed everything and sent it forward to Welch. He would enjoy letting a self-replicating virus loose in their server to be activated when someone typed "Christian Grey" into a search engine or social media. The only thing worse than Seattle Nooz was Twitter. Some days Barney could barely keep up with the moment-by-moment crap posted. When someone in the know spotted Grey at a restaurant and posted it on Twitter – it became a flash mob of young women and men who desperately wanted Grey to choose them for a fuck and fund. It was no wonder the man purchased clubs, restaurants and private venues where he could access VIP or private seating and avoid interested paparazzi.

XXXXX  
Late evening  
Thursday, August 25, 2011  
Aedan and Sabine's Home, Seattle

"It's done," Aedan announced.

"No observers?" Sabine asked.

"None; I emptied the storage space and the bars while Louie and Dominick moved the furniture to storage. I shredded everything that should be shredded. I destroyed everything else. Locker rooms are emptied, including the old locker system. Lost and found has been donated to charity. All the liquor is gone. Open bottles went to Louie and Dominick. Everything sealed went to storage. I left your notebook of layouts, color charts and furniture with Dominick. Trash service came by and emptied the full dumpster and left a spare empty one for construction materials. I had the CCTV trained on the dumpster to ensure no one rifled through it."

"What aren't you telling me?" Sabine expertly read his face.

"Detective Clark made an unexpected appearance while we were cleaning." Aedan saw a shadow cross Sabine's face. "He said we were "outed" in a Seattle Nooz article and showed it to me. I found it online." He handed her the printout.

"Well, it's less intrusive than the rest of the media has been," Sabine said.

"Clark asked if Elena had ever brought an underage youth to the club. I told him about the class we took from SPD, and showed him the new protocols. I swore no underage kids had been admitted into the club." Aedan shrugged.

"What did he say then," Sabine asked.

"He recommended we get a locked security fence while the renovation is underway. Something 10-feet-tall with a double gate system for big delivery trucks to get through. He doesn't want underage youth thinking a deserted night club would be a good place to party over Labor Day weekend. He says renovation can go forward, but we can't make changes to Suite A until the investigation of Elena's death officially closes. He said the coroner signed off on the death certificate but the body won't be released for the funeral until after Labor Day. I gave him a copy of our itinerary. I offered to be available via Skype if he has more questions. He said he would do his best not to impede our departure or disturb us while we are gone."

"Are you hungry?" Sabine asked. "I cleared the refrigerator and freezer today, and gave all the contents to Dominick. I took everything over to the apartment and put it in his refrigerator. I checked in on Melora and the business while I was there. She'll contact us if anything happens. The contents of the cupboard went to the St. Vincent de Paul's food bank. I can order dinner for us."

"No, we can order pizza or something later," Aedan said. "I'm tired and dirty. I want to go soak in the tub. Tomorrow we finish packing, review the itinerary, notify the security company, notify the housecleaning service and check into the Hilton Seattle. Will you come wash my back?"

XXXXX  
Friday, August 26, 2011  
Very early morning  
Aedan and Sabine's Home, Seattle  
Sabine's POV

_How long have I been kneeling in position? I'm wearing nothing but panties, but there's something else. Am I blindfolded? The room is dark. I do not smell Declan. I do not smell Grey's playroom. I do not smell Aedan. There is a sweet odor of perfume…but who's perfume? It is not mine. I don't have a Domme…why am I in my panties in position? My breathing accelerates, not from anticipation, but from panic. Where am I? Then I begin to discern the reflective paint stars in on the ceiling in Suite A. But I'm not in Suite A…the walls fall away and I'm in a cell looking out at the stars in the sky…I'm captive in a cell. Captivity is a hard limit. A whip cracks in the air…but it's not a whip…it's a gunshot. I am target practice… Elena, dressed in leathers, barks out orders to a firing squad of half a dozen men who look like Grey…but they are not. They all bow to her before taking aim at me. Where is Grey…he said my safety was a priority…but I'm not safe. She stole that from me…_

I wake in a panic. I slip from the bed, not wanting to wake Aedan. I'm in the bathroom, retching in the toilet, crying silent tears. I feel cold and dirty. I climb in the shower, and turn the water to scalding. I replay my nightmare in my head. Elena did not steal my safety. I mortgaged it when I plotted to take her life. Aedan destroyed the evidence. Detective Clark said the coroner determined it was a suicide and will release Elena's body after Labor Day for her funeral. I've been avoiding reading about her on the web and in the papers. However, after this morning's dream I should go research current news about her. I can set up an alert on my phone to notify me of any news articles about Elena. I just have to check my phone when I'm not around Aedan.

XXXXX  
Late afternoon, Friday, August 26, 2011  
Hilton Seattle near Sea-Tac  
Aedan and Sabine's Hotel Room  
Aedan's POV

"Room service in thirty minutes. There are points on the itinerary I want to cover with you one more time. Wednesday we take the train and ferry from London to Dublin, which is a six hour trip, but the scenery is worth the travel time, and we can rest along the way. My brother, Brendan, and sister-in-law, Mary Danielle, will be waiting for us. It's a three-hour drive to Ashford Castle. Thursday is the wedding rehearsal and dinner. Friday is the stag and hen parties. I have a wedding brunch Saturday morning with my family. You get to have a lie in, with breakfast in bed, followed by hours of primping with Mary Danielle and the female contingent of my family. Saturday afternoon is the wedding. Wedding dinner and reception following. Sunday we have a family brunch at Ashford Castle. We check out before noon and then it's the return trip to Dublin. We have a car and a room reserved for us in Dublin. We'll check in at the hotel and go out for dinner. We'll visit Ashleigh and Declan's graves first, then attend the seven o'clock mass at St. Agnes and light a candle for Ashleigh and Declan."

"I'd like that," Sabine smiled.

"The plans might change if Grandma Helene insists on a family dinner Sunday night. My family lives in Swords. Declan's family was from Dunboyne. Both towns are like suburbs of Dublin; like Everett to Seattle. Ashleigh's family lives in Dublin. However, I don't want to be stuck at Granny Helene's house in Swords for the rest of our time in Ireland. No matter what anyone wants; this new groom is taking his new bride back to their hotel room." Aedan smiled.

Sabine kissed him, "I like your way of thinking, Mr. Keyes."

"Two more things, and then I plan to take you to bed. It's supposed to be sunny for the wedding – which will make Granny Helene remark about happy brides the sun shines on. It's an Irish superstition that brides get pregnant easier if they marry in sunshine. Just beware, Granny Helene loves nagging at Brendan and I about making her a great-great-grandmother before too long."

"Thanks for the warning," Sabine laughed. "I will do my best not to hint we'll make a Baby Keyes Christmas present for her."

"The other Irish superstition claims the bride's home should never be entered by her or her new husband for at least a month. Supposedly bad luck follows the newlyweds for the rest of their lives."

"Is this why we're going to be gone for a month on our honeymoon?" Sabine chuckled.

"Partly – we don't need to borrow trouble," I couldn't have been more solemn if I tried. "Mostly, I don't want to be here for the destruction portion of the renovation. Let Louie and Dominick swing sledgehammers along with the construction company."

"Well, there's going to be trouble if I have to wait any longer for you to take me to bed," Sabine said. "We have to get an early start for the airport."

"Understood," Aedan said, scooping Sabine up in his arms and dumping her on the bed. "No fucking around all night long…"

XXXXX|  
Friday, August 26, 2011  
Very early morning  
Escala, Seattle

Christian's Dream

_"I'm going to ask questions and you will reply honestly," Elena, wearing silk gloves, caressed Christian's ass. He was standing but Elena tied him, hands and feet to her four poster bed. He went to her home straight after school. His parents believed he was in after-school study group; working to bring up his grades. Elena requested Christian strip them slowly between dances. After they were both naked, he gave her three orgasms with his hands and mouth. She ordered him to slip silk stockings and stilettos on her, followed by opera-length silk gloves. When he thought she would request he fuck her hard once he was aroused, he was mistaken - hence the silk ties which prevented his arms and legs from moving and pressed his lower belly and erection tight against the ornate footboard of the bed. "Did you get in any fights this week?"_

_Christian closed his eyes and wished he had a better answer. "One, ma'am. It was with Elliott. It was more of a wrestling match than a fight."_

_"Did you mark him?" Elena asked._

_"I don't understand the question," Christian lied. He wanted to buy time, to make her understand Elliott goaded him into the wrestling match. Christian lost his temper, leaving a large bruise on Elliott's ribs._

_"Bruises...welts...bites...did you mark him?"_

_"Yes, ma'am."_

_Elena hit him, her satin-gloved hand landing a strong strike against his left cheek. She hit him again, equally hard on his right cheek. Then her hand landed forcefully from below on his testicles. His erection was painfully forced into the hard wood of her bed on each strike. He bit back a whimper of anguish because Elena would strike more if he didn't keep quiet._

_"Did you get any bad grades this week?"_

_"No, ma'am." His voice was surprisingly calm considering the ache in his penis._

_"Did you get any exceptional grades this week?" She asked carefully, waiting to strike if she didn't like his answer._

_"Yes, ma'am. I got an A on my book report in English class, and an A on my history test."_

_"Very good," Elena murmured and stepped behind him, stroking and caressing his ass for several minutes. Christian bit back his moan of appreciation at her strokes and caresses. She did not tell him he could moan; he had to stay quiet or be punished. He felt bereft when she stopped, but he did not beg her to continue._

_"Were you rude to anyone this week?"_

_"No, ma'am."_

_"So you were polite when you punched Elliott?" Her voice betrayed her desire to strike him again._

_"No ma'am, we were both shouting and yelling."_

_"You are displeasing me, Babe." Her voice hissed again. "Nine strikes, three for fighting, three for marking Elliott, and three for lying to me." She struck him, repeating her cycle thrice._

_"Yellow," he whimpered at the ninth hit which landed forcefully upon his testicles and shot pain into his erect penis._

_"A few more questions..." she grabbed his testicles and held them tight. He pinched his lips together to keep a moan of pain from escaping._

_"Were you punctual for all your appointments this week?"_

_"Yes ma'am." _

_"Did you drink this week?"_

_"No ma'am."_

_"Did you eat properly this week?"_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_"Did you masturbate this week?"_

_"No ma'am."_

_"No erections at all?" She asked softly, her voice was the honey before the sting. She so wanted to punish him._

_"I had erections ma'am, but I did not touch myself."_

_"How did you avoid that?" She asked casually._

_"The morning erections, I ran until I was exhausted, then showered and went to school. The evening ones, I kept a pile of books on my lap while I studied."_

_"Did you study for a long time each night?" She let go of his testicles, and caressed him several times. He let himself enjoy her caresses. He doubted she would let him release his pent-up sexual needs this week because of the argument with Elliott._

_"Yes ma'am...two to three hours each night."_

_"While I am displeased about the fight with Elliott, I am well pleased with your other answers." She released one of his arms and legs from their restraints and pushed him against the one poster where he remained tied. She retied his loose hand to the poster. "You may not come today because of the fighting." Then she stroked his erection once and walked over to the leather sofa and gazed at his body. He chanted in his head, 'I will not come. I will not come. I will not come!' He pictured her with a whip, beating him black and blue for releasing when she specifically denied him pleasure. 'I will not come. I will not come. I will not come!' _

_Once his erection abated, she untied his restraints, handed him a silk robe and let his exhausted body curl on the floor. When he stretched and moved into a seated position, she caressed his hair before she ordered him to dress._

_As she drove him to school, she counseled him. "Follow the rules, Christian. They are for your benefit. As penance for fighting with Elliott, I put the girlie magazines you relinquished to me in a backpack in the back seat. I want you to apologize to Elliott for losing your temper and for bruising him. Then I want you to give him the girlie magazines as a peace offering."_

_"Giving the magazines to Elliott will make him think I'm gay." Christian said evenly. He was not about to anger Elena._

_"Yes, but he will not ask if you are gay because it might piss you off and make you beat the shit out of him. Think of it as spreading the joy, Christian. Elliott is certainly not getting blow jobs from Cassidy Coleman or any other cheerleader at school. You, on the other hand, share your pleasure with me, which makes me desire and cherish you more."_

XX

Christian woke with a start; covered in a cold sweat. Elena's plastic face with dead eyes and harlot red lips haunted him. He knew Elena never cherished him. Elena never cared about him. Elena never loved him. Elena just wanted to control him. He had never felt love until he met Ana. Ana loved him despite his faults. Ana cherished him despite his history. Ana loved him despite Elena's interference. Spooning closer to Ana, he vowed whatever it took – time, money, exceptional effort on his part…he would not allow fallout from Elena's suicide to mar their lives. Franco would handle everything; there was no need to upset his mother or Ana further. They both knew Elena named him executor and heir. He was determined to sell off the businesses. He didn't want to be tainted by them anymore. Any financial gain from Elena's estate would go to a nonprofit that worked with abused teens and their families. Flynn would help him excise his history with Elena from his life.

XX|  
******** Seattle Nooz ********  
Sources have confirmed, Christian Grey of Grey Enterprises Holdings, has been listed as the executor and heir of Elena Lincoln's estate. Rumor says Elena Lincoln snubbed a lot of people and charities with her will. Rumor says the death of Elena Lincoln only exacerbates the staffing and financial issues of the recently struggling Esclava Salons of Washington.  
****************************

XXXXX  
Friday, August 26, 2011  
Late Afternoon  
GEH, Seattle

"You don't understand," Christian Grey informed Detective Clark. "Mrs. Grey and I are departing for Aspen early tomorrow morning with family and friends. My legal team received a copy of Elena Lincoln's will. I understand I am listed as her executor and her only heir. Per my orders; my legal team will establish a receivership for all the properties and assets, with Franco De Luca having power of attorney. He will receive guidance from a management team who will oversee the receivership. They will conduct a forensic investigation of Elena's assets and determine what needs to be done to either stabilize the chain of salons or sell them. Franco will take custody of Elena's body and organize Elena's funeral. Because I have international mergers and acquisitions concluding in the next year; it will be impossible for me to be in Seattle 24/7 to deal with Elena's will, funeral and businesses."

"Are you aware of the reason Mrs. Lincoln took her own life?" Detective Clark asked.

"No, she did not leave a personal message for me before she took her life. She has not been part of my family's social circle since my birthday, June 18." Grey said.

"Why is that?" Detective Clark asked.

"She did not approve of my engagement and impending marriage," Grey said.

"Why?" Detective Clark quirked an eyebrow.

'Elena Lincoln has known my family for years. She felt Anastasia was unaccustomed to the demands of my business. She felt the engagement was too sudden, as I had only meet Anastasia in early June. She didn't approve of our plan to marry before the end of July. She hounded my father to insist Anastasia sign a prenuptial. I did not appreciate her insinuation that Anastasia was a gold-digger. Elena was endeavoring to enlist the support of my parent's social circle in shunning Anastasia. Elena's disapproval and interference vexed my mother. My mother chose to support Anastasia and terminated her friendship with Elena."

"So you were out of the country when Mrs. Lincoln killed herself?" Detective Clark asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Grey and I were honeymooning in Europe." Grey explained.

"So you knew nothing of the potential sexual scandal which caused her to take her life?" Detective Clark asked.

"You should ask Elena's lawyer about her allegation in her suicide note. My security staff informs me of newspaper articles regarding Mrs. Lincoln. She did not have underage youth with her when we had business meetings. My family can tell you Mrs. Lincoln never brought an underage child to any social event attended by my family. Short of someone coming forward with evidence of such activities, the press can infer anything they please. We can neither verify nor deny the allegations."

XXXXX  
Monday, August 29, 2011  
Seattle, Washington

******** Seattle Nooz ********  
Just back from their honeymoon in Europe, Christian and Anastasia Grey were photographed at the American Shipbuilding Association Dinner. Mr. Grey wore a black Tom Ford tuxedo; Mrs. Grey was dressed in a gold satin goddess gown by Stella McCartney. No sign of a "Baby Grey" bump yet!  
****************************

XXXXX  
Wednesday, August 31, 2011  
Seattle, Washington

Seattle Security Systems sent Welch an email notification. Someone attempted to enter Elena Lincoln's estate at three in the morning, using a keyless entry code which had been assigned to Lincoln's staff members prior to her death. Welch started investigating the location of the housekeeper, butler, cleaning service, Isaac Reynolds and her preferred driving service. The intruder rode a 1980 Super Sport Ducati, no license. The rider was dressed in all black gear. Welch bet on Isaac Reynolds. He sent a search of the DMV database for six surrounding states. Isaac would know where literal bodies were buried at Elena's estate. They should have put a surveillance team on him when he departed.

XXXXX  
Saturday, September 3, 2011  
Seattle, Washington

******** Seattle Nooz ********  
It's official! Blonde demi-god, Elliott Grey, brother to bronze demi-god Christian Grey, has popped the "M" question to his current lady love, Katherine Kavanagh, daughter of Keaton and Celeste Kavanagh of Kavanagh Media. Elliott is the owner of Grey Construction, the son of Carrick and Grace Grey. Everyone knows Kate Kavanagh is a "diamond"- so we're anxiously waiting to see the rock EG put on his woman's hand!  
****************************

XXXXX  
Sunday, September 4, 2011  
Early afternoon  
St. Agnes, Crumlin, Dublin

"May the roads rise up to meet you, may the wind be always at your back, may the sun shine warm upon your face, may the rains fall soft upon fields, and until we meet again may God hold you in the palm of his hand." He bent to touch Declan's headstone. Sabine laid bouquets of white roses on Ashleigh and Declan's headstones.

"Rest in peace, my brother from another mother." He stood and took Sabine's hand and walked toward the church.

"Don't look back when we leave," Sabine whispered to Aedan. "Grandmother Bernadette says if you do, ghosts will follow you. Let's don't invite more trouble."

XXXXX  
Tuesday, September 6, 2011  
Locke and Keyes  
Instant messages between Dominick Craigan and Aedan Keyes

dcraigan to akeyes: CCTV recorded older model Audi with two brunettes parked outside the locked fence. They exited the car and read the posted signs. L&K closed for renovation. Security fence keeping out unwelcome visitors.

akeyes to dcraigan: Keep the outside CCTV running 24/7. Let me know if they return. If anyone tries to break in, contact the police.

dcraigan to akeyes: Detective Clark called the phone service. Elena Lincoln's body released to the manager of her properties, Franco De Luca. Investigation into the death of Elena Lincoln finished. Suite A cleared for renovation.

akeyes to dcraigan: Renovation plans for Suite A in book. Empty the furniture into storage.

XXXXX  
Tuesday, September 6, 2011  
Seattle, Washington

******** Seattle Nooz ********  
SPD has released the body of Elena Lincoln. The cause of death is officially listed as suicide. Elena's standing in the social circles of Seattle has been questionable lately, and now with the death of the founder, Esclava Salons are floundering. If you have gift certificates to Esclava Salons, better redeem them soon!  
****************************

XXXXX  
Late Afternoon, Same Day  
John Flynn's Office  
Seattle, Washington

"Nightmares, again?" John frowned.

"Not the nightmares from my youth. Those only seem to resurrect when Ana and I have an argument." Christian paused. "They are nightmares about Elena."

'Can you be more specific?" John asked.

"They aren't nightmares in the sense that I wake screaming and thrashing about. I'm unsettled when I wake." Christian said.

"Unsettled?" John probed.

"I don't know how to explain it." Christian shrugged.

"Can you tell me the content of the nightmares?" John asked.

"Training sessions where I used a safe word." Christian blanched.

"I know there is more; I see it in your face. If you can articulate your feelings, or more of the nightmares, I will do my best to help." John said gently.

"The most recent one; it was a replay of the time Elena made me give my girlie magazines to Elliott."

"That bothered you because…"

"It made Elliott believe I was gay. A notion my family would believe until Ana came into my life." Christian admitted.

"How old were you?"

"I had just turned sixteen. We were still in the early stage of our relationship. She was checking to see if I was drinking, fighting, slacking off at school, pleasuring myself without her permission."

"So why the punishment?" John queried.

"Elliott and I got into a fight; I bruised him." Christian related the dream from start to finish. He included how unsettled he felt when he awoke.

"So instead of offering a verbal apology – she made you give up girlie magazines?" John asked in that infuriating way therapists have of making the patient come to their own conclusion.

"What's your take on this?" Christian asked.

"I have a theory but…" John said.

"But you want me to interpret for myself?" Christian laughed.

"Yes," John said.

"I think she had me give the girlie magazines to Elliott because she didn't want me experience normal sexual outlets. I also think they were a ruse to keep Elliott and me from bonding and becoming friends."

"And," John said.

"She lied when she told me she cherished me and what we had," Christian said.

"And," John prompted.

"She manipulated me using sex." Christian said. "Not just when I was fifteen; but even when she vetted submissives for me."

John nodded wisely, waiting for Christian to absorb this revelation and build on it.

XX  
Early Evening, September 6, 2011  
Elena's Home, Seattle  
Franco's POV

I arranged for Elena's body to be picked up by a small funeral home located in a Seattle suburb. It cost a great deal, but they signed an NDA for Grey House. They will not announce Elena's funeral. I arranged for cremation and private service attended by written invitation only. The funeral home will allow me to print the private invitations and memorial cards for the service. Hopefully that avoids an outside printer and/or media attention. I have to find a picture of Elena for the service and one to scan and use on the memorial card. I find dozens of plain white cards to use for the memorial card and the private invitations.

Elena's address book is old. I don't know how many of those addresses are viable. There's no family listed in the address book. I can't access the computer at the house to find more recent information. Grey said he didn't know of any family. He wants nothing to do with the funeral and specifically asked me to not invite his family either. He recommended total anonymity if possible. Hence, no obituary in the paper, no visitation, and private funeral by invitation only. There will be no memory book, as I don't want the damned thing and there's no one to give it to.

I ordered two vases of long-stemmed white roses and two candelabra of slender white tapers for the funeral. I assured Grey I would pick up Elena's ashes and dispose of them at sea by myself. I've selected non-secular readings and songs for the funeral. _The Unknown Shore_ by Elizabeth Clark Hardy and _We Must Not Weep at an End_ by David Burrows for the readings at the start and end of the service. The songs I have chosen are _Going Home_ by Kenny G at the start of the service and _Time to Say Goodbye_ by Sarah Brightman and Andrea Bocelli to end the service. The proposed obituary written by the funeral home will serve as the epitaph for the service. I planned an opening song, opening poem, epitaph, a few moments for verbal remembrances and goodbyes from attendees, closing poem, followed by closing song.

I will be expected to say something nice, and I think I will share my first day of work, Halloween 2006. I thought Elena was dressed as the Queen of the Damned and learned that was how she dressed all the time. I went dressed as Dean from _Supernatural_ – jeans, jean jacket, old rock t-shirt, handcuffs, holy water, fake sawed off shotgun, crucifix and container of salt. I had to explain _Supernatural_ to Elena. Told her that I was a hunter and her days were numbered. It didn't sit well with her. She did go bar hopping with me that night as a sign she forgave my rude comment about her black ensemble. We were a popular pair, winning a costume contest at one of the bars, which pleased her. We had a good time dancing; she was an excellent dancer. That is the story I will share with the crowd.

Things would be different if I felt a pang of sorrow or regret over Elena's death. I'd be glad the bitch is gone except that she left a huge fucking mess. Why didn't she just kill herself at her home? Take a bunch of pills while downing a bottle of expensive wine? I know she hated Sabine Falco, but why did she kill herself in a BDSM club? Outing Sabine and Aedan's club was like shouting "Fuck You" while appearing as a guest visitor to the Kar-trashian's nationally-syndicated reality TV show. Elena just had to get in one last dig at Sabine. If her suicide wrecked Sabine's impending marriage to Aedan, I would have torched Elena's body myself. Plus, the damned suicide note said she was killing herself because she was about to be arrested for pedophilia by the police and didn't want to go to jail. Detective Clark questioned the Esclava Salons staff over and over again about Elena's predilections. I told him I just worked for the bitch and wasn't privy to her secrets. I wasn't about to out the girls in her stable, out any Doms I knew she worked with, or out the women who passed through Grey's life. I wanted to donate Elena's body to science, but since she poisoned herself, by law I couldn't do that. I asked Detective Clark about the pedophilia charge. He indicated he could not discuss it because it is an ongoing investigation.

Am I expected to invite her ex? Lawrence Lincoln is a bastard. She was his trophy wife for years. She probably would have been his wife until he died, but the SOB caught her fucking around with someone and hospitalized her. He divorced her and left her to fend for herself with a penurious settlement and the clothes on her back. If he thinks she left anything to him; he's so wrong. With any luck, after no invitation to the funeral, Lawrence Lincoln ought to get the hint and go away.

I would go in search of champagne to celebrate my liberation from Elena Lincoln, but until I find all of her blackmail information…I am trapped along with a lot of other people. As god is my witness, I'm torching every piece of blackmail information in that huge fireplace of hers while gorging myself sick on gourmet hot dogs and s'mores. Then I'm digging out the champagne and going on a bender.

I believe Elena set me up with Cooper Caldwell. I always checked out my lovers before they became lovers. I hadn't strayed from a set routine in twenty years. The only time I ever had unprotected sex in my life was with Cooper Caldwell. Cooper swore he was 21 and had ID that looked legal. His medical paperwork announced he was clean. How the hell was I to know the boy was seventeen? Cooper wanted to lose his virginity, and he did. Three days after our perfect weekend getaway to a lovely bed and breakfast in Napa…Elena showed me pictures. Napa meant crossing state lines with a minor – Elena said it was a violation of the federal Mann Act. In exchange for her silence, I had to tell Elena every secret I heard from any of my clients – especially the brunettes whose bill was paid by Christian Grey. I relied on my scatterbrain gay hairdresser persona and perfected my acting skills while becoming a secret finder for Elena. She was seriously pissed that Mrs. Grey never discussed anything but hair, events and movies with me. When I let Anastasia know I enjoyed reading science fiction, she discussed older science fiction romances of H.G. Wells with me. If I walk away with the Esclava Salons when the dust settles, great; if not, I've started over before. I can do it again; but I won't walk away until I have found and destroyed Elena's blackmail evidence.

My biggest acting job is ahead of me. I have to facilitate the grieving of guests invited to Elena's funeral and make sure every one of them know she didn't leave them anything in her will. Damn Elena; I'm getting calls from dozens of young women, asking what is going to happen to them. After collecting her body from the Seattle Police Department morgue; the rest of the day was spent ironing out details with the funeral home, visiting lawyers, more lawyers, the bank and then the businesses. I drop the evidence bag of her possessions from the police inside her bedroom and close the door, which makes Elena's house resonate with silence.

XX

I talked to security when I entered and when I left. They assured me it had been a quiet night. I looked forward to a hot shower and a glass of wine before putting my thoughts to sleep for the night. Lost in my own thoughts, I did not realize I had been followed. As I unlocked the door to my condo, I lost consciousness.

XX

My head ached and my arms felt like they were on fire. I looked up and realized I was restrained to the towel bar in my bathroom. The ear buds of my iPod were inserted; music played at a medium low level. I could not hear anything going on in my apartment. I tried to drag my head against my shoulder to remove an ear bud; but my head ached too much to continue the movement. My throat was dry; my heart was racing. I breathed in and out slowly to relieve my feelings of panic. I'm not sure how much time passed. I knew three songs played so ten to fifteen minutes passed while I was trying to clear my head. I pulled on the towel bar, using all my weight in the process. When it finally ripped off the wall, I was able to slide my bound hands off it. I pulled the ear buds from my ears and tried to listen to sounds from the condo. When I didn't hear anything, I removed the duct tape binding my mouth and hands. I picked up the towel bar, realizing it wasn't much of a weapon, but it was all I had. I carefully opened the bathroom door and listened quietly. There were no sounds. I reached for my cell phone in my pocket, but it was gone. My wallet was gone, my keys were gone.

I tiptoed through the condo, and stood in shock at the disaster of my home office which greeted me. Someone had been through the desk, the files and my mail. My laptop was open, and files had been accessed. My cell sat beside it, turned on. My wallet was open, but nothing was missing. My keys are gone. The bag of white cards I brought from Elena's home had been dumped and searched. I reached for the cell and called Grey. He needed to notify security of the breach of my condo, laptop and cell. We needed to secure the businesses and Elena's house immediately in case my keys were taken as an attempt to access them.

XXXXX  
Thursday, September 8, 2011  
Elena's Home, Seattle

"It's done," Franco told Grey. "Private cremation at a small funeral home on Tuesday. Private celebration of life by invitation only to select staff and friends this evening. Over the weekend, I'm taking a ferry tour out of Puget Sound and disposing of her ashes at sea."

"I intend to distance myself from the Esclava Salons as soon as possible. Your paperwork for power of attorney is on file. You have a bare bones management team in place. You need to hire a forensic accountant. You need a cleaning service to clean the house. You need a real estate agent to sell the place. You need an inventory service for the businesses, followed by cleaning and repair. You don't have time to grieve." Grey curtly advised Franco. "However, I appreciate the memory card you sent over. I will share it with my mother."

"What did you find out about my break-in?" Franco asked.

"Barney replaced your laptop and cell; they are waiting at the new office for you. Locks have been changed at all the properties. Security pass codes have been changed at all the properties. Barney sent a secure email with the new pass codes. Barney is trying to track and trace your old cell. Any calls to your old cell will be forwarded to the new one. Barney is accessing your emails. There is a tracking program on them also. He's pulled the Esclava Salons website, and forwarded those emails to a secure site. If anything important comes through; he'll email it to you. In the meantime, he has created an email address for you through Grey House. I can assign a close protection detail to you for the duration of probate."

"I would pass on a CPD, but I don't like being alone in Elena's home. I agree we must keep the security on the businesses and the house. Do you have any clue where the playroom is hidden at Elena's?" Franco asked.

"Talk to Isaac Reynolds," Grey suggested. "I've never been to Elena's house. I cannot confirm or deny there is a playroom."

"Reynolds left the state on Monday after Elena's body was discovered on Saturday. Security let him leave with his personal items from the chauffer's quarters before six on Sunday evening. He left no forwarding information with the restaurant where he worked. He gets his mail at one of those private post offices – _Mail 4 U_." Franco clarified. "His cell phone says it is out of service. His email is no longer available. No one listed on his work application knows where to find him."

"I'll get security on it. We'll find out where he is and get some answers." Grey promised. He texted Welch immediately. "Any other outstanding issues?"

"The management team needs an IT manager to pull computers from the businesses; download the information to a central server and wipe them for donation to a nonprofit agency. Ditto with the computer at Elena's home. I need the Bravern Center computer pulled, and a new secure computer installed. Can Barney recommend an IT manager for the team?"

"I'll ask. Whoever we hire will need to be vetted by my security team. Anything else?" Grey's voice took on a brusque tone.

"Additionally, I need Grey Enterprises to vet an estate sales company for me. Two or three suggestions wouldn't hurt. There are 50 of them in Seattle, and right now, none of them want to take on Elena's estate. We may resort to hiring someone from out of the area, which means increased costs." Franco said. "Considering Elena's house is filled with oriental furniture, artwork and porcelains – maybe we should look for someone with expertise in that area."

'Consider it done. I have staff who can research it. My security informed me someone tried to breach the perimeter of Elena's home last night." Grey asked.

"I'm betting Isaac was the visitor to the estate who tried to access it using the old pass code. He's about the size of the visitor and he knows how to ride a motorcycle. He had a car at Elena's, an older federal-blue colored Ford Taurus. That's what he drove when he departed the estate. Whoever it was set off the silent alarm which alerted the security company. They called the police and me." Franco explained.

"Do you know what they were looking for at your home?" Grey asked.

"The only room tossed was my office. Someone's looking for something and I think it's related to Elena. The security company comes tomorrow to install a more robust system in the businesses, Elena's home and my condo. A locksmith is coming to change all the locks at my condo, the businesses and Elena's home. I've taken critical paperwork out of my house and put it in my safety deposit box." Franco said.

"Talk to the management team. If we need to increase security for Elena's home, the businesses and your condo…it will be worth it to not deal with continuous attempts at access." Grey said.

"I'm talking to the management team on Monday. I think the security company needs to sort Elena's mail and the mail coming to the businesses. We are receiving increasingly threatening letters from the fallout of Elena Lincoln's life." Franco requested. "All I need to see are bills."

XXXXX  
Friday morning, September 9, 2011  
Puget Sound Premiere Excursions

Franco slipped into the bathroom and locked the door. He opened the porthole window. Retrieving Elena's cardboard shoe box of ashes, he tipped it out the window and watched the ashes drift to the sea. He pulled a card from his pocket and read:

Into the dance of the stars and the planets…  
We let you go  
Into the hands of the star maker…  
We let you go  
Into the freedom of sunshine…  
We let you go  
Into the water which is life…  
We let you go  
Into the air which is life…  
We let you go  
May your troubled spirit rest in peace…

He threw three long-stemmed white roses into the water after the ashes and closed the window. He threw the empty box into the trash along with the garbage bag protecting it from leaking into his messenger bag. He washed his hands, straightened his clothes and went forward for the gourmet lunch promised in the brochure.

XX  
Gail's POV

Ana's father has been in an accident. Mr. Steele has been careflighted to Portland. Ana and Sawyer are there now. Mr. Grey and Taylor are enroute. Mr. Grey did not leave instructions for Ana's birthday. I will just keep beds made, rooms cleaned, laundry done and the refrigerator stocked. Until they return, I'm at sixes and sevens as _Downton Abbey_ would say. I miss Taylor every time he gone. I thought the Greys would be close to home this weekend because of Ana's birthday. I hoped I might see more of Taylor this weekend.

XXXXX  
Saturday, September 10, 2011  
Seattle, Washington

******** Seattle Nooz ********  
Sources say Elena Lincoln's body was cremated, a private service for invited friends and acquaintances held, and her ashes disposed of at sea! Rumor says her only heir and executor of the estate, Christian Grey, did not attend any event marking the life of Elena Lincoln. Neither did her previous husband, Lawrence Lincoln.  
Reporters at Seattle Nooz seem to be the only people mourning the death of Elena Lincoln. News tips and gossip gleaned from her salons over the years helped Seattle Nooz get scoop on many events, most notably the engagement of Christian Grey to Anastasia Steele.  
****************************

XXXXX  
Saturday, September 10, 2011  
Seattle, Washington

Jack Hyde's lawyer didn't hesitate to pass on the message. "Lawrence Lincoln agrees to post your bail, under one condition. He helps you; you help him."

"What is the task he wants completed?" Jack asked.

"He needs you to keep Christian and Anastasia Grey off-centered. He's trying to access Elena Lincoln's estate. A three-pronged attack if you will – you, Elena's employees and himself. If they are constantly bombarded, Lawrence Lincoln can get onto Elena's estate without problems, find the materials she's using to keep her benefactor under control, and then it's the high life for both of you."

Jack Hyde considered the proposal carefully. He intended to get money from Christian Grey and extract revenge on that little whore Anastasia Steele. Christian Grey had taken enough from him already; he wasn't in the mood to share money, plans or alibis. However, to put his plans into action, he needed bail money. For the price of his bail; he could listen to Lawrence Lincoln's plans.

XXXXX  
Sunday, September 11, 2011  
GEH, Seattle

Locals Marry in Ireland  
Sabine Clare Falco and Aedan Liam Keyes were married at Ashford Castle, County Galway, Ireland on September 3, 2011 with close family and friends present. Miss Falco is the owner of Falcon Financials, Lynnwood. Mr. Keyes is the owner of Locke and Keyes Nightclub, Seattle. The couple plan to tour Ireland and Italy before returning home to Seattle.

XX 

Barney's tracking program got a pop on Sabine Falco in the life section of the _Seattle Times_. He read the article, printed it and sent it to Welch. He added the link from her Facebook page with the information he printed. He made the connection between Sabine Falco and Locke and Keyes early on, so anything connecting Elena Lincoln with Locke and Keyes was referenced twice to Welch.

There was another sensational article in a national tabloid about Elena Lincoln's financing of porn movies. Barney sighed and sent that article on to Welch also. Elena Lincoln was a perfect example of the quote, "the evil men do lives on after them." He set his search engine for another in-depth search of Elena Lincoln's life before Seattle. Barney set his search program for "Elena Lincoln" and "pornographic movies" just in case Welch asked about it.

XX  
Lynnwood

Natalie Martello read the _Seattle Times_ while sitting with Daniel. He had breakfast and a shower and was now back in bed, sleeping off the increasingly strong pain medications they gave him. In the life section; she read the wedding announcement for Sabine Falco. Sabine resembled her mother, Mary Clare except for her eyes. They were an obvious genetic link to her father. Natalie knew Sabine had been adopted by Carmine and Bernadette after Mary Clare abandoned her. Sabine was such a pretty child; much loved and cherished by her maternal grandparents. Natalie loved watching her when the church had children's events.

What should have been a happy event, the wedding of Natalie's only grandchild, had taken place in Europe. Natalie didn't have the opportunity to offer Sabine the use of her ornate Italian silver bridal bouquet holder, given to her by Daniel's great grandmother for her wedding day. It had been in the family for six generations. Natalie cut out the article and put it in a special white lace memory box she had stored in her closet. When Daniel died, Natalie could do as she damn well pleased and it would please her to meet her granddaughter before she died. Additionally, she intended to have her will redrafted and leave everything to Sabine; as it should be.

XX  
Seattle

Lawrence Lincoln took great pleasure in shredding the life section of the _Seattle Times_. Fuck Elena! Fuck Grey! Fuck Franco! Fuck Locke and Keyes! That damned Elena killed herself and didn't leave money, the estate, her businesses or a client list to him. Having been married to the bitch; he knew her salons couldn't possibly keep her in her current lifestyle - an eight-bedroom house, a wine cellar and six-car garage on a one-acre estate overlooking the Sound? Shampoos didn't pay that well.

When he divorced Elena, he thought she would slink away into an unremarkable life with a drunk who would beat her regularly. Until he discovered Grey was sleeping with his wife, he thought he had a wife dedicated to providing him with the perfect home and perfect lifestyle. He didn't count on Grey's guilt financing a new lifestyle for Elena. She never admitted it; but it had to be money from Grey that paid for the first Esclava Salon. He still chuckled over the name…Esclava…slave. Elena said she was a slave to their lifestyle, keeping their home perfect, keeping her body agile and keeping her face youthful. Elena leaving everything to Grey accomplished two things – she humiliated Lawrence and marked Grey as her territory. He certainly didn't need Elena's money but Grey didn't need it either. It was time to have a conversation with his lawyer…and see if he could capitalize on Elena's death. Maybe he could take something back from that bastard after all these years.

**XXXXX  
**Sunday, September 11, 2011  
Escala  
Gail's POV

When I returned to Escala tonight, I have a copy of the Sunday _Seattle Times_. It has a color wedding picture and notice of Sabine and Aedan marrying in Ireland. Of course, my curiosity got the best of me. I had to go look up Ashford Castle, Ireland on the web. Taylor thinks we should have a destination wedding. I don't think Ashford Castle will be it, and Las Vegas is definitely out of the question. I wonder if Taylor is up for a sunrise wedding on a tropical beach.

I search Sabine's Facebook page. There is a great picture of them biking in Central Park on Sunday before they flew to London. They stopped for pictures beside the Alice in Wonderland Statute and by Strawberry Fields, the tribute garden for John Lennon. There are a few shots of them in first class accommodations on the flight from New York to London. There are colorful shots of them at Trafalgar Square and Piccadilly Circus in London. Aedan snapped a sweet picture of Sabine sleeping on the train from London to Dublin. She snapped an equally fun picture of Aedan on the ferry from London to Dublin, along with portside shots of his brother and family greeting them at the dock.

The next album is the stag and hen parties. Sabine and her attendant utilized the spa services at Ashford. That pampering was followed by a High Tea Bridal Shower with thirty women attending. Sabine commented that it was very "Downton Abbey." She wore a pretty grey dress with matching pillbox hat. It looked vintage Oleg Cassini/Jackie Kennedy. All of the ladies have lovely hats…no fascinators were allowed. There are lovely pictures of Aedan's mother, grandmothers and a great-grandmother, Helene. Helene's hat is very Victorian with feathers and lace and at least two and a half feet wide. Her ensemble looks like it came from Queen Elizabeth's closet. The men had a day of falconry lessons, skeet shooting, boating on Lough Corrib and horseback riding through the forest of the estate. Their day ended with poker, cigars and excellent scotch in one of Ashford Castle's drawing rooms.

The next photo album is a few dozen pictures of the wedding inside a private garden on the grounds of Ashford Castle. Then when I click on a video link, I am transported to the wedding. It looks like about 50 people attended the wedding. Everyone walks down the aisle to an instrumental version of _Reign of Love_ by Coldplay. Sabine noted the groom's mother's family sat on the bride's side and the groom's father's family sat on the groom's side. A video of the groom and best man made Gail laugh. It showed them walking from the castle to the wedding altar, with their jackets off and slung over their shoulders. It shows them dressing at the altar…checking out one another's ties, cufflinks, vests, bottoms of shoes, haircuts. It's hilarious and gives the guests a good laugh. Our American weddings have the bride walking down the aisle last. UK weddings have the bride first. Sabine was pleased Aedan's mother and aunt acquiesced to her request for the American wedding tradition. His brother and sister-in-law stood up for them.

Sabine wrote on her Facebook page:  
_Something old_ – Ashford Castle on the shore of Lough Corrib in County Galway, Ireland. It is a medieval castle built in 1228. Aedan's great-grandmother, Helene Corcoran Keyes says she is my "something old." LOL – there's a great picture in the online albums of her in the garden at Ashford Castle. She looks like a garden sprite! I love the picture of her dancing with Aedan at the reception. She's in her stocking feet, standing on his feet. Her shoulders barely come to his elbows. It's nice to find someone shorter than I am! LOL  
_Something new_ – my dress – a spaghetti-strap, empire dress with gathered bodice and Celtic embroidery of the trinity knot beneath the bodice. It had a chiffon shawl for the evening. Everyone was disappointed I didn't wear a veil. I had planned to wear my hair down, but GGM Helene says it is tradition to have my hair braided – hence the elaborate Celtic braid which took two people and two hours to braid.  
_Something borrowed_ – sapphire broach from Aedan's great-grandmother Helene who worked with Aedan's mother to plan the wedding. They set it to begin at 3:30 in the afternoon because they said that if you marry on the upside of the hour (3:30-3:59) then your luck is always on the upswing.  
_Something blue_ – my flowers, my sapphire studs, my eyes  
_And a Tuscan fiorino in my shoe_ - Tradition says sixpence in UK, penny in the U.S. This is an 1850 Italian coin owned by Grandfather Carmine. He and Grandmother Bernadette were happy with one another for many years. I hope the coin brings Aedan and me the same kind of luck.

A picture of Sabine after she's dressed reflected her in a cheval mirror, with the blue of the water beyond out the window. Aedan wore a navy tuxedo with a sapphire blue vest and tie that match her eyes. Her wedding bouquet was created with white roses and blue orchids. His boutonniere was a blue orchid. She wore a sapphire broach that had been in the Keyes family for generations and sapphire stud earrings. The close-up picture of their wedding bands showed the gold and sapphire cufflinks she gave him for a wedding gift.

There is a darling picture of Aedan and Sabine against a rock wall at Ashford Castle. Attendant and family pictures are taken there also. Sabine and Aedan are obviously kissing in one picture, but she's holding her wedding bouquet up and blocking their kiss from the camera. Another sweet picture features them standing on a rock bridge, with their eyes closed and he's kissing her forehead. There's a sweet picture of them on a dock looking out at Lough Corrib, and the water is as blue as her eyes.

All the guests and wedding party stood in a circle around the Ashford Castle fountain while Aedan and Sabine threw coins. "My wish came true…" is the caption of the picture. The next picture is a stolen kiss inside what looks like a giant stone rook on the grounds at Ashford. It has very interesting stairs to the side of it. The next picture is of the bride and groom in a formal pose in the watchtower of Ashford Castle with Lough Corrib showcased through one of the arched windows. The blue of Lough Corrib is mirrored in his wedding clothes and her flowers. They pose again for a formal picture in a rock wall with an arch that leads to the gardens. They hold hands in the next picture, taken under covered pergolas at the garden. The bride, groom and attendants are in the picture taken at the stone arch main entrance to Ashford Castle.

The final picture is a great shot of them in a meadow with the castle and sunset in the background. I have to bookmark her page and show them to Taylor. He'll get a laugh out of the picture of the men walking from the castle to the ceremony with their jackets off and slung over their shoulders. The next photo album is from the reception. She thanked Aedan's family for making her feel welcome in their family and for planning the wedding and reception. They had a four-piece group play wedding music, and a DJ that Aedan knew from his university days for the reception. Taylor will probably get a laugh from the reception picture where Aedan has his hands on the top of Sabine's ass, but his thumbs and fingers form a heart shape against her dress.

Sabine posted the menu from the wedding: Baked Crab Tart garnished with a Smoked Salmon Rosette; Cream of Heirloom Tomato Soup with Goat Cheese Croutons; Roast Beef with a Jus of Roast Garlic; Sautéed Wild Mushrooms with Braised Whole Green Beans; and Rosemary Roasted Baby Red Potatoes. Shiraz Barossa Valley Bella's Garden wine served with the meal; Masottina Extra Dry Prosecco with the wedding cake. The wedding cake was butter pound cake with chocolate mousse filling and Grand Marnier butter cream frosting. The wedding cake was surrounded by crystal plates of hand-made chocolates. The wedding guest book was surrounded by wedding pictures of previous generations of brides and grooms in silver frames. I wrote it down as a future idea for a fancy meal to fix for Mr. and Mrs. Grey.

All the pictures on Sabine's Facebook page are lovely, especially the formal shot of the happy couple which was used in the _Seattle Times_. I will have to remind myself to go back and look at the rest of the honeymoon pictures the first week of October. They glow in the pictures, and I have to admit…I've seen that look before. Taylor has it when he looks at me. Mr. Grey has it when he looks at Ana. They are in love. I feel…relieved. That's the word…relieved.

XXXXX  
Monday, September 12, 2011  
GEH, Seattle  
Welch's POV during phone conversation with Christian Grey

"They didn't catch whoever was trying to break into Mrs. Lincoln's home. Security postulates robbery, acquisition of information, or accessing the place as a crash or party pad. Elena's security team has secured the perimeter since her death was announced. We installed a rotating crew of twelve men since her death was discovered. No one except Franco De Luca has been allowed in the house since we removed the staff after Elena's death. We've got CCTV tape but the intruder stayed in the shadows and we did not get a good look at his face. He's about six feet tall, built like a linebacker." I explain. "We will have Esclava staff issues unless decisions are made. We're running background checks on all the employees of Esclava Salons. Nothing has popped on anyone yet. This quarter's taxes are due at the end of the month. Three of the regular suppliers are threatening to pull their contracts and are demanding new ones."

"Mrs. Grey has been contacted by Detective Clark. Jack Hyde is claiming Mrs. Grey sexually harassed him." Grey revealed. "Hyde is issue number one. Grey Management will deal with Esclava issues."

"My security team will increase our investigation of Hyde. In the meantime, we have assigned a close protection detail for Mrs. Grey's father. Hyde had been difficult to track. We don't want Mrs. Grey to be vulnerable while visiting her father." Welch announced.

"If he continues to improve, his doctor is allowing us to move him to Seattle tomorrow. For the good of Grey House, I cannot be connected with Elena Lincoln and Esclava Salons." Grey said. "De Luca and the management team have orders to figure out the finances, pay the bills, clear the house, sell the house, deal with the staff, and prep for a massive sale of the properties. Grey House is terminating the business relationship. If Grey House has to pay off the mortgages in order to sell the salons; my tax accountants assure me the entire endeavor can be claimed as a tax loss."

"We've shut down the Esclava website. Barney is trolling through it to see if there is any serious threat in the emails posted before and after Elena's death. We have security sorting through the mail for Elena and for the businesses. They are conducting a threat assessment. The salons have lost their viability as businesses. The number of appointments has dropped to almost nil. The businesses cannot operate in the red. Franco plans to close all the salons except the Bravern Center Escala and funnel all the remaining clients to that business."

"No other options?" Grey asked.

"The banks agreed to the establishment of a receivership and agreed to the recommendations of the management team. Before probate settles, they expect payment in full for all the mortgages." I explained.

"All the mortgages?" Grey's question hung in the air.

"She mortgaged the six salons and her home - twice. Additionally, Mrs. Lincoln sold the Esclava name to eight additional properties located throughout Washington. She was endeavoring to create her own franchise of salons." I handed him a folder. "Since the franchise salons seem to be a surprise to you; I believe she forged your signature on the franchise paperwork. The management team received legal notice from the eight franchise salons to return their franchise fees before December 31st."

"Call Franco and tell him I need to talk to him," Grey began to peruse the franchise paperwork Welch provided.

A/N: Franco's reading when disposing of Elena's ashes is paraphrased from _Words and Responses for a Cremation Committal_ by Ruth Burgess.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadows and Exposures: Chapter 2 – The Fingerprint of God

XXXXX  
Saturday, September 10, 2011  
Aedan and Sabine's Honeymoon, London  
Sabine's POV

"I found a club for us to observe," Aedan said. "It's called Wallbangers. We can wear jeans, t-shirts, leather jackets and Converse there. It's very low-key."

"Wallbangers," I looked at him. "Seriously?"

"That's the name of it." Aedan grinned.

"It's a tour thing right?" I ask. "We're not going there to play?"

"Just observing. They are low profile and very popular. I want to get my hands on their rules and their event list." Aedan said. "Public displays are a hard limit for me. We didn't join the mile high club on our flights. We didn't slip off to the bathroom for a quickie while we were on the train or ferry. We're not watching any scenes – we're not setting up play dates – we're monogamous. I have no intention of letting anyone know the extreme physical relationship we enjoy." His arms encircled her. "I'm going to be the only man in the world who knows your nipples turn the same dusky rose color as your ass when I spank you."

I groaned. The thought of a hard spank followed by a hard fuck just made me wet. We've had a lot of vanilla with a twist sex on our honeymoon – and it's been nice – but I need a serious release.

Aedan seemed to read my thoughts. "You want that, don't you...a vigorous spank followed by a furious fuck?" He nibbled on my neck, wrapping my hair around his wrist and pulling me against his hard body. His free hand caressed my ass. "I'm going to have to gag you baby, lately you've become quite the screamer." His hands moved to braid my hair. "I know what I want," he said in his Dom voice. "We have plenty of time to make it happen before we go clubbing."

**XX**

**Wallbangers Guide to Etiquette and Behavior**:  
Please note: This is a guide for behavior at Wallbangers, not a general guide to anything else. 

**We welcome all:  
**Male, female or any expressions of gender (SGLBT)  
Age limits: 18 to 80 plus. Underage observers and participants are not allowed. We will card you. If you attempt to gain illegal access to Wallbangers – We will take your picture. You will do the walk of shame with the local constabulary.  
Safe, sane and consensual are our core values. RACK is practiced at other places, not here. 

**Ask the staff:  
**If you have any concerns or feel intimidated, talk to a t-shirted or badged staff member.  
Staff members can only intervene in situations if they are aware. 

**Playroom Monitors:  
**PM's are experienced players who keep an eye on play. They are there to remove anyone who interferes with play intentionally or inadvertently.  
They may offer instruction (usually for a fee) from time to time in large group settings or in private consultations.  
Their word is final. 

**Dress to impress: **_Remember…the tease is everything._**  
**No nudity. No full frontal nudity. Going braless is fine if your breasts are covered from neck to waist with a sheer nightie or shirt. The minimum acceptable clothing for a man's chest is a buttoned up vest or sheer t-shirt.  
Your ass and genitalia must be covered. Bikini briefs are the briefest underwear allowed without being covered up. Sarongs are considered a cover. 

**No Sex in any open space in Wallbangers except a playroom! This means NO fucking.  
**In plain English: no oral, no vaginal, no anal, no hand jobs. No visible insertables in any orifice. Leave the toys worn by submissives and controlled by Doms at home.  
If you are attracted to someone…Wallbangers doesn't want to know! Take it home…not to the powder rooms, not to the billiard room, not to the lobby, not to the theatre room, not to the parking lot…Take it home! You get one warning, and then you are barred from entering Wallbangers ever again.  
We are not a dating service. Don't troll here hoping for a one-night-stand or a weekend hook-up.  
Wallbangers is not a brothel. The men and women who work here are not prostitutes. 

**Observe or play to your own comfort levels:  
**Be aware of general physical and emotional issues around play.  
Take your time if you are a beginner.  
Don't drink excessively – if you need Dutch courage – you don't need to be here.  
Punishment scenes are barred. Playrooms are for play.  
Wallbangers practice SSC only; NO RACK play.  
Breathing restriction, circulation constriction, and prolonged suspension are not allowed.  
If you don't like or participate in public displays; stay out of viewing rooms. 

**Respect each other's privacy:  
**Respect other people's personal space and property.  
Don't touch other people's toys or bodies without permission.  
Keep a safe distance away from scenes you are watching unless invited.  
Maintain a respectful silence around scenes.  
No cameras, videos or audio equipment are allowed.  
Basic politeness goes a long way. Disrespectful behavior will lead to you being asked to leave.  
No means **No** every time.  
Members of the press must identify themselves to staff. 

XX

"The owner invited us to an afterhours birthday party at his home." Aedan whispered to me during our last dance at Wallbangers. "I turned him down, explaining we are newlyweds with a planned itinerary. He offered us access to a playroom; I turned that down also. I think the asshole hoped I would offer you as a birthday treat tonight."

"I need a long hot shower with lots of soap and hand-sanitizer after that comment. His girlfriend has been eye-fucking you since we walked in the place. She's been watching your ass the entire time we've been on the dance floor. I haven't seen them on the dance floor once. I think she's waiting for me to disappear to the powder room so she can get to you." I tip my chin up and tilt my head in her direction.

He glanced at the owner's woman; disappointing her that his gaze did not linger on the goods she displayed. "I am sorry, Mistress," he said in a soft silky tone, "I didn't mean to gather attention." He slowed our steps, gathered me in his arms and planted a kiss on my lips that made my knees melt. He slid his hands into the back pockets of my jeans caressing my ass. "Umm, your ass isn't warm anymore." He sounded disappointed.

"Let's break her heart by departing early. You can swat me on the ass on our way off the dance floor. Then you can help me with my jacket, hold the door for me like a gentleman and escort me home." I wiggled against him.

"I found two interesting events on their list. They host an open mixer on the shortest night of the year. Everyone wears pajamas and there is a £20 cover charge at the door. The money goes for summer camp scholarships for kids. They host an open mixer on the longest night of the year. The cover charge is a can of soup and a blanket which is donated to homeless shelters. Otherwise, I'm not impressed with their event list." He paused and guided us off the dance floor. "The birthday boy made us a 'party-bag' since we couldn't bring toys with us on the airplane." He held up a small duffel bag.

"Not just no but oh hell no," I whispered to him. "Lose it between here and the front door. I don't want his girlfriend fantasizing about you using any of those toys on her."

"Ditto," Aedan said quietly. "I don't want him fantasizing about how much pleasure you'll get from his gift. I plan to leave it in the cloakroom. We'll tell the attendant we'll pick it up later. If she asks, we're going out to eat and will return before closing. No one knows where we're staying. Tomorrow we're on a plane to Paris."

XXXXX  
Monday, September 12, 2011, morning  
Seattle

"They are in Portland, Franco," Roz explained. "Mrs. Grey's father was in an accident. Mr. Grey said you could email this week's progress reports to either of us."

"I am sorry to hear that," Franco said. "I don't have much to report, but I'll send what I have to Mr. Grey. By the end of the month; we're closing five salons permanently and sending all clients to Bravern Center. We are restructuring our fee schedule and available services in order to meet the demands of the few clients we have."

"I'm sorry you're dealing with Mrs. Lincoln's estate; but Mr. Grey has faith in your abilities. Mr. Grey and Mrs. Grey are very busy with her father right now. If Mr. Steele does well today, the doctor is considering moving him from Portland to Seattle tomorrow. Mr. Grey has a full schedule when he returns. I have a list of tasks he needs you to perform. I'm sending them by email now."

"When are you and Gwen coming back to Esclava, Roz?" Franco asked.

"Don't take my response personally, Franco, but Mr. Grey suggested we find a new salon. He's trying to keep Grey House employees away from the salon in case Esclava employees try to inveigle information from them." Roz apologized.

"Perfectly understandable," Franco concurred. "Have a good week Roz! Tell your pretty wife I said hello!"

XXXXX  
Monday, September 12, 2011, evening  
Locke and Keyes  
Instant messages between Dominick Craigan and Aedan Keyes

dcraigan to akeyes: Destruction/construction on schedule. Installation of the freight elevator at the back of the building is complete. Storage area on the third floor underway. Storage area on the first floor dismantled. First floor bar moved back, enlarging dance floor/open lounge area on first floor. Men and women's locker rooms reconfigured. Women's bathroom enlarged. Office reconfigured with server room for CCTV equipment. Security foyer on second floor created to keep everyone who is not a member off the floor. DJ booth and sound system storage area created.

akeyes to dcraigan: Any more strange vehicles? Went clubbing in London. Have rules and regs (interesting) and list of events (meh).

dcraigan to akeyes: No strange cars. We have been running CCTV 24/7. Enjoy Paris!

akeyes to dcraigan: When people tried to talk to us in English, Sabine responds in Italian or I respond in Gaelic. It keeps people away from us. LOL… We enjoyed a Seine dinner cruise the first night and saw Notre Dame lit up at evening/night. Sabine got great pictures. Check out the facebook page. Paris has been great coffee, lousy service, beautiful bridges and long lines.

XXXXX  
Monday, September 12, 2011  
Elena's estate  
Franco's POV

Roz gave me marching orders to empty the refrigerator, freezer and pantry at Elena's. Trash pickup is tomorrow. Security will keep nosy people from going through the trash. I arranged for two of my favorite shampoo girls to come help me sort the kitchen, pantry and bathrooms. They loved splitting Elena's unopened toiletries between them as payment for helping me. They bagged clothes for donation to charities and bagged underwear for throwing away offsite. We found three empty gym bags and filled them with gourmet items from the pantry. We emptied the refrigerator into trash cans. We separated contents of the freezer between us and the trash cans too. We boxed items to donate to the local soup kitchen. Tomorrow I will rent a van to move the clothes and food to the local food bank and charity shop.

"Mr. De Luca," my close-protection-officer appeared in the kitchen. "We've observed a private detective driving around the place. I don't know if he followed you here or if he's just performing drive by surveillance for someone."

"Just don't let security drop their guard on the house because of that private detective," I said. "One of the shampoo girls, Esme, told me about a ring of thieves who targeted homes of families and friends of recently departed people. Since we didn't announce the obituary or funeral information, they may be watching to see what's going on."

Security reports two different people have been casing the place at night. I don't know if they are looking for a break in the security force or a weakness in the security system. Thieves would have a field day in Elena's home. The police released Elena's car from impound and security brought it back to bay one in the six car garage.

XXXXX  
September 13, 2011  
Sleeper Train Paris to Rome  
Sabine's POV

Aedan booked a two-berth sleeper compartment on a train from Paris to Rome. He arranged for a gourmet picnic basket be ready when we checked out of the hotel. It will allow us to stay in our compartment for the majority of the trip. We have a washbasin and complimentary toiletries, but the toilets are at the end of the corridor. When we begin, the beds are folded to create a private sitting room with a sofa. As soon as our attendant takes our tickets and passports; he gives us chits for a continental breakfast in the morning. He will return our passports before we depart the train in the morning. Aedan stows our luggage and we are left to our own devices. He slid the "do not disturb" sign into place on the door.

Aedan locked the door and turned to me with a grin on his face. "Nineteen hours, pretty girl – what should we do with ourselves?" He encircled me in his arms and squeezed my ass. "Do you like the thought my hands on you for the next nineteen hours?"

"Yes, sir," I wanted to wiggle in his arms, but restrained myself.

"Strip for me," he leaned against the door and enjoyed the show I put on for him. When I finished stripping, he blindfolded me. He restrained my hands behind my back and sat me on the sofa, kneeling between my legs. He lightly nibbled one of my nipples. Before my moan grew into a throaty scream, he put his hand over my mouth to muffle my scream. "Baby, either stay quiet, or I will have to gag you…I don't want to be interrupted by an attendant coming to your aid." He bit the other nipple. "Your nipples are so hard…are you wet and ready for me?" I could feel his hot breath down my body. He blew hot breaths across the apex of my thighs making me wet. I moaned as his talented mouth made me wetter with ecstasy. Before I released some of my mounting desire; Aedan stopped. He took the time to stroke my legs, nibble at my knees, and caress my ass – all the while telling me how much he loved to hear me moan. Finally his long fingers stopped caressing me and he began driving his fingers hard into me over and over as he sucked me to an explosion. My orgasm rolled on forever, fueled by his mouth and fingers before he pulled me from the sofa bench seat onto my knees on the floor with my torso resting on the seat. "Wait for me baby," he said, "wait until I tell you to come again." I moaned when he entered me from behind, hanging on to my hips tightly. His mouth nipped my shoulders and spine until he increased his thrusts. His hips rolled as he thrust over and over. He grabbed both my hands in his before he urged me to come again. Seconds later I obeyed my sir, and felt him shudder as he came.

When he withdrew, he removed my restraint. He moved me to the sofa, and cleaned us gently. Then he sat on the sofa and pulled me into his arms. I looked at him with half-alert eyes. He kissed me deeply, cradling me in his arms. I was completely spent. I leaned against him, my head lolling on his shoulder. "Rest," he murmured, kissing me again, pulling a blanket over our naked bodies. I closed my eyes and let the motion of the train rock me to sleep.

When I woke, my stomach was growling. Aedan laughed, and pointed to the picnic he spread on a towel on the floor for us. He threw me a t-shirt and handed me a glass of wine. "Room service at the hotel packed a gourmet picnic for us with cold packs, wine, corkscrew, real wine glasses, real silverware and cloth napkins. We leave the basket with the service items at the Hotel Savoy in Rome. They will use it to create a picnic basket for someone to take back to London. To eat, we have portions of pasta salad, chicken fingers, individual Caesar salads, whole wheat rolls with some kind of seasoned butter pats, individual strawberries and cream, and a box of dark chocolate drizzled shortbread biscuits."

We ate dinner, but didn't gorge, saving the desserts for a midnight snack or an early breakfast. Aedan cleaned up the picnic and we dressed to go down the hall to the toilets. When we came back, Aedan ensured our "do not disturb" sign was in place. He let the berths down into sleep position. "I like braless Sabine on the train." He reached over to caress my breasts. "The train makes you bounce rather decadently." He leaned over and began to nibble on my neck. "Take off your clothes."

I shimmied off my clothes then knelt before him, helping him pull off his jeans. I wrapped my breasts around his cock and massaged both of us. I stopped and playfully licked the tip of his cock. I licked and gave shallow sucks until he moaned again. I pushed him down onto the bottom berth and took him in my mouth. I wrapped my hands around his ass and pulled him deep into my mouth, my tongue dancing up and down. He tried to be quiet and not let anyone passing our compartment know what was going on. As his breathing got heavier and more ragged, I increased my motion on his shaft. When he was fully erect, he pulled out of my mouth.

"As much as I love it when you make me come with your mouth, I think the berth is just big enough for one of your favorite positions." He pulled me on top of him, riding him with his knees drawn up and my sitting crossways on him. He was right; it was a perfect position for the slightly cramped berth space. He moaned and reached for my hip, watching me bounce on him. "Harder, baby," he begged. He gasped when I increased my strokes, moving with the rhythm of the train. I felt his muscles tighten; his hips lifted and he exploded. I rode him, coming over and over again until he softened and withdrew from me. I pulled away and cleaned myself. I handed Aedan a hot washcloth and towel while I poured the last of the wine for us. I brought it back to the berth, and snuggled into him as we reviewed our plans for things to see and do in Rome before we separated and went to sleep in our own berths.

XXXXX  
Tuesday, September 13, 2011  
John Flynn's Office, Seattle, USA  
Christian's POV

"I'm tired of discussing this!" I shouted at John while pacing the floor. "I can't have anything to do with the probate of her estate. I don't want the damn money – I'm donating it to a non-profit that works with at-risk teenagers."

"Why at-risk teenagers?" John asked.

"You know why," I snapped.

"After everything you have been through – do you still believe your relationship with Elena Lincoln was consensual?" John probed.

"Yes," I said slowly, not truly believing my answer.

"Do you believe Ana is correct – if Elena had been a man and if you were a fifteen year old girl – then you would have been molested?"

I do not answer John's question.

He continued, "Do you still believe as a teenage boy who had some of his sexual needs met by an older woman – that you have difficulty seeing the truth of the relationship?"

I glared at John, who blithely ignored me and continued his line of questioning.

"Do you believe she isolated you from normal relationships? Do you believe she interfered with your relationship with Ana because she did not want you to experience a normal healthy relationship?"

"Ana believes that, and I trust Ana. I believe I would not have ended my friendship with Elena if she had not interfered with us. She did everything in her power to turn my family, friends, business acquaintances and social acquaintances against Ana." I admitted.

"Does Ana believe Elena controlled you? Does she believe, based on your history of abuse, you should never have been introduced to a BDSM lifestyle? Does she believe Elena should never have introduced an underage child to a BDSM lifestyle?"

I flashed one of those heart-stopping glares that are so effective in Mergers and Acquisitions meetings at John again. "Yes, you know she has all those beliefs."

He just took it in stride and continued. "Do you think the nightmares you are experiencing about Elena are because you are questioning the beliefs Elena tried to instill in you…such as love is for fools?"

I paused…yes, the nightmares have been unsettling. "Perhaps they are from that – but I know that Ana gives me love and unconditional acceptance. I don't need anything from life except her love."

"I applaud your determination to donate Elena's estate to a nonprofit which helps at-risk youth. However, nonprofits are notorious for not giving up a lucrative patron such as you. Be aware you may be approached in the future for funds. Be aware the counselors who work with those youth will have their suspicions about the donation… and possibly about you when they attempt to acquire future donations."

"So what do you suggest?" I asked.

"You know how you felt when people thought you were gay or asexual. Because of who you are, people are going to gossip. Being her business partner has not been enough of a reason to quell the gossip about why Elena left her estate to you. I suggest you consider future steps very carefully for the sake of your wife and your future family in light of the allegations surrounding Elena's death." John said.

"So do you have suggestions?" Christian asked carefully.

"Christian…I don't give you suggestions. I help you focus on issues you identify and help you with solutions which work for your life."

"I thought Elena would leave me alone when I threw her out of my life and married Anastasia. I planned to separate GEH from Esclava Salons upon our return; but Elena killed herself first. Now I'm having nightmares about her, and I'm trapped into cleaning up her messes." I fumed.

"Your nightmares about your mother's pimp have abated because of your love and trust in Ana. Ana knows the truth of your relationship with Elena. I know the truth. I know you have been thinking about your parents and trying to protect them from the fallout over Elena's death."

"I'm worried about how Elena's probate will affect Ana and the pregnancy." I shuddered. "I cannot let my parents know…"

"Don't you think they have questions about her death? The allegations she killed herself because she was about to be arrested as a pedophile? Killing herself in a private BDSM club? Instead of naming your mother, her good friend, as executor of her estate, she names you." John said soothingly. "You know that fact caused tabloids to speculate about your relationship."

"I should expect my family to ask questions," Christian conceded. "Mother was Elena's friend for years, and despite the fact they were not friends when Elena died, I'm sure Elena's death affected her also. You know I'm not comfortable about Ana's pregnancy – it's not what I had planned for us. I mean – we've known each other for five fucking minutes. Yet, despite the circumstances, I want Grace to enjoy becoming a grandmother. I'm hoping the excitement of becoming grandparents will dissipate Carrick and Grace's questions about Elena and me. They know there was a sexual relationship – they do not need to know the details. Besides, Ana may need them for emotional support during her pregnancy since I'm such a fuck-up!"

"Rhiann would tell you that is what a husband is for…" John smiled. "I recommend Belgium chocolate, expensive bubble bath products, regular pregnancy massages, and a loving, attentive husband. You can do this Christian…you can be the husband Ana needs and the father this child needs…you just have to stop your self-loathing cycle when it starts."

XXXXX  
Friday, September 16, 2011  
Deliquio, Rome, Italy  
Aedan's POV

The owner of Wallbangers in London gave us an invitation to a BDSM club in Rome called Deliquio (swoon) for their annual fundraiser night. They support an HIV hospice during the year. The name of the fundraiser is Black and White Night – but no one wears black and white – everyone wears shades of grey – from the quote, '_I believe very strongly that when it comes to desire, when it comes to attraction, that things are never ____black and white__, things are very much ____shades of grey_.' The owner of Wallbangers can't attend this year, but he emailed his friend that we might use the invitation. He gave me the url for their webpage and a confidential pass code to access the site. They have a movie theatre with loveseats as the seating. They have costumed waiters and waitresses to serve drinks and gourmet canapés during the movies. The costumes change with the genre of the movies. Their playrooms are all named after Roman gods and goddesses. The Neptune Room is decorated in shades of the sea and it is the water play room. The Dionysus Room is actually the bar and lounge. The Janus room is organized for play by multiple configurations of the sexes.

Sabine's little gray dress from the bridal shower was perfect for the event. She wore the whole ensemble: oyster gray lingerie and stockings, gray stilettos and purse. She didn't have a hat for the shower and borrowed one from my mother. I spent an exorbitant amount of money on a gray silk shirt and darker grey dress pants for me and on a flouncy dark gray Italian silk shawl for Sabine. I can't wait to have a formal picture taken of us in our grey ensembles.

The Black and White Ball was a great deal of fun. Masks were offered at the door for guests who wanted to remain anonymous. Sabine's mask accentuated her eyes and I spent the night just staring at my beautiful bride. Occasionally I planted soft, chaste kisses on her beautiful lips while we were dancing. Contrary to Wallbangers, patrons of Deliquio respected everyone's boundaries. There was no eye-fucking my wife while we were there. There were no overt displays of flesh either. The refreshments were excellent and the entertainment was a bump and grind vanilla tease. When the band took a break, I visited the gift shop and bought a set of ben-wa balls for Sabine. At the next break I slipped them to her with a request that they entertain her until we retired to the hotel. We danced until the wee hours of the morning, and departed via a private limo back to our hotel.

XX  
Hours later  
Artemide Hotel, Rome  
Aedan's POV

"Take off everything but your stockings and come lay on my lap," I said. I sat in one of the high-backed armless chairs in the room. I enjoyed watching Sabine strip. I think I will always enjoy it. I tied her hands behind her back and blindfolded her once she was in position. I braided her long silky hair. I stroked her legs around the tops of her stockings. "I love it when you wear stockings," I murmured; my touch floating against her skin. My warm up slaps were cupped against her bare ass. After a dozen slaps to just her ass, my hands began to caress and massage her. I loved stroking her ass. My hand trailed between her legs, exploring the length of her slit. I began to rub her slowly with my thumb. When she was at the edge of a climax, I stopped and spanked her a dozen more times, four on each cheek, and four on her very wet, very needy core. I carried her to the bed and tied her in a three point restraint; leaving her to balance on her forearms, torso and slightly bent knees. I let her wait in anticipation as I peeled off my clothes. I pulled her up, arching her back, and pulled the ben-wa balls from her. She moaned as I thrust deep into her, moving slowly, keeping her unfulfilled. When she moaned with frustration and tried to thrust back, I chuckled. "Not enough pleasure little one? Do you need more?"

"Yes, please, sir." Sabine tried to grind against me.

"Beg me, baby; tell me what you need," I cajoled her.

"More, sir, please," she whimpered.

"More thrusts?" I teased her with slow, full strokes. "Harder, faster?"

She whimpered again. "Please sir."

"I'm going to have to gag you, baby. I don't want the hotel to hear you scream." I reached around and put a silk handkerchief in her mouth. "All right?" I asked as I began to increase my thrusts.

Sabine nodded and moaned into the handkerchief. She needed her release NOW! My breath grew ragged and I could tell Sabine was struggling to find her release. "Release baby," I urged. I wondered if I had pushed her past her limit; her climax took longer to achieve than normal. Finally her body convulsed as her climax hit, gripping me until I moaned loudly as my release surged from my body. She came three more times in rapid succession before I withdrew from her. I removed the gag and untied her, massaging her shoulders and legs. "I'm never going to get enough of you," I murmured. "I love you," I kissed her shoulder. "I love you," I kissed her neck. "I love you," I kissed her hair. I reached for the arnica lotion and enjoyed smoothing the lotion on her dusky rose-colored ass. The heat faded under the lotion, and my pretty woman fell asleep as I stroked and caressed her body. I turned out the light; cradled her in my arms and we slept a long satisfying sleep.

XXXXX  
Friday, September 16, 2011

Seattle, Washington

******** Seattle Nooz ********  
Rumor says the F.B.I. is coordinating with SPD in the investigation of the kidnapping and attempted ransom of Mia Grey, and the assault of Anastasia Grey by Seattle's own Bonnie and Clyde: Elizabeth Morgan and Jack Hyde. Elizabeth Morgan kidnapped and incapacitated Miss Grey. She was held captive by Jack Hyde until rescued by her new sister-in-law, Anastasia Grey. Miss Grey is at home with her parents; Mrs. Grey is hospitalized due to injuries inflicted by Hyde during her rescue of her sister-in-law. Morgan is in jail at this time, under observation and strict guard. Hyde is restrained and under strict guard at the same hospital as Mrs. Grey. It is rumored she shot him in self-defense during the rescue attempt. Hyde did not contact Carrick or Grace Grey for the ransom. He did not contact Christian Grey either. The only Grey contacted in the ransom was Anastasia Grey. What is the story there? Seattle Nooz is looking for clues!

XXXXX  
Tuesday, September 20, 2011  
Tuscany, Italy

"Miss Falco?" Sister Mary Gabriel, Mother Superior of Sister Lucia Raphael's convent approached me as I laid flowers on Sister Lucia's headstone.

"It was Miss Falco, now I'm Mrs. Keyes…Sabine Keyes." I shook hands with her. "I've brought a small donation for the convent in memory of Sister Lucia Rafael. I wanted to thank you for your lovely letter and for the memorial card for Sister Lucia." I handed her an envelope with a cashier's check drawn for five thousand dollars.

"I have a letter for you from Sister Lucia Rafael. She said if you ever contacted the convent after her death, I was to give it to you. She asked me to say it's personal and you probably should read it in private." Sister Mary Gabriel offered me a white envelope.

I thanked her and we left. On our way back to Florence, I gave Aedan a look and passed the envelope to him. "No matter what I ask, don't give that back to me until we are settled in our hotel room tonight." I looked out the window of the tour bus and watched the countryside slide by us. He tucked the letter away and held my hand in support.

XX  
Same day; late afternoon  
Santa Maria Novella Hotel  
Florence, Italy  
Sabine's POV

"I'm ordering room service. While we're waiting for room service, I think you should read the letter. I'm glad we got a room with a view; it makes dining on the balcony a treat. And, I'm glad for that marble bathroom and the Jacuzzi tub. After dinner I want to take you for a walk." Aedan handed me the letter and a glass of wine before he walked away.

I held the letter for several minutes, and then opened it and began to read.

XX

"Dearest Sabine;  
I write this letter to you now as I prepare to pass into my next life, one I hope will also be to the service and glory of God. I wanted to confess my duplicity to you when Bernadette died; but the story to be told is not mine. Please forgive me for my sin of omission.  
Your mother, my niece, Mary Clare Falco, had been in intermittent contact with me from the time she left home until her last letter; which I enclose. She contacted me shortly after Carmine's death. She was dying from ovarian cancer at a hospice in Santa Fe, New Mexico, USA. I'm enclosing the letter which she sent to me. I do not know if it will answer any questions for you, or if it will aid you in search of a father you never knew.  
I have enjoyed our correspondence. I know you took good care of Carmine and Bernadette. I am sorry your Declan died before you were able to have a child with him. What a wonderful thing that would have been.  
My wish for you is peace and closure in your life. Be good, be safe, be happy.  
Love, Lucia

I opened the aged letter she had enclosed and began to read.

XX

December 1, 1999  
Rising Sun Hospice  
Santa Fe, New Mexico, USA  
Dearest Aunt Lucia;  
Thank you for your last letter informing me of Father's death. I am sad Father passed away; but I cannot go to Seattle to make peace with Mother. Too many harsh and unforgiving words and actions passed between my parents and me before the birth of Sabine. I am gratified to know they took good care of Sabine and adopted her as their own, despite any disappointment in or disapproval of me. Thank you for never revealing I sent you post cards and letters from time to time telling you I was healthy and alright.  
I never married, as in my heart I was married to Sabine's father, Joseph Martello. He was a senior in high school; I was a junior. I told him I was pregnant at our spring dance in April. I think I got pregnant on Valentine's Day. Joe assured me we would marry when he graduated from high school in May. He asked that we not tell anyone until after graduation. He said we would face our parents together. However, rather than marry me, Joe left town within a week after graduation and joined the Marines. I spent that summer isolated and miserable because my love abandoned me. I had to tell my parents I was pregnant in August when I should have started my senior year in high school. I didn't finish high school and my dream of becoming a musician or music teacher was shattered. The day Sabine was born, I called Joe's house and begged his brother Luc to tell me where Joe went.  
Three days after Sabine was born, I left her with my parents. I travelled to Camp Pendleton to find Joe and tell him about our daughter. He refused to see me. I left a letter for him with a picture of our daughter with his commanding officer. I don't know if Joe ever received it, read it, or just threw it away. I caught the first bus out of town. I stole ID off a young mother on the bus who had been visiting her husband at Camp Pendleton. That is the ID I have used since. I always worked under the table for wages and always left towns/cities before anyone came looking for me and before anyone became too interested in my life. I have traveled the United States and at this time in my life, I have lived in every one of the continental 48 states. I have seen the capital cities of the lower 48. I spent summers in the northern states, and winters in the southern states. I have viewed sunrise over the Atlantic Ocean and sunset over the Pacific Ocean. I swam in the Gulf of Mexico.  
Looking back now, I believe I was suffering from post-partum depression exacerbated by Joe's rejection of me and our child. I did not feel like myself for a long time, and did not consider going home for over two years. The day I considered going home; I walked into Corpus Christi Catholic Church, Carson City, Nevada. It is a lovely little stone church located on the grounds of the Stewart Indian Reservation. I went to confession for the first time since I got pregnant. There was a baptism scheduled that day. I watched as a young couple, not much older than Joe and I, eagerly welcomed their daughter into their lives. I felt it was a sign from God that I wasn't a fit mother for Sabine. Before I left, I lit a candle and offered up a prayer for my daughter. I hope she has had a good life, one not tainted by my emotional outbursts, mood swings and recurring bouts of depression.  
I am dying Lucia. It is not something I wish to inflict on my mother or my daughter. I have ovarian cancer. The doctor has given me two months to live…but we know I'm living by God's hourglass, not a time table from the world of medicine. Six months ago, I came to Santa Fe. I wasn't feeling well and checked into a free clinic here. They examined me, conducted tests, and verified that I have cancer. On my good days, I help in the laundry at the hospice. On bad days, I'd sell what passes for Joe's soul for stronger pain pills.  
Please do not contact my family. Sabine is now the age I was when I fell in love with Joe. It would be so wrong of me to suddenly appear in her life. I have no right to inflict my emotional or health issues on them. If I went home, I would want to introduce Sabine to her paternal grandparents. I would want to see Joe. I want him to look me in the eye and tell me I never meant as much to him as he did to me. If Bernadette or Sabine ever mentions me – please give either one of them this letter. If Sabine wants to look for her biological father's family, have her start with Daniel and Natalie Martello, Joe's parents. Daniel and Natalie may still live in the neighborhood where I grew up. I think my mother suspected Joe was the father of my child, but despite her demands to know…I never told. From what you have told me, it sounds like Sabine inherited Joe's sapphire blue eyes.  
I have asked to be cremated and my ashes buried at Cristo Rey Parish, Santa Fe, NM. If mother or Sabine contacts the hospice, my medical and burial records are under the name Louisa Dalvos. Love, Mary Clare."

XX  
Later – Tuesday, September 20, 2011  
Santa Maria Novella Hotel  
Florence, Italy  
Sabine's POV

Having my father's name meant nothing to me. Tears invaded my eyes. My mother rejected me because my father rejected her. Knowing my mother died alone and in pain hurt my heart more than I thought it would. I thought I would see my mother sometime in the next four decades when she was old and needed me. I understood now why my education was so important to Grandmother Bernadette. Part of me wanted to find Joe Martello. Part of me wanted to copy Mary Clare's letter and send it to him with a picture of myself and a cheap celebratory cigar that said, "Congratulations, it's a girl." But that would be cruel, and if anything, Mary Clare had suffered enough cruelty from Joseph Martello to impact my lifetime. I did not need to share the misery. Part of me wanted to go in search of a grandmother I never knew. However, Carmine and Bernadette were my life when I was young. They loved me unconditionally. I believe the best of me reflects their love and support.

Aedan reappeared on the balcony, refreshing my glass of wine. "I made some changes to our itinerary. Instead of five hours on a train from here to Rome and three hour flight to London, tomorrow; I've booked airline tickets from Florence to London. It's a two and a half hour flight. That will put us in London before one o'clock tomorrow. We can have a nap and a leisurely dinner before going to the theatre. I acquired tickets to a Shakespeare Festival at a West End theatre which begins at eight."

I looked at Aedan; sadness darkening my expression. "Are you trying to get me out of Italy because of the letter?"

"No, I am tired of traveling. I want to spend quality time with my bride. There's no sense in spending eight hours traveling tomorrow, followed by eight hours the next day, followed by six hours the next day. None of those times factor in travel to airports or sitting in airports, so it's closer to ten hour travel days for the next three days. I don't want to be that kind of traveler. I want to get up at a normal hour, not the butt crack of dawn. I want to eat breakfast on our balcony and fly to London. I want an extra day in London before we fly to New York. I want an extra day in New York before we fly to Seattle. I didn't count on how tired we would be from travel at the end of our honeymoon. I don't want you so fatigued by the end of the journey that it mars the total experience for us. If I lay in bed with you for a week upon our return to Seattle, I want it to be because of you charms…not because we are exhausted and suffering from jet lag."

"After dinner, we are going for a walk around the Piazza della Signoria in search of a gelato cart. Then we'll come back after the stars come out; take a bath and go to bed. I want to hold my beautiful wife and let her cry tears she's struggling to hold back." He hands me a box of tissues, and holds my hand. "I called our travel agent. We are worth every penny it cost to change our itinerary. The concierge will pick up our train tickets tonight and drop off our London plane tickets. Our revised New York tickets will be waiting at the London hotel. Our revised Seattle tickets will be waiting at the hotel in New York. We don't have to worry about that."

"Curious?" I offered the letter to him.

"No, I'm going to put it away until we get back home to Seattle. Then if there is anything in there to deal with…we'll deal with it on our own turf, in our own time, in our own way. There's nothing to be done here."

XXXXX  
The Fountain of Neptune, Florence, Italy  
Aedan and Sabine's Honeymoon  
Sabine's POV

I stared moodily at the Fountain of Neptune in Florence, Italy. We are visiting the Piazza della Signoria. The fountain was created from bronze and marble in 1565. I sigh and then throw another coin in the fountain. "Fingerprint of God," I murmured.

"What?" Aedan had been lost in his own thoughts.

"It's silly," I shook off my mood. "I was lost in a memory."

"Me too," Aedan admitted. "What were you saying about fingerprints?"

"Fingerprint…singular," I stared at the water feature again. "When I was young, Grandfather Carmine tried to explain about ripples when you throw something in water. He called them Fingerprint of God. The ridges and whorls in your fingerprints resemble the ripples in the water. Hence, _Fingerprint of God_. Grandmother Bernadette called it _Circle of Life_. She said everything you touch has a ripple effect that keeps going and going. Now I know what they meant," I bit my lip to keep from crying. _My mother leaving me with her parents caused ripples in their world, and ripples in my world. I wonder how the Circle of Life would have changed if she had stayed._

"Come," Aedan took my hand. "We're going back to the hotel. Any further philosophy debates are tabled for the night."

_Suddenly I feel uneasy. Fingerprint of God…how is Elena's death going to affect Aedan and my life when we return to Seattle?_

XX

At the hotel, Aedan drew a hot bath for us and helped me to strip. He bathed both of us and washed my hair. His soapy hands made me desire him. He braced me against one side of the tub. My body responded eagerly at his touch. My hips moved slowly, meeting his slow, full thrusts. One of his hands fondled my breasts; the other fondled me between my thighs. Our motions splashed little planes of water onto the floor. I rocked back against him, my desire grinding against him, absorbing the pleasure he shared with me. I thrust harder and harder against him…my pleasure flooding us as I quivered in his arms. His final thrusts were aggressive and made us both cry out in pleasure. When Aedan withdrew, he pulled us down into the water and washed us again. He pulled me from the tub and dried me gently. He dried my hair and plaited it for me.

"I know you aren't off your cycle; forgive me, but I had to bury myself in you." He offered me Ibuprophen and a glass of red wine before carrying me to bed.

XX

She was still asleep in the morning when he woke. He pulled on his jeans and quietly called for room service. He checked the contents of the suitcases and carry-on luggage against the inventory sheet Sabine had printed. He laid out travel clothes for them for the day, and packed their dirty clothes away in a special space bag in his suitcase. He checked their passports and the plane tickets for the journey from Florence to London. She was still asleep when he answered the door to room service. He pulled the cart inside, signing off on the bill. She moved and stretched, greedily watching his muscular body as he quietly moved dishes from the cart to the table.

When he turned, she was there, kneeling before him. He ran his hand over her hair for a minute, nodding his permission when she glanced up at him. She caressed his thighs and ass before she unzipped him; freeing his cock. He gazed down at her, voiceless, watching her eyes as she looked up at him. She made his thighs tighten and his legs shake before he exploded in her mouth. She kissed his groin over and over, holding him by his ass. Eventually she released him; tucking him back into his jeans and zipping him closed. She stayed at his feet, her head leaning against his thigh. He stroked her hair several times before he reached down. He pulled her into his arms and carried her to a chair. "Sabine," he said possessively, holding her tightly against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, "always."

He laid her across his lap, grateful he changed their mode of transportation. He pressed soft kisses across her collarbone. When his tongue lapped at the hollow of her throat; she ran her fingers through his strawberry blonde curls. His fingers slid down her arm as his mouth nipped softly up her neck. "Mary Danielle gave me a private gift for you when you started your cycle. I forgot about it until I inventoried our luggage this morning." He handed her a small rectangular box.

"A red garter?" Sabine looked at it curiously.

"A _don't-hand-me-no-lines-and_-_keep-your-hands-to-yourself_ garter." He sang the words from the Georgia Satellites off key with a Southern accent that sounded funny with his Irish accent. "Someone gave her one for a bridal shower present. When it's her cycle, or if she's PMSing, or if she's pissed at Brendan, or if she has a girly appointment the next day, she slips it on. Brendan slides his hand up her leg and when he gets to the garter…he knows to give her a good-night kiss and keep his hands to himself. That way she never has to say 'no' to him or feel like she has to explain her refusal. I don't want our intimate moments during your cycle to be defined by anal sex or you performing oral sex." He laughed.

"I love you, Sabine. For the rest of my life, I want to be the kind of man that you deserve. I want to give you love that will last a lifetime. I want to watch you wake up in the morning. I want to watch you sleep at night. I want to chase away any bad dreams. I want to replace bad memories with good ones. I want to hear you scream when you release when we play. I want to hear you sigh with satisfaction when we make love. I want to kiss you gently, and I want to fuck you hard. I want to kiss you hard and I want make love to you gently." He kissed her gently, from one corner of her mouth to the other.

She gave him a questioning look. "How did you and Jessie handle sex when it was her cycle? I know we said don't ask, don't tell, but I really want to know."

"Jessie had a uterine malformation which caused her to be sterile. She did not have cycles and could not get pregnant. The effect on our sexual life was that Jessie never experienced a climax through just vaginal sex. She needed exterior stimulation to achieve a climax. Aedan's voice grew quiet. "Unlike you, my little hot-blooded Italian, orgasm denial wasn't an issue with just vaginal sex for Jessie."

"You know I will orgasm denial if you desire it," Sabine said. "It's just not my favorite thing to do in the playroom."

"I know, my pretty girl. I like it when you hold off until the last possible second and then explode around me, pulling me into you." Aedan admitted. "Mary Danielle explained they have a habit – and I want to do it with you also. Each day of her cycle, she or Brendan tell one another something intimate, or a secret thought, or a private memory. They've been married six years, so they've shared almost 500 moments with one another. I want us to do that. I don't care if you tell me you were nine the first time you cooked oatmeal. I don't care if you learn I ran away from my first fight when I was eight. I just want to know something about you – something to connect us to each other. I will start by telling you something." He sat her nude body up in his lap and said, "I was never a fan of chocolate until I tasted it off your skin. I love feeding you gourmet chocolates and licking the melted chocolate from your lips and mouth until you whimper in desire." He stroked her arm and kept her mind gentled by his touch.

Sabine reveled in the strength and warmth of his arms, curling against him, feeling the love of her husband, the trust for her Dom. "I've never told anyone this – Grandfather Carmine said my mother sang like an angel. His nickname for her was Cecilia after Cecilia Bartoli, the famous Italian opera singer." Sabine told her new husband. "You know I can't carry a tune. Grandmother Bernadette coordinated the children's choir at St. Thomas More. I sat next to her and turned the pages while she played. She said it was an important job and she didn't trust any of the other children to do it properly. When I outgrew children's choir, and tried out for teen choir, I learned I couldn't carry a tune. Grandmother Bernadette spared my feelings by keeping me out of the children's choir. She taught me to read music, which is a wonderful thing to know, but I can't sing for my supper…ever."

XXXXX  
Afternoon  
Friday, September 23, 2011  
London  
Instant messaging between Dominick Craigan and Aedan Keyes

akeyes to dcraigan: Slight change in plans. We depart NY around 2 p.m. for six-hour nonstop flight to Seattle. We should arrive around 5 p.m. Seattle time on Sunday, October 2nd. No need to meet us at baggage claim. We'll just catch a cab from the airport home. See you sometime Monday, October 3 at Locke and Keyes.

dcraigan to akeyes: Safe travels! See you Monday!

XXXXX  
Late afternoon  
Friday, September 23, 2011  
Executive Offices, Lincoln Timber, Seattle

"What the fuck does he think he's doing?" Lawrence Lincoln screamed at his lawyer. "What do you mean my company is no longer viable? How the hell can Grey dismantle my company?"

"You owned controlling interest in Lincoln Timber with 60% of the shares. Your board of directors included owners of companies who owned the other 40% of your company's shares. Those companies did not own 100% of their shares. Grey Enterprises Holdings held 30-40% of the shares of those companies. Grey House announced sold shares in 24 companies because of laggard earnings over the last two fiscal years. Grey House did not announce the names of the companies – but eight of them owned stock in Lincoln Timber. Your investors decimated your company's available funds by redeeming their shares of Lincoln Timber. Those funds enabled them to purchase the GEH-owned shares of their company. You now own 100% of your company. However, your board of directors resigned when they sold their Lincoln Timber shares back to you. Without a board of directors, your corporation is in violation of bylaws, which in effect – disbands your corporation. Additionally, Lincoln Timber has three outstanding expansion loans. Those loans are held by banks which have Grey House as a major stock holder. Those banks have called the loans and have petitioned the courts to place Lincoln Timber in receivership, liquidate all assets, repay outstanding loans, and close the doors to your company. It's all in the paperwork and is a legal move on their part. You could not sell enough shares in the company to pay those loans and maintain 51% of the shares in the company. Even if you sold all the shares you have in other companies, you will not recoup enough funds to pay the outstanding loans." His lawyer tried to hand him papers. "I expect this will all be resolved before the end of this fiscal year. The last part of this conversation is – as of today; my company can no longer represent your company. You need someone qualified in tax law and bankruptcy. I'll send our final bill to your accountants before the end of the month." He stood and walked to the door. "It was a fun ride while it lasted, but with the way the economy is…we can't wait thirty years to see profits from our investments."

"Why did GEH decide to eliminate their interests in 24 companies?" Lawrence demanded to know.

"Due to the death of Elena Lincoln, and the closing of the Esclava Salons, Grey House has decided this is the fiscal year they cut their losses."

"Is there nothing I can do?" Lawrence asked.

"Go to Las Vegas and see if you can win $50 million." His lawyer bid him a good day.

_"That damned Hyde!" Lincoln thought to himself. "He was supposed to help me get Elena's estate away from Grey – but he kidnapped Grey's wife and sister and got himself shot! The bastard better not implicate me in his kidnapping plot because I will flay him alive. I've got Isaac under wraps, having him keep watch on the estate and letting me know what's going on. I wonder if Grey came after my company because I bailed Hyde out. I went after Grey because Elena died and left everything to him. The stupid bitch was obsessed with Grey. I don't think I stumbled onto a one-night stand between her and him. I think there was more…much more or he would not have given her the funds to start the Esclava Salon chain. What did she have on him to make him finance her all these years?_

XX  
Late afternoon  
Friday, September 23, 2011  
Seattle

"We need to have a conversation," Franco said to Grey. "Before we have that conversation, please know I consider everything I say to you covered under the NDA I signed for you. In other words…my lips are sealed." He took a deep breath. "I know you engage in a BDSM lifestyle and you contracted with submissives in the past. I know Elena vetted those submissives for you, with the exception of Sabine Falco. I know these things because I worked for Elena. I know she arranged for a lot of Doms to contract with submissives. I know she charged those Doms a finder's fee. I was the hairstylist for a lot of young women who entered in D/s contracts. I've had recent conversations with several ex-submissives, with Elena's stable, and with several Doms contracted with Elena. Now – having given you a prologue – I'm telling you what I'm about to do." Franco stated. "I'm offering the forensic accounting task to Sabine Falco. You _**WILL**_ approve her services as a forensic accountant. I have two interested accountants, one is ex-FBI and one is retired SPD. I don't know how you feel about the situation, but I would really, really, really rather NOT have any FBI/police involvement with settling Elena's estate."

"I don't want Sabine Falco near this mess!" Grey growled at Franco.

"Well, I always wanted to be blonde, buff and a billionaire playboy. As the Stones say '_you can't always get what you want_.' You want low profile and minimal press when settling this mess of Elena's. I've struggled to provide that. Sabine may not take on the task. I think she will, but you have to make it worth her effort. Sabine graduates with her master's degree in forensic accounting next semester. She needs a final project, and this would be a coup for her. Additionally…you, via your connection to Elena, owe her." Franco huffed.

"Why do you think I owe Sabine?" Grey's astonishment came through the phone loud and clear. "How do you know about her classes?"

"Elena could not stop you from marrying Miss Steele. You honeymooned out of the country where she couldn't fuck with you. You had her barred from Escala and Grey House. Since Elena could not stop you from marrying Miss Steele – she went after the only other woman who pissed her off about you – Sabine Falco. Elena kills herself in a notorious manner with a poisoned piece of BDSM equipment, in a club with ties to Sabine. Did you know Locke and Keyes had to shut down for renovation a week earlier than planned because of Elena? Did you know Sabine and Aedan almost weren't allowed to leave the country to get married? I don't believe it is fair that Elena's last dirty deed was aimed at ruining Sabine's happiness or financial stability. You. Owe. Sabine. This. Opportunity." Franco roared. "I know about her classes because of scuttlebutt at Esclava. She's not taking classes this semester because of the wedding and the renovation. She would have time to work on this situation."

"I didn't realize Sabine was working for the club again," Grey's eyebrows knotted. "Or, is that just some rumor you heard over the shampoo bowl?"

"The timeline is a bit convoluted but bear with me. Sabine didn't start dating until eighteen months after she parted ways with you. She began dating Aedan exclusively on her birthday. She became the accountant for the club six months after they became a couple, which was two years after she terminated with you. Sabine and Aedan have been engaged since New Year's Day this year. The renovation provided Sabine with a private entrance to the office at the club. She goes there in the mornings to do the books. Sabine only worked nights when there were staffing issues." Franco clarified.

"Just for your information – Sabine never told me anything, not when I was her hairdresser, not after she terminated with you. What I know, I've learned from the police, clients, Elena's stable or the sub club. FYI – Dr. Charlotte and Sabine were the only submissives of yours who stopped coming to Esclava after you parted ways." Franco said.

"The sub club?" Grey asked

"Elena organized your ex-submissives, sans Charlotte and Sabine, into a club. She encouraged them to discuss you. She used their feedback to train new submissives for you. She had potentials in training when Sabine was your submissive. Sabine understood the reasoning behind meeting the ex-submissives – she met with two of yours before she contracted with you. Elena asked Sabine to talk to new potential submissives. Sabine refused because she felt it was breaking her NDA to discuss you. Charlotte's husband/Dom would not allow her contact with Elena or any of the subs either."

"Shortly after Sabine terminated with you – Elena sent the two submissives Sabine meet previously to Sabine's business. They invited her to become part of their sub club. Sabine refused and requested they leave her business and not return. She didn't want anything to do with them or with Elena. Elena was vexed that Sabine would not join the sub club. She started sending potential Doms to Sabine's business. She started sending potential submissives to Aedan. She was causing problems for them up to her death…and that includes killing herself at their club."

"You're sure about this?" Grey sounded confused. "Sabine knows about Elena's organizing the sub club and about Elena's stable?"

"And more," Franco confirmed. "Elena told the sub club Sabine had her on video with one of her underage submissives at the club. Sabine threatened to go to the police if Elena brought the boy back again. Aedan and Sabine learned from the police Elena's suicide note said she was about to be arrested for pedophilia. Detective Clark questioned them about whether Elena brought underage youth to the club. They said no, not sharing the video of her with the boy."

"I'd be surprised if Sabine wanted any part of this disaster. If Sabine is the only accountant handling the paperwork and accounts, I will agree to hire her. If she agrees to do it – I don't want Sabine's business involved in this mess. She will hand over the day-to-day operation of her business to her office manager. She tells them she's working on classes and her final project – nothing else. None of the paperwork leaves Grey Management. Sabine works out of the GM offices on a secure laptop and secure Blackberry provided by Grey House. She and Aedan both sign new NDAs. I'll have them sent to you if she says yes. Otherwise, we will work with FBI/police involvement." Grey blew out an exasperated breath. "Make it happen, Franco. I can't be involved in this! We already have FBI interference with Hyde kidnapping my sister and assaulting Ana." He hung up on Franco.

XX  
Christian's POV

_Sabine's business is successful. I knew it could be. It's not fair to pull her into this Elena Lincoln shit-storm – she's never caused me any problems. Taylor had a small coronary when he heard Sabine had a conceal carry permit and a gun. I never knew Elena was messing with Sabine. She must have been very careful and clever to get Elena on video with an underage youth. It never occurred to me Elena took her life at Aedan's business as an attempt to ruin them. For an intuitive person; I have been very stupid about Elena Lincoln and her motives. The only reason Elena would create the sub club was an attempt to control me through them. Why would they break their NDA to meet and talk about me unless Elena said I had given permission? What else has she been telling people about me? Did Elena suggest to Leila to harass Anastasia? _Grey pondered these questions and more for a long time until Taylor asked if he was ready to go home for the weekend. His next session with Flynn would be an interesting one.

A/N: Wallbangers is a thought of mine. It is not patterned after any club I know or researched. The rules do not belong to any one club. They are a compilation of talking favorite/disliked BDSM rules in chat rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadows and Exposures: Chapter 3 – Follow the Money 

XXXXX  
Sunday, October 2, 2011  
New York to Seattle  
Sabine's POV

On the plane from New York to Seattle, I upload the last of our honeymoon photos from Aedan and my cell phones to Facebook. The travel album begins with Central Park pictures and progresses to Trafalgar Square and Piccadilly Circus. Our train/ferry ride from London to Dublin completes that first album. The next album is the hen and stag parties, followed by the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner. The next album is our wedding and reception album. I start the honeymoon album with the return trip from Ashford Castle to Dublin. In Dublin there are pictures of Declan and Ashleigh's graves, the Guinness Store House, Trinity College and the Book of Kells. We have pictures of Dublin Castle, the National Botanic Gardens and historical sites around Croke Park. I have wonderful pictures of Aedan with his family, especially Great-Grandmother Helene.

We have pictures of the return ferry/train trip from Dublin to London. In London there are pictures of our hotel, the Park Grand Heathrow. We have pictures from the London Eye, the Albert and Victoria Museum, Buckingham Palace and the Tower of London. Aedan took me on a double-decker bus and it was fun just riding around for a while. We huddled next to each other and held hands, sneaking chaste kisses when we weren't observed by loud and rambunctious five-year-olds. Our plane from London to Paris only took an hour and a half. We stayed at Libertel Gare du Nord Suede in Paris, visiting the Eiffel Tower, the Louve, the Arc de Triomphe and the Champs-Elysées. We took a dinner cruise on the Seine and saw the Notre Dame.

I took pictures of our breakfast and morning on the sleeper train from Paris to Rome. In Rome we stayed at the Artemide Hotel, close to the historical center and the train station. We went to the Roman Forum, the Pantheon and the Coliseum. Our train trip from Rome to Florence took five hours through wonderful towns and scenery. Aedan booked a suite for us at the Hotel Savoy. In Florence we saw the Piazza della Signoria and Palazzo Vecchio, the Boboli Garden and Pitti Palace and signed up for an Archi Wine Tour in Southern Tuscany. In Tuscany we went to Sister Lucia Rafael's convent. I left a bouquet of flowers on Sister Lucia's grave; and spoke with Sister Mary Gabriel, the Mother Superior.

We flew out of Florence to London, staying overnight again at the Park Grand Heathrow. Aedan took me to a theatre and dinner in the West End. Aedan got tickets to a Shakespeare Festival. We were there on Lovers Night and were treated to scenes from _Romeo and Juliet_, _Midsummer Night's Dream_ and _Much Ado About Nothing_. It was great fun. We got back to the hotel late, and slept in for another day, thanks to Aedan's changes to our itinerary. The concierge managed to get us a seating at the 5:30 afternoon tea in the Palm Court at the Ritz. It was seriously posh (LOL). We dressed in our grey ensembles and enjoyed a traditional English tea. The late seating allowed us time to relax and enjoy the ambiance of the place.

The next day we were up at seven to get to Heathrow and on our plane by eleven. Eight hours and jet lag later, we landed in New York. A hot bath, followed by a light supper delayed getting into bed. Aedan requested a lie-in and a late breakfast. It felt good just to lay there and be lazy! Aedan booked a short tour of the Empire State Building and Times Square for the early afternoon. We had an early night, and a last leisurely breakfast before getting to the airport before noon. Eight hours later…we touched down in Seattle. Home…sweet home…to sleep…perchance to dream in our own bed.

XX  
Later the same day  
Sea-Tac and Seattle

"Sea-Tac never looked so inviting," Aedan sighed. "Let's get the luggage and then grab the first taxi we see. I can't wait to be home and in our own bed. Despite buffering in down time coming home; I think I just want to sleep for a week." Aedan gave Sabine both their carry-on bags and he grabbed their two large rolling suitcases from the conveyer.

As they neared the exit, Sabine stopped full-force. "Aedan," she whispered. "We've got company." Standing near the door was a driver with KEYES prominently lettered on his placard. Next to him was a police officer.

"We'll always have Ireland..." Aedan kissed Sabine, hard. He hugged her hard and grabbed her ass.

She kissed him back, with equal enthusiasm. "We'll always have Italy." She brushed her hands through his strawberry blonde curls.

They squared their shoulders and walked over to the driver and identified themselves.

"Mr. and Mrs. Keyes, welcome home. I'm Laurent, your driver. The car is this way." He reached for both of the large suitcases from Aedan and began striding away. Aedan took a carry-on from Sabine and held her hand, following Laurent. He pushed through an exit door and turned to hold the door for them. "This way, maybe we can get to the car before the police converge."

"Who are they looking for?" Sabine inquired.

"Someone from an Amber Alert off the East Coast. They found the kids, but he got away and police believe he is coming here. They are greeting every plane coming in from the east coast." Laurent guided them to a large limo waiting at the curb.

"Do you mind telling us who sent you to pick us up?" Sabine asked.

"Mr. De Luca and some excellent champagne are waiting in the limo for you." Laurent opened a back door to the limo and took the carry-on bags.

"Franco," Sabine greeted him warmly, "thank you for the ride home, but you didn't need to do this. How did you know we were coming home today? To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"How did I know? I asked Dominick for your schedule. I told him I wanted to give you a ride home. Why am I doing this? Well, my mother taught me when you have to ask for a favor – do it in the most gracious manner possible," Franco preened. "Besides; I'm charging the champagne, the limo and an obscenely large tip to Elena's final expenses."

"A favor?" Aedan's eyebrows knotted.

"If you will give Laurent your address – he'll drive and we can put up the privacy screen to talk." Franco murmured.

Aedan turned and gave Laurent the address. Laurent put it in the GPS and then confirmed with Aedan which roads to take and which to avoid. Aedan turned and nodded at Franco, who put up the privacy screen.

"So," Sabine asked quietly, "what kind of favor?"

"Multi-stage," Franco offered them champagne. "Drink, it will help ease the jet lag." He took a huge gulp from his glass before continuing. "So, Elena killed herself, Locke and Keyes shut down a week early for the renovation and the two of you had a destination wedding and honeymoon."

"We're not exactly looking forward to the next four weeks before we can reopen." Aedan's voice took on a neutral tone. "Thanks to Elena; all the renovation in the world may not be enough to save the club."

"Well, what you probably don't know is since the death certificate confirms suicide; none of the mortgage insurance policies on the salons or the house will pay off. Elena mortgaged everything twice, and had mortgage insurance to cover it all if she died."

"So, this affects us...how?" Sabine asked.

"Christian Grey is the executor and only heir of Elena's estate per her will. However Grey has ongoing international projects and can't be bogged down in probate. Grey House put everything into receivership, established a management team and gave me power of attorney to settle the estate. I'm supposed to figure out what is going on with the mortgages, salons, staff, inventory and suppliers. We've lost 90% of our clientele due to the rumors circulating about Elena. She's been steadily losing high-class clientele since before Christian Grey's wedding in July. There have been rumors Elena had a falling out with Christian's mother, Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey, which resulted in Elena's social evisceration. None of the Grey women have been a client of Esclava since July first. We're shutting down five of the salons; funneling remaining clients and appointments to the Bravern Center Esclava. We restructured our prices to keep those clients. Bravern Center Esclava has extra security from mall cops. Mr. Grey arranged a management account to keep Bravern Center Esclava running until we figure out what to do." Franco pauses, "the problem is…"

"I'm sorry," Aedan said, slowly sipping his champagne. "Detective Clark never contacted us during the honeymoon. We didn't keep up with the rumors."

"I'm tasked with finding a forensic accountant. Grey House accountants cannot do it because of conflict of interest. Tomorrow I am supposed to give the management team a list of three financial firms who are willing to take on the forensic accounting task of Esclava Salons/Elena Lincoln." He took another gulp of champagne. "The problem is no accounting firm will take it on since rumors surfaced about Elena being a pedophile. Well, that's not true either – I have an ex-FBI forensic accountant and a retired SPD forensic accountant who are interested – but they both want $125,000 for six months of work, whether it takes six months or not. Plus, I'm not sure I want FBI/police involvement in this."

"It obviously bears repeating; this affects us...how?" Sabine asked.

"Sabine, I'm sorry Elena decided to kill herself at Locke and Keyes as her way of fucking with you one more time. As god is my witness, if I had a clue about her machinations, I would have told someone." Franco said. "You are taking forensic accounting classes. I need an accountant to figure out what is going on with Elena's estate and the businesses. I can't pay you now; I may not be able to pay you in the future. I don't know if the Esclava Salons will still be standing when the dust settles. Everything's a mess."

"Sabine..." Aedan's quiet voice was unnerving. "Before you tell Franco no, I want you to think about what a coup this would be for you."

"Maybe it's the jet lag, darling new husband of mine, but I don't see an upside to this." Sabine said quietly.

"Franco needs a forensic accountant. You need a final project. You tell Melora you need to concentrate on classes and your final project. Melora assumes leadership of Falcon Financials for a fiscal year; say October 1 to September 30. She hires another intern if necessary. Falcon Financials name never goes near the forensic project. As one of the conditions of your work; Franco, the management team and Grey House sign NDAs to keep our names out of this mess. Additionally, if Locke and Keyes bites the dust; your firm will be in a strong position to support us until I can find a new business."

"I've been wondering what to do for my final project." Sabine bit her lip. "Can I have time to think about this?"

"Not much time, I'm afraid," Franco said. "I have to meet the management team tomorrow at nine and they expect answers." He knew Grey approved offering the task to Sabine; she just needed to meet his conditions.

"Where are they located?" Sabine asked. "Because if you tell me Grey House, the answer is no."

"The management team has been assigned a secure office suite in a building owned by Grey House. Someone considered logistics before they assigned Grey Management an office suite. There's one office for each of the principal players; a huge conference room; a good-sized IT room; a security center and kitchen facilities." Franco pulled a business card from his wallet and offered it to Sabine. "You ought to know...we have until May 15th to clear up this situation." Franco said.

"I have to be finished with the project by June first for it to count on my grade. Why do we have a May 15th deadline?" Sabine asked.

"Decisions have to be made before the end of the fiscal year. If Mr. Grey decides to have a fire sale, your forensic accounting report may make a difference. However, we don't know where to find all of Elena's paperwork." Franco admitted.

"All of Elena's paperwork?" Aedan looked confused.

"You mean contracts, NDAs and paperwork vital to keeping a low profile and protecting people's privacy?" Sabine asked.

"In addition to complete financial files for all the businesses from opening day to her death," Franco choked out. "Security evicted Elena's household staff the day after the Elena died. It was a contentious process to say the least. Grey House's accountant gave each staff member a month's severance pay, made them sign NDAs, and served them with cease and desist orders. Basically, they lost jobs and cannot effectively use Elena as a reference due to the rumors. Detective Clark questioned the staff individually. The staff claims they had NDAs with Elena despite the fact none of them could provide a copy of their paperwork. They won't reveal anything about files, bank accounts, the safe in the house, etc. I don't know if they are holding on to that info hoping to sell it to Mr. Grey; but he won't meet with them. Isaac Reynolds, Elena's longtime submissive, was living in the chauffer quarters over the garage. He left town without notice or a forwarding address. Grey House is looking for him so we can find out what he knows."

"The night Elena's body was released; I was followed from Elena's house to my condo. I didn't know I was followed. Someone tasered and restrained me in my bathroom and tossed my home office. They took my keys. We had properties rekeyed. We bolstered the security at all the properties." Franco chugged the last of his champagne and refilled his glass. "You know what pisses me off the most?"

"No," Aedan replied honestly. "I know I'm furious the bitch killed herself at my club and almost ruined Sabine and my wedding and honeymoon."

"If that bitch planned to kill herself...why didn't she have everything in order?" Franco said. "I mean, if she was smart enough to kill herself to avoid prison, you would think she would have shredded everything possible."

"Are you sure she didn't?" Sabine asked.

"The way she died tells me she didn't clean up her mess. She could have paid off all the mortgages, released her stable with funds to go forward with their lives, terminated her staff with letters of recommendation and adequate pay, shredded everything, cleared her home of anything questionable, given everyone back their blackmail materials, taken an overdose of pills with an expensive bottle of wine and died in her home. Instead, she opts for a showy death – a poisoned BDSM toy, in your club, with a suicide note saying she's about to be arrested for pedophilia. So…do you think she shredded anything that would protect someone from her vituperative traits?"

"No," Aedan said.

"Blackmail materials?" Sabine looked shocked.

"You don't know the calls I'm getting. We're talking fifteen properties, staff at fifteen properties, insurance companies for seven properties, banks for fifteen properties, suppliers for fourteen properties, bank accounts for salons and personal accounts, god-knows-how-many clients, her stable and potential Doms, and the sub club." Franco whispered.

"Fifteen properties?" Sabine shook her head.

"Over the last year Elena's been branching out to niche markets. She sold the Esclava name to eight salons in Hunts Point, Spokane, Yakima, Kent, Vancouver, Sun Valley, Portland and Salem for a quarter of a million dollars, each. The franchise contracts guarantee return of all investment funds if there's anything unsavory in the wind within the first eighteen months of the relationship. You and I know Elena's middle name was unsavory. Just the hint of pedophilia and Elena in the papers is enough to have the eight salons request the return of their funds."

"Did Elena have anything to do with the day-to-day operations of the eight salons?" Sabine asked.

"No," Franco said. "She just sold the name, like she was creating her own franchise."

"I don't understand," Sabine said. "Forensic account reports are standard practice when GEH takes over a business. Grey's M&A team conduct through checks of a business and its past performance. Why are they not involved in this?"

"Two reasons – Grey House cannot investigate the finances due to conflict of interest claims. Esclava Salons were established businesses where Grey is a silent partner. Elena turned all the accounting issues over to her accounting firm. Grey House always paid the property tax and employment taxes on time to keep them from lapsing in arrears. After Grey House paid the taxes, they submitted an invoice to Elena's accounting firm. Whether she repaid the money or not; I do not know. I don't like or trust the accounting service she used. When the dust settles from this and if Esclava Salons are still viable, we're going to need a new accountant. If you can't do it; will you help us interview and find a reputable firm?"

"Well, first things first – contact Grey and let him know his forensic accountant choices are an ex-FBI accountant, a retired SPD forensic accountant, me, or Grey House provides Grey Management with a forensic accountant. I want Grey House to provide a lawyer for you and for me to keep any backlash of this situation off us. The new office needs secure computers, a server and backup drives. Grey's IT department can figure out what we need for investigative and financial software. Get those set in motion. We need to move all the Esclava/Elena financial information to the new offices. Every piece of paper from all the businesses and Elena's house need to be taken to the office. Plus, I need to see a copy of the will. We can go from there." Sabine explains.

"Another part of the equation is the possibility of underage kids coming forward and demanding restitution." Franco frowned. "If it goes to court, this could drag out for years."

"Oh god..." Sabine hung her head. "How many underage kids are we talking about?"

"None yet, thank god. So far, everyone else who has contacted me has been a consenting adult for over three years."

"Who has contacted you?" Aedan asked, "And for what?"

"People who asked if they were remembered in the will; like Elena's ex-husband, Lawrence Lincoln," Franco couldn't hide the disgust in his voice. "Also, I have calls from other people checking to see if she left them a personal note – i.e. here's your blackmail materials because I'm killing myself."

"Crap," Sabine slammed the rest of her champagne. She held out her glass to Franco who gladly filled it. "You haven't been contacted by an Andrew Barkley by any chance?"

"Who the hell is that?" Franco's surprise colored his voice.

"Elena's last submissive if I understand right. She tried to sneak him into the club a few times and was caught." Sabine related the rest of the story to Franco.

"Isaac Reynolds was living at her house. I thought he was her submissive," Franco said.

"Maybe she was training Andrew for someone?" Aedan said. "It's not unusual for a trainer to work with several submissives at the same time."

Sabine grimaced at the thought. "If Grey agrees; I will do this for you Franco, and there will be no charge. I need a project for my forensic accounting master's degree. Esclava Salons/Elena Lincoln will be that project if Grey approves."

"I'll talk to Grey tonight and give you a call by six tomorrow morning. The management team meets tomorrow morning at nine in Conference Room A at Fairmont Olympia Hotel. We are developing a plan of action that Grey House will approve. At ten, the management team meets with the owners of the eight franchise salons. They sign new NDAs and contracts agreeing to eliminate any reference of the Esclava Salons from their business within thirty days. Once they sign those, and submit a copy of the old contract; they receive their franchise fees back. In exchange for getting their investments back – they sign paperwork to hold the estate harmless." Franco noted.

He consulted his calendar. "From twelve to one is a working lunch for the management team to review the documents from the franchise salons. If you sign on as forensic accountant for this project, you will also handle all accounts for the management team."

"At one, the management team meets with all staff from the remaining six Esclava Salons. We are terminating over two-hundred full and part-time employees. Starting in chronological order of creation of the salon – staff will be allowed to return and remove personal effects. Employees from the Pike Alley Esclava will retrieve their personal effects Tuesday culminating with terminated employees from the Bravern Center Esclava retrieving their personal effects on Sunday. Removal of personal items is contingent upon if we have their new contact information where we can send W2 forms. Each staff member will receive two weeks of severance pay. Once the books have been examined, any final paychecks will be issued. Any personal items remaining in the salons after next week will be donated to charity." Franco smiled. "Thank you for offering to do this – and hey – all your salon needs are free until we get this resolved."

Sabine smiled, "Thanks, no. I'm very happy with the salon I use. Coulter-Cameron has been my salon since I was sixteen, with the exception of the nine months I used Esclava. They never tried to paint my fingernails red or give me a thunderbolt Brazilian."

"Thunderbolt?" Aedan smothered a smile.

"Long story, medium-sized computer glitch, and short Italian temper," Sabine shrugged.

"Another Elena mind-fuck?" Franco asked. Sabine nodded. Franco poured the rest of the champagne equally in their glasses. "Let's drink to a successful outcome of another Elena Lincoln shit storm."

Aedan and Sabine shared travel stories with Franco until they reached home. Laurent helped carry the bags into the house, and handed them another chilled bottle of champagne. "Mr. De Luca is a good man, but this was a lousy way to end your honeymoon. Enjoy the champagne in a few days when you've gotten over jet lag. There's an old travel myth that it takes one day of recovery for every time zone you cross. Make sure you stay hydrated and rest when you are tired. I recommend orange juice and multi-vitamins daily for the next week to my travelers. Boost your immune system while you can."

XXXXX  
Very early Monday morning  
October 3, 2011  
Aedan and Sabine's home

"Do you have any ideas for the reopening?" Sabine asked. "Halloween Party? Black and White Ball?"

"Well, I thought about this a lot while we were flying home." Aedan reached for his cell and handed Sabine's to her. "Let's coordinate schedules. We're reopening the 29th, and are dark the 30th and 31st. We're planning a play bag raffle with matching proceeds donated to Toys for Tots. The Marine Corps Birthday Lunch is Saturday, November 5. The swing band revival going on in Italy right now gave me this idea. Let's do a 1940s Wartime Party. We can hire a swing band, put up lots of red/white/blue bunting, and tell everyone to dress in costume. They can wear camouflage, fatigues, military uniforms or 1940s clothes. No bare chests or breasts; clothing required because this is an open mixer. We create a Checkpoint Charlie to verify identities at the front gate – utilizing the security fence and gate from the renovation. We get some faux lamp posts, park benches and trees for the lounge on the second floor. We can create a war room with old maps and things on a table – and restraints and torture devices in Suite C. We'll turn Suite B into a movie theatre with vintage war movies and a concession stand with a popcorn, soda, etc. Concession profits can go to Toys for Tots also. Suite A can have camouflage material covering the door. We can get some cargo netting, some wartime backdrops, some wartime silhouettes, make an oversize ration book – and create a black market atmosphere where we sell raffle tickets for a play bag."

"What are you thinking of wearing?" Sabine asked.

"I thought we could watch some of Declan's film noir DVDs. They will give us an idea of the clothes to wear." Aedan shrugged. "I can take time to check out some costume companies."

"I recommend we watch _Laura_ – it was my grandmother's favorite movie. _Rebecca, Casablanca, Shadow of a Doubt, Gaslight_…we'll get some great ideas." Sabine suggested.

"Well, I'd like to see you in vintage clothing: wool suit, with a silk blouse and some of those seamed stockings like Betty Grable. Maybe you can do your hair ala Veronica Lake. We may have to have clothes made. I don't know if we can find what we need in our sizes." Aedan said.

"Wear a fedora for me," Sabine said.

"Fedora, huh?" Aedan wiggled his brows lasciviously at her. "Should I lay in a supply of chocolate bars and silk stockings?"

"I guarantee you'd get lucky if you did," Sabine smiled. "We can wear the clothes from the wartime party to the Marine Corps Birthday Luncheon."

"Okay, we need to get invitations printed and mailed in the next few days." Aedan said. "I can hit up party stores for the decorations, work on costumes for both of us, book a band, find a caterer and start building a toy bag."

"On the back of the invitation we need to announce we're introducing RACK to the road…only SSC play allowed at Locke and Keyes." Sabine reminded him. "We're announcing open bar on floor one, with a members only section on floor two."

"Not a problem," Aedan said. "I went through the membership list and highlighted the dozen members that may give us trouble. Since we require everyone renew their memberships in January, if they don't want to follow our SSC guidelines…they are out. I'd better find a dance studio where they can teach us swing dancing. That would be a fun thing to host in the dance area on the first floor."

"Not enough room – let's put the war room in half of Suite A and the black market in the other half. Then we can use Suite C for swing dance lessons. That way the dance floor is available to have the band and guests who already know how to swing dance."

Sabine's cell pinged. She looked at the text message. "Franco wants to meet us for breakfast at the Fairmont Olympia at seven thirty. Looks like my services are acceptable to Grey House."

"GEH knows a good deal when it's presented to them! Tell him we'll be there. I want you to start carrying your gun again – especially if you are going to be alone at Elena's or at the office. Put the spare gun safe in the trunk of your car for places where you cannot carry, like the bank. You can lock the gun away for times like that. I've contemplated this situation. We're upgrading the security at the house. Security stays in place at the businesses. The housekeeping service goes – we get a housekeeper who signs an NDA. She's here to cook and clean two or three times a week. We keep the playroom locked – she never cleans in there. We send her to one of those MYO dinner places like Dream Dinners and lay in a supply of thirty-sixty dinners that we can batch cook on Sundays and Mondays when we're home. Plus, we'll get the stuff to make a crockpot of soup every weekend, and freeze what we don't eat. If we can get the housekeeper to do the cleaning, laundry, shopping and some of the cooking – we can concentrate on the Elena situation and getting the club up and running."

"Sounds like a plan to me, because I don't know how the Elena situation is going to play out or how long it will take to play out."

"Let's set the alarm for six and see if we can get some more sleep." Aedan yawned, turned off both cells, and pulled the covers up around both of them.

XXXXX  
Very early Monday morning - October 3, 2011  
Escala  
Christian's Nightmare 

_ Anastasia is so perfect... I am on my couch in the playroom. Anastasia kneels before me, her hands tied behind her back. She fellates me eagerly…and then pauses…_

_ "People like us don't have families, "Elena said, standing in the doorway observing me caress Ana. "We don't do love. You aren't a hearts and flowers kind of man. Remember what I taught you!" The air is filled with the sound of a whip cracking._

_Ana cries out in pain…and begs me to forgive her, she begs me to tell her what she did wrong; she begs me to make Elena stop punishing …us._

I wake in a cold sweat. Elena hated Ana because she was my choice. She tried to interfere with Ana and my relationship. If Elena were alive – would I be fighting her for control of my life? Would she be interfering with my love, my Ana, our baby? THEN it dawns on me…she IS interfering in my life with that damned will and the salons. I am Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings. I know a bad merger and acquisition when it stares me in the face over a board table. Why the hell didn't I see this train wreck coming?

Ana's sleep is restless; like she is disturbed by my dreams. I roll over and spoon with my beautiful wife. I tuck her head under my chin, and pull her against me. She calms; I calm. John recommended I discuss Elena's death with Ana. He feels Ana needs to know the probate progress. I don't want to taint us with it – especially not this early in her pregnancy.

XXXXX  
Same day; Monday morning  
Fairmont Olympia  
Coffee Shop

"Franco," Sabine took a deep breath. "Status report?"

"Grey agreed to you doing the forensic work. He doesn't want FBI/police intervention any more than I do. Banfield and Associates are the lawyers to protect the individuals on the management team against any lawsuits. Barton Group is the lawyers to guide the management team. With guidance from the legal team at Grey House, the Barton Group created new NDAs for everyone involved to sign…including Aedan."

"I'm such a lucky man," Aedan grumbled.

"The management team will receive keys and pass codes for the new office at the meeting today. The new office is secure, completely furnished, new computers, software, server and backups. IT will provide Blackberry phones and secure laptops for management team use. Grey's IT people will bring computers from Elena's home and the salons to the new office tomorrow. A security team is pulling paperwork from the salons while we're meeting with the staff at the Fairmont tomorrow. Our management team meeting action plan development has been pushed back to lunch time. This morning's meeting will be a meet and greet."

"I assume I'm doing the books for the only salon?" Sabine asked.

"Yes," Franco said. "The management team does not want Elena's accountants involved in this. They will be served legal paperwork to give us all the files in 72 hours. I hope that's not a problem. Grey Management will retrieve all the tax information, financial information, etc from the current accounting firm. It will be at the new office tomorrow morning."

"I don't care if it is Mrs. Grey or the Pope…no one gets free anything from the remaining salon for any reason." Sabine insisted.

"You're going to set up a business plan for me after all of this is over – aren't you?" Franco asked with admiration.

"I've thought about it. I think it would be a favor returned." Sabine said.

"When did I do you a favor?" Franco asked.

"The last time I came into Esclava." Sabine said. "My NDA prevents me from saying more. You kept me from killing Elena that day."

"That's right…I remember." Franco said. "She made a lot of people want to kill her. You should have seen the funeral. I had to make it by invitation only to keep out the riff-raff and the press. Needless to say, there was no gourmet buffet and excellent wine hosted at Elena's house afterwards either." His face was solemn. "Sabine, I have to ask a huge favor, and I apologize. I can't be at Elena's house anymore unless someone else is here. The place is too big and too spooky. I think someone's trying to break in. I don't know what they are looking for; but I don't feel safe there. We have security walking the perimeter, but the house still gives me a fright."

"Before we can arrange for an estate sale, we have to find that damned playroom and get it emptied. We need to find and destroy anything that compromises anyone." Aedan insisted.

"I agree with you there. So, can we plan to do that from say six to ten every night until we find the damn playroom and her paperwork?" Franco asked.

"Yes…but…there's a caveat to that." Sabine said. "Aedan is at the club in the daytime until the renovation is complete. He can help nights until we reopen. He can search for the playroom and safe while we're doing other stuff. We gather all paperwork we can find in the house and get it to the office. Someone may be looking for the same things we are…and I intend to beat them to it."

XXXXX  
Same day, Morning, 9 a.m.  
Conference Room A, Fairmont Olympia Hotel  
Grey Management Meeting

"First, let me introduce everyone. I'm Franco De Luca, I'm the executive director of Grey Management. Mr. Grey gave me power of attorney over the businesses and Elena's estate. To my right is Sabine Falco, our Chief Financial Officer. Next to her is Gage Bannon, our IT manager. Next to Gage is Isodene Barton of the Barton Group. Isodene provides legal advice to the management team. Her company is currently researching the mortgage insurance companies. Next to Isodene is Richard Banfield of Banfield and Associates. Richard is here to provide legal advice to individual team members. None of us or our businesses is to be affected by the work being completed by Grey Management. Next to Richard is Cole Donagh. Cole's company, Seattle Security Services, provides alarm systems and security guards for the six salons, Elena's home and Grey Management. Does anyone have questions?" Franco asked.

"I have one question and one comment," Cole announced. "Miss Falco…you are wearing wedding rings but go by Miss Falco."

"Is that a question?" I asked. "Or is that a comment?"

"Question – why?" Cole asked.

"Newlywed explains the Celtic wedding rings. Miss Falco is my business name. I own Falcon Financials in Lynnwood. However, Falcon Financials is not doing business with Grey Management. I am. Do you have any other comments for me?"

"None for you," Cole explained. "However, I've been authorized by Grey House to provide each of you with a close protection detail should you desire. Mr. De Luca has received death threats since Elena Lincoln's death. In addition, he was attacked and his home broken into the night Mrs. Lincoln's body was released to the funeral home. Those incidents are the reason a security detail is located outside the door to this room. Mr. De Luca will have round the clock security until this situation is resolved." He handed out business cards. "If anything happens and you need security, call me. If you get a flat tire in a bad part of town, call me. If you have to leave here after dark and want escorted to your car, call me. Additionally, I will conduct background checks on anyone in contact with the salons, Elena's home, or the management team. We're also trying to establish alibis for everyone to see if they are the person/persons trying to break into Elena's home."

"Do you have an issue if I'm carrying?" Sabine asked to the overwhelming astonishment of everyone gathered. She reached into her purse and withdrew her concealed carry permit. She handed it over to Cole.

"Is there a reason you have a concealed carry permit?" Cole asked.

"Other than the fact that I am five feet, two inches tall and weigh 100 pounds and as part of the services of my company, I bank deposits for clients?" Sabine asked. "An attacker should worry about if I have my gun out and I'm lying on the ground. Because I might mistake center mass for the middle of his groin area and not his chest."

"I'm relieved you have it," Cole announced. "I don't have an issue with it. If anyone has an issue … we need to hear it now."

"Just be aware that your issues might mean I don't carry in the management team office, but it does not mean I won't carry." Sabine explained.

Cole noted no dissention in the room at Sabine's announcement. "Does your husband carry?"

"No. Not everyone is comfortable relying on a gun for self-defense. Aedan is six foot four and 230 pounds. He was a boxer when he was in high school. He's kept up with his training. He works out three times a week at Seattle Integrated Martial Arts. He feels safer using his physical self-defense training because he knows how his body works versus using a fire arm that he's rarely touched."

Satisfied with my answer; Cole indicated the meeting could continue.

"Thank you Cole. Next on our agenda is Richard." Franco ran down the agenda developed by Grey House and Grey Management. "After Richard, Sabine, Isodene and Gage have reports."

"This is the presentation for the staff meeting this afternoon. Employees need to know where we are in the process, what will need to be done, how the death of Elena affects the business and analysis of the business needs and expenses. All of Elena's expense accounts were frozen. The companies gave us a list of who has cards and is able to order supplies and who has business credit cards. Those need to be retrieved this afternoon also." Isodene explained.

"As CFO, I will manage the accounting procedures for Grey Management. I will conduct a forensic accounting for all Esclava businesses and accounts. I will conduct a forensic accounting for all of Elena Lincoln's personal accounts." Sabine turned on a PowerPoint and shared handouts of the slides with the management team. "These are the steps I plan to take. Conduct a forensic analysis of Elena Lincoln's personal accounts and provide information to the management team. Conduct a business valuation for an accurate determination of the company's worth. Provide an unbiased assessment of the current situation and projected future of the company. Provide an unbiased audit of all the salons; and provide accounting procedures to prevent future fraud of the company. Assess the tax burden of the business and make sure the taxes are paid in a timely manner. Assess the staff wages and ensure everyone has their final paycheck. Prepare and distribute all W2 forms on time. Simple…" Sabine laughed.

"We found estate sales companies for Elena's house," Isodene of the Barton Group announced. "They are based out of LA. Their commission is 10% higher than anyone in Seattle, but Mr. Grey wants the house emptied, and without notoriety."

"What are the names of the companies?" Sabine asked.

"_Lee's Legacies_ for the oriental furnishings; _Art in Motion_ for the sculptures and paintings; and _Absolute Auctions_ for the remainder of the household goods. Representatives from three companies agreed to be at the house November second through the fourth. They will take pictures of everything and then provide estimates. Once we look over their terms, a contract will be negotiated. Once we sign, they remove things from the house December first through the third. We hope for scheduled sale dates within 90 calendar days. They have 120 days to sell the goods or outright purchase them from us for sale at a later date."

"Works for me. All of them are based out of LA?" Sabine asked.

"Yes, I'll email their information to the team," Isodene said. "Per Grey House request, each company has to sign an NDA before they step foot in the house. Barton Group emailed it to them; we are waiting for the signed copies to be returned. We're looking for an industrial equipment firm to arrange a sale for the salon equipment before January first."

"IT set up the new computers for Grey Management and for the Bravern Center Esclava. We removed the computers at the salons and from Elena's home. I have new phones and laptops for Grey Management. Grey House would like Grey Management to keep a low profile if possible during the probate period. Everyone has email through Grey Management and everyone's information has been preprogrammed into the phones." Gage handed everyone a new Blackberry and laptop. "We have security doing perimeter sweeps at the house. We've bolstered the security at each of the salons to prevent a disgruntled employee from destroying equipment or stealing inventory. We've changed locks, pass codes and security protocols for all the Esclava Salons."

"Our subsequent meetings will take place at the new offices," Franco shared the information with the management team along with keys and pass codes. "Unless there is anything else to cover, I will take today's paperwork back to the new offices with me. We will meet on Friday afternoons at two, either in person or via videoconference, Skype or conference call to touch base with everyone and see how the action plans are going."

"We'll contact Elena's lawyers and inventory the safety deposit box this week." Isodene explained. "We've managed to freeze the salon bank accounts and charge accounts until we are ready to settle the probate. Did anyone find the safe at her house?"

"No safe or combination located," Franco announced. "This is all going to take time. Once we have an approved action plan for handling inventory and properties; I can concentrate on inventorying the house and prepping it for the estate sales. Sabine will take custody of the financial files and begin compilation of her reports."

"We've filed and notified Mr. Grey of the conditions of the will. We have notified the insurance companies of the death of Elena Lincoln. We have notified the banks holding mortgages on the Esclava/Elena properties. The court has accepted Mr. De Luca as representative for the estate. The next issue is the evaluation of the estate. We need to collect assets, manage properties, and pay debts. Part of the evaluation of the estate will include evaluation of the taxes due and paid. Upon completion of the forensic accounting of the properties and estate…Mr. Grey may or may not determine to sell properties and assets. He will determine the distribution of the assets. Then we will close the estate." Isodene explained. "We've determined Mrs. Lincoln has joint ownership in the six salons with Mr. Grey. She had sole ownership of her home. There is no community property with a spouse. The life insurance policies will not pay off because of the suicide. There are no IRA or retirement financial plans. There was no living trust. We've closed the bank accounts for all the properties. We've closed charge accounts for all businesses and retrieved charge cards carried by employees. We've closed all personal charge accounts of Mrs. Lincoln's. We need to contact all the banks in the region and see if there are hidden accounts of which we know nothing." Isodene explained.

"Did Mr. Grey say anything about the eight salons Mrs. Lincoln contracted with?" Sabine asked.

"Why would he ask?" Isodene asked.

"Well, I'm wondering what else he doesn't know about the salons. I'm sure he wasn't aware of the double mortgages; the eight franchise salons; and I'm sure he didn't know the contents of her will." Sabine explained.

"Well, he wants the franchise partnerships dissolved and is returning their franchise fees this morning in exchange for NDAs and signed new contracts. He's known about the franchise salons for a few weeks. The time to claim forgery was when their existence came to light." Isodene claimed.

"Utilities will remain functional at the house until we get it emptied. The heat stays on until spring and the electricity stays on for the security system." Franco stated.

"Is there a reason you didn't publish an obituary?" Isodene asked Franco.

"At Mr. Grey's request – no obituary, no announced visitation, private funeral, cremation, ashes disposed of at sea." Franco paused. "I agreed a private funeral service was best. Mr. Grey is adamant the proceeds from the estate will go to a nonprofit. It is important to keep all that under wraps. He does not want adverse press for the nonprofit receiving the proceeds. He does not want other nonprofits coming after funds. He does not want fringe elements of Elena's life seeking a payout."

"Fringe elements?" Cole asked.

"Ex-husbands, former employees, former sexual partners,' Franco explained.

Security alerted the management team when the franchise owners assembled in the hall.

"Richard," Sabine said, passing him a business card, "my husband and I would like to have a private consultation with you this week. If you can check your schedule and give me a call, I'd appreciate it."

XX  
(For Twitter Fans)  
Same day, Morning  
Seattle

greywatch: Laurie McDonald

Grey Construction Truck spotted near PPM, Starbucks, 10 am.

greywatch: Bette Hirsch

Blonde Grey spotted Starbucks, PPM, ten minutes ago!

greywatch: Laurie McDonald

Late night w/gf KK?

greywatch: Janice Davies

Blonde Grey, NOT Bronze Grey?

greywatch: Bette Hirsch

Blonde Grey sans gf! Jeans, navy Henley, Grey Construction Truck

greywatch: Katherine Lancer

SIGH

greywatch: Bette Hirsch

Loved waiting on him, yummy mid-morning goodness!

greywatch: Sophie Jackson

I would LIVE at PPM SB just to see Blonde Grey. I would sell my mother to see Bronze Grey live and in person!

XXXXX  
Same day, Morning  
Franchise Meeting  
Conference Room A, Fairmont Olympia Hotel

"Why are all these women dressed to kill?" Franco asked. "Thanks to the media, everyone knows Mr. Grey is a married man."

"Some women enjoy the challenge of the chase." Sabine laughed and then dropped her voice. "You know how addicted the sub club is to his wealth and his body. These bimbos have watched too many home wreckers in their own social circles or on TV soaps – they don't honor commitment."

"You need to slip out now," Franco looked at Sabine and pointed to his wrist watch. "We're live in less than two minutes."

"I'll go to the hall. There's a sofa there and I can work on my laptop." Sabine said. "If you need me, just text me." She grabbed her purse and her laptop briefcase. As Sabine closed the door to the conference room, she heard the videoconference start. _'__If at any time the Dominant should fail to keep to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above - the Submissive is entitled to terminate this contract forthwith and to leave the service of the Dominant without notice.__'_ she reminded herself. _Stepping out of the room keeps any questions about our reactions to one another to a minimum_. She ran into Aedan as she exited the door. "Aedan," she said with a smile and a kiss on his cheek; attempting to hide her surprise at his presence. "I thought you were going to the club to check in on the renovation?"

"I thought we could find something to do for the next two hours," Aedan took the laptop briefcase. "Are you wearing stockings under that skirt?" He whispered as he drew her down the hall away from the conference room.

"Yes," she whispered back."I have to be back by noon, I could use a diversion." She whispered back, not wanting security at the door to hear her.

"Good thing I'm a man of action." He led her to an elevator. "I planned in advance." He flashed the key card at her, and pushed her into a corner of the elevator; capturing her mouth as the elevator whisked them to their room.

XX

"No," Sabine said, shaking her head. "You interrupted my work day-I get to say what and how. I want you to kiss me senseless and then fuck me legless."

"Yes my lady," Aedan said, his desire shining through his eyes.

"Strip…and let me enjoy the floor show." Sabine said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Aedan stripped, and stood there. Sabine eye fucked him and smiled. "Strip me."

Aedan enjoyed running his hands over her body while he completed the task. "May the stockings stay my lady?"

"Do you want me to keep them," Sabine asked.

"What I want is not relevant, my lady. I am here for your pleasure," Aedan said, kneeling before Sabine.

"You'll need them to restrain and blindfold me, but they can stay for now." She grabbed his hair and pulled him up into a kiss, her breasts pressing against his chest. It wasn't an affectionate kiss, it was full of fire. Her tongue dominated his mouth, her teeth grazing his lips over and over. Sabine ran her hands across Aedan's chest, and then his back. He pinned her head between his hands and tongue-fucked her mouth until her lips were swollen and sore.

Aedan pushed her down on the bed and kissed, sucked, nibbled and licked every inch of Sabine's arms, neck and shoulders until she wiggled uncontrollably under him. He bit her nipple, rolled it around in his mouth, licked it and bit again. Her moan of desire made him hot. He bit harder one more time, and then switched to the other breast and repeated the process. He pinned her legs down with his forearms, and grabbed her wrists in his hands. She was wet before his tongue and mouth ever touched her. His tongue started small tremors in her body. He sucked every part of her into his mouth that he could. His tongue rolled, his mouth sucked. Sabine struggled against his mouth, trying to grind out a deeper orgasm on his tongue. His tongue flicked hard and then his mouth bit harder. She exploded in his mouth, moaning loudly. He didn't relent in his assault on her until she climaxed a second time. He released her, flipping her over, stripping off her stockings and tying her hands. "No blindfold," he announced. "You have to be gagged…I can't have you screaming out your next orgasms to the world."

He restrained her hands behind her back, gagged her and spread her legs. He grabbed her hands in one of his, and held onto her hip with another. He slammed himself deep in her. He wanted to feel her accept every inch of him. She thrust back against him as he slammed into her. Another orgasm caught her, and her entire body trembled for him. He groaned and restrained himself, slowing the pace. He knew the slow, full strokes frustrated her, but it created orgasm denial for both of them. He was amazed at the length of their restraint. Finally, he couldn't help himself; he pounded her as hard as she ground into him. He could not wait any longer; he exploded inside her…setting off another orgasm for her which rolled over and over through them both. He withdrew and collapsed, pulling her to him – face to face. He untied her hands, and removed the gag; tongue fucking her mouth until he felt her melt and moan against him. Eventually his kiss slowed…no longer dominating her, but worshipping her mouth. "I think our time is up, pretty girl," He said. "You need to clean up and return to the conference room."

"I thought you would have been tired of hotel rooms after the honeymoon," Sabine said. "So, other than a sudden desire for my body, what kept you here today?" She went to the bathroom.

Aedan followed her, "You remind me of a 13th century Irish poem: _Love like heat and cold pierces and then is gone. Jealousy when it strikes - sticks to the marrowbone_." Aedan knelt before Sabine and gently helped clean and dress her. "I protect what is mine; I am a jealous man, Sabine. I can't help it. You are unique. You aren't high maintenance. You don't think the world revolves around you. You try to make the world a better place for the less fortunate. I'm the luckiest man in the world to share your life with you. I pushed you into doing this to protect us. I just feel helpless to protect you from any fallout of this situation."

"It won't happen if I can help it," Sabine said, throwing ruined stockings in the trash can and searching her purse for the spare pair she carried. "We're meeting with Richard Banfield this week. I want to know what our options are if Elena's death ruins the Locke and Keyes business."

"My one regret in all this – I'm not sorry Elena's dead – I am sorry that we have to deal with this. It wasn't on our radar." Aedan said, taking Sabine's new stockings from her hand. He guided her to a chair and knelt before her, putting on her stockings, and kissing her thighs when he was done. He reached for her pumps and put them on her.

She ran her fingers through his strawberry blonde curls and lifted his face to look at her. "No, it wasn't on our radar – but we have to get through it to be done with it." Sabine said wisely. "I've been thinking about this also. Elena's death certificate says suicide. I won't claim we are home free; but any material we find about other people at her home establishes reasonable doubt if authorities change their minds and come after us."

XX

Sabine's cell beeped. Franco called to say the videoconference ended. She could hear background buzz from the conference room. "Not such happy campers?" She asked Franco quietly.

"They all thought Grey would put in a personal appearance. They probably have secret fantasies that he would look at them; fall in love, and carry them off to live happily ever after. However disappointed they were at not seeing Gorgeous Grey in person, every one of them signed a new NDA, accepted the paperwork dissolving their Esclava franchise, and accepted their refund checks. Situation one is done." Franco announced. "The management team wants to take a quick break before we start lunch. We're back in fifteen minutes."

"I'll be there." Sabine promised. "I want to take a look at those old contracts. I want to compare Grey's signature to his signature on other things."

"Do you think she forged his signature?" Franco asked.

"Yes I do." Sabine said. "I'm worried about what else we will discover as we go forward. See you in fifteen."

XXXXX  
Same day, late afternoon  
Break time during Employee Termination Meeting  
Conference Room A, Fairmont Olympia Hotel

"Hey there!" Melora called Sabine. "I have three new potential clients. Let me know if I should schedule interviews or blow them off. I sent the preliminary info via email to you."

Sabine opened the email…and stared with dismay at the first name on the list: Lawrence Lincoln, of Lincoln Timber. Sabine looked up the other two companies and they were both recommended months ago by Elena. _WTF? What do they want? Do I really want to know what they wanted?_ She pulled up the background investigation app and started researching Lawrence Lincoln. Thirty minutes later, she spoke with Franco. "If you were planning to keep your masseuse, Lacy Porter, at the Bravern Center Esclava – change your mind. She needs to be terminated with cause. The bitch is sleeping with Lawrence Lincoln."

"She was already on the list of employees to go," Franco admitted.

Sabine fired off an email to Melora to turn down all potential clients until she returned to the office in July. Tomorrow morning she would have the paperwork to turn Falcon Financials over to Melora until July 1. It was too scary to contemplate.

XXXXX  
Same day, 6:00 p.m.  
Conference Room A, Fairmont Olympia Hotel

Bellhops had two luggage carriers to transport banker boxes of paperwork to a rental truck. Security was set to transport the boxes to the new office.

Franco elbowed me and nodded in the direction of the door. Lacy Porter was departing, on the arm of Lawrence Lincoln. As she told him about her day, he became angry. Her termination pissed him off. He let her and everyone between the conference room and the parking lot view his displeasure.

"Well, that's another reason for us to get the house inventoried." Franco said. "We delivered termination notices to two hundred part-time and full-time staff members. The doors are closed on five of the businesses. We've transferred the staff that passed background checks to the Bravern Center salon. Can you ask Aedan to meet us at the house – with takeout and drinks about seven? I want to go back to the office and lock down this paperwork."

XX  
Monday evening  
Garage at Elena's Home  
Sabine's POV

"WTF?" I stare at the black Audi SUV in Elena's garage. Franco is parked in bay three; Aedan and I are parked in bay four. Bay one contains Elena's Mercedes which was impounded by SPD the night she died.

"That vehicle mean something to you?" Aedan asked.

"Yeah, it's a dead ringer for the fleet of black Audi SUVs driven by the security force of Grey Enterprises Holdings." I commented.

"Why would she have one?" Aedan asked.

"If I were her," Franco said. "I'd dress Isaac up in a black suit like Taylor's and give him an earpiece. If a submissive, family, friend, acquaintance – whatever – saw the black Audi SUV with a man dressed in black – they would think the vehicle was part of GEH's security force."

"Which means they wouldn't think twice about it; thinking GEH was providing security for them." I said. "I know I wouldn't have thought twice about it. She probably had all of us followed from time to time. I wonder how long she was doing it."

"Well, we can find the title for when she purchased it, and we check it for a GPS to see if it can tell us where she went and who she tracked," Aedan said. "But that's not an issue for today."

"No, it's not an issue for today, and it's not an issue for us." Franco called his CPO and told him about the black Audi SUV in the garage. "There's an SUV in Elena's garage that needs inspected and investigated." He walked over and tested a door. "It's unlocked and a key fob is sitting in the ashtray." He listened for a minute to questions from his CPO. "What I want is to know how long she has owned it, how many miles on it, and does it have a GPS tracker on it so we can know where it was driven. NO, I don't want you to share that information with Taylor until I have time to look at it and determine what it means."

XX

"We're searching for financial documents," Franco said. "Bank account information, correspondence, bill receipts, creditor notices, stocks, bonds, and anything with Elena's social security number, because it will need to be shredded. We're searching every inch of every room. The estate sales people will come take what they want. Then we pack up the remaining household goods which we will donate it to charity. Anything we find tonight we'll put in boxes for security to transport to the office." He held out packages of banker boxes. Let's start with the home office and then segue to her bedroom."

"I'll search every room for a safe." Aedan announced. "Should I take notes of anything that's locked?"

"Please," Franco said. "I think there's a set of keys in the personal effects the police released to me. SPD gave me her wallet, car keys, garage door opener and clothes. They kept the tote and everything with traces of poison on it plus the important things like the suicide note, flogger and handcuffs." Franco said. "I've been thinking. Maybe during daylight hours during this first week, Sabine and I should move all the art we find down to the living room. Perhaps we should move everything oriental to the dining room. I need to find the key to Elena's locked jewelry armoire. We need to move any jewelry in it to the management office and keep it under lock and key until Isodene can arrange sale of it."

"When I'm not with you - I would prefer your close protection officer stayed in the foyer instead of lurking outside." Aedan asked. "I don't want you or Sabine in the house alone. There's nothing untoward in the foyer that your CPO can't see. Just be aware he is there and don't talk around him."

XXXXX  
Tuesday  
Elena's House  
Early Afternoon

"I tried to drop off political campaign literature like you suggested," the private detective reported to Lawrence Lincoln. "I haven't seen any movement in the home since they entered three hours ago. De Luca and Keyes entered the garage and closed the doors, so I don't know what's going on. I'm too far away to pick up conversation. I can't get onto the estate to get to the house to see what is going on. Everyone's being stopped at the main gate by the security force. They refused to accept materials because they said no one lives there."

"Oh well," Lawrence said. "We tried. Did you find out where the mail is being delivered, or where the utilities are being sent for payment?"

"We can try. Last quarter's property taxes were paid by Grey Management. Last quarter's employment taxes were paid by Grey Management. Elena's lawyers signed an NDA for Grey House; so they aren't forthcoming with any information. Isaac Reynolds took off to parts unknown; so we can't get information from him. I've got an agent watching his parents and grandparents, but he hasn't been there. Mail to the salons has been rerouted to Grey House, so Elena's personal mail is probably being rerouted there also. Her bank accounts have been frozen by Grey Management. Her charge accounts for the businesses have been frozen by Grey Management."

"See if you can follow De Luca and find out where Grey Management is located. If it's not in Grey House, maybe we can send you to drop off election materials there and drop a bug or two in the public areas. We might be able to bug De Luca's vehicle to track where he's going and what's he's doing." Lawrence Lincoln needed to find the information Elena was using to blackmail Christian Grey. She had to be blackmailing him. Whatever his secret was…Elena was living the good life with Grey's help and Lawrence planned to ride that money train also.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadows and Exposures: Chapter 4 – October

XXXXX  
Invitation: Side One

_We want You to attend the Grand Reopening of Locke and Keyes Nightclub beginning at eight o'clock on October 29th. The theme for the evening is 1940s Wartime Party. Dress in costume – military gear, camouflage or 1940s attire. Manhattans, martinis, lemonade, coffee and tea are the drinks of the evening; served with a buffet of all American food (hamburgers, hot dogs, corn on the cob, potato salad and apple pie). A swing band and a DJ will provide music for the evening. There will be a costume contest with prizes. A war room and a black market will occupy Suite A. We will show vintage movies in Suite B. Swing Dance lessons will be conducted in Suite C. Grab your fedora, seamed stockings, ration books and sense of adventure and join us for a ration of fun. Please R.S.V.P. at ._

XX  
Invitation: Side Two

Welcome to Locke and Keyes, a membership-only nightclub for discerning adults. We are a SSC environment for new and experienced BDSM lifestyle couples and singles. Our renovated facility offers a large night club on the first floor. Our three themed playrooms, munch lounge and members-only bar are located on the second floor. Playrooms (King Arthur's Court; the Silken Road and Starry, Starry Night) are available by reservation only. Our updated sound and lighting system compliment our expanded dance floor. Frequently we host live band nights, but we have a professional DJ on duty every night (Tuesday to Saturday) from eight to midnight. With an expanded kitchen and bar area on the first floor, we are ready to party! We can host your birthday party (complete with spanking, cake, ice cream and champagne), your bachelor or bachelorette party, an anniversary party or a personal celebration of any kind!

**Our Playrooms:**

King Arthur's Court – You will be transported to Camelot in our largest playroom. Painted in rich colors of gold, amethyst and emerald; it is furnished with double St. Andrew's crosses, spanking bench, prayer bench with restraints, stock pillory, a queening stool, a throne, and curtained and canopied bed with restraint hardware head and foot boards. Equipped with an ensuite and one-way mirror for a viewing audience (you choose if you want an audience by opening/closing between-the-glass blinds). It will be a popular suite for a group of up to twelve participants. The viewing area has a capacity of twenty four.

The Silken Road – You will be transported to the Orient in our second largest playroom. Painted in crimson red with gold and Oriental accents, the room is furnished with bamboo canes, silk tapestries, St. Andrew's cross, sex swing, spanking horse, floor cushions and a reproduction opium bed. Equipment is available for kinbaku or shibari (Japanese bondage techniques). Equipped with an ensuite and one-way mirror for a viewing audience (you choose if you want an audience by opening/closing between-the-glass blinds). The room occupancy is limited to six, and the viewing area is limited to eighteen.

Starry, Starry Night - A navy leather spanking bench, navy leather sex wedge and large navy leather bondage bed make for some delicious restrictive bondage and positions. The room is furnished with a St. Andrew's cross, massage table and sex swing. A bondage/stripper pole is located in one corner of the room. The navy walls with silver and crystal sconces lend a secluded air to the room. Constellations are painted on the ceiling in reflective paint. This suite contains an ensuite and is completely private, no viewing area.

XXXXX  
Thursday, October 6, 2011  
Aedan and Sabine's Home  
Sabine's POV

"Invitations are out for the grand re-opening. I printed flyers for distribution that night with our upcoming schedule. The list of facility rules are printed on the back side of the calendar. I want to make sure everyone knows we are closed from two in the morning on Wednesday November 23 until four in the afternoon on Tuesday November 29, for Thanksgiving. Staff is off with pay." Aedan announced. "Since Elena's death basically announced our BDSM presence to the community…we might get a lot of tourists our first month, causing regulars to stay away. We might get more police attention than we've ever had. We may be shunned by the RACK community…but then again…we might be a raging success now that Elena's no longer a strong presence in the community."

"Are Louie and Dominick going out of town over Thanksgiving?" I asked.

"Why?" Aedan looked at me curiously.

"If we find Elena's playroom that weekend, I'd like to clear it and move any files from Elena's house to the management offices." I explained.

"Will we get away at all? Aedan asked.

"We have Thanksgiving Thursday and Family Day Friday with one another. We're back in at Elena's house on Saturday and Sunday after Thanksgiving. I contacted Household Helpers. I have interviews with three potential housekeepers on Friday morning. I'm setting it up for housekeeping, meal prep and laundry on Tuesday and Friday in the late afternoon/early evening when you are awake and before you go to work. I contacted Dream Dinners and will go this Sunday afternoon to purchase and bring home thirty dinners. Dream Dinners assured me we can get a gourmet Thanksgiving dinner from them if I order it before November 1 and pick it up before November 10. I will talk to the potential housekeepers to see if they are interested in assembling meals for us for the next six months at Dream Dinners. They can assemble there and bring them here to freeze and cook at a later date."

Aedan pulls up a calendar program and we coordinate schedules.

"The estate sales companies have representatives combing the house November 1-3 to put together their estimates and contracts for Grey House. If their services are acceptable, they are scheduled to empty the house December 1-3. We have to find the safe and playroom before December 1st. Until we find the playroom, I'm at Elena's house when Franco is available. Franco has planned for deep cleaning the first full week of December at Elena's house. Not counting time out for Christmas, everything should be inventoried, cleaned, repaired and painted before the middle of January. Franco is hoping to hire a real estate agent by the first week of January for selling Elena's house." I explained.

"January is ugly for me because I'm doing the W-2 forms for the six salons and Elena's household staff. Plus W-2s for Falcon Financials, plus W-2s for Locke and Keyes. Plus starting my final semester at WSU. I will try to work at Grey Management from 9-5 Tuesday through Saturday after we get the club reopened. I'll be home before six; we can have dinner before you have to be at work by eight."

"Saturday we start taking swing dance lessons. The instructor requires four hours every Saturday and Sunday afternoon for the next three weeks. We learn beginner footwork, followed by intermediate footwork. Next Saturday we learn basic turns followed on Sunday with intermediate turns. The Saturday after we learn to develop style for fast swing tempo songs; and Sunday is developing style for slow swing tempo songs. We just have to schedule time to practice during the week – preferably at night when I'm not working on the renovation and when you aren't working on Elena's issues." Aedan noted on our calendar.

"What are you doing?" I asked as his fingers began roaming over my body.

"Touching my wife," he plays with my knee. "Let's go spend some time with one another…and finish coordinating calendars later."

He scoops me up and carries me off to our bed for a generous helping of vanilla served up by my sweetheart and husband.

XXXXX  
Friday, October 7, 2011  
Grey Management  
Sabine's POV

"This is not your concern. When we bring you something and say, "deal with this" then you deal. Otherwise, your main task is to keep the salons from being burgled, the house from being burgled, keeping my ass alive….and keeping your hands and your security staffs' hands off Sabine."

Cole argued. "I'm not sexually interested in Sabine. I just want to know why her husband signed an NDA. I can't believe Grey House hired a forensic accountant who has ties to the nightclub where Elena killed herself."

"She is the least of three evils," Franco said. "Do you want to deal with an ex-FBI agent or ex-SPD accountant – because those were our choices? Given the severity of Elena's allegations in her suicide note, Grey House chose someone they worked with in the past who is known for their discretion."

"It is a conflict of interest," Cole asserted, "especially when you have the husband helping both of you at the house."

"Grey House vetted everyone on the management team. If you have issues with anyone on the team, contact Welch or Taylor over at Grey House." Franco snapped.

"I'm not happy with her having the only key to the conference room," Cole blazed.

"Per Grey House orders, only Sabine and I have access to the materials in that room. She and I will sort, scan and compile. She will conduct the forensic accounting work and report to the team and to Grey House. We are already missing files from the businesses and Elena's life. We don't need any more files taking legs before we complete this task. We're not shredding anything until every piece of paperwork has been sorted by me or Sabine. Ergo, the files have to be locked up until we finish with them. Upon completion of our tasks; we're hiring a shredding truck to come here and shred it all in one afternoon. Your task is to protect the management team and these offices so that you walk away with a healthy bonus and recommendation from Grey House." Franco stared at him. "Cole, I want you to know exactly where you stand – Sabine is irreplaceable. You are not. If her new husband demands to play bodyguard while we clear up this mess…it's none of your business. I won't tolerate interference. The next person you discuss this with had better either be Taylor or Welch; because if I hear that you are discussing Sabine with anyone, you will be terminated with cause."

XX  
Same day; late afternoon  
Macy's Department Store, Seattle  
Aedan's POV

"What are you doing here?" Sabine whispered to Aedan. She spotted him when she came out of the dressing rooms.

I kissed her cheek. "I've been watching you."

Her face fell. "You have?"

"You're having doubts about the new office; or you would not be here buying work clothes." I watched her face and knew I was correct. "We've found a storage unit of dead files that will be moved to the GM office on Monday. We've pulled every piece of paper from Elena's house and business offices this week. I know the conference room is full of file cabinets and file boxes. I know it is overwhelming. But you are beautiful and bright…and if anyone is going to make sense of Elena's finances, it will be you – you don't need pencil skirts, silk shirts, and stilettos to camouflage your insecurity."

"I guess I've been wrapped up in my head and haven't been watching the people around me." She sighed. "Are you going to punish me for being unaware?" Her eyes dropped to submissive level.

I lifted her chin so she looked at me. I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "If you were naked and bent over to show the world your pretty assets…then I'd whip your ass until you couldn't sit down for a week. I don't know who punished you for concentrating on tasks, but it's a trait of yours that I cherish. I just want to take you home and ravish you." I straightened as she sighed. "Sabine, it's been a joy watching you trying on clothes. Buy the teal pencil skirt, teal shoes, the tote you looked at with the teal, royal blue, orange and yellow stripes, and the teal accessories – all of it will go great with the aqua shirt you tried on."

"Do you have time to shop with me?" Sabine asked. "Shouldn't you be at the club, working on the renovation?"

"I tracked you down through security at the GM office. They explained you had interviews this morning and planned to be gone this afternoon. Cole ran a tracker on your Blackberry and told me where to find you."

"I've arranged for a new housekeeper through the end of June. She will work from three to six on Tuesday and Friday. On Saturday she will go to Dream Dinners and prepare two weeks of dinners for us. She will bring them to the house and freeze everything. She will cook dinner on Tuesday and Friday. I will batch cook on Sunday and Monday when I can. It might just be soup in the slow cooker. I gave her house keys and pass codes. The playroom will be locked and unavailable for her to see or clean."

"Dominick and Louie finish their Emergency First Aid Training this weekend. They are scheduled for CPR class this afternoon, so I took the afternoon off as a surprise for you. I like watching you model pretty clothes. It's not as much fun as watching you model lingerie for me, but it has its perks." I held her close for a minute and then reminded her of our task. "Show me what you are considering."

"I wrote out a list of basics I needed to fill gaps in my wardrobe. It's all blues – wool crepe pencil skirt; tweed pencil skirt; red and navy plaid pencil skirt; navy pinstripe pencil skirt, wool crepe navy blue slacks and an aqua silk blouse and navy blue boyfriend's jacket. And now the teal skirt and accessories. I need some new carry concealed hobo bags, but I can buy then online." She whispered. "But…" her eyes twinkled, "it would be more fun to shop online for lingerie with you."

"Sounds like a tough task which requires a newlywed husband, a computer and a charge card." I grinned.

XX  
Friday evening  
Aedan and Sabine's Home, Seattle  
Aedan's POV

"Come on baby, let's take a hot bath." I took Sabine's shopping bags and put them in our master closet. I carried her into the ensuite. When I set her on the floor, I reach for her chin and tilt her head up to look in my eyes. "Yield to me tonight, let me make the decisions. I wash you, you wash me. I dry you. You dry me. I dress you, you dress me. After we order pizza, we'll curl up in the family room and make out while watching a movie. We had planned to relax this week and get over our jet lag; but between the Elena situation and the renovation, our schedules have been busier than ever. Saturday and Sunday we have dance lessons in the morning; and working on Elena's house in the afternoons."

"No nights at Elena's house next week. I want evenings where we can relax - watch movies, listen to music, play cards, shop for lingerie or toys, make love or just hang out. Weeknights next week neither of us contemplates solutions to Elena problems, contemplates the renovation nor contemplates life issues. Cell phones are turned off. Email will not be checked. You will clear your mind and recharge your emotional batteries. I bought a footlocker with combination lock for our master closet to hold any toys we might have in our bedroom. That way we don't have to make sure everything is returned to the playroom and locked away when our new housekeeper begins."

I start the tub filling and pour in bubble bath. I strip my wife and help her into the tub. I strip and sit behind Sabine, wrapping my arms and legs around her. I whisper in her ear, "You are my power. You are my reason. You are my heart. You are my refuge." I am rewarded when she sighs and snuggles into my arms.

XXXXX  
Saturday Afternoon  
Elena's House  
Sabine's POV

"I'm sorry Franco, my legs feel like rubber," I sat on the staircase and massaged my legs. "Dance lessons this morning kicked my ass."

"Dance lessons?" Franco sank down on a few stairs above her, two paintings balanced on the stairs behind him.

"Aedan and I decided to host a wartime party for the club reopening. We're taking swing dancing lessons on Saturday and Sunday morning for the next three weeks. Four hours this morning in two-inch pumps have made my legs rubbery. I run daily but I guess this last month off has made me into a girlie girl. I have no stamina."

"Is your reopening for members only?" Franco asked.

"Need to spice up your social life?" Aedan heard the question as he came down the stairs, carrying two more paintings.

"I need to know _Locke and Keyes_ will weather Elena's death. If her death impaired or ruined your business, I want to know." Franco said honestly. "Besides," he teased, "I'm sure the _Boys on the Bottom_ club of San Francisco makes _Locke and Keyes_ look vanilla."

"Thank you, Franco," I reached up and clasped his hand for a minute. "I'll bring you an invitation and put you on the list." It was nice having a gay male friend who didn't judge me and could gossip like the best girlfriend in the world. I'll bet he was a shopping fiend!

"Let's not do any more stairs today," Aedan suggested. "Those dance lessons are killing me, too. Let's put these in the living room."

"I never knew there was such a thing as abstract Oriental art," Franco murmured. "I don't know if the oriental sales group wants it, or if the art sales group wants it. It's nice to know that it might be wanted by both."

"I'm glad someone might want it," Aedan said. "I think abstract water cranes are fairly ugly. I am convinced Elena had no taste in art."

"Believe it or not," Franco said, "I looked up the painter of that abstract water crane oil painting – he has sold pieces in the high five – low six figures." Aedan and I gaped at him. Franco nodded.

"I vote we call it a night," I said. "I think there's some muscle soak at our house with my name on it."

"I think there's some organic ginger deep-tissue massage oil with my name on it," Aedan sighed.

"Yeah, let's call it a night," Franco said. "I have a really good bottle of white wine waiting for me. Tomorrow, we'll do at least one more sweep for paperwork. I'll take the one box of paperwork we found today back to the office. You find a way to deliver that envelope." He nodded at the large manila envelope Sabine carried.

XXXXX  
One hour later  
Seattle

"Are you following me?" Franco called while we were driving home.

"We're about ten minutes from our house," I replied. "Why?"

"My CPO and I were followed from Elena's house. He called security at the estate to ensure extra staff is there tonight in case of an incursion. I was going to go to the office, but he's taking me straight back to my condo." Franco said.

"I don't know who is following you, but it's not us." I explained. "What kind of car?"

"Older model Audi, maybe a year older than yours," Franco said. "We haven't been able to get a plate number on it yet. Are you being followed?"

"Let's find out," Aedan replied and took four consecutive right turns, followed by four consecutive left turns. "There's no one behind us," he said.

"We're not being followed," I said. "If it's an older model Audi; I think you are being followed by an ex-sub. Just pull off in a private area. Get out and stand away from the car where she can approach you. Then let me know who she is and what she wants."

"My CPO will bring tracker checkers for you and Aedan tomorrow. He recommends using them each time you get in the car. Most tracking devices are smaller than cell phones these days."

"Sounds like a plan," I said. "See you tomorrow afternoon. Stay safe." I spent the rest of the trip home thinking about the black Audi SUV in Elena's garage. I have to remember to ask Franco what we found out about it. It's time to get out of my head and watch my surroundings. I've been caught unaware three times –the men Grey had tailing me, Elena in Pike Place Market – where I commented to her about how I didn't think she knew any men; just teenage boys – and Aedan when I was shopping. We took classes from SPD for a reason. I may have a conceal carry permit; I may have a gun – but neither of them will protect me if I am not aware I'm being followed.

XXXXX  
Sunday, October 9, 2011  
Elena's House  
Franco's POV

"Her name is Jennifer Wilson. She said she was sub number six. She just returned to Seattle after a six-month contract with a backcountry wilderness manager who worked for the Department of Interior in Alaska. He was on temporary assignment in Alaska and she kept him warm at night. He returned to Virginia since the assignment is over and she's returned to Seattle." I propped the next picture on an easel and took a picture of it. Sabine tried to inventory while I took pictures. Aedan kept bringing in artwork from various corners of the house.

"Backcountry wilderness manager?" Sabine asked. "Is there anyone in the lifestyle who didn't know Elena?"

"Not that I'm aware," I shrugged. "Anyhow, Miss Wilson is originally from Atlanta. Her grandmother is not well and wants her to come home. Jennifer asked me to fly her first class to Atlanta. She hoped Elena had contacts there that could help her find a new…situation."

"Dom?" Sabine asked.

"Yes," I blushed. "It was so much fun explaining Elena didn't leave her anything in the will, didn't leave any advance money or a new contract, didn't leave any bonus money from an old contract, and certainly did not supply a list of Doms in Atlanta. I also told her I wasn't going to pimp for her for the rest of her life. She may be able to pass for twenty-nine for another year or two if she takes good care of herself, but she's got a short expiration date from what I can tell."

"Don't be rude, but tell me the rest of the conversation." Sabine scolded.

"I suggested she sell everything she owns here, hop on a plane, train, bus and go live with grandma. She heard about Mr. Grey getting married. She wants me to ask him for money to relocate." I shrugged.

"And," Sabine gently prodded.

"I told her Mr. Grey would turn gay and announce our impending nuptials in the New York and Seattle Times before I would ask him for relocation money for the sub club. The only ones who haven't contacted me are Dr. Charlotte, Leila Williams and you. It's official – I've heard from the rest. I also told Jennifer it was against her NDA to contact me. She's going to get the sub club together and see if they can find a new benefactor." I air quoted benefactor. "They are looking for a new pimp because I won't take on that task, not for love, money or Mr. Grey."

"Who is Dr. Charlotte?" Sabine asked.

"Sub number two from what I understand. Elena said she was a medical student when she contracted with Grey. It's my understanding she's the reason he didn't accept submissives who had on-call jobs." I explained. "He paid for her to finish medical school. Once she finished her internship and became a resident, she was able to support herself without help from Grey. He paid off her school loans as a graduation gift. She is a pediatric surgeon at Seattle Children's Hospital."

"Dr. Charlotte married her new Dom. Her husband/Dom did not allow contact her contact with anyone from her past; especially with Elena or the sub club. He purchased tickets for them to attend a charity event for the hospital shortly after their marriage. During the cocktail party and introductions, he had a tete-a-tete with Grey and Elena and explained he would expose both of them if Elena ever contacted or came near Dr. Charlotte again. Elena vetted Charlotte for Grey. She was vexed about Charlotte cutting ties with her. I say kudos to Dr. Charlotte for not being used as an ATM machine. Just like you, Dr. Charlotte didn't use Esclava Salons after she and Grey parted ways with one another."

Sabine laughed. "I think more of Doms who don't share rather than Doms who overshare. You are keeping a database of these encounters, right? You are letting Grey know the other subs have been in contact with one another?"

"I am and he knows." I said wisely. "Isn't this the most god-awful picture you've ever seen in your life? What is that supposed to be?"

"Looks like a Picasso-ish geisha girl?" Sabine laughed.

XXXXX  
Monday, October 10, 2011  
Leather and Lace Playroom  
Aedan and Sabine's Home, Seattle  
Aedan's POV

I knelt behind Sabine while she was in position one. I braided her hair, and spoke softly to her. "We haven't been in our playroom in over a month. I want to do things in here with you that we could not do while we were honeymooning; especially toys we have not played with for a while. Are you up for the challenge, pretty girl?"

"Oh yes, sir!" Sabine eagerly replied.

"Rise," I dominated her mouth as I moved us toward the St. Andrew's cross. I restrained her facing the St. Andrew's cross which I had specially made to fit her petite form. Her beautiful back and ass faced me. I slipped her braid over her shoulder; brushing against her right breast so her hair would not get caught in the flogger.

XX  
Later, same day

Her last climax rolled through her body over and over again for a few minutes stripping every ounce of self denial I had relied on to this point. I was utterly spent when I withdrew from her. I untied her legs. Her body shook as I lifted her from the cross. I barely made it to the bed with her before we collapsed from exhaustion. We lay next to each other for a while, still trying to catch our breath. Finally, she rolled to her side and tucked into me.

I pulled the comforter over us and cruised on an endorphin high. "Tonight – lingerie shopping." My knuckles brushed up and down her arm. I'm sure she was asleep, but there would be time to remind her. Eventually I slept, and when I awoke, my arms were still wrapped around the woman I loved.

XXXXX  
Monday, October 24, 2011  
Grey Management Office Building

"May I drop off election materials for everyone in the building," the private detective asked.

"The building rules and regulations say no, but we are allowed to place a poster in the break room down the hall," the security guard informed her.

"What's GM? It's a new company since I was here last," she asked.

"GM is an independent and privately held company dedicated to conducting forensic accounting investigations." The security guard replied.

"That's an interesting line of work!" She bubbled. "Thank you for taking the poster and putting it up. Councilwoman Annette Ferrell appreciates your vote!"

She watched with interest as a rental truck pulled up to the freight elevator and began offloading large four or five drawer filing cabinets. Two men were doing the work, but each of them had a security guard with them. Once the freight elevator was full, the rental truck was locked and one security guard stayed with the truck and one security guard went with the files.

XX

After she finished her delivery of political paperwork to her assigned area; she stopped at Starbucks for a coffee. "Interesting day," she explained via cell to Lawrence Lincoln. "I found a new company in a secure office building. They are a privately held forensic accounting company. How much do you want to bet the G in the name stands for Grey and the accounts they are investigating are Elena's?"

"How secure?" Lawrence asked.

"Security guard is at the desk from seven in the morning to seven at night. After that, it is entry by key and key code, including elevators. The parking lot below the building is secure. I could see a guard at the entry/exit, but I also saw a touchpad electronic screen for entering pass codes for after hours. While I was there, a rental truck arrived and began offloading file cabinets. How much do you want to bet they brought files from Elena's home to the office?"

"What else is on the street?" Lawrence asked.

"General parking for visitors on the north side of the building, an open space for lunch/breaks on the south side. It's a general complex of nine buildings. All of them mirror our building and layout exactly. There is a Starbucks one block north and a deli open for breakfast and lunch a block south." She gave him the address. "I won't say the complex is impenetrable, but I don't like your chances of a successful impromptu visit. I didn't make it past the security guard at the front desk who also guards the elevators."

"Options?" Lawrence barked.

"The deli delivers. The kids who deliver at lunchtime could be bribed for a small amount of cash. They wear khaki jeans and navy blue short-sleeve Henley shirts, no logo. Navy blue baseball caps, no logo. From what I can tell, they carry $20 in singles on them. Both of them work from seven to three. Maybe you can bribe one of them to keep an eye out for De Luca's name. If either of them delivers and gets upstairs, have them scope the place out for you. Maybe get him to drop a bug or two in the office."

XXXXX  
Tuesday, October 25, 2011  
Grey Management

Gage's POV

What fresh shade of hell is this? Someone's trying to hack the secure server at Grey Management. Now I have to check server access and everyone's email accounts to see if someone left us vulnerable. I put out a call to Barney at Grey House and let him know what's up. Someone might be testing the wifi connection to see if they can access files or internet history. I send Cole on a walk about around the perimeter of the building. He's looking for someone with a smartphone, tablet or laptop that seems to just be hanging out. I have Sabine and Franco turn off their Blackberry and shut down their computers. They don't need them online as they are sorting files, again.

XX  
Franco's POV

"Holy cow!" I handed Sabine the real estate listing for Elena's house.

Listing Details for Single Family Home in View Ridge Estates, Seattle Washington  
6 bedrooms, 4 full, 1 partial bath, Open living on first floor with fireplace, Master Bedroom Suite with Private Ensuite and viewing balcony. 6000 sq. ft. in main house, Chauffer Quarters (1B, 1Bath, LR, Kit), Housekeeper Quarters (1B, 1Bath, LR, Kit), Groundskeeper Quarters (1B, 1Bath, LR, Kit)

$1,395,000

Divine view from the Olympics to the Cascades w/ Lake Washington and Mt. Rainier to greet you with amazing views. Vaulted ceilings, alcove for a reading nook or a baby grand piano off the family room. Three levels of living space, including outdoor decks and viewing balcony off master bedroom suite.

Sabine looked it over. "Well, she obviously had the wine cellar and playroom installed after purchase. The groundkeeper quarters are where security hangs out. The layout of the house in the paperwork doesn't teach us a damn thing." She made a new folder marked House Description and filed it away in Elena's file cabinet.

XX  
Cole's POV

I've been through the parking lot, no one around. I cruised through the lobby, no one around. I spot one of the delivery kids from the deli coming down in the elevator as I'm ready to go up.

"Delivery again today," I ask casually.

"Yeah," he remarked. "The Axis Architects let us bring a basket of sandwiches and stuff to their office instead of calling in their order. When I leave here, I will stop at the law offices in the next building. They are good customers too."

"Come on up to our office – I won't have time to go to lunch, and neither will my co-workers. We were just going to call in an order. Looks like you have a good selection there!" I noticed the smartphone turned on and laying in the top of his basket of sandwiches, cookies, chips, fruit and drinks. "Great phone!" I say enthusiastically, "my niece wants one for her birthday." We talk about all the special features and the free apps for the phone on the way up to the office.

I station him in our reception area. Franco and Sabine play their parts well. They know I brought him up for a reason. They close the door to the conference room when they exit it. He can see the office layout. He can't see into the conference room. First Franco selects a sandwich and drink, but comes back for a piece of fruit. Sabine checks out all the vegetarian offerings before selecting her lunch – all she has is a $50 bill so we're standing around trying to make change for her which wastes time. Franco finally spots her $10 to pay for her lunch. Gage nods at me that the kid's phone is actively running a hacking program on our wifi signal. I get his picture captured on CCTV and observe as he looks around the office. Gage hacks the delivery kid's phone for information. When Sabine is done, Gage meanders out and selects his lunch and then I select mine. We've kept the kid busy for over twenty minutes. I walk him back to the elevator and we go down to the lobby. I thank him as he leaves.

Back upstairs, Gage and I have a conversation about the kid. Barney confirmed his phone was trying to hack the wifi connection, but we have a triple firewall. It would take a hacker much smarter than the delivery boy to get through to us. Barney is going to get the kid's information from the deli and conduct a background check on him. I call Taylor and tell him we need eyes on the kid once he returns to the deli to see who is paying him for his feeble attempt to hack us.


	5. Chapter 5

Shadows and Exposures: Chapter 5. Reopening Locke and Keyes, Introducing Rack to the Road; The Susannah Factor, Marine Corps Birthday Luncheon, Toys for Tots kick off, Sabine's Birthday

XXXXX  
Saturday before Reopening, October 23, 2011  
Aedan and Sabine's Home  
Sabine's POV

"Being my bar girl has advantages," Aedan said, checking the restraints on my bound hands. I wore my Agent Provocateur bondage lingerie for him and sat on our home bar. "Try that for me," Aedan handed me a drink.

I sipped cautiously, "GAH," I almost spit. "What is that?" I shudder.

"A genuine 1940s Manhattan – two parts bourbon, one part vermouth and a splash of bitters, garnished with a maraschino cherry. They are one of the signature drinks we're serving opening night." Aedan grinned. He took the glass from my hands and drank it down. "Feel like trying a 1940s martini we're serving that night?" He handed me another glass.

I took a cautious sip. "Bleaaaaaah," I swallowed hard. "OMG! I'll stick to lemonade the night of the mixer."

Aedan took that glass from me and swallowed it down also. "Tell me," Aedan smirked, placing his hands on the bar; framing my knees. "Are you fast?"

"Excuse me?" I looked at him warily.

"All the fast girls in Ireland can tie a knot in the stem of a maraschino cherry," he smirked.

"I can do that," I picked the cherry out of the empty Manhattan glass, ate the cherry, and then tied a knot in the stem. It wasn't easy with bound hands. "Ta da…" I held up the cherry stem.

"With their tongue…" he whispered in my ear, moving the glasses off the bar. He reached up, and pulled my face to his; capturing my mouth. When he finished plundering my mouth and feeling me up; he put on the CD of music from the dance instructor. "I want to dance with my semi-naked wife." He lifted me to the floor.

"I have better ideas about what to do with a semi-naked and bound Sabine," I laughed. "She knows better things to do with her tongue than tie knots in cherry stems."

"I'm sure she does and after we practice swing dancing, I'd like to hear them." Aedan untied my hands and pulled me out to an empty spot in the family room where we could practice dancing.

XXXXX  
Tuesday, October 26, 2011  
GM Offices  
Sabine's POV

"Holy cow!" The conference room table and chairs now took up one third of the reception area of the office. The conference room contained file cabinets around the perimeter of the room. Where the conference table used to be was an island of banker boxes from floor to ceiling. There was a three-foot walking path around the island. There were layers of banker boxes stored on top of the file cabinets.

"I made coffee," Gage announced. "You're going to need it. Franco is incoming. He's got some things to do at Bravern Center and then he's here. It took Security the better part of two hours Saturday morning to dismantle that table and reassemble it. Then they moved files and boxes in yesterday."

I put my purse on my desk, retrieved my iPod, unlocked the conference room door, and began checking the file cabinets. It took time, but I managed to empty the seven file cabinets to the right of the door, shoving files into empty crevices of other file cabinets. I labeled each empty file cabinet with the location of a salon and Elena's house. Then I started sorting files from the top of the file cabinets into file drawers according to the salon. Each file would require reading and scanning at a later date. I just wanted to do a preliminary sort. Franco showed up right before lunch and offered to send out for food. I recommended we call the furniture rental place and send back the conference room table for sixteen and get one for eight. It would have to remain in the reception area; but since we didn't have visitors; it did not matter. Franco concurred. I called the furniture rental company and changed our lease agreement. Franco called for sandwiches. Gage offered to stay downstairs and escort the furniture movers up to the office, and leave money with the day guard for our sandwiches.

Aedan called and we agreed to work at the office and the club but arrive at the house by five-thirty so we could talk to the housekeeper. I wanted to see what she cooked for dinner. I wanted to know if there were any issues with her work today. Aedan and I both agreed to have an early night and start again in the morning. I'm not looking forward to sorting a 20x20 room of files.

XXXXX  
Friday, October 29, 2011  
Grand Reopening of Locke and Keyes  
Sabine's POV

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your hosts, Aedan and Sabine," the DJ put on _In the Mood_ by Glenn Miller.

Aedan and I stand at a 45-degree angle to one another. When he nods, we are off on our first set of steps with one another. Triple step, triple step, rock step…I'm glad we did a full dress rehearsal two nights ago. I traded my lined jacket and long-sleeved silk shirt for a short-sleeve cashmere sweater. Aedan took off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves – otherwise, we'd be a hot mess. We were the only ones on the floor for the first full minute of the song, and then we were joined by three other couples. It was great fun, having a quadrant of the dance floor to ourselves.

When we finished to the applause of the onlookers, our DJ announced the showing of _Swing Kids_ in Suite B upstairs. He also announced the sale of raffle tickets in Suite A for a play bag. He announced swing dance lessons at the start of the hour in Suite C. Then he put on _Take the_ _A Train_ by Billy Strayhorn performed by the Duke Ellington Orchestra.

I peeled off from Aedan to go to the powder room; he went to get drinks for us. The powder room wasn't too congested. It is triple the size it was before. The men's restroom remained unchanged. I thought navy and periwinkle were good colors for the women's bathroom. I loved the Monet water lily reproduction picture in the gold gilt frame. The toilets, sinks, stalls and countertops were navy blue too.

"You dance well together," a petite brunette, who could be my sister, smiled at me as I washed my hands. She was older, early thirties, hazel eyes, petite, designer clothes from a few seasons ago.

"Which one are you," I asked.

"Five of Fifteen; sounds like a _Star Trek_ Borg designation doesn't it? Resistance is futile," she shrugged. "Ashley Miller, I'm here with one of your members. Elena arranged our meeting before she died." She didn't offer to shake hands.

"Eight of Fifteen; Sabine Keyes; nice to meet you. Resistance isn't futile. Somehow I managed to sidestep Elena's interference," I said coldly.

"Yeah; we all heard about you – a nine month contract with no whips or canes – how did you pull that off?" She asked bitterly.

"It's called hard limits and contract negotiation. I'm sorry; I signed a non-disclosure agreement with Sir. It prevents me from discussing our contracts. Elena called me the worst example of a submissive ever in the great history of the best Dom in Seattle. For such a lousy submissive, I've had my pick of successful, good-looking Doms who have all supported me in the style to which a girl can become accustomed." I wiggled my two-carat Celtic wedding rings as I brushed my hair.

"If you had joined the sub club and shared your experience with newer subs, we all might have benefited from your expertise at contract negotiations. People's attitudes about you might have changed," she sniped.

"I'll repeat what all three of my Doms taught me…_I don't share_," I stated. "Elena didn't control me then; she doesn't control me now. I am not responsible for any lies or misconceptions she told any of you. Did you want something? I'm sure my husband is waiting for me."

"I heard Franco De Luca is here tonight." She sighed.

"I know he had an invitation; I know he said he would be here. I have not seen him, however." I brushed my hair one last time, observing her in the mirror. "Just so you know – you can leave a message for him at the post office we have set up in Suite A tonight."

"You wouldn't be interested in setting up some dates for some of the sub club with your single Doms would you?" She asked.

"I don't play matchmaker. Actions like that come back to bite you in the ass and not in that special, sexy, mark-my-ass kind of way." I left the bathroom; unfollowed.

XX  
Same night  
Sabine's POV

"Sabine, can I ask you a question," Franco joined me for refreshments at Aedan and my reserved table.

"I may or may not answer," I said, appreciating the tart lemonade that washed down my bite of hamburger.

"How does it work for you and Aedan?" Franco asked, putting condiments on his hot dogs.

"How does what work? Life, owning companies, marriage, the playroom?" I teased before I ate a bite of potato salad.

"The sex part." Franco asked.

"Well, he's a boy and I'm a girl," I started to say; trying to keep a smile off my face.

"Don't be a shit, I mean the Dom/sub stuff." Franco said, unable to look at my face while he toyed with his potato salad.

"Well, it's different in every relationship. With Declan, my first husband, I was a little girl in love with a gorgeous older man. He understood my love for him overshadowed any hesitation I felt. He slowly introduced me to aspects of the lifestyle. Declan had rules for my life – I didn't go drinking and partying with girlfriends. I didn't hang on the phone or computer for hours talking girl talk with them either. I didn't have male study buddies. I didn't work at the club at night. He didn't want me in school, work or social situations where I might have to defend myself. He dealt with male contractors for the house and both businesses. He was romantic and he was strong-willed. Declan was my world, and I loved him. He was my Dom in the playroom and in my life."

"I can't discuss my second Dom. I signed a non-disclosure agreement. Considering some of the things I said to him when our contract terminated…I'm surprised to be working with you now." I watch Franco's face.

"I told him he owed you," Franco revealed.

"What do you mean _owed_ me?" I asked.

"I told him Elena was fucking around with your life because of your past history with him. Other than the fact that she was a psycho bitch; it is the only reason she would kill herself in your club." Franco said.

"So you blackmailed him into accepting my help?" I asked, astounded.

"Blackmail is an ugly word…I prefer to think of it as a juicy rationalization. It was either you or FBI/police. He decided your history together proved you were trustworthy." Franco shrugged. "So tell me about you and Aedan."

"Aedan is my life partner. He is my Dom in our playroom; although, he can be dominant in our bedroom. He rarely pulls a Dom move in our regular lives. I have freedom with Aedan that I never had with my first two Doms. He has rules, but he does not micromanage my life. His number one rule is that I never do anything to destroy his trust in me. He doesn't try to solve every problem or issue, and then expect me to live with his decisions. When I'm working out office issues or personal life issues, Aedan has my back. He and I share everything. He knows my deepest, darkest secrets and does not hold them against me. It took us a while to get to where we are…but I was a stronger person going into my relationship with him than I was with my first two Doms. I trust him implicitly. I love him beyond reason. When he looks at me or when he touches me – I know there is no one else in the world for me. I like to cook for him. I like to dress for him. I like to care for him. I like pleasing him. I like making our home a sanctuary from the world for us. I like the way he listens to me. He makes me feel cherished. People think a D/s relationship is just sex in the playroom; and it is for some people. The truth of the matter is, the playroom might be one quarter of our sex life. Our love and respect for one another is 100% of our marriage."

"Help me find that, Sabine," Franco pleaded. "I will be 30 on my next birthday. I'm tired of relationships that fizzle before they sizzle."

"You know…I always thought you and Grey's IT guru Barney would be a great match. But as I told Ashley Miller in the powder room, matchmaking can bite you in the ass…and not in that hot, sexy, strip-my-clothes-off way," I sipped my lemonade. "Come with me late Wednesday afternoon – I have a salon appointment and I will introduce you to the boys. They may have friends, brothers, uncles, or cousins who need an introduction. I will make sure you have an invitation to our open mixer nights." I pause. "I like this tune, it has an infectious rhythm." The band had just returned to play after a break.

"Ah," Franco laughed, "A song that makes you jitter like you drank too much java." He became serious for a minute. "Speaking of java; Ashley Miller invited me to a sub club lunch at the market district Starbucks at noon on Wednesday. I think it's going to be a group request for funds."

"Hum…you know who else likes coffee? Jason Taylor. I think you should request Taylor take a coffee/lunch break there. If he sees ex-submissives meeting up with one another, he can quash them with reminders of their NDAs before they get out of hand. You don't have time to hold hands next week. We have to play nice with the sales companies who are coming in to preview Elena's household goods starting Wednesday. If you can tell Taylor to meet me on November fifth at the Bellevue Hilton; I'll hand off that package of stuff we found to him. I don't want to take it to the office and then hand it off to Taylor in front of Cole."

"Did you find anything interesting?" Franco asked quietly.

"Just more press clippings, taped TV commentary, and another CD of pictures she downloaded from the web. Background check on Mrs. Grey, her friend Katherine Kavanagh, parents of both young women, friends of both young women." I said, thankful our conversation could not be overheard because of the band. "She had a few dozen cards he wrote on for her birthdays and holidays. I'm pleased to say there was nothing for Valentine's Day, ever."

"Maybe I should just meet with the sub-club and ask them where the damn safe and playroom are," Franco sighed.

"No, we don't want them to know we're looking for blackmail materials. I don't want them telling someone, who will tell someone, who will tell somebody else. We've already had problems with someone trying to break in."

"Sabine, I wasn't going to ask, but I have to know. How did Elena kill herself?" Franco asked.

I sighed. _This topic was would come up some day. I might as well deal with it now. Prologue: Elena and Sabine had a history of pissing each other off. First, I kept the box Grey used for my graduation gift. Secondly; I learned to forge his handwriting and her handwriting._ _Third, Aedan and I purchased a particularly vicious flogger with rough cut edges and steel tips. Then we soaked it for a month in a poison bath. Then we let it dry; put it in the saved box with handcuffs and a forged note from Grey. The note told her to flog herself forty hard lashes and then handcuff herself behind her back. Elena Lincoln's desire to be with Grey overwhelmed her sensibilities. For god's sake – the man was coming home from his European honeymoon with his new bride on the night she killed herself. How delusional do you have to be to think a man is going to run from his bride's bed to your playroom?_

"Everything I tell you is in strict confidence Franco – you cannot tell anyone what I tell you. Some of what I tell you is in direct contravention of our NDA. Some of it is only known by Aedan and I and the police." I gave him a look that said if he talked, I would shoot him myself! "Elena came to Locke and Keyes looking for brunettes to add to her stable, and Doms to add to her client list…at least that's what she told us. Before midnight, she asked for a key to Suite A. We were short staffed that night, so when it was time to close the second floor; we didn't check the suites. When we were shutting down for the night, Aedan discovered Suite A was locked. He unlocked it and found her body. He called the police. From what they told us, she stripped down to her panties."

"Just panties," Franco asked. "Why?"

I paused. _How convincing will this be?_ "Because that's all Grey allowed his subs to wear in his playroom. I'm surprised she didn't braid her hair; he always did that too. She brought a flogger with her. It had been doused in poison. The rough edges of the flogger and the steel tips nipped at her skin and delivered the poison. The police said they could find at least forty paths of welts created from the leather fronds and the steel tips. After she flogged the hell out of herself, she put a suicide note next to her clothes and the tote where she carried the flogger. She took a new pair of handcuffs out of her tote and handcuffed her hands behind her back."

"Why handcuffs?'

I shrugged my shoulders. "Who knows? Grey always restrained me during scenes in his playroom. Maybe the handcuffs were to keep her from saving herself? Maybe because she could use the handcuffs behind her back? All our suites are soundproof, and Suite A has no viewing room. We don't have CCTV in the suites unless it is requested by a trainer. Then they pick up the tape from us; we never see it. No one knew she was in there, dying, until Aedan found her body before three in the morning. I was working on the deposits, and stayed in the office. Aedan called the police."

"The suicide note said she was going to be arrested for pedophilia?" Franco asked.

I nodded. "I had the CCTV running in the hallway while the police were here. That's what one of the CSI said when he came out of the room with the note in an evidence bag."

"She had a fucked up life," Franco observed.

"Which she shared with too many people," I observed. "The first moment she wanted to sexually touch a teenage boy, she should have killed herself. Just think of how many people would have been spared the poison of her life if she had done herself in decades sooner." On that note, Franco and I toasted.

XXXXX

Monday, October 31, 2011

Seattle

******** Seattle Nooz ********  
If you didn't have anywhere to celebrate Halloween, we would have suggested the newly remodeled Locke and Keyes which reopened on Saturday evening. The notorious suicide of Elena Lincoln did not prevent the club reopening with a posh, "by invitation only" 1940s Wartime Party. Checkpoint Charlie kept out the tourists who had nothing but a _burning desire_ to see the place. Those on the guest list were admitted and treated to a swing band and wartime decorations, wartime drinks and buffet. Rumor says the place was so crowded, _you couldn't swing a cat_. However, Locke and Keyes is dark on Sunday and Monday nights, so _discipline_ yourself until you can get there.  
****************************

XXXXX  
Wednesday, November 2, 2011  
Elena's House

"It's someone named Louis Lee, from _Lee's Legacies_." Security gave Franco a business card.

"I've been expecting him." Franco went to greet him. They were chatting when they entered the kitchen. "Command central is the kitchen. We have coffee and water; powder room on the right. Here's a preliminary list of the oriental things in the house and their appraised price three years ago from the insurance policy. All of it goes, including the oriental carpets, which…we apologize, will need cleaned before you sell them."

"I'm going to keep the list, but I need to do a walk-about and take pictures. When I come back in one month, I'll bring a truck and two assistants."

"Just," Sabine shook her head to clear the confusion. "Just explain how you work."

"Well, I take digital pictures of every piece we take from the home. We pack everything. There is a standard insurance fee that you pay to protect you from breakage, robbery, acts of god, etc. We take the items back to the store, clean and sell them. I give a 60/40 commission. When I submit a contract, Grey Management has 72 hours to accept my terms. Plus I need a date by which everything must be sold. Also, if something doesn't sell, I need to know where to deliver it."

"If something doesn't sell by May first, donate it to Salvation Army. Be sure to give Sabine a detailed list with appraised values. That way the donations can be used as a tax deduction." Franco interjected, handing a business card for Grey Management to Louis. "Security is here to escort you through the house."

Sabine poured more coffee. "Please don't tell anyone the items came from Washington or from Elena Lincoln's estate. Please don't answer questions posed by neighbors or the press. We've moved a lot of things into the dining room. If you can start there; it will facilitate matters."

Security introduced a new young woman. "Dari McIntosh, this is Franco De Luca and Sabine Falco. Dari owns _Art in Motion_ which is an art store that sells paintings, sculptures and artistic items on commission."

Dari shook Franco's hand. "I will take pictures of the paintings and wall hangings, sculptures and art pieces. If our contract is acceptable, we clean, appraise and sell the articles from my gallery. Normally we offer a 70/30 commission. However, since we're transporting everything for sale, our terms are 60/40. We inventory everything we take via a digital camera. We use those pictures for a database where we track our clients' inventory and sales. If our contract is acceptable, I will return with two assistants, a truck, and lots of crates in a month. Is there some place that you'd like me to start?"

"Living room," Franco said. "For insurance reasons, you will have a security guard with you at all times. Here is a layout of the house."

"Here's my signed NDA and a brochure explaining our services." Dari handed Franco paperwork. "Let's go," she said to security and went to the living room.

The doorbell rang again. Sabine put her head in her hands.

"It's someone called Adam Jacobsen. He says he owns _Absolute Auctions_ and is here because Grey House contacted them." Aedan gave Franco another business card. "I left him standing in the foyer with a security guard."

"Let's go see him," Franco picked up another map of the house and headed to the foyer.

"Adam Jacobsen. I own _Absolute Auctions_. Grey House contacted us and said you were clearing household goods out of an estate. Some of these estate things are more trouble than they are worth. Our commission is 60/40. I need to look everything over before we submit our estimate. Is there anything not going?"

"Oriental items and artwork," Franco said. "We have two other companies working on them. Here's a map to the house and you don't go anywhere without security."

"Where do you want me to start?" Adam asked.

"Chauffer's quarters, over the garage. Then the cook's quarters at the back of the house, through the kitchen, dining room, followed by all the rooms on the first floor. Then you can go to the second floor. We have coffee and water going in the kitchen. Lunch will be available after twelve. Sabine and I will work in the kitchen at the breakfast bar if you have questions," Franco said.

"I'll show them where to start, Franco," Sabine smiled wryly. "Call up security. We need three more men."

"I'll take that as my hint to go home and get some sleep before work tonight." Aedan gave me a kiss goodbye and left with security.

XX  
Lunch  
Pike Market Place Starbucks  
Seattle

Taylor drove a rental car into the parking lot at Starbucks in Pike Market Place. He parked away from the building to not be noticed. He wore jeans and a Mariners hoodie and baseball cap. His left his usual black suit and black SUV at Escala for the day. Grey didn't ask when he said it was a personal errand. He rarely asked for personal days off. Grey would think it had something to do with Sophie.

He noted four Audi vehicles in the parking lot; taking time to get pictures on his cell of the license plates. He strolled into Starbucks and walked over to the table of ladies who were not expecting to see him. "Ladies," he intoned in his chief of security voice. "Miss Davies, Miss Mason, Miss Jackson, Miss Miller – all in the same place at the same time. I believe that is a direct violation of your non-disclosure agreement with Mr. Grey." He reached for a chair, turned the back towards the table, straddled the seat and crossed his arms over the back of the chair. "What are we discussing today? If it is Mr. Grey - that is also a direct violation of your non-disclosure agreement."

They all blanched at the low, threatening tone of his voice.

XX  
After Lunch  
Elena's House

"Adam found this box on the top of a closet shelf. He showed it to me." Dari opened a box which held a piece of fabric.

"What is it?" Asked Sabine.

"A French tapestry…silk. It's probably worth a minimum of $10,000. I don't want to touch it, because if it falls apart, my insurance is liable." Dari flashed a sorry look at Franco.

"Okay, I'm game." Franco gingerly reached into the box and removed the tapestry. He gently unfolded it until all of it could be seen.

"Whew," Dari sighed. "Right description, wrong amount – it is sixteenth century, definitely French, definitely silk. Replacement value on it has to be upwards of $25-30,000. It has to be a family heirloom. If none of the family wants it, I will take it. It would be a coup to announce the sale of it." She shrugged.

"There isn't any family," Franco said. "If that piece of silk jumpstarts your sales of the artwork in this place, I say go for it."

Franco and Sabine waited for Dari and security to leave the kitchen. "WTF?" Sabine whispered to Franco. "What's Elena doing with a sixteenth-century piece of silk?"

"Beats me. I hope it wasn't a blackmail payment and that no one comes looking for it." Franco shuddered.

"We'd better increase security on the place tonight," Sabine advised. "I don't know how many people have noticed the rental cars in the driveway. Someone may be curious about what's going on in the house."

Franco checked his watch. "Taylor should be done with the sub club by now."

XX  
Late Afternoon  
Coulter-Cameron Studio, Lynnwood  
Sabine's POV

"Hey boys!" I call out as I enter. Jamie and Josh are right there to greet me. "Boys, this is my friend, Franco De Luca. He brought a lovely bottle of white wine for us to drink while you are working on me."

"Franco De Luca!" Jamie exclaimed. "You did the messy updo for Mia Grey for the Coping Together event in June?"

"Guilty…" Franco giggled. "However, the Grey ladies have not been clients at Esclava Salons since the end of June."

"Let's don't talk about bad or sad things," I suggested. "Franco has been going through hell since the Esclava Salons fiasco and is in dire need of a good laugh. I'm in need of the works."

Josh groaned. "You should have brought two bottles of wine," he said to Franco. "Sabine doesn't gossip unless she's really buzzed. I don't suppose you'll tell us how you two met?"

"Sabine's the only accountant who would take on the Esclava Salons financials. Everything is two steps from becoming a media nightmare. We've had to shut down five of the salons and funnel clients over to the only remaining open salon." Franco said. "And…I always come prepared," he pulled a second bottle of white wine out of his tote.

"Is it true you had to let 200 employees go?" Josh asked. "Every salon owner we know has been inundated with applications and resumes from aestheticians to shampoo girls."

"Poor Sabine – that was day one of her working for me," Franco admitted. "But, she saved me from losing my sanity and from keeping errant staff."

"So you're not working at Falcon?" Jamie asked.

"Not until July 1," I admitted. "My last semester of forensic accounting starts in January and I graduate in June. The Esclava Salons project will keep me busy when I'm not in classes. Melora is running Falcon for me until I get back. If you need your W2's done this year, try to get them to her in early January."

"Well, we miss making coffee runs with you. July can't come too soon. Melora is fun, but she's not a stop and drop for coffee like you were. Hey, I saw the pictures of your hair for the wedding," Josh said to me. "That Celtic braid was fabulous!"

"It took two hours and two women to create it because Aedan's great grandmother said my hair should be braided, and not a Pollyanna braid either." I laughed.

"Well, the pictures were extraordinary…and we loved Aedan and his brother's primping at the altar." Jamie said.

"I'm glad it was caught on video!" I laughed. "I kept a copy of it on an electronic picture frame at home. Whenever he aggravates me…I play it to remind myself he has a fun side."

XXXXX  
Thursday, November 3, 2011  
Elena's House  
Sabine's POV

"Understood," Cole hung up the phone before talking to Franco and me. "Attempted break-ins at Elena's house and the empty Pike Alley Esclava Salon. The Bravern Center Esclava has received an increase in bodily-harm threats against Mr. De Luca. Additionally someone tried to hack the Bravern Center Esclava website. It has been getting virus bombed every hour on the hour since midnight. Gage and the IT team have been busy dealing with it. Someone requested the Bravern Center Esclava receive information for every applicable conference and workshop being held in the next six months. Emails to Bravern Center have escalated by several hundred percent. Someone requested Elena receive non-profit agency information from every agency in Washington and the surrounding states. Gage would appreciate you not using your laptops here today if possible, and minimal use of your Blackberry phones if possible. He's sending over a crew with equipment to check to see if someone is listening in to the estate sales people in the house."

Franco and I looked at each other.

"Cole, get us three staff members to guard the IT team when they get here." Franco announced.

"I'm making more coffee," I announced.

"I want a CPO to take you home tonight, Sabine," Cole said. "He can drive your car, and have security follow. Once you are safely home, I'd prefer they kept watch at your house for the night. They will change shifts through the night, and someone can drive you back here in the morning. You are still carrying, aren't you?"

"Yes; but we have security at the house. I don't need a CPO."

"I don't know if someone's listening here, at the office, at Franco's or at your house. Mr. Grey was adamant – we're not taking chances with anyone getting hurt." Cole ignored my protests.

"Just as long as no one tries to shoot my husband when he returns home from work, I can live with security." I sighed.

XXXXX  
Before Marine Corps Birthday Lunch  
Bellevue Hilton – In Taylor's suite  
November 5, 2011

"Taylor," I hugged him hello. "You know Aedan." I was not surprised when they just nodded at each other and didn't shake hands. "Nice suite…Mrs. Jones!"

"Gail," she corrected me. "I told you to call me Gail." We sat next to each other on the loveseat and chatted while Aedan and Taylor got down to business. I saw Aedan slip a large manila envelope out of his coat jacket and hand it off to Taylor. They went to the dining room of the suite and sat down, examining the contents.

"Happy Birthday, Sabine." Gail slid a package to me.

"Just seeing you and Taylor here is enough of a birthday present for me." I protested.

"I enjoyed finding this for you," Gail said. "I'm glad to see you, even if it is under the radar! I love that suit!"

"Thanks, Aedan and I had circa 1940s suits created to wear to our grand reopening of the club. We had planned renovation before Elena Lincoln killed herself. Once she died, we closed a week early. The serious renovation, tearing out and building new walls, took place while we were getting married and honeymooning in Europe. Our grand reopening party was a 1940s Wartime Party complete with a swing band. We found vintage Pearl Harbor pins to wear on our suits for the reopening. They seemed appropriate for today's event too."

"I saw your wedding picture in the _Seattle Times_. I went out to your Facebook page and looked at the pictures." Gail said.

"You need surf the web page for Locke and Keyes. There are great pictures from the reopening there." I said, handing her a business card for Locke and Keyes and gave her a guest pass code. "That guest pass code will let you look at the photo gallery. I guarantee there are no unexpected displays of flesh."

"Enough chit-chat, open your present!" Gail urged.

I opened it, and gasped. "It's lovely!" I took an oval vintage mother-of-pearl Marine Corps motif locket from the box.

"Antique – circa 1940!" Gail said. "I thought you could put a picture of your Grandfather on one side and a picture of your Grandmother on the other."

"It will look great with this suit!" I pulled off my pearls and put on the locket. "It's lovely! Thank you!"

"Thank you – you don't know it, but you've been a calming influence on Mr. De Luca."

"I don't know if it is calming; I just try to keep him on task. We have a white board in the conference room, and I update it every morning when I arrive. Franco looks at the board when he comes in. It's a red letter day when we move something from the to-do-list to the done-list."

Taylor and Aedan reappeared from the dining room. I shook Taylor's hand goodbye. "Thank you for my locket, it's lovely. I'm sorry we didn't find more information for you at Elena's."

"Aedan filled me in. Still no playroom or safe?" Taylor asked.

I shook my head no. 'Any luck finding Isaac Reynolds?"

It was Taylor's turn to shake his head no. "Andrew Barkley graduated and he's disappeared also. I'm trying to track him through his grandparents in Yakima. We heard he was in Las Vegas, but there's no sign of him there. If we can find him; maybe he'll lead us to the safe and the playroom."

"Maybe in exchange for that information, he'll sue Elena's estate for millions because he was an underage sub. We don't want to do it, but we may have to contact the sub club and ask if there are any of them who know where the safe or the playroom is." Aedan suggested.

"I'd rather keep them out of this if possible," Taylor said. "They were not happy to have me interrupt their lunch on Wednesday."

"I'd rather not talk to them either. I was never part of the group. I don't want to feel dependent upon them for information. We have until the first of December to find the safe and playroom, or find Isaac or Andrew who can tell us their location. December first through third the estate sales people are due to empty the house. I don't think they will find either one, but with our luck, they will open a wardrobe and be transported to Elena's dungeon." I laughed.

"Please not!" Taylor smiled. "Here's my contact info if you need it when you find more sensitive information. Thank you for giving it to me here. Cole Donagh is, to coin a phrase, a nosy git."

"Yes he is, but he's been very protective of Sabine and Franco – so I can't fault him there." Aedan laughed. "We have to go – sorry we can't stay. The luncheon is starting in fifteen minutes and we still have to check in at registration."

"We're skipping the luncheon for a private lunch here. We don't want to take chances of photographs of us in the same proximity hitting the papers. Barney would have a meltdown." Taylor opined. "Not to mention the sub club. The concept of you talking to me would negate the fear of God I put into them at lunch on Wednesday."

XXXXX  
Marine Corps Birthday Lunch  
Bellevue Hilton  
November 5, 2011

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our swing dancers were Aedan and Sabine Keyes. Mrs. Keyes is the granddaughter of Carmine Falco, one of our early members. Carmine was a career Marine, serving twenty years from January, 1941 to February, 1961. Carmine was a Pearl Harbor survivor. Mr. and Mrs. Keyes are wearing vintage 1940s clothing with Pearl Harbor buttons to commemorate the service of Carmine Falco. Be sure to say hello to them today," the DJ announced as Aedan and I left the dance floor. We had danced to _In the Mood_ and _Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy_ to the enjoyment of the attendees at the luncheon.

"Sabine?" A middle aged man approached me as Aedan escorted me to our table. "Mary Clare's daughter?"

"Mary Clare Falco was my biological mother," I said, giving the man a good look. "Carmine and Bernadette adopted me. They were my parents." I coolly observed his name tag. I would ask how you have been, Master Sergeant Martello, but I don't believe we have anything to say to one another." I heard Aedan gasp.

"Sabine…I'm sorry…I'm not your biological father, Joseph Martello." He held up his hand to interrupt me. "I am Lucian Martello, your biological uncle. Please call me Luc. Your mother called our home the day you were born. I told her Joe was at Camp Pendleton. I gave her directions on how to find him there. When I knew I would be in Seattle, my family arranged for me to receive an invitation to the luncheon. Are you here with Carmine?"

"Carmine died in 1999. Mary Clare died in 2000. Bernadette died in 2006." _ Fingerprint of God_…

"I'm sorry…I didn't know." Luc looked at me. "May I see you before I return to Aberdeen, Maryland December first? Perhaps we could spend time together over Thanksgiving. My father, your grandfather, Daniel is not well. I'm sure my mother, Natalie, would want to meet you. I'd like the opportunity to talk to you about Joe. He died in Fallujah, Iran in April 2004." Luc offered me a business card with his personal information printed on the back.

"I am sorry for your loss. I am sorry your father is ill. However, I don't know if I'm ready to face this. I would prefer you didn't tell anyone you met me." Aedan squeezed my elbow. "Excuse me; we have to leave." I turned to Aedan. "If you have the check for Toys for Tots, I'd like to get out of here." I suggested.

Aedan reached in his pocket for a cashier's check. "We can give it to Master Sergeant Spraggins on our way out the door. He's in charge of the program for Seattle and its suburbs this year." We walked toward the door. "FYI, there were pictures taken of us while we were dancing. I'm sure they will be in the _Seattle Times_ tomorrow."

XXXXX  
Sunday, November 6, 2011  
Grey House

Barney's search program pulled a pop on Sabine Falco Keyes. A picture of Mr. and Mrs. Keyes dancing at the Marine Corps Birthday Luncheon from the Seattle Times was forwarded to Welch.

XXXXX  
Tuesday Dinner  
Aedan and Sabine's home  
Sabine's POV

"Are you ready for dinner? Mrs. Barnett left thirty days of dinners and sides in the freezer," Aedan nuzzled her neck. "I don't have long; I have to get to work."

"I'm just going to take a hot bath and go to bed. This backtracking stuff is killing me." I said.

"Backtracking?" Aedan asked.

"I'm separating files into the different salons by fiscal year. I keep setting Elena's personal financial files aside and will work on them later. I try to sort and coordinate in the mornings and enter information into the computer in the afternoon. I can't analyze the files for each year for each salon because information is missing. Why, I don't know. Additionally I don't understand some equipment purchases. I think she took out a new loan for equipment at the Pike Center Esclava, only instead of putting it there, I think she put it at salon five, and moved salon five's best equipment to four, and so on down the line. Pike Alley gets new paint and a freshening up, but their new equipment was hand-me-downs from the other salons. Franco can't match the serials numbers on newly purchased equipment to any equipment at the Pike Alley salon. Starting next Monday, he has a crew going from salon to salon to inventory everything. He has to be with them if they find paperwork we've overlooked. Once the inventory is done; he hired a moving company to move all equipment and supplies to storage. He's arranged three units: one for salon equipment, one for office furniture and one for consumable supplies. Once everything is moved; he's double-checking the equipment inventory. He'll probably take consumables to Bravern Center Esclava storage room. Everything else may go to auction eventually. I have to determine what paperwork we are missing from each of the salons, and determine where to find copies or back up of it. I just want to unwind in a long hot bath."

I don't tell him Master Sergeant Luc Martello left a message at Falcon Financials for me to contact him at Daniel and Natalie Martello's home. He said they had bad news from the oncologist. He explained his father was slipping in and out of consciousness. There was no guarantee he would be able to meet me; but Natalie desired an introduction. He was warned not to make out-of-state travel plans before the New Year. He is scheduled to return to duty at Aberdeen Proving Grounds, Aberdeen, Maryland on or before January 20, 2012. When I have time, I will run Luc through our background check application. And, as much as I didn't want to, and had postponed the task…I need to run a background check on Daniel, Natalie and Joseph Martello.

I also didn't tell Aedan the Pearl Harbor Survivors Group extended an invitation for me to join. It seems since Pearl Harbor happened seventy years ago, their surviving members are ageing out. The offices and group are being maintained by children and grandchildren of Pearl Harbor survivors. The Irish Heritage Society wants him as a member, the Italian Club wants me for a member and now I'm being courted by the Seattle Marine Corps Society. Additionally, Blessed Sacrament Parish wants Aedan and I in their couples' group, women's auxiliary and men's group. They would also like me to work with the Seniors Group each weekend in February to do their taxes for free. I apologized to the coordinators, but I don't have time this season. I put it in my calendar to remember for next year. I apologize to the holiday coordinators this year, because we don't have time to help this holiday season; but we donate funds for the Thanksgiving baskets, Senior Christmas Tree and Children's Christmas Project which takes some of the sting out of our refusal to help. I don't even want to think about all the events where our homeowner's association wants our help or funding. I think it is important to get through this Elena situation and graduate. Then Aedan and I have to have a conversation about how much community service we can comfortably take on. I keep putting everyone off to July 1…but I don't think Daniel Martello can be put off that long.

XXXXX  
November 10, 2011  
Aedan and Sabine's Home  
Sabine's POV

"Happy Birthday, baby," Aedan handed me a small package. I opened it to find Helene's sapphire pin. "Grandmother Helene wanted you to have this because it matched your eyes. Everyone in the family concurred."

"It's lovely. I love you, I love her." I said.

"There's a caveat to you owning it." Aedan explained.

"And that caveat would be?" I asked.

"You have to loan it to all future Keyes brides. You are the keeper of the family heirloom now." Aedan grinned.

"I can do that," I assured him.

"I want you to wear it with a white silk shirt. Braid your hair and use a sapphire blue ruffle scrunchy. I want to take a picture with you wearing it and send it to Brendan to show to Helene."

"I will write her a lovely thank you note and send a copy of the picture with it." I offered.

"This one is from me," Aedan handed me a square box. I opened it to find an antique bangle bracelet.

"This is lovely!" I had him put it on me. "Where did you find it?"

"I saw it in a shop window in Florence. I had the concierge of the hotel buy it and slip it to me when you weren't around. It's antique, circa 1835, 18K gold, 15 grams, hand etched. Probably created for visitors who came to Italy on their grand tour."

"It is lovely. Can I wear it a lot, or should I be careful with it?" I admired it.

"I took it to a jeweler to be valued and added to our home insurance. They cleaned it and guaranteed the safety catch works. You can wear it any time you want to – except in the playroom today. I have a different set of cuffs in mind." Aedan grinned.

"How did you get this through customs without paying duties?" I ignored his comment and admired my bracelet.

"I scanned the paperwork for both the pin and the bracelet and sent it to our insurance company. They paid the duties on the bracelet since the pin was a gift. They sent me a scan of the receipts so when we were checking through customs, I had a copy of the paperwork. I also had an insurance rider to carry the jewelry home in my portable valet box. Lunch will be champagne and cold lobster salad," Aedan murmured in her ear and smiled mischievously. "Birthday spanking first, playing second, lunch third."

XX  
Aedan's POV

After our shower, I gently applied arnica lotion to her warm pink ass. I carried her to the bed. I covered us with the satin, lace and velour quilt we kept at the bottom of the bed. We lay there, resting. I let my hands explore her skin. The gentle strokes of my hands calmed her greatly. I understood the pressure my pretty girl was under: Elena's estate, Lucia's and Mary Clare's letters, the uncertain status of the club, handing her business over to a subordinate, and the possibility of a future face-to-face meeting with Grey. I know those weighed on her mind. I stroked her and held her, providing balance for her emotional state right now. "Settle," I whispered to her. "Settle." I stroked her arms, massaged her shoulders. "Settle," I whispered to her.

When we awoke, a couple hours later, both of us were hungry. "Lunch awaits, milady." I carried her to the kitchen. We split the bottle of champagne and hungrily ate the delicious lobster salad. Dessert was a mocha mousse with fresh raspberries which Sabine let me feed her while she sat on my lap. Lunch was delicious, but I had trouble concentrating on it because I kept stopping and kissing my girl from time to time.

XXXXX  
Veterans Day Mixer  
Friday, November 11, 2011  
Locke and Keyes  
Sabine's POV

"What the hell?" I stare at Aedan as he bursts through the office door, shoving a brunette down onto the couch.

"Talk some fucking sense into her. We don't need this shit!" Aedan snaps at me and leaves the office.

I don't know her…but I _KNOW_ her. Mr. Grey had a type. "Who are you?" I asked. "Or should I ask which one are you?"

"Susannah Martin, I was the last one before Mr. Grey married Miss Steele." She sat up indignantly and rearranged her clothes.

"So, you're Fifteen of Fifteen," I said.

"Ashley's designation for me. It's because the bitch can't remember names to save herself. It's a good thing she's not writing a tell-all memoir. She'd be having the wrong bodies doing the wrong things at wrong times." Susannah ranted.

"What are you doing here at Locke and Keyes?" I shake my head at her stupidity.

"I have an introductory scene with a potential Dom here tonight in thirty minutes. He reserved Suite A." Susannah explained.

"Someone introduced to you by Elena Lincoln?" I felt a chill run down my spine.

"Yes," Susannah admitted. "His name is Josh Hendricks. Elena introduced us in May, but he's been busy with work. He's opened a branch of his family's business in Portland. We had a drink and preliminary meeting before he relocated. If things go right with our introductory scene tonight – he may contract with me. I may sublet my condo for a while and move in with him."

"Why are you contemplating moving in with a Dom who you've never met? Have you talked to his previous subs? Has he talked to your previous Doms?" I asked. "How many previous submissives has he had?" _He had two when I interviewed him a few years back._

"Five maybe. Look, he was vetted by Elena. She was supposed to get a signing bonus for me. I need a contract where the Dom financially provides for me. I'm working every shift I can at work, and it's not enough to cover the bills. I've run through the separation money from Mr. Grey. He cut me off after…"

"After what?" _Suspicious Sabine reaches for her magnifying glass and a polygraph test machine._

"Leila wanted to see Mr. Grey – to thank him for not sending her to jail. She was breaking into the penthouse at Escala and she trashed Miss Steele's car. She also wanted to talk to Miss Steele and find out why?"

"Why what?" I don't understand.

"Why did he marry her? Leila said she saw them after the Coping Together charity event. Miss Steele was sleeping in his bed; the sub bedroom was empty. Leila stayed with me before she was caught. I knew she wasn't well, but I couldn't stay and help her. I had a chance to go on vacation with a Dom and I took it. I mean, two weeks floating around in the Caribbean on a yacht and treated like a queen – who wouldn't do that? I made five grand – I would have made more but he contracted for me through Elena. He paid her $25K for my services for fifteen days. She bought me some clothes and a trip to the salon before I left, or I would have made more."

"So did you see Mrs. Grey?" I asked. "I mean, Miss Steele was Mrs. Grey by the time you ladies saw her – they were married the last Saturday of July and returned from their honeymoon before the end of August. Aedan and I left town just after they returned. So this 'Miss Steele' crap doesn't cut it with me."

"We went to her office the second week of September. Leila had been trying to get Mr. Grey to meet with her, but he wouldn't. So, she decided to go to Miss…Mrs. Grey's office and have her expedite a meeting. I saw her," Susannah's face was sullen. "I wanted to know what she looked like. She could have been a sub. She looks like us."

"Obviously she has something none of Grey's subs had…and I'm sure if you think about it…it will come to you." I retorted.

Susannah stared blankly at me.

"She has his heart. He would not have married her if he was not in love with her. He obviously wanted _MORE_ with _HER_." I said slowly, hoping the words and intent sink in. "So did you discuss this with Mrs. Grey?"

"I saw her, but Leila wanted to talk to her. I went down to the lobby to wait for Leila. I saw him, blasting into the building. He gave me a heart-stopping glare and then rushed to Mrs. Grey. After a few minutes, Leila came downstairs, and we left. I took her to Sea-Tac the next morning. I haven't heard from her since. I mean, we called up the rest of the sub club and discussed them for the rest of the night. Her pictures in the paper don't do her justice. She's very pretty." Susannah acknowledged. "But then, I think we're all pretty. He certainly has a type, doesn't he?"

_I ignored that question. It is treading uncomfortable waters for me. None of us looked like Elena, and yet we all look like Mrs. Grey. Elena had a stable of petite brunettes. None of us are over five feet, five inches tall. Every one of us has long dark hair. I don't want to think about it, but I do. What did Elena do that turned him off blondes? I could be wrong; but I really think she's the one who introduced him to our lifestyle. Especially now that I'm helping Franco search for that damned playroom. The paperwork we've found at her house tells me that Elena was obsessed with Grey… _

"What did Grey do when he saw the two of you there?" I asked.

"He didn't do anything to me. He told Leila if she leaves the East Coast and comes to Seattle again, he'll destroy her. Taylor came by and reminded me of my NDA."

"Christ, what were you and Leila thinking? Just being here, telling me all of this breaks the NDA you signed and the NDA I signed. Like I told Alexia and Krista when they came to recruit me for the sub club – maybe the only thing you have to lose is your jewelry and car – I could lose a business that has been in my family for forty years. I don't want you visiting my business. Aedan doesn't want you here."

"I don't plan to hang out here. I told you; I'm here to meet a Dom for an introductory scene. If you won't let us do it here, we can go elsewhere, I guess. Maybe a hotel suite. The thing is – I'm running out of money. So are some of the other girls. We're not like you – Elena took care of everything. She saw that we had money to pay bills, she paid for doctor visits, and she paid for salon visits. Now that she's gone, we've lost our financial support. She would negotiate with Mr. Grey for funds for us. The selfish bitch killed herself, and did she leave her home or businesses to the sub club? NO…she left them to her business partner, Christian Grey!"

"I have news for all of you now that Elena's dead. Franco can't help you because the salons are up to their shampoo bowls in debt. One way or another, the doors are closing on the chain. Mr. Grey doesn't want to be involved with it anymore."

"Can't you talk to Franco about getting some of the offshore money Elena had and share it with the sub club?"

"How do you know she had offshore accounts? And where did she have offshore accounts?" I stare at her incredulous. "Did you tell Franco about this?"

"I'm not telling Cinderfella anything!" She snapped. "He won't let any of us get work done at the only salon he left open. We can't afford it and he won't comp us! Greedy little bitch! How are we supposed to look good and attract new Doms without Elena's introductions and Esclava spa dates?"

"Look, you tell me what you know about Elena's playroom, finances, anything helpful…and I will personally pay for a full spa day at Esclava for you. If you seriously believe you can sign with Josh and be happy; I want you to look your best for him." I offered.

"You would do that?" Susannah stared at me.

I pulled out my Blackberry and called Franco. "I'm sending Susannah Martin for a full spa day this week. Whatever fits your schedule and hers? I'll pay for it." I listened for a minute. "She's giving us information about Elena's playroom and finances. I'm only paying for her, so if any of the other members of the Sub Club make appointments and expect to be comped… . .Luck."

"Email me everything she tells you. We can talk Tuesday and make some plans." Franco said before hanging up.

"I'll smooth things over with Aedan so you can use Suite A; but before you meet Josh, I want details. Explicit details: dates, times, places, people. However, understand this – allowing the two of you to use the suite does not mean I'm playing matchmaker. I'm not taking over supervision of the sub club. I'm not providing funds for the sub club. I'm not providing introductions to new Doms. Franco and I will discuss what we learn from you and go from there. Should he determine that you deserve a reward; that's his decision." I indicated it was time for her to talk.

XXXXX  
Locke and Keyes  
Later that night – Saturday, November 12, 2011  
Aedan's POV

"You plan to do what?" Sabine glared at Lawrence Lincoln.

"I plan to sue Locke and Keyes for $10 million for neglect in the death of Elena." Lawrence's smug face aggravated Sabine beyond words.

"You and Elena have been divorced for years. She had no next of kin." I endeavored to remain calm.

"I discussed this with my lawyer. He says we can demand an inquiry into her death. I'm not convinced Elena killed herself. She was too narcissistic to end her own life." Lawrence arrogantly replied.

"The coroner ruled it a suicide. Elena's body has been cremated and her ashes spread at sea. I believe it's a little late to demand an investigation into her death," Sabine said.

"We intend to subpoena a copy of the police pictures and investigation. We intend to subpoena the evidence list. We will take them to an independent FBI consultant and see what he says," Laurence asserted.

"Let me ask you something," Sabine tapped the pages where she had taken notes. "You think Locke and Keyes is responsible for Elena growing a conscious and killing herself before she was arrested for child molestation?"

"You can't prove that allegation," Lawrence protested.

"Let me be candid with you…Elena killed herself because she was about to be arrested for child molestation. I know pedophiles don't develop those predilections overnight. We have pictures of her with an 18-year-old boy who claimed he had been her submissive for three years. Ergo, that would make him fifteen – which qualifies as pedophile as far as the police are concerned. I provided that information to the police. They are conducting an investigation. He is within his rights to sue her estate for millions to pay for pain, suffering and sexual abuse. If you sue us, I will tell the police you knew she was a pedophile, which is why you divorced her." Sabine's quiet voice unnerved Lincoln.

Lawrence's face paled. "You can't do that!"

"Can't? Aedan and I can do anything we like. You are cordially invited to go to Christian Grey and demand money from him. He'll probably laugh your ass out of Grey House. You're cordially invited to threaten Franco De Luca. He will probably laugh his ass off at you also. However; you won't threaten Locke and Keyes. Elena already tried to destroy us by killing herself here. Our lawyer maintains her actions interfered with our civil right to conduct business. Additionally, the act of killing herself in our club violated our right to privacy. He says our case could acquire every available penny from Elena's estate. Unless you drop this frivolous lawsuit charging us with neglect in the death of Elena; I have Detective Clark's number…and I will call him and tell him you threatened us with extortion." Sabine's calm voice unnerved Laurence.

"Do you let women make your business decisions?" Laurence snapped at Aedan.

"Do you still let Elena lead you around by your dick?" I shrugged. "I think my Chief Financial Officer has spoken. This meeting is over. You are not and will not become a member of Locke and Keyes. You will not be granted admittance if you come here again. You are not and will not become a client of Falcon Financials. If you go to Sabine's place of business, I will have you removed by her security."

"Let me ask you one last question," Sabine said. "Are you the person who is trying to break into Elena's home? If you are looking for her blackmail materials…they have been found and destroyed."

"I doubt that," Lincoln sneered. "You don't know where to find her playroom."

"Really? That statement tells me you knew Elena practiced BDSM. Her suicide note indicates she practiced BDSM with underage boys. Detective Clark would be interested in hearing that. Think about this: Who do you think hacked Elena's home computer? Who do you think erased all the blackmail information she had saved on an external Seagate 3TB hard drive hidden in her jewelry armoire? Who do you think provided information to Franco De Luca to fire your playmate Lacy Porter?" Sabine asked quietly.

Lincoln's cold veneer slipped a little more as he left the office. I held the door open and requested Dominick and Louie escort him off the premises. "Sabine," I looked at her once I knew Lincoln was away from the door.

"Yes, my Irish bad boy," Sabine replied too sweetly. "Barney hacked the home computer. I don't know what was on it. He's erased it, reset the factory settings, and donated it to a shelter for abused women. I don't have a clue what was in her underwear drawer, because Franco dropped all the clothes and accessories at a Salvation Army donation center. He told me he put all her underwear in trash bags and left them in the dumpster at one of the businesses. I know about backup drives from owning them. The jewelry in the locked armoire and in the safety deposit box was removed by Franco and Isodene Barton. It has been included in a big jewelry sale at Christie's Auctions, Los Angeles scheduled the first weekend in February. We had to get a special insurance rider to transport the jewelry."

"Why are you upset about that?" I asked.

"I'm not upset about her jewelry and clothes – I'm upset that we can't find the safe and the playroom. I had to bribe Susannah with an Esclava spa day to get information from her. Secrets dance around in a circle and suppose…" Sabine quoted.

"Well, just to brighten your day…I think Susannah and Josh are going to contract with one another – which may mean she leaves Seattle for good. They looked pretty chummy when they left Suite A after their scene." I winked. "Could just be honeymoon phase?"

"TDMI…" Sabine smiled. "Do you have any connections with clubs and Doms east of the Rockies? I'd gladly buy plane tickets to ship the sub club out of Seattle."

"I think that's on the order of us playing matchmaker…and you know how I feel about that." I said.

XXXXX  
Same night/early morning  
Locke and Keyes  
Sabine's POV

At three o'clock, when we would normally leave and go home, Aedan turns off the CCTV. I stand and stretch. It was a long night, compounded by the interaction with Susannah and the visit from Lincoln. Additionally – I sent Franco a very long email with information gleaned from both encounters. I want to go home and sleep until noon. I retrieve my tote and jacket when Aedan's voice cuts through my thoughts. "Leave it…come here." His voice is soft, but his eyes are hard. My Dom cannot wait for our playroom.

"I'm not taking a punishment fuck because of Susannah, Lawrence Lincoln, Elena or Grey. So if that's what you have in mind…forget about it." I look right at him. I don't care if he used his Dom voice or not. I will not be submissive about this. I'm PMSing and not in the mood to put up with any more shit tonight.

"I have no intention of punishing you," Aedan said. "This has nothing to do with exerting power over my submissive. This has nothing to do with reclaiming my wife's affections. This is about the raging hard-on I've had since I watched my Chief Financial Officer handle two difficult problems quite effectively in my office. As much as I like making love to my wife; as much as I like to dominate my submissive until she is legless and senseless – I find I'm very turned on by my little numbers nerd. I had forgotten just how intuitive you are. I'm going to initiate my office by fucking you on every surface – the desk chair, the desk, the client chairs, the sofa, the ottoman, the lateral file cabinets, against the wall, on the floor, on every surface of the office ensuite, and in the server closet. If I could find a way to fuck you on the ceiling, I'd do that too. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, sir," I walk to him, eyes cast down.

He does not kiss me, but turns my back to his front. He pulls my braid, wrapping it around his hand. His mouth feasts on my ear, my jaw, my throat. He walks us to the side of the desk. He strips my clothes off me. His pace is not hurried, but it is not gentle either. He ties my hands behind my back and blindfolds me. "Don't talk unless it's yes sir, no sir, please sir or thank you sir." He caresses a breast gently and swats my ass really hard. Then he switches tactics, pinching a nipple hard, and sensuously swatting my ass.

XX  
Six a.m., same day  
Locke and Keyes  
Sabine's POV

"WTF?" Aedan shouted. I was still tired from playing around in the office at the club. We barely had an hour's nap, and Aedan wanted to go home. When we got to our reserved parking spot, all four tires on my Audi had been slashed.

"Leave it;" I murmured. "We'll call a cab and go home. When we wake up, we'll call road service and get the tires changed. We'll take pictures of the damage and then check the CCTV of the lot and see if we can find someone on camera inflicting the damage."

"I'm building a secure parking area on the back side of the lot where the employee entrance is. It will be gated with a security code. Employees only will park there." Aedan said, kicking one of the tires on my car.

"Cheer up, baby," I murmur into his chest. "The tires on my Audi are cheaper to replace than the tires on your SUV."

"Who the hell knew it was your car?" Aedan demanded.

"Reserved parking spot says Keyes, personalized plates say FALCO…that's a dead giveaway for anyone with a sharp knife."


	6. Chapter 6

**Shadows and Exposures: Chapter 6** – foldies, Dom Perignon, _safe_ room, anyone could guess the combination (!), blackmail materials, a pissed off Taylor, a pissed off Sabine, a drama queen Franco…and pom poms

XXXXX  
Early morning, Tuesday, November 15, 2011  
Aedan and Sabine's bedroom  
Sabine's POV

"Good morning pretty girl," Aedan tried to spoon with me. His hand brushed up my thigh and he felt the frilly red garter. His hand paused for a minute and then slid up and around my waist pulling me to him. "No snugglefucking this morning," he murmured, nibbling on my neck.

"I can't stay," I rolled over and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm going to the gym, come back, shower, breakfast and meeting Franco at Elena's. We're looking for the safe in the wine cellar today. I'm wearing jeans and we're working there until we collapse."

"Hum," he snuggled me, his eyes at half mast. "Let's share our secrets this morning because I might not see you before I go back to the club tonight."

"I can do that." I pause. "I've been thinking for a few days about what I wanted to say. I know we've said _don't ask, don't tell_." Aedan's eyes pop open. "The Audi was part of my contract with Grey. He insisted I sell the Mustang, GTO and pickup. I agreed to Grey's demand because I felt the GTO should be driven by someone who loved it. I knew I could never drive it again. Taylor sold the vehicles out of state to some friends of his who were into muscle cars. Grey bought Audi vehicles for at least fifteen of us. I gave up a lot for that car; but it's never bothered me to drive it until Franco asked if we were following him home...then the flat tire incident. I've decided to get rid of the Audi. I would like you to go car shopping with me. I've done my research; the new cars are out for next year. I think I want to get a Subaru Legacy. It's mid-size, good on gas, and rated in the top ten safest cars for the year. The Audi has low mileage, good upkeep records and will be a decent trade-in. I want a new car before June 30th. When I walk away from this forensic stuff with Elena…I intend to be done with it…done with him. No more potential minefield reminders."

"I will help you sell the Audi and buy a new car. I've been thinking that we should get those magnetic car signs. We can get one or two with Falcon Financials information on them. Then we can take part of the fees of the car as advertising for the company." Aedan said.

"I don't think so," I said slowly. "Especially now that Franco has been followed, I'm thinking I should stop using personalized plates. The magnetic signs would alert people to my presence. If we don't get a new car by the end of the month; I need to change plates on the Audi as soon as possible."

"We can go car shopping and DMV next Monday. I never thought about your safety and it's time." Aedan admitted. "My secret now; I've fantasized about you and me and lots of sex in the back seat of my Barracuda. You in tight black jeans and a cashmere sweater…and your AP underwear." Aedan smiled.

"That's not much of a secret," I teased him.

"That secret fantasy was born the night you met Grey. When you came out of the office, wearing your black cashmere sweater and jeans; I knew you had AP underwear on underneath. I wanted to grab you and take you to the parking lot. I didn't care that I don't like public displays. I wanted you so much. Hand to God, Sabine; I wouldn't have raped you, but I wouldn't have asked permission to touch either. I would have kissed you into submission. I'm not sure I would have stopped kissing you even if you said _Red_ that night."

"Before I could get you alone; you were behind closed doors with Grey. I wanted to break Elena's neck. No, I wanted to wring her neck and break his face. You left that night without saying goodbye, got in the Mustang and took off. I went to the house in Brier after the club closed, but you weren't there. I went to the apartment in Lynnwood, but I didn't know if you were home. I cried for two hours in your parking lot, praying to God you didn't agree to spend the night with Grey."

"While I was fighting my guilty feelings about how I felt about you – you had the shirts, keys and checkbook delivered to me. I went to find you and saw you leave in that damn Audi. When you pulled into the private parking area at Escala, it pissed me off. I wanted to go up to his penthouse, punch him in the face, spank you until you came to your senses, and throw you over my shoulder and leave. Then I realized you weren't mine. I had no right to tell you how to live your life. Dominick can tell you – I never left the club once I went there that Friday night. I stayed in the office and drank myself into a stupor for three days."

"Aedan," I couldn't help but cry. He gently wiped my tears and I continued my story. "The night that I met Grey – I knew he was following me home. I ran a yellow light and ditched his ass not ten minutes from the club. I took the escape route from the club that Declan taught me. I raced back to the apartment in Lynnwood, set the alarm, and took a glass of wine to the balcony. Sure enough, twenty minutes after I was home safely; his Audi SUV slid into a parking spot down the street where he could watch the apartment. After I finished drinking my wine; I gave up watching him watch me, and went inside for the night. It's one of the reasons I had to give up the Mustang. He didn't feel it was safe for me to drive a muscle car." I laughed.

"Really? You ditched his ass?" Aedan beamed.

"Yeah, I ditched his ass. You know I don't care for public displays either…but I get pretty hot thinking about you in a muscle car, at a drive-in, in the summer, half naked, cool breeze blowing…" I didn't have a chance to finish my statement. Aedan's kisses distracted me.

XXXXX  
Tuesday, November 15, 2011  
Elena's House  
Sabine's POV

"Susannah said playroom access is in the garage, safe is in the wine cellar." I reminded Franco as I handed him a cup of coffee.

"Oh god…" he intoned. God sounded seventeen syllables long; the kind of exclamation you would hear from a religious leader at a tent revival on a humid Nebraska summer night. "Okay – wine cellar first. I guess we could inventory down there while we are at it."

"I brought wine packaging materials. We can pack and inventory. I brought my laptop. We can look up some of the bottles and see if she's got decent hooch down there or just a full cellar for show." I shrug.

XX

"I love this sandwich shop," Franco said, emptying the delivery bag on the breakfast bar. He sorted our orders as I found placemats and coordinated napkins. "Fast, tasty, cheap and they deliver!"

I opened my bag of salt and vinegar chips and began sorting them.

"What are you doing?" He laughed with amusement.

"Picking out the foldies," I replied.

"Foldies?" Franco looked skeptical.

You know the chips that are folded over – if I eat just the foldies then I don't eat too many chips. That means less time at the gym. I try to be good and get lettuce wraps or whole grain bread instead of hoagie buns. See – there are eight foldies in the bag, and that's not even 1/3 of the chips. Makes me feel virtuous," I smiled smugly.

"You are a life lesson," Franco said with admiration. "So, are we back in the cellar this afternoon looking for the safe?"

"The search for the safe will go faster if we get the rest of the wine sorted and packed. Once the shelves are empty, we can start looking for hiding places. Besides, since we are writing the contents on the boxes, it will be easier to decide what to do. Grey might want to donate it all to a charity who can host a wine auction," I said, taking a bite of my veggie sandwich. It was cucumber, avocado, sprouts, spinach and tomato on seven-grain bread…with an unhealthy addition of provolone cheese and apple-wood-smoked bacon. "UMTV has fund raising auctions all the time. What are the two bottles you popped into the refrigerator?"

"Two bottles of 1996 Dom Perignon Champagne – valued at about $300 a bottle. If we find that fucking safe, I intend to celebrate. Then I intend to celebrate when we find that damned playroom. Shall I chill some for you?"

"No thanks, I don't want anything from that bitch, or her house, or her estate," I mutter.

"Don't say that yet, little darling." Franco wisely eyed me. "You don't know if that bitch had any information on you. I don't think she chose Locke and Keyes by chance for her final flashy finale. There may be information about you and Aedan in this house that you don't want shared with the universe."

"Don't ruin my lunch," I took another bite of my sandwich and savored the flavors. "That possibility is one of the reasons I agreed to this temporary insanity."

XX

Franco reached for two bottles, "Dom Perignon Champagne, vintage 1983." He placed them in packaging. He reached for two more bottles. "Ditto." He packed them and reached for two more. "Ditto."

"Those bottles are worth a couple hundred dollars each." I informed him.

"Well, it looks like there is two dozen of them," he said, finishing packing two boxes and sealing them shut. "The next bottle is Chateau Margaux, 1983. There are a half dozen bottles of it." He put the six bottles of Chateau Margaux in the box; sealing and marking the box.

I typed the name into the search engine, having to fix the date – I transposed the three and eight…and heard bells ringing in my head. "Wait a minute…" I looked up from the laptop and fixed my gaze on the section of wine. We had cleared four sections; there were just two more sections after this. "Franco, move the wine boxes out of the way and look at the floor. Is there a gap between the baseboard and the shelf?"

"Yes, on the right hand side of the shelving unit," his eyes slowly rose to look at mine. "It's not much of a gap, but it's there."

I helped him remove the rest of the wine from the shelves, boxing varieties separately. We move the boxes away from the shelves. I took a blank piece of paper and thrust it under the shelving unit…it disappeared. "Unless I underestimate the bitch…there's something behind the wall, maybe a room."

"Maybe a safe?" Franco guessed.

"We'll find out." I tried to say with a hopeful tone in my voice.

Franco and I pushed and pulled and tried to wiggle that section of the wine cellar but to no avail. We examined the wall for several minutes. "There is an answer. But I don't know what it is." He sighed. "Let's finish inventorying the wine and then we can take a break." He began calling out names of wines to me as he filled, marked and sealed boxes.

"That Chateau Margaux is about $600 a bottle." I commented, and heard him swear. "What?" I didn't hear a bottle break, why was he swearing?

Franco held up a bottle and shook it at me.

"Is that safe? " I cringed, imagining a fount of champagne splashing over everything, including my secure new laptop purchased by Grey House. I didn't want to explain to Barney how my laptop got coated in champagne.

"Controls," he chortled, examining the bottom of the bottle. He unscrewed it and out came a small black and white remote control that looked like a garage door opener. He pressed the open button. The eight-foot wide shelving unit split in two as the right side of the wall slid sideways over an empty expanse of brick wall.

"Well, shit," Franco said. "Was this supposed to be a panic room?" He looked at the six by eight foot space.

"It might have been intended as one, but it was obviously never completed. The electrical and ventilation systems aren't separate from the house. I don't think it would take much to finish it into a panic room." I said, looking at it after picking up my disappearing blank paper.

Franco and I entered the concealed room and noted a large safe on the left wall, a shelving unit which held silver platters, trays and chargers, silver ice buckets, silver goblets, and silver wine holders. There was a sterling silver tea service with two silver tea caddies beside it. Additionally there were a dozen vases with either silver bases or silver tipped rims. "All of this will have to be inventoried," I muttered again. "Damn, I almost like Elena for that silver tea service. It's classy. Makes me think she might have had some class after all."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Franco snorted. "She probably took it as a blackmail payment." His fingers glided over silver bowls used for flower arrangements.

"I think there is silver flatware service for thirty six here." I commented on the chests holding silver-plated service.

"What do you supposed the secretary desk is for?" Franco looked at it. It was located on the right wall. "Bloody antique, circa 1750s. Tulipwood and mahogany. Do you suppose the combination to the safe is in there?"

"We'll have to look." I commented.

Franco began going through ledger books in the drawers. "Inventory list for the silver, with estimates of value from insurance papers." He set the first ledger on top of the desk and went to the next one. "Inventory list of the wine cellar, with an evaluation list – no prices, but a list of menus for the wine." He went to the next ledger. "Inventory list of furniture in the house with insurance papers. It also has a list of the art in the house with the insurance paperwork. It also has the paperwork for when Elena bought the house." He went over the papers. "Nothing, there's nothing about the entrance to the hidden playroom. There's nothing about the hidden entrance to the safe room either." He looked through the rest of the desk. "No combination to the safe anywhere."

I examined the dial. "It's alright," I told him. "I think I know it." I turned the dial right three times past zero and landed on six. I turned the dial left twice past zero and landed on 18. I turned the dial right once past zero and landed on 83. Then I turned the dial left toward zero and waited for the tumblers to fall. When I heard them fall, I opened the safe. "There you go. The combination is 6/18/83."

"What the fuck is that?" Franco asked.

"Christian Grey's birthday," I said bitterly. "He's the executor of her estate and her only heir. The safe is hidden behind the section of 1983 wines – his birth year. It just makes sense that something like a password or safe combination would have something to do with him also."

"Well, shit, now we need to inventory the damn safe." Franco looked disgusted.

"Don't be so glum…her inventory lists for the silver, furniture, art, etc. will make life easier for us. Let's close this up, and finish inventorying the wine cellar. I don't want to be here after dark in case opening the safe room triggered a warning somewhere." I shivered. I'd like to blame it on my cycle…but it felt more like Elena stomping on my grave.

XXXXX  
Wednesday, November 16, 2011  
Aedan and Sabine's Home  
Sabine's POV

"Good morning pretty girl," Aedan spooned with me for a minute. "Secrets, then you can run away to the gym and all the other appointments for the day."

"Shall I plan to be home by six so we can have dinner before you go to the club?" I asked.

"If you can't meet me here at six for dinner, then call me. We could do a late supper at the Chinese place by the club." Aedan suggested. "We had a great night last night, even for a Tuesday. I don't know if the large crowd was tourists checking out the notoriety of the place, but we had good crowd for a long time. If you want to come do the books tonight at the club I will follow you to the bank and then home, and then go back to the club."

"Works for me. Do you want to go first or should I?"

"You," Aedan kissed my hair.

"I think I've met my paternal grandmother before," I said. "I was six or seven. It was the year Grandmother Bernadette was the president of the Women's Auxiliary. Carmine was busy with something and she couldn't leave me home alone. She packed one of my dolls and a storybook and took me with her. I sat on the floor in the corner of the Fellowship Hall while she conducted the meeting. I read my book and played with my doll. When it was refreshment time, Grandmother Bernadette invited me to sit at the table with her. I remember the refreshments were lemon bars, so I think it might have been summer. Anyway, there was a lady there in a pink jacket and she stopped to talk to Bernadette. She stroked my hair and told me I was pretty. She said Grandmother Bernadette was lucky to have me as a granddaughter. It riled Bernadette; she crisply reminded the woman that I was her daughter. Then the woman apologized and left."

"You remember that after all these years?" Aedan asked softly.

"I remember looking at her eyes and wondering if she was from Tuscany too." I said.

"Tuscany?" Aedan queried.

"Grandfather Carmine said my eyes were the color of a Tuscany sunrise – dark blue before the dawn with a glint of gold when the sun broke through. The lady who stopped to talk had the same eyes."

"Do you want to meet her and see if it's the same woman?" Aedan asked.

"I don't know what I want; except I know I want kisses from my husband." I snuggled into him.

"Okay, my turn…an Aedan secret…You know I trained subs after Jessie died, and before I hired a new Playroom Master for the club?"

"Yes," I said slowly, not sure where this secret was headed.

"I think one of the women who approached me to train her was a sub intended for Grey. I think she was sent to me by Elena, hoping to get information on you."

"You didn't train her?" I asked.

"In our preliminary interview she asked too many questions about Declan's training style, which she had heard about, versus my training style, which she hadn't heard about. She asked if I had observed any of Declan's training session with his last sub…which told me she was looking for information about you." Aedan confessed.

"What did you say?" I was confused.

"I told her Declan didn't share, so I couldn't tell her anything about his training methods. She said she had lost a lucrative contract because of Declan's last sub. She said she needed training to take over the contract in three months. I told her I wasn't interested in such a short-term, intensive training. Despite the amount of money she offered, I told myself I turned it down because I was still grieving for Jessie and had the club to run by myself."

"She didn't like your answer?" I asked.

"No, but she tried to hire me again three months later, at twice the exorbitant fee she offered the first time. I turned her down again. I told her the only training contract I would consider would be for a year. She was sure she'd have a contract with someone before then; so she didn't contract with me to train her. I didn't think much about it again until Elena started sending Doms to you and subs to me. But, by then, I couldn't prove Elena was behind that sub's actions. However, now that some of them are appearing and talking to you and to Franco…I wanted you to know there was a possibility one of them would claim she knew me."

"They don't know you, my darling." I kissed him.

"Ditto; they don't know you my love," he kissed me back.

XXXXX  
Wednesday, November 16, 2011  
Elena's House  
Sabine's POV

"Safe first?" Franco asked as we entered the wine cellar again.

"Let's put the materials from the desk into boxes to take back to the office. Then we'll tackle the safe." I suggested.

Fifteen minutes later, I'm standing in the safe room. "I dread opening it."

"The safe is listed in the household contents ledger by the way," Franco said. "It is six feet by three feet by two feet on the inside, weighs 900 pounds, fire proof – and no combination listed in the paperwork." He gave me a look. "Let's open it up." He walked over and tried the combination 6/18/83. The tumblers fell into place. He pushed the handle and opened the door.

"Madre Maria ... custodire la nostra vita." (Mother Mary, guard our lives.) The words fall like an incantation from my lips as I observe a stack of three dozen media storage boxes. Each box is either 18x18x6 or 12x12x3. Each box has a name printed in Elena's elaborate handwriting. "Blackmail materials," I said.

"Probably," Franco reached for the box with the De Luca label. He sat the box on a shelf for a minute and then looked inside the box. "Yes," he said. "We've found Elena's blackmail materials."

"What are we going to do," I asked. "Aedan doesn't want me near this stuff. We can't box it up and take it to the office. It can't stay here."

"Well, I'm taking my information home, shredding it while my CPO remains outside the door to my home office. I'm burning it, sprinkling the ashes with holy water and then burying them."

"We could shred here, but we can't take the shredded pieces parts with us. We have to devise a plan to get them out of the house and to an incinerator."

"Nope," Franco says. "I'll call Taylor and have him come with security. They take the shredded stuff out of here, take it back to Grey House, put it in Mr. Grey's helicopter and dump it at sea for all I care." He paused. "Fuck!" He kicked the safe and then turned to me. Sabine, do you want to see your materials?"

"She had blackmail materials on me?" I ask numbly.

"There's a box with your name." Franco pulled the Falco box and set it gently on the desk. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll call you on cell before I come back in here." He departed with his 12x12x3 box of materials in tow.

I sat down at the desk and tried twice to open the box, but my hands shook. There was nothing about me for Elena to know unless it had to do with Grey. I steeled myself, held my breath and opened the box. A stack of paperwork kickstarted my heart. I don't want to know how that bitch got her hands on a copy of my NDA, contract, and contract renewals. Additionally, there were copies of the three Dom introductory letters. There was a private detective report (name and address of the private detective removed) on me, Declan and Aedan. There was a report on Falcon Financials and one on Locke and Keyes. Also with the stack of papers was a printout. I recognized it...a printout that confirmed the contents of the three Cartier boxes.

How the fuck did Elena Lincoln get her hands on the topaz earrings, bracelet and ring I donated to St. Thomas More a few years ago? How the hell did she know I was selling them...unless she was having me followed? I searched the box for paperwork from a private detective, but there was none. There was a receipt from St. Thomas More Women's Auxilary for $50K. There were two typed notes from Lisa Logan, submissive number nine, regarding her interactions with Aedan. My cell phone rang. "Do you want your tote? Franco asked.

"Please and thanks," I said. When Franco brought me my tote, I slipped the whole 18x18x6 box into it. I didn't want the jewelry when Grey gave it to me. I don't want it now. I never wore it, and it's ruined any joy I might have from wearing birthstone jewelry. I'm selling it out of state this time and donating the money to Mary Clare's hospice in New Mexico.

"Just sit there for a bit," Franco said. "I'm going to read off the names on the boxes. We'd better write them down. I've been thinking. We've talked about hiring a shredding service that comes to your office or home. I want to have security transport files to the truck and have them shred under the scrutiny of security. I want to take a picture of the truck while they are shredding. Then we can send a flyer out to all the people listed on these boxes. It will look like an advertising gimmick, but we put a picture of a salon, the shredding truck and a picture of the house on the flyer. We list the address of the salon and house. The flyer will announce materials from Elena's home and businesses were shredded in thirty minutes. Hopefully, the person who received the flyer will believe their blackmail information was destroyed." He started calling off names. There was one box for each of Grey's submissives.

"You have to open each of those boxes," I say to him. "There was more than paperwork in mine. Some things in it can't be shredded."

"They can shred anything these days," Franco said, dismissing my claims.

"Yeah…well…the only thing the $100K of jewelry in my box shredded is my heart and my dignity." I shrugged. He blinked. I reached for the box and pulled out the Cartier earrings box and flashed the two carat teardrop-shape topaz and gold earrings at him.

"Those were yours?" Franco asked.

"My signing bonus; plus she had my birthday present and graduation present," I burst into tears. "I gave the topaz jewelry to the Women's Auxiliary at St. Thomas More Parish in February after I terminated with Grey. I don't have a clue how she knew he gave them to me. I don't have a clue how she knew I donated them to the church."

"We're not shredding anything." Franco announced. "I've changed my mind. We seal everything and call Taylor now. This stuff goes out of here tonight. Someone, other than you and me, needs to know what that bitch was up to. Taylor, with two or three security officers takes this stuff out through the kitchen, into the garage, stashes it in a safe vehicle, transports it to Grey House and goes through it. I won't be held responsible for it. Taylor needs to tell Grey what we found. I'm going for the packing tape." Franco left the room.

He came back and called off names to me. When he got to Linc, curiosity got the better of us. Franco found a set of wedding rings, a copy of a cashier's check given to Elena the day they divorced, and a copy of divorce papers. Additionally, there were a couple of risqué pictures of Linc with Lacy Porter. "Ho, ho…the plot thickens," Franco chortled. "She was obviously keeping tabs on the ex-husband, also." He reached for another box, and read the name on it. "You have to see this one," Franco passed a box to me. It was marked _Mouse_.

I gave Franco a bewildered look.

"It was her nickname for Mrs. Grey," he said.

I drew a deep breath and opened the box. There were background investigations on Mrs. Grey, her parents, her roommate, a male college friend and information about the GEH purchase of Seattle Independent Publishing. A detailed schedule of one of her work weeks was included. Places where she would be vulnerable to attack were noted also. The thought that Elena Lincoln considered harming the love of Christian Grey's life scared the hell out of me. "Franco, did you ever see a private investigator with Elena? None of these reports have company names on them."

"Sorry, no," he said. "I always wondered if we could find some PI information in the files when we sort through them."

When I handed Mrs. Grey's box back to Franco, he handed me an 18x18x6 box marked CG. I knew it was Grey's information.

"I have to know," I said to Franco, "but I don't want to know." I open the box, and taped in the top of it is a Polaroid picture of a naked, teenage Christian Grey, standing in parade rest position, wearing just jeans, hands behind his back, legs apart, eyes cast down. I pick up one DVD and look at the date. He would have been seventeen. I slipped the DVD into my laptop, and hit play. Yes…it's a training tape of Bitch training Grey. I eject it from the laptop and snap it in half before I return it to the box. I take a second DVD dated to when Grey was about 23. I put it in the laptop and press play. It's a training tape also. I eject it, snap it in half and return it to the box. I put the lid back on the box. I knew that bitch had abused him. I just knew. I stared at all the taped boxes sitting in a pile. I stared at the remaining few boxes on the shelf. "If you had buried the bitch or her ashes – I would go dancing on her grave." I handed the box back to Franco. "I was right."

"Right about what," Franco asked; taking the box from me and taping it up.

"I thought she started messing around with Grey when he was a teenager. The picture in the lid of the box was proof. I have to go be sick," I ran out of the wine cellar and up to the powder room off the kitchen. Eventually I washed my face and rinsed out my mouth. I sat on the floor of the bathroom and cried for the beautiful boy who Elena Lincoln molested as a teen and manipulated when he was a man. For the first time since Aedan and I killed the bitch…I knew we had done the right thing. It wasn't just revenge for the shit she's pulled over the years…we had avenged her victims. Sabine's conscious came and tried to kick my ass for killing Elena. Before I could feel a pang of regret or remorse, I realized there would be no more victims unless her victims carried on her evil deeds. That was something Aedan and I had never discussed…Elena's malevolent legacy.

XX

I sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen with my chin resting in my hands. My eyes were closed. I heard Franco approach. I had been sitting, in a state of shock for almost an hour.

"I finished taping up the boxes and writing down the names on them. I started looking at the rest of the materials in the safe. There was a ledger with the contents of the safe. It says there is $4 million in diamonds in the safe. I found them in an unmarked media box. Taylor can deliver them to Isodene Barton's office tomorrow. I found the offshore bank account information in the safe," Franco said. "She left a ledger with the account information, including current balance. She also left a ledger of jewelry we've taken to sale." Franco said. "Just so you know; there's no mention of topaz jewelry or Lincoln's wedding bands anywhere in it. But, how the hell are we supposed to acquire the offshore funds?" Franco looked at me bitterly.

"Is the safe locked?" I asked.

Franco nodded. "The safe room too. I called Taylor. We're waiting for him and additional security to show up." He handed the rest of the list to me along with my tote.

Other than the sub club names, Grey and Lincoln, I didn't recognize any of the names on the list. "After Taylor shows up for the boxes, let's go visit my business office at Falcon Financials." I stashed the list in my computer bag. "Bring the ledger for the offshore account. When Taylor departs, we're going to my business to conduct some business. If Taylor asks, I've invited you for dinner. I'm locking my stuff in the trunk of my car before he gets here. Out of sight, out of mind."

XX

"What's up?" Taylor queried when I met him at the kitchen door.

"We have something to show you." I led the way to the wine cellar. Franco hit the remote and the door to the safe room slid aside. Taylor quirked an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and lead the way. He followed Franco and me into the safe room. "Can you guess the combination?" I asked.

"You didn't find it written down somewhere?" Taylor asked.

"Nope. Give it a shot." I moved the chair out of the way and sat down.

Taylor inspected the dial on the safe. Franco had set it back to zero. "Offhand I can think of a dozen combinations."

"Is Grey's birthday one of the combinations?" I asked.

He frowned at me. "Seriously?"

"The bitch was obsessed with him."I shrugged and waved a hand toward the safe. I gave Taylor the instructions to open the safe.

When the tumblers fell, Taylor opened the safe. A serious look of annoyance crossed his face. "Why am I here, other than playing safecracker?"

I crossed to the safe and pulled down the box marked CG. I ripped the tape open and handed him the lid of the box.

"Fuck," Taylor said.

"I think all these boxes contain blackmail materials or in the case of Mrs. Grey – just fact-finding information." I pull down a box marked Mouse, and hand it to Taylor. He was speechless and livid looking at the paperwork. "I have orders from Aedan not to open and look." I handed him the tape spool to seal it again. "However, I had to check the CG box before Franco called you. We checked this box because Franco said it was Elena's nickname for Mrs. Grey. Franco says this one has diamonds in it," I handed him unmarked box.

Franco shrugged. "The safe ledger says four million in diamonds. You need to deliver these to Isodene at the Barton Group tomorrow. She needs to arrange their transport and sale. You need to transport these 33 boxes to a safe location and arrange for their disposal."

"Is there any mention of the other 33 boxes in the ledger?" Taylor asked.

"No," Franco said. "We don't want to dispose of these boxes. We don't want people thinking we inventoried these boxes. We can't shred the info without seeing it. Once seen…the deed is done; we will be in jeopardy. We can't leave them here."

Taylor took one stack of boxes to the waiting Audi SUV parked in bay four of the garage. He came back for a second stack of boxes. Stack three had Grey's box and the diamond box. He took them and asked Franco to close up the safe and the room. He led the way up the stairs and exited through the kitchen.

In a few moments Taylor returned to the kitchen. "Where is the box of your materials?" He asked.

"There wasn't one," I replied. "I wasn't part of the sub club. I wasn't part of her stable. She had no need to have information on me."

"Bullshit, Sabine. There was a 12x12x3 box missing and an 18x18x6 box missing when I opened the safe and looked at the stacks. Since the sub club material is located in the 12x12x3 boxes; the 18x18x6 box must be for Franco."

"We don't have a clue what you are talking about," Franco said. "We didn't have to tell you what we found in the safe. We didn't have to prove how damaging it might be. Sabine and I are doing our best to clean up Elena's mess."

"You've got bigger issues than suspecting we took boxes." I said tartly. "Elena was keeping in contact with Mr. Grey's ex-submissives. They call themselves the sub club. She was pimping some of them out to other Doms for one-night stands, weekend scenes, party scenes or vacations. They've gotten used to a certain lifestyle. Now she's not around, Franco won't have anything to do with them, I CAN'T have anything to do with them. Mr. Grey needs to handle them." I said carefully. "You saw a few of them on Wednesday. Susannah has everyone except Leila, Charlotte and I stirred up. Mrs. Grey looks like his ex-submissives; but he married her. They want to know why."

"He loves Anastasia. They need to learn to live with that. I told him about the Wednesday meeting. He wants you and Franco to handle it." Taylor announced.

"Handle what?" I shrug.

"Handle their relocation – out of state and out of his life."

"We have no funds to complete that task," I stare at Taylor. "We have to account for every dollar found, earned or recovered – the probate lawyer insists. Mr. Grey is going to have to step up and deal with this. Franco and I are dealing with everything else – this is his mess. Tell him to clean it up!"

"He authorized me to give you funds. Additionally, I will have new NDAs. You and Franco get the sub club to sign the new NDA, give them funds to relocate and get them out of town."

"Why would I do that? Talking to them violates _my_ NDA." I argue.

"He said you would make this happen." Taylor argued.

"Jesus, the arrogance of god-almighty Christian Grey! I would _make this happen_? Just because he ordered it?" I'm so angry I just want to hit something. "He never told you why I terminated with him?" I asked.

"He never gave me a reason why any of you left. I would just receive orders to change pass codes when young women left the building." Taylor shrugged. "I knew you were angry, but you were the only angry one who acted like a lady when she left. You're the only one who terminated with him. He terminated the contracts with several of them, hence the crying, screaming, swearing young women I had dealt with. Some of the contracts ended amicably and the subs left. For what it is worth…he didn't come out of the playroom for almost twenty minutes after you walked out that night. That never happened before or after. You must have given him something to think about."

"He told her about us." I snapped.

"Her who," Taylor asked

"The peroxide pedophile," I shouted! "Grey was so keen on privacy. I signed an NDA. I'm sure anyone involved in his life signed an NDA. He has security teams for god's sake. Then something so personal…so private…our intimate moments with one another…he revealed everything to her. He told me our relationship was based on trust…and then he _**betrayed**_ me by telling that bitch everything. He listened to her advice on how to _**handle**_ me. Elena used that information to manipulate him and humiliate me. Fuck you…fuck him…fuck this! I'm not his beck and call girl anymore! I don't have to make anything happen just because he ordered it! I don't have to protect his ass!"

I sat at the counter and put my head on my arms. Hot tears threatened to consume me. I breathe through the pain. Taylor and Franco must realize I'm at my limits. They both back off and neither attempt to approach me.

_Settle! Submissive Sabine controls her breathing. Settle! Submissive Sabine calms her mind. Settle! Submissive Sabine pulls back her emotions. Settle!_ _Submissive Sabine will not break down into tears! RED. RED. RED. Submissive Sabine cannot be so hormonal that I almost slip up. This is why I'm doing the forensic accounting, to keep this mess from becoming a real-life cluster fuck. I got information about me from when Louie and I tossed the house. I have her box of information about Aedan and me. Once the contents are gone, there is nothing to prove we had a reason to kill her. I have a list of people being blackmailed by her. Once Grey's jewelry and car are gone…there is nothing to tie him to me. Once the sub club is gone…there is nothing to tie his past to my past. This is a win-win situation. Aedan would approve._

Five minutes later, when I've achieved calm, I talk to Taylor again. "Well…Snarky Sabine just blew the hell out of her NDA didn't she?" I wait for Taylor to say something, but he remains quiet. I take a deep breath and calmly say, "Please tell Grey I accept the challenge. Aedan will hate this – but I will do the best I can to get the sub club relocated before Christmas. Having them relocated keeps them from Esclava, Locke and Keyes or Falcon Financials. Did Grey have a figure in mind that I'm to bribe them with?"

"I'm authorized to provide $50K each, plus a non-refundable, first-class plane ticket to wherever they want to go." Taylor said stoically. "I'm authorized to release $750,000 to Grey Management's accounts."

"That won't work," I shake my head. "We have to account for every penny that comes and goes from the accounts there. I don't want a sudden influx of funds and then have to explain a payoff to a group of women."

Franco interrupted. "I have my own company, De Luca Concepts. I'm incorporated. I'll create a $750,000 invoice for consulting services. Grey House can give me the money as payment. I will disperse it to the ladies and pay for their plane tickets. We won't announce the money came from Grey. Let them think it came from Elena's funds. I will take care of the funds so it doesn't come back on Grey or Sabine. However, since Sabine has to play counselor and travel agent to a bunch of women we can't stand; it's going to cost Grey."

Taylor frowns.

"I don't want money!" I snapped. "No matter what the outcome is from the Elena/Esclava situation, Aedan and I want to be left alone when the dust settles. That's my price. Grey goes his way; I go mine. Unless he guarantees none of this comes back to ruin Aedan and my life... I'm out of this, all of this."

"I'll let him know your price." Taylor said.

"Good, now be kind and help Franco and I lock up the joint and escort us out of here. It's been a long day."

When I got to my car, I sent an email to Aedan that due to work issues, I would not see him until he gets home in the morning.

XX

As it was almost six, no one was at Falcon Financials. I sat down at the computer in my office, accessing one of the "power of attorney forms" from the 2008 financial files templates. I opened the ledger and noted the date the account was created. I backdated the power of attorney form to June 18, 2008. I assigned financial power of attorney to Christian Grey of Grey Enterprises Holdings of Seattle, Washington allowing access to the account in case of terminal illness or death of Elena Lincoln. I printed it on aged paper I purposely kept for situations such as this. I retrieved ink pens from the same year. Taking a regular piece of paper, I used one pen to practice Elena's handwriting. When I was satisfied, I signed Elena's name on the document. I handed Franco a different pen and had him witness the document. He passed it back to me and I signed as the second witness and dated it.

"Let's go visit Elena's house again." I said to Franco, grabbing a small black light flashlight from the safe before closing it again. I locked up the business before Franco and I returned to Elena's home.

XX

I reached into my purse and withdrew a cartridge of art tape. I walked over to Elena's night stand and lamp. I turned on the black light flashlight and located fingerprints. Using the tape, I lifted dozens of sets of Elena's prints and positioned them all over the document; transferring the prints to the paper. I gently removed the tape and crumpled it into a ball in my purse. I folded the document and handed it to Franco. "Bury that with the ledger of offshore accounts information you found in the safe today. Tomorrow morning, we will find all the documents we need when we finish inventorying the safe. I'm tired of Elena Lincoln pissing contests. If we have to, we'll fly to Belize and the Bahamas and come home with a trunk of cash."

"This document with the offshore account information will be enough to bypass issues." Franco assured her; looking at the document one more time. "So, how long have you been able to forge signatures?"

"Since I was sixteen and my grandfather was ill. I learned to sign his signature on payroll checks for the staff and on checks to pay for the utilities and buy groceries. Grandmother was busy with him because he was ill. I learned to sign my grandmother's signature so that I could play hooky for a day or two from school. I remember I wanted to see the movie _Sixth Sense_, but my grandmother didn't approve of it. I told her I was going to be at the public library looking up materials for an English term paper. I gave the school a note signed by grandmother saying I was needed at home because grandfather had doctor appointments. I went to a cyber café and downloaded the information I needed for the term paper. Then I went to the matinee show of _Sixth Sense_. I had to wash my clothes the minute I got home, because I smelled like popcorn." I laughed.

"And here I thought you were a good girl." Franco said.

"Well, just to shock you some more, I have a higher opinion of you right now," I said.

"Why?" Franco looked startled.

"Because you didn't hand me Elena's checkbook and ask me to backdate a check before her death, made payable to you." I shrugged.

"I hate blackmail," Franco said darkly. "It's one of the reasons we have to find that damn playroom and destroy any materials we find in it. I'm sure a lot of the money in Elena's offshore accounts came from blackmail, Dom finder fees and pimping out pretty brunettes. Tomorrow we will discuss the bloody fortunes that bitch left in the safe with the management team. We also have to get copies of all the inventory lists she left. We need to email those lists to the estate people to see if they want to amend their sales contracts with Grey Management."

XX

When Franco got home, he sat the box of his blackmail materials on his desk. He reached in his pocket and removed a small blue velvet pouch. He poured the contents of it into his hand. Ten flawless one carat diamonds glittered in his hands. If they were worth at least $8-10K each; they would be adequate compensation for the five years of hell Elena put him through. In the meantime, that box of pictures and blackmail materials wasn't shredding itself.

XXXXX  
Thursday, November 17, 2011  
Aedan and Sabine's Home, Seattle  
Sabine's POV

"Good morning," Aedan snuggled into bed and kissed me awake. What's with the white box on your dresser?"

"Found it in Elena's safe yesterday afternoon." I grimaced. "Franco and I found the safe room behind wine storage in the basement. Found a king's ransom in silver. Found a desk with ledgers. Found the safe." I commented. "Before you ask…Franco took the box with his name. I took the box with my name. We looked in two other boxes to verify what we were looking at. Franco wrote down the names on all 34 boxes so that he can contact them to tell them the contents have been shredded. He called Taylor to come get the rest. Taylor took everything to be shredded or destroyed."

"Is there anything I should see?" He asked.

"It contains a copy of my contracts with Grey, my NDA with Grey, typed notes about Lisa Logan attempting to hire you, private detective investigation of me, Declan and you…and jewelry that is going to auction."

"Your topaz jewelry?" He asked casually.

"How did you know I had topaz jewelry?" I asked, surprised.

"I had the donations flyer from St. Thomas More sitting on the bar at Locke and Keyes. Elena was there, recruiting brunettes for her stable. She saw it and asked if I was going to the auction. I mentioned I was considering buying the topaz ring for your birthday. She informed me that Grey had given the jewelry to you as signing bonuses. She didn't understand why you donated it to the church auxiliary. It's one of the reasons I've never bought you topaz jewelry."

"I didn't want the jewelry when Grey gave it to me. I don't want it now. I especially don't want it now that I know the bitch bought it. I'm glad St. Thomas More got funds for their meals on wheels campaign. However, this time, I'm selling it out of state and I'm donating the money to Mary Clare's hospice in Santa Fe." I said.

"Thank you for disposing of them again. I'm sure the hospice will have good use for the funds," he said. "I'd rather you shredded the contracts, NDA, notes, etc. I don't want to be tempted to read them. Shred them and we'll use the shreds to build a fire over the weekend in the family room fireplace."

"I thought I'd take a page out of Franco's book. He's going to burn his paperwork, sprinkle the ashes with holy water and bury them." I explained.

"He's such a drama queen." Aedan chuckled. "Shred the paperwork; we'll build a fire. I feel like roasted hot dogs and cold beer on Sunday, while watching football games. All beef hot dogs, good stone-ground mustard, some potato salad from Owen's Deli, Heineken beer and real frosted beer mugs. I'll buy you a sexy cheerleader outfit from Wild Hearts," he offered. "You can keep me entertained during half-time."

"It will cost you," I loftily replied. "I want pompoms too."


	7. Chapter 7

Shadows and Exposures: Chapter 7 – Finding the Playroom, Home for the Holidays a.k.a. Relocation of Sub Club, Andrew angst

Thanks for the reviews and for the 4K+ readers! I appreciate all of you.

XXXXX  
Thanksgiving, 2011  
Aedan and Sabine's Home, Seattle  
Sabine's POV

"Happy Thanksgiving, baby," Aedan scooped me up and carried me to the family room. "Breakfast of croissants, fresh fruit salad and mimosas while we watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, sex, sleep, gourmet dinner by candle light with copious amounts of wine, more sex," Aedan leered at me.

"Sex?" I fake a yawn and a stretch.

"Let me tell you where I want to put my drumstick Mrs. Keyes. I'm sure it will make you blush," he whispered in my ear. "I like this nightgown…it makes me want to say rude things to you."

"Forget saying rude things…I'm looking forward to you doing rude things." I cuddle into his arms.

"For that I am truly grateful…" Aedan kisses slowly and thoroughly before his fingers explore my body.

XX  
Friday, Family Day  
Sabine and Aedan's Home  
Sabine's POV

"Outside lights are up." Aedan stamped the snow from his boots before he entered the family room.

"Let me," I kneel before him and help him take off his boots. He strokes my hair. "Tree is up; lights are on it, Christmas tree skirt is in place." I rise and take his cap and mittens. "Give me your coat, sir."

"Sir?" He slipped it off and handed it to me. I put it in the coat closet. "I have a hot bath prepared for you, Sir, with a hot drink to warm you."

"I know what will warm me faster," He lunged for me, "let me put my cold hands on your warm body parts."

I ducked him…racing into the playroom. Before he got to me, my wrap dress was gone. I wore a candy cane striped bra and panties; and kneeled in position beside a drawn bath. The lights were out, the candles were lit, and a tray with a hot toddy waited on the bathroom cabinet.

"Strip me wench," he laughed; keeping his hands busy caressing me as I removed his clothes. He stepped into the tub. "Hot…just like my baby," He sat, enjoying the water and the bubbles while watching me put his clothes in the hamper. I took his hot toddy to him. He set it on the rim of the tub. "You are in the ensuite of our playroom…you are allowed to say yes Sir, no Sir, please Sir, and thank you Sir…bra off…" he said, watching me. I slowly remove my bra, teasing him as much as possible. He reached for it. "Step into the tub, sit on the rim." I sat down and he bound my hands before me with the bra. He handed me his drink and spread my legs as wide as possible. "Hold my drink for me; I think this is going to be a long bath." Slowly he began to wash himself from his head to his toes. Occasionally he stopped and dried his hands before taking a sip of his drink. While my hands were occupied; he stroked my legs and then bit my inner thigh. I squirmed as his talented mouth bit and sucked, leaving a hickey on my right thigh. "You liked that," he murmured…I think your panties are wet." He barely stroked me.

"Yes, Sir," I whispered.

"Well, I'm too busy enjoying my hot bath to take care of that problem…" He took another drink and placed the cup back in my hands. "Hum…I think you need a matching hickey," and he proceeded to give me one on my left thigh. My knees shook. I wanted that mouth on me…and he knew it.

XX

"Hum, Sabine, do you think there are enough angels on that tree." Aedan said from his seated position on the couch in the playroom.

"I thought you liked watching lingerie-clad Sabine decorate the tree." I teased.

"Do you want me to lift you to put on the Angel tree topper?" He asked.

"I think not…" I sighed. "If you put your hands on me right now…the tree might not get finished."

"I'll put it on," he said.

I went over and turned off the room lights, just letting the tree glow. He reached up and put the topper on. I sighed, looking at his body wrapped in black silk boxers and a black silk robe.

"See something you like?" He grinned.

"Yes," I sighed.

"What do you want pretty girl?" He asked.

"Please play with me, sir." I stand in position two, my eyes cast to the floor.

"What will I do with you in the playroom?" He walks behind me and tugs on my braid.

"I left a picture, with the restraints on the bed." I suggested.

"You've thought about this," he laughed; slowly walking toward the playroom. "Come this way," he wiggled his index finger at me."

"I probably could sir…but I prefer two fingers…" I say.

"Santa's sassy baby needs a spanking," he growled at me. "If she doesn't behave, her ass is going to glow redder than Rudolph's nose."

"It's on her wish list," I replied. "She left lots of visual aids in the room."

"Visual aids?" Aedan asked.

"Interesting scenes Santa's sassy baby found while looking for a Christmas present for you." I looked at the floor. I couldn't look him in the eyes.

XX

He undid my restraints, and his last task was to remove my blindfold. "I need to give you a massage; your muscles are tense from being tied for so long."

He lifted me to the ottoman and began a deep tissue massage. I floated for a while in subspace, and when I started becoming coherent, he turned me over, positioning himself in the valley between my breasts. When he was fully erect, he repositioned me, my torso resting on the ottoman, my knees on the floor. He moved behind me and knelt, restraining my hands behind my back. He lightly stroked a feather duster across my arms and my back as he maintained a slow rhythm with his thrusts. His slow, full pace filled me completely. I could feel every millimeter of his hardness inside me. I moaned with pleasure … which torched his desire. He dropped the duster and his hands went to my hips. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, harder, deeper, faster. I moaned again, but he ordered me not to come yet.

Orgasm denial…I began making lists of things to do in my head. _Christmas cards to Aedan's family in the UK. Christmas gifts for the staff – I'd like to do a spa day at Coulter-Cameron for them again this year, with a catered lunch and mimosas. Melora deserves an additional present. I need to get presents for Aedan's staff also, with something extra for Dominick and Louie. I should get Dominick something special also for providing on-call security at Falcon Financials. I need something for Mrs. Barrett, the housekeeper. What to buy for Aedan? I want to send Grandmother Helene a silver-plated 8x10 framed photo of Aedan and my formal wedding picture. I want to send something special to Mary Danielle also, thanking her for the red garter – maybe a spa day at an exclusive place in Dublin. The homeowners' association Christmas party is a traveling potluck. Our street is assigned appetizers and drinks. I think I'll make large antipasti platters and chill some good white Italian wine. Should I invite Natalie and Luc to the Christmas party? Will it make our introductions easier? _

Aedan shouted at me to come, and it took a full couple minutes to bring me back into the scene. We almost simultaneously came together – which is something he really likes. It doesn't always happen, but Aedan likes it when we do. I vow to myself to never tell him the list secret…ever. He lifts and carries me into the ensuite, turning on a steamy shower for us.

XXXXX  
Thanksgiving Saturday and Sunday  
Elena's House  
Sabine's POV

"Susannah said she was in Elena's car, and Elena hit a remote which made a wall move in the garage. She said the playroom is under the 6-car garage. Does anyone mind telling me what Elena needed with a six-car garage?"

"Did Susannah say where?" Franco asked.

"She said garage. She said she was drunk the only time she was an overnight guest here. Elena said she had things to do; hit the remote and disappeared. Susannah said she went to the guest room with a maid and didn't see Elena until the morning."

"Was Isaac living upstairs?" Franco asked.

"She didn't know," I said.

"Well, let's empty the cars and prep them for sale. Then we can start emptying the garage." Aedan suggested. "Maybe once it's empty we can find the entrance to the playroom."

"Taylor is the best at selling cars. We just need to find the titles." I said, ignoring Aedan's face.

"You know this from experience?" Aedan asked.

"Told you – sold the Mustang, the GTO, and the pickup – bought the Audi. Not discussing it again." My voice cracked.

Franco heard the tension in my voice. "Well, I thought about the safe room, and figured the playroom must be hidden via remote also. I tried all the remotes in the house with no joy. Then I remembered there was a garage door remote in the bag of personal effects the police gave me when I claimed her body," Franco said. "At the time, I thought it was an extra remote for the automatic garage door. It matches the remote for the safe room in the wine cellar. I changed the batteries…so here goes." He pushed the open button when a rumble reached our ears. A shelving unit under the stairway to the chauffer's quarters grated and swung open. "You would never know where to find it. Thank god Susannah said something before we called in the estate people to clear the place."

Aedan and I gave one another a look and walked toward the stairway. The shelving unit hid a set of highly polished wooden stairs. Franco hit the light at the top of the stairs and down we went. When we hit the bottom of the stairs, I had to sit on a step and put my head between my legs until the clamor in my head disappeared.

"Fuck me to tears," Franco said.

"Don't say that phrase ever again…" I said to him. "I'm sure that happened multiple times in here."

"Wow," Aedan whistled. "Wow – a private soundproof playroom capable of hosting what – twelve to eighteen players at once?"

Recessed lighting made up for the lack of windows. The playroom was the size of a five car garage. The 'office/viewing' area and stairs took up most of the area dedicated above to the sixth bay and the staircase to the chauffer's quarters.

On the far wall, three portable bondage platforms with cages, padded leather frames with attachable stocks and pillory frame were separated by racks holding floggers, whips and canes. On either end of the bondage platforms were a tantric sex chair and an interrogation chair. The bondage platforms were made-to-order one piece dungeon units for confinement, bondage, flogging, whipping or caning. The submissive could be tethered by wrists and ankles to the front upright posts if they were standing, to each of the four posts if they lay on the leather covered bench. They would lean over the bench and be restrained to the back upright posts for spanking or caning. On a kind day, the units were sturdy enough to hold two bodies for multiple sex positions. On the wall across from the bondage platforms were two St. Andrew's crosses with two rope bondage tables located between them. At the bottom of the stairs was an 'office/viewing room" with two locked lateral file cabinets spanning a TV/DVD personal viewing station and six theatre seats facing out a one-way-mirror that providing viewing lines to every corner of the room.

Two poles located in the middle of the room could be used for stripper or bondage poles. They had one bar between them to hold a person for suspension or to hang a sex swing. On the wall opposite the "office/viewing room" was a well stocked and organized cupboard system filled with various kinds of restraints, blindfolds, gags, bondage mittens, belts, harnesses, collars, leashes, hoods, bondage tapes, medical implements and medical restraints, pony play items, different size spreader bars, different lengths of different types of rope, sensory deprivation kits, and TENS units. Unmarked bins held lubes, dildos, wands, cock rings, ben-wa balls, anal plugs, anal beads, cuffs, gags, clamps, vibrators, and other toys.

Aedan reached for his phone. "I'm calling Louie and Dominick. They can go get a large moving van, and move all this out, overnight, and get it to a storage unit. I say if they clear the room, they can have the stuff to sell."

"I'm going to soak in a vat of bleach," Franco declared.

"Good idea," Franco stated. "I wouldn't have the first clue how to list this on inventory and justify the sale of it, especially if we're donating the proceeds of Elena's estate to a non-profit agency. _Here_," he said in a sugary sweet tone and mimicking Elena's mincing steps, "_this $1K came from selling BDSM cages_." He threw a suggestive pose, leaning against a bondage pole.

"I need to shower after we get this cleared." I said, Franco's pose was DISTURBING to say the least. "Tell Louie and Dominick to bring a digital camera to take pictures while the furniture is assembled, and a tool kit to disassemble and take things out of here. They're going to need Ziploc bags for screws and pieces parts, and boxes."

"I'm going to soak in a vat of bleach," Franco shuddered.

"What are we going to do about that," Aedan pointed to the office.

"Have Louie and Dominick hire two moving vans, one large and one small. Have them back right up to the closest bay in the garage. We'll put the lateral file cabinets into the small truck and take them to Grey Management. Tomorrow, Franco and I can start going through lateral files. They have to empty the playroom and the remainder of the furniture out of the viewing room into the big truck and get it out of here before Wednesday. It can go to Locke and Keyes storage unit until they get the stuff sold."

"What are your plans for the files," Aedan asked.

"First we have to get through all the files. We've been separating paperwork into the various salons and Elena's house. Once we get through doing that, we need to separate according to fiscal years. Elena's personal financials have to be separated into calendar years. Once we have everything sorted and scanned, Sabine can tell us what can be shredded by a professional shredding services and what has to be archived." Franco explained.

"I like that plan," Aedan said. "Louie, Dominick, you, Sabine and I will take boxes of things down to be shredded when it is time. We need one security officer at the truck to make sure nothing is saved and nothing is gone through. We need one security officer to keep the office safe. In the meantime, we have to get through that stuff in the lateral files without anyone knowing we found it, and are protecting it."

"Works for me," I announced, and Aedan started firing off orders to Louie and Dominick via cell.

"Once we get the playroom cleared, I will talk with Mr. Grey. I wonder if his brother will be up for renovating the space into staff quarters. It would raise the value of the house. There are issues with saying Elena lived here. With Mr. Grey as pending owner, and repairs by his brother, hopefully we can bypass the Elena ownership issue. We can have him look at the _safe_ room and decide if it should be converted to a safe/panic room." Franco said.

"Tell Sabine when you are showing them the place. She can stay home that day and avoid unnecessary entanglements," Aedan ordered.

XXXXX  
Sunday after Thanksgiving  
November 27, 2011  
Grey Management  
Sabine's POV

"Where's Aedan?" Franco asked.

"He's at the storage unit with Dominick and Louie. They're creating a sales flyer about the items retrieved from the playroom."

"I didn't find keys to those lateral files anywhere," Franco said. "I brought a hammer. I'm going to pound the key mechanism out."

"Let me try with a letter opener," I suggested.

"Nope…I've got a load of Elena-induced aggression to work out of my system." He started pounding on locking mechanisms. Three serious strikes later, the first one popped out of its hole. "Open sesame…" He opened it to stacks of DVDs.

"My sainted auntie's panties!" I swore. "You know that we don't have to watch, but we do have to boot each DVD to make sure there are no office documents on them."

Franco placed stacks and stacks of DVDs on the conference table. Franco and I set up our laptops and began booting each DVD.

XX  
Two hours later

Nothing but skin. I shuddered and took my half of the DVDs back to the conference room and put them in the file.

"Skin flicks, training flicks, crap," Franco said. "Let's attack the next one."

The top drawer was empty except for a ledger written in code. Franco passed it over to me. It didn't list names, dates, places, amounts of money but was symbols followed by numbers. I looked at pages and pages and formed only one conclusion. Elena should have been put out of someone's misery years ago. Even if I had the inclination, I didn't care to hire a code breaker at that point. "I haven't a clue. I don't know the code key. I'm not sure if it is worth trying to break the code. I say shred the damn things."

"I have to agree with you. We've got enough work to do this next week with the sales companies removing things from the house. I'll call Taylor and let him know we found three file drawers of DVDs that we're going to shred. I'm not going to mention the ledger…" he paused. He put one DVD in the player on his laptop. He looked at the creation date of the movie. Then he started the movie. "I don't recognize that person." He pulled the DVD and put in the next one. "Hey, doesn't that look like one of the subs?" He pointed to a brunette.

"Could be," I said, "but that was filmed in a club somewhere. It's not a private playroom. Someone used CCTV and then transferred it to DVD. I have to tell you, I think it's over a decade old. I don't think it's anyone from our sub club."

"So we could be looking at stuff that's decades old." Franco said.

"I'm not looking at anymore. I don't care what the ledger says. I think we should take pictures of all these DVDs and the ledger being shredded." I said.

"Good thing there's a lock on the conference room door," Franco said. "I don't want anyone looking at this stuff."

"Can we get a shredding truck here Tuesday? I don't want this stuff sitting around. Wednesday, Thursday, Friday we are at the house 9-5. What the companies don't take out of Elena's house I can ask Louie and Dominick to pack it up Sunday and deliver to St. Vincent de Paul's Thrift Store on Monday. What did Grey say about the playroom and safe room conversions?"

"He's taking Elliott out there on the Monday. Elliott will decide what needs to be done. He agreed to the conversions to increase the value of the house. We're already going to be at a loss if people figure out the house belongs to Elena."

"We're going to have to clear the house before the construction guys get started," I said. "Sunday is going to be a full move day for the five of us and a moving van if we want the place emptied for Grey's inspection on Monday. Can you call the cleaning crew to start on Tuesday instead of Monday? That way I don't have to be there to supervise them while you are talking to Grey Construction." I email Aedan, Louie and Dominick.

"Depending upon if Grey Construction takes on the job, and depending on the timeline, we may not be able to list the house for sale until April." Franco frowned.

XXXXX  
Monday after Thanksgiving  
Aedan and Sabine's home, Seattle  
Sabine's POV

"What are you doing?" Aedan nuzzled my neck.

"Cooking to fill the freezer and relieve stress," I bent my head to give him better access to my neck. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking of kinky ways to relieve your stress," Aedan said, nipping my shoulder and caressing my ass.

"I can't play until I'm done cooking," I said. "I don't want anything to burn."

He kissed the nape of my neck softly, over and over and then gave me a stern swat on my ass. "I got the hint pretty girl. Why don't I clean out your car, and then we can go car shopping this afternoon?"

"Sounds like a plan!" I agreed.

"By the way, Detective Clark called about the CCTV when your car was vandalized. Tall, slim young man, black motorcycle clothes, wearing black gloves. He climbed the fence around the establishment, slashed the tires, and escaped over the fence."

"I wonder if it's the motorcycle rider who tried to break into Elena's home." I shrug. "One more mystery for Franco and I to solve."

XXXXX  
Wed – Thurs – Fri  
Estate Sales Companies – Elena's Estate  
Sabine's POV

"Next Monday Grey Construction is coming to view the house. Tuesday the cleaning crew starts here. They should be done here by Friday. The following Monday they begin with the salons and work until Friday. If necessary, they begin again the following Monday. I gave them marching orders to have Elena's house done first and to have all the work completed before the 21st. Isodene, Richard and I are flying out to Belize and the Bahamas the week of the 26th to the 30th. Isodene sent copies of the paperwork via Global Express mail to the banks. We may not bring home the offshore funds this trip, but we will get everything started to eliminate issues."

"Beginnings are good things. No issues then with the paperwork we found in the safe?" I asked.

Franco took a deep breath. "The power of attorney for Mr. Grey to access the funds? Not an issue. You obviously haven't had time to read the insurance paperwork. I, on the other hand, have been studying it for days. There is at least half a million in antique oriental furniture in this place; There's beds, armoires, chests, writing desks, corner chairs with original tapestry, dressing tables with benches, plant stands, bookcases, a marble topped console table in the foyer, a console table in the hall between the formal living room and the family room, sofas, side tables, plus a dozen chairs." He grinned. "Not to mention the dining room set for 12, the matching sideboard and china closet." He laughed self consciously. "Someone would kill for that game table in the family room."

"I never thought I would say this," Franco said, "but her interior decorator knew their stuff. The living room is based on that vase." He pointed at an oriental vase decorated in shades of gold, cobalt, turquoise and purple. The room reflected all those colors. The home office was based on the cloisonné horse – light blue, dark blue, dusky rose, and sage green. The foyer is decorated after that umbrella stand in dark blue, dusky rose and white. I know Elena never had the class to put together this house. She must have gone to an oriental auction, bought out twenty lots, handed them to the decorator and told them to make it happen."

"That would explain the color use in this house versus the only black clothes she wore. She was Goth before Goth became popular." I laughed.

"Whatever nonprofit gets chosen in the end will be lucky. The house is stuffed. It's like walking into a Victorian parlor sometimes." Franco snorted. "It must have taken her housekeeper half a day to dust every room."

"Did we get the rewritten contract for _Absolute Auctions_ to take the contents of the safe room?" I asked.

"They are taking the silver, wine, furniture and the safe." Franco said. "Is that coffee ready yet? I'm desperate to wake up. Security called me in the middle of the night. Our intruder from last time was trying to break in again."

"Coffee will be ready soon. There's healthy fruit and fiber muffins and a fruit salad as well, in case you didn't eat breakfast. Security put up a marquee around the garage so the estate sales companies can get things out of the house without people seeing what we are doing," I commented.

"I wasn't sure you were here until Security told me you bought a new car." Franco commented. "I like it!"

"It's pretty nice huh? 2012 Subaru Legacy, will all the bells and whistles. Safe enough for any accountant to drive." I laughed. "Aedan and I decided to get normal plates for it. The personalized plates are an open invitation for some asshole like Lawrence Lincoln to follow me."

"I love the wine color." Franco said. "Why did you decide to get rid of the Audi?"

"_I can give you fifteen reasons," I thought. _ I shrugged. "I was due for a change. Speaking of change, did you get the sub club funds from Taylor?"

"He's delivering the funds on Monday when Grey comes with his brother to look at the house." Franco said. "I'm taking the funds to the safe at the GM office. I don't know where else to put it until we need it."

"You need to contact the sub club. We need to have a meeting on Saturday, December 10th in a secure, but neutral territory, like a hotel suite. We'll feed them lunch and tell them this is a onetime only proposition – $50K and a first class plane ticket to relocate." I explained.

XX

"Here." Dari had an armload of things. She handed Sabine a half-moon framed object. "A framed fan from the 1820's; created in ivory, silk and sapphire chips. It's quite pretty. I didn't know if you wanted me to take it, or if you want Louis to take it because it's oriental."

"We'll ask," Franco said.

"Adam found this large, neoclassical style mirror with carved cornucopias and decorated in gold leaf. He wanted to know if I wanted it, and it's not really something we sell in the store."

"Wow." Sabine looked at it. "Where was that hidden?"

"In an armoire," Dari shrugged. "It's gorgeous. Adam says it's circa 1820-1830 and worth about $5,000. The last thing Adam found that he wanted to ask about is the art nouveau lamp by Williamson. It looks like a Tiffany but it isn't; it has aged brass with an excellent patina. The stained glass shade is in mint condition. It's dated 1904. It's about 15 inches high and has a water lily motif. Adam says it is worth at least $20,000 since it's in mint condition."

"You have to be kidding." Sabine whispered.

"Nope," Dari grinned. "Are you sure the owner of the house doesn't have family? That's an heirloom if she's got cousins."

The doorbell rang. "No cousins. I'll send text and photos to Franco since he disappeared. It must be time for Adam and crew to arrive," Sabine checked her watch.

"Absolute Auctions crew," announced security.

"Adam, Franco said to take the mirror and lamp with you. Security has installed a marquee, so you'll back your truck up to the marquee and carry furniture from the house through the marquee and load your truck. We're trying to keep a low profile with the neighbors." Sabine offered him a list. "Franco is in the wine cellar; that's where he would like you to start. He figured moving the safe would be first on the list because of the size and weight. The marquee is big enough to create a staging area for loading your trucks. Lunch will be available from twelve to two. It's soup and sandwiches. There's cold water in the refrigerator and we'll keep a pot of coffee going."

XX  
Friday afternoon

"Dari finished on Wednesday." Sabine consulted a piece of paper in her hand. "She left a flash drive of pictures and paperwork." I waved a clipboard at Franco. "Louis's group finished yesterday. He's dropping off paperwork today. The carpets have been the biggest problem since they have to move furniture to get to them. Adam and his crew are finishing up also. The truck they brought with them is full. They rented a second smaller truck at noon." I handed Franco two clipboards. "Complete some paperwork so we can send some of these people on their way."

"Mr. Lee is coming in; his last truck is getting ready to leave." Security notified her.

"Thank you for the opportunity to work with you." Louis Lee shook her hand. "My assistant downloaded the photos from the digital camera to this flash drive for you for documentation. I'll be in touch as things progress. Since we removed so much, I'm thinking we should have an auction. I have two other estates besides yours where we removed a great quantity of items. I will call you when we decide on an auction date." He smiled and left.

XXXXX  
Sunday, December 4  
Elena's House  
Sabine's POV

We started early in the morning and packed a large moving van full of stuff the estate sales companies did not take. Miscellaneous furniture, dishes, pots and pans, sheets, towels, kitchen towels, kitchen storage sets, personal appliances like sonic toothbrushes, paraffin wax baths, blow dryers, curling irons, scales, etc. Aedan, Franco, Louie and Dominick started emptying miscellaneous leftover furniture and items from the chauffer's quarters and cook's quarters first, while I started packing boxes of kitchen things. Franco called for sandwich delivery at noon. The men checked the attic and removed everything. There were half a dozen boxes of paperwork that Franco put in his car. We left the drapes and blinds closed because there was no sense announcing the place was empty. We left soaps, paper towels, toilet paper and a wastebasket in the kitchen bathroom. It was close to six by the time we did a walk-through to ensure the place was empty. Franco was right, the empty house resonated with silence and we could hear every raindrop on the roof.

"Dominick and Louie are finished. They will take the remainder of the household stuff to St. Vincent de Paul's thrift store tomorrow and then return the rental truck." I tell Franco.

"Have the guys give me the truck rental and gas receipts so I can reimburse them. Then you can have originals of everything for financials." Franco said.

XXXXX  
Sunday, December 5, 2011  
Seattle

"They found the playroom," Isaac said, showing a flyer to Lawrence. "That equipment came from Elena's playroom. It's for sale by _private owners_ but the phone number is a burner phone answered by one of Locke and Keyes security guards. My information is useless now. We waited too long to sell the information I know to them. They've obviously found the safe room too. They've probably found the blackmail materials also."

"My P.I. said they moved the last of the furniture and household goods out today." Lawrence said. "We're going to watch for contact between some of Elena's girls and Franco. Someone has those materials and it would be worth the effort to retrieve them."

"I still think De Luca and Keyes found the materials and took them to Grey Management; but we can't get anyone in there to tell us what is going on." Isaac said.

"You don't think Franco and Sabine would just shred those materials do you?" Lawrence asked Isaac.

"I guarantee they shredded their own materials first. But, knowing Sabine Falco's hatred of Elena…I can guarantee she probably shredded everything, including Grey's information." Isaac said.

XXXXX  
Tuesday, December 6, 2011  
Grey Management  
Sabine's POV

"Taylor picked up the paperwork and keys for Elena's vehicles. He's taking them to be sold." Franco said. "Grey Construction starts work renovating the playroom and the safe room starting December 26th. Elliott estimates it will be at least a three-month job, possibly bordering on four months depending upon what they do to install windows in the playroom. Which means we can't hire a real estate agent until April first? The real estate agent has to be motivated to get it sold by June 1. I have tentative dates from Louis, Dari and Adam for estate auctions. The diamonds have been delivered to Christy's in LA to add to the jewelry sale February first."

"What was that woman doing with $4 million in loose diamonds?" I asked.

"I don't want to know," Franco said in a quiet voice. "I'm praying to god she wasn't blackmailing some Russian mob guy and that our lives aren't in danger."

"Today the shredding truck comes for the DVDs and ledger." I warned Franco. "Then the lateral files can go to charity. I have to get back to paperwork. We've lost so much time. I've got to concentrate on files between now and forever."

"Saturday, lunch, one o'clock, Latourell Falls Suite, Fairmont Olympia. I have arranged for lunch for you, me, two close protection officers and eleven subs. I promised them champagne, lunch and funds. Every one of them said yes." He took a deep breath. "On Monday, December 26 when Elliott begins work on Elena's estate, I'm going to be out of the country."

"Requisitioning tour?" I ask.

"Isodene has been a busy little researcher. Several years ago while on vacation in the Bahamas – Elena set up her offshore accounts. She hired a private jet, flew to the Bahamas, and began to launder her money. Elena had an offshore corporation formed in Belize, with an offshore trust fund formed in the Bahamas. She had two offshore accounts, one bank and one brokerage. She formed Esclava International as a cover corporation. It is a mailbox in Belize which forwards mail to her at a mailbox here in Seattle quarterly. The bank account pays for the fees to incorporate, business license, insurance and mailbox. The brokerage account manages a living trust fund which currently holds $35 million dollars. The bank account currently holds half a million. The brokerage account is sending all the paperwork forward to claim Elena's assets and close the accounts."

"What are you not telling me?" I ask

Franco blew out a breath. "The brokerage account is keeping its half a million to do all the paperwork, but they are notifying the IRS of the closed account. The management team has to work out a tax settlement with the IRS."

"My sainted auntie's panties!" I exclaimed.

"When it's over, Grey Management might have enough to pay off the mortgages. There's not going to be enough to keep the chain open. Consequently, Grey has authorized payment of the mortgages, sales of the salon equipment and furniture. Grey Construction is renovating all the salons, except the one at Bravern Center, as business/office spaces. They will take them on as rentals from Grey House."

"I'll work on paperwork when you're out of the country." I promised Franco. "Get a tan for me."

XXXXX  
Saturday, December 10, 2011  
Fairmont Olympia Hotel  
Sabine's POV

"Welcome ladies, welcome." Franco greeted eleven members of the sub club. "All of you know me, Franco De Luca. Some of you know Sabine Falco. We have invited you to hear an offer you should not refuse."

"Before we start this conversation, how many of you have been in contact with Leila Williams since September 1?" I opened the floor with a bomb. Since no one would admit to the conversation, I segued into my speech. "If you did not know – Leila is living on the East Coast near her family and going to school under the largess of Christian Grey. It's also true that her husband divorced her, her lover died and she had a nervous breakdown. She threatened Mrs. Grey's life."

A lot of the subs gasped.

"Mr. Grey could have had her arrested; instead he is paying doctor bills and trying to make her self-sufficient so that she does not return to wreak havoc in his life." I said.

Franco picked up the conversation from there. "This is the situation…Mr. Grey's legendary bad temper has shown itself again. He does not want anything to do with any of you. He agreed to release some funds from Elena's estate to give to you. But…he has rules and I suggest you follow them."

"One; you will sign a new NDA. If you attempt contact with Mr. or Mrs. Grey or any business owned by Grey Enterprises Holdings, you will be taken to court. This means no communication via letters, phone, fax, third party contact, e-mail, blog, posts on web sites or social media. You do not ever attempt to contact one another again in the future. There will be no vacations with one another, no emails, no phone calls, and no more lunches or meetings where you discuss Christian Grey ad nauseum."

Franco paused, waiting for comments from the ladies, but as there were none, he continued. "Two; you will relocate to a new city. You will receive a non-refundable first-class plane ticket to the city of your choice. You will not return to Seattle. Three; you will sign a contract with De Luca Concepts for consulting. You will receive $50,000. You will receive $25,000 cash today to clear any bills you have in Seattle. Four; the day of your flight; I will give you an additional $25K – in the form of a cashier's check, with a copy of the signed contract saying you provided consultant services. You will complete a W4 form today. Additionally, you will receive a W2 form for your $50K. All taxes will be paid on the $50K and it will not be deducted from your $50K." 

Franco paused again, waiting for comments from the subs.

"If you think you are taking a vacation in Las Vegas and blowing your nest egg, then returning to Seattle to wheedle more funds out of Christian Grey – you are sadly mistaken. Half the problem each of you faces is that you've never been responsible for your own health, safety and future. Elena Lincoln flashed cash at you and you did what you were told. Now, I'm telling you – if you want the cash, I want cooperation. I don't give a damn what Elena promised you. She's gone. Her contacts are gone. Any contracts, proposed or signed, are null and void. You will not be hired at Esclava Salons as shampoo girls. Neither Franco nor I are going to pimp or play matchmaker for you." I state.

"Elena took care of everything for us, $50K barely covers what I made in a year," Susannah Martin argued.

"Well, I don't believe prostitution is a taxable occupation," Franco said, antagonizing Susannah. "I personally don't believe Elena negotiated with Grey for funds for the sub club. I know for a fact she was _arranging dates_ for some of you." His comment angered a few of the ladies who appeared to be reaching for handbags in preparation to leave.

I interjected to keep them from walking out. "I think she gave you ladies money out of her own pocket, business or dirty dealings… whatever… to keep you financially subservient to her. It was her way of keeping tabs on you and keeping control of him. This is your last Elena-funded opportunity to change your life." I said in my best Domme voice; watching the expressions on their faces.

"Lunch is served – soup, salad, quiche, champagne," Franco said in a cold voice. "We are NOT discussing Christian or Anastasia Grey. We are not discussing Elena Lincoln. We are not discussing Esclava Salons. You may discuss personal interests and possible places to relocate."

"What if we choose not to leave Seattle?" Chelsea Clark asked.

"I strongly suggest you change your mind." Franco snapped. "There is no money if you don't relocate. End of discussion. My lawyer is prepared to acquire protection and no contact orders against you to protect Christian and Anastasia Grey, Sabine and myself. If you come near any of us or our businesses, you will go to jail. If you attempt to contact any of us in any way, shape or form, you will go to jail. After lunch, Sabine and I are adjourning to the bedroom. We'll call you in one at a time, finalize your paperwork, print plane tickets, and provide the first half of funds, etc. Once we're done with you, you will be escorted out of the suite. You have to be out of Seattle by December 25th because I have to be out of the country starting December 26th. After lunch, start calling family and friends and start making plans to leave the state."

XX

"Please don't take this the wrong way," Franco said. "But that is the cheerleader effect out there."

"Cheerleader effect?" I stared at him.

"Great looking crowd of women…but individually…not so pretty." He grinned.

"Aedan would call that the _sub-100 club_ – all petite females under 100 pounds who can be tossed around a playroom like a stuffed toy."

"Grey has a type," Franco laughed. "Let's get this started." He opened the door to the bedroom, while I tested the printer.

XX

"Alexia Davies," Franco introduced one of fifteen to me. "Where have you planned to go?"

"I'm going to the Dallas-Ft. Worth area," She said softly. "I have family there. I was planning to relocate once I received my income tax refund so this is a head start. I want to leave town by the nineteenth and be home for Christmas."

I look up flight schedules for her. "Preferred time to depart?"

"Morning; I can't wait to get out of this town, and go live where it's warm. I apologize Sabine. You were right about Elena all these years. I didn't realize how much she interfered in my life until she was gone."

"I blame him," I said softly. "I wasn't one of her girls, but she would not leave me alone because I had been with him. She obsessed over him to the point that she tried to control all of us."

"Do you think she was about to be arrested for pedophilia?" Alexia lowered her voice.

"Did you ever see her with underage boys?" Franco asked.

"I went with her once to a career day at one of the high schools. She spent a lot of time in private chats with sophomore boys. I never saw her with them afterward, but she gave out at least a dozen business cards."

"Why sophomore boys?" Franco asked.

"Because they are old enough to drive," I said. It's easier to get a fake I.D. for them if they have a learner's permit or driver's license." They both stared at me in amazement. "Aedan and I learned that in a safety class taught by the Seattle Police Department. Additionally at sixteen, unless they have a very willing girlfriend, most of them have only had their hand as sexual company. Most of them couldn't find or afford a prostitute, so what do you do when someone offers you a blow job on a regular basis?"

"Describe the boys," Franco asked Alexia.

"Tall, lean, curly hair, light-colored eyes," Alexia explained.

"Grey's not the only one with a type," Franco muttered.

I purchase and print tickets for her and give Franco the information. He hands me her W4 Form and I complete a W2 form for Alexia. She signs her contract and new NDA. Franco makes copies for her. He hands her an envelope with $25K, the plane ticket and the W2 form. "I will meet you for breakfast at the Sheraton Hotel on Monday morning and give you the rest of your funds." He walked her to the front door of the suite and returned with the next sub.

XX

"Krista Mason," Franco announced. "Three of fifteen. You've met her before."

"So, I have a question," Krista said, "Why aren't you included in the _get the hell out of town before sundown_ edict?"

"I was never a member of the sub club. I never broke my NDA by meeting or talking to the rest of Grey's subs. I never worked for Elena Lincoln. I have a husband and business, like Dr. Charlotte. She's not being relocated either. So, where are you going?"

"Phoenix; my cousin lives there. She owns a real estate business. I called her; she said she needs help at her office. She'll help me take real estate classes and will mentor me." Krista said.

"Day and time you want to leave?" I ask.

"Can I go by train? That way I could pack a lot of my stuff in rolling footlockers and take it with me. Or maybe I can drive myself there?" Krista finishes signing her new NDA and contract and completes the W4 form. "My car is less than a decade old, and has less than 100K miles on it. I would need to take it to be serviced before loading it up and leaving town."

Franco looked at me. "It's three days of driving – Seattle to Boise, Boise to Las Vegas, Las Vegas to Phoenix, almost 1500 miles. I know this because I did a vacation in Phoenix once. If you go by train you have to go Amtrak to LA and then change in LA and go to Phoenix. I recommend you sell your car and furniture; then ship your remaining stuff to Phoenix and fly."

Alexia thought about it. "I'll fly. Can you put me on a red eye on December 23rd? I'm going to need the time to sort through my stuff and make plans."

I purchase and print tickets for her and give Franco the information. He hands me her W4 Form and I complete a W2 form for her. Franco hands her an envelope with $25K, the plane ticket and the W2 form along with copies of her contract and NDA. "I will meet you at Sea-Tac at eleven p.m. on the 23rd and give you the rest of your funds." He walked her to the door of the suite and brought in the next sub.

XX

Jessica Jackson planned to relocate to Boston. Ashley Miller was pleased to leave town and surprise her grandmother in New Orleans at Christmas. Jennifer Wilson choose Atlanta. Amanda Anderson thought she would go home to family in Denver.

"Lisa Logan," Franco announced, "nine of fifteen."

She intently observed me, and I observed her. "You're not relocating?" she asked.

"No, I'm staying here with my husband. You know him, Aedan Keyes. You tried to contract with him as a trainer when I was contracted with Grey."

"So he told you, did he?" Her surprise was evident.

"Not just him; Elena rubbed it in my face." I lied.

"I don't think she told you anything," she snapped.

I quoted three of Lisa's passages directly from the notes in my materials from Elena's safe. She blanched. "Where do you want to go?" I asked coldly.

"Grey's penthouse, but since that's not an option; I'll go to Charlotte, North Carolina. I have friends there. I have a retail sales background. I can find a job there until I determine what to do with myself." Lisa said. "You know, you made my life a living hell. Grey was so pissed about your excessive limits that I was allowed a total of six limits – three soft and three hard."

"Who told you that? Grey or Elena?" I asked. When she didn't answer, I continued. "If you had been trained properly, you would be aware each person's limits are personal, based on their background, training, feelings, etc. and are not to be dismissed or ignored. One contract does not cover all relationships. Never did; never will."

"Elena assured me I would be the next submissive when you contracted with him. I was at the club that night, waiting for my preliminary interview. I saw you, acting as bar girl. I wasn't impressed. It must have been the mask that made him choose you."

"I understood Elena had half a dozen potentials waiting in a suite for Mr. Grey to observe and choose who to interview. I was completely dressed and leaving the place when he stopped me. Elena asked me to join her _group_ in the suite, but I refused."

"Why?" Lisa asked.

"I didn't like Elena. I'm not into women – especially ones that touch without permission and do not stop when they are safe worded. I wasn't looking for a Dom when I met Mr. Grey." I explained.

"So you played hard to get and he fell for it?" She sniped.

"I doubt Mr. Grey has ever fallen for anything in his life, except for Mrs. Grey." I replied. "This conversation is ended. Tell me what date and time you plan to leave so I can acquire your plane tickets. Don't vex me or I will book you flying in and out of six different airports. Additionally I will tell them you are incontinent and will acquire seats next to the bathroom on all the flights."

XX

Once Lisa left the suite, Franco returned to the bedroom alone and closed the door. "Sabine, I have to ask. You don't have to tell me, but I have to ask. Why did you contract with Mr. Grey?" Franco asked.

"I can't tell you; it breaks my NDA. The sub club can be bitchy about me not joining, but I have more to lose than they do if I piss that man off. I was never one of them – I understood Grey's rules. I did my best to comply with them. I don't know what Elena was telling them; but Grey said once we terminated, that was it."

"Do you think Elena was telling them they had another shot with him?" Franco was astonished.

"I don't know what Elena was telling them; but I don't see any advantage in sharing the joys of a physically fit, well endowed Christian Grey for the fourth time in one night." I shrugged.

Franco stared at me with his mouth hanging wide open in shock.

XX

Chelsea Clark, who could barely stand and was drunk when we interviewed her, chose Nashville. "I have a great singing voice," she slurred. "I'm sure I can become as famous as Gretchen Wilson or Miranda Lambert."

When she accessed the bathroom, Franco shook his head. "I'm going to have to keep an eye on that one. She'll probably be too drunk to make the plane on time by herself." He said in a low voice. "I will arrange for her to go home by cab today."

"What's the story with her?" I whispered.

"Ten of fifteen only made it a month through her three-month contract with Grey. Elena didn't let on that Chelsea had a drinking problem. Grey got home on a Friday night and Chelsea was toasted. Mrs. Jones mentioned there was wine missing from storage. He was pissed that she was drunk and drove to Escala. There was a huge blowout with Elena over vetting a drunk as a submissive for him. He terminated her contract, took her car keys and had Taylor dump her in Elena's car to get her out of the penthouse."

"Can you talk to Grey and see if he can arrange for her to be admitted to an alcohol treatment center instead of turning her lose on Nashville?" I suggested.

"I'll talk to him. Maybe he knows where we can find her family and stage an intervention." Franco said. "But…there's something else. Chelsea was angry Grey terminated with her after a month; she sold the car he bought her, hired an escort to have rough sex with her and taped it. She emailed the video not to Grey's email account, but to the question/answer page on the Grey Enterprises Holdings website. She posted it on some BDSM free video site. It was ugly for IT to try to clean it out of the server and keep it from going viral."

"My sainted auntie's panties. Seriously Franco – are Dr. Charlotte and I the only two sane women that man had in his life before he met Mrs. Grey?" I shake my head. "Well, since I can be thermonuclear hormonal during my cycle, he probably doesn't consider me sane either."

"Leila is number eleven of fifteen. She's on the East Coast, so we don't have to worry about her." Before we had a chance to do anything, the sound of a crash in the bathroom interrupted us. Franco and I burst into the bathroom and were treated to the sight of passed-out Chelsea sporting crotchless underwear. "I'll make that call now." He said. "You know, some things you just can't forget…like her tramp stamp and that underwear. There's just not enough Purell in the world."

XX

Our next young ladies were Danielle Lewis who chose Los Angeles; and Amy Harris who chose Shreveport. Susannah was in the main powder room when Franco returned from taking Amy to the door of the suite. "Tell me about this next one," I asked Franco. "She was the last sub for Grey before he met and married Mrs. Grey."

"Susannah Martin lasted a whopping two months. Mr. Grey had to leave Escala for some reason. Susannah got bored and went down to the Escala gym for a swim. When he returned two hours later she was caught on CCTV by Taylor stripping in the sauna room in front of one of the single male residents. I heard that Grey told Elena he wanted to cane the shit out of her, but when he brought her back up to the penthouse, he had changed his mind. He coldly terminated her contract and ordered her out of the penthouse in fifteen-twenty minutes."

"How do you know these things?" I shook my head at Franco.

"She was raging at Elena in Esclava. I was in the supply room which was next to Elena's office. I heard them arguing with one another. Elena called to check in with Susannah while Grey was gone. She suggested Susannah keep herself occupied until Grey's return. Elena suggested there wouldn't be an issue with Susannah using the gym because Grey liked his women to keep fit. Elena didn't seem to be surprised that Susannah was terminated because Mr. Grey does not share."

"Do you think Elena set Susannah up?" I frowned.

"Susannah met Leila and talked to her about contracting with Grey. She and Leila had several conversations before the contract was signed. Leila told Susannah to call her for advice before she called Elena. But Leila married and her husband didn't want her to be friends with anyone from her old life. I think Elena was worried about Susannah going the distance like Leila. Leila certainly would not have told Susannah to go down to the gym. She would have advised Susannah to take a nap, or have a bubble bath, or watch TV." He shrugged. "Instead Susannah got lousy advice from Elena which caused the termination of her contract. Elena gave Grey a couple of weeks to cool off, but then she started hounding him to take on a new submissive."

"Kassidy Morgan?" I suggested.

"How did you know?" Franco asked.

"Kassidy came to me and asked for funds to go home to San Diego. She was waiting around for the contract with Grey, but he met Miss Steele. Elena tried to get Grey to terminate with Miss Steele, but he wouldn't give her up. Elena was pissed and abused Kassidy physically and verbally. I gave Kassidy money and took her to the airport. I haven't heard from her since."

"Well, let's get Miss Martin finished and get on with our lives." Franco said.

Susannah explained she was moving to Portland at the end of the week. She was signing a long-term contract with Josh Hendricks. She had already closed her bank accounts and terminated her lease on her condo. She arranged to sell her furniture, pack her personal things and wanted Franco to give her $50K now to leave on Friday morning for Portland. Franco negotiated $25K now and $25K on Friday morning with an additional thousand for travel/moving expenses. He would meet her in the Pike Market Place Starbucks at nine o'clock to finalize the deal.

I wished her good luck on her new adventure, and recommended she have an escape plan if her contract with Hendricks ended badly. She said she might return to her family in Boise if all else failed. I know she did not heed my warnings about Josh. She was getting her long-term contract where the Dom provided for her. She didn't think or plan beyond that.

XX

As soon as Susannah departed, Franco's phone rang. "Yes sir, we're done. Chelsea, Sabine and I. Yes sir. Understood." He hung up. "Mr. Grey requests you depart the hotel. Please call me when you are a minimum of ten blocks away. He is sending a doctor and medical technicians. The doctor called Chelsea's parents. He has their permission to put Chelsea in a treatment center in Port Angeles. After 28 days, they will move her to a treatment facility near her family in Spokane. The doctor is taking care of everything to keep Grey's name out of it."

"Well, I'm out of here then," I hand him the forms I have and his charge card for paying for the plane tickets with the list of dates, times, airlines and submissives so he could be at the airport on time. "Lunch was interesting…let's do it again sometime when there aren't snarky brunettes around to give us indigestion."

XX  
Same day, evening  
Aedan and Sabine's home

The third time Sabine thought she heard the mudroom door rattle; she decided to go to the club. She dressed, grabbed her purse and set the alarm. The wind was up; but she didn't intend to jump at every little noise the house made tonight.

XX  
Same day, evening  
Locke and Keyes  
Sabine's POV

"What are you doing here?" Aedan brushed his lips against mine.

"It was a lousy day. I thought I was hearing noises at the house. I know you are busy with the club, but when you have time, come dance with me. I brought dinner," I hold up a picnic basket. "It took me a couple of stores, but I managed to recreate our picnic dinner on the train from Paris to Rome."

Aedan smiled. "Lonely for me?"

"I'm in a mood," I say. "I thought I would lock myself in here and just be available when you have time for me. I'm wearing AP underwear," I whisper.

"Oh, you bad girl," he smiled. "Are you hoping I will take advantage of you?"

"There is still a lot of furniture we haven't broken in yet…" I suggest.

"Indeed there are," Aedan said. "Okay, I'm game. I have ten minutes right now. Let's go dance. At the top of every hour, we'll dance for ten minutes. When I have a longer break, we'll have that picnic. Otherwise, I want you to stay behind locked doors. I don't want you mingling with the customers. It was a tough day for you, so don't do any work – just read, or watch videos or a movie. Come get cheeky with me." Aedan took me by the hand and lead me to the dance floor. He called out to the DJ to play a slow song for us.

When the music began for _Truly, Madly, Deeply_ by Savage Garden, Aedan drew me into his arms, and reminded me he was an excellent dancer, and a romantic at heart.

XX

When Locke and Keyes was closed for the night, Aedan returned to the office. He turned off the CCTV. "Strip for me baby."

I complied, and gave a twirl in my AP underwear.

"Push the wall," he ordered.

I turned and bent, leaning, my hands flat against the wall.

He came up behind me and slowly removed my panties, spreading my legs. His hands cupped my breasts; moving the cup ribbons to reveal my nipples. One arm wrapped around my waist and one hand wrapped my braid around his arm. "Do you want me?" He teased… brushing against me.

"I'm here for your pleasure, sir," I murmured to him.

"That's not what I asked, Sabine. I asked if you wanted me." He brushed against me again.

"Yes Aedan, I want you. I always want you." I replied, breathily.

He slid into me with one thrust. I am helpless against him. His mouth nipped my shoulder blade as he pulled my head up by my braid; making my back arch. His arm circled my waist again and he slid in and out of me over and over. His hand bounced lightly over my stomach and down to my apex. I came violently as his fingers stroked my heated flesh. I cried out his name, my body shuddering in the unbearable pleasure of Aedan buried deep in me. Aedan continued his thrusts, bringing me closer to another climax. At the moment of my climax, I arched into his thrust, grinding against him, causing him to groan as he lost control. We sank to the floor, my back to his front and we're both shaking. He turns me in his arms, kissing me, taking my breath from me. "God I love you," he said, rubbing his knuckles up and down my arms. "Tomorrow is Sunday – let's take your new car out for a long Sunday drive – maybe Leavenworth? We'll get lunch, go to late mass tomorrow night, sleep in on Monday, go to brunch somewhere, and spend Monday afternoon online shopping for Christmas presents. I just want you to have some down time in the next few days where you aren't concentrating on fixing Elena cock ups."

"Sounds like a plan," I said. "But sometime during the daylight tomorrow, I need you to look at the door to the mudroom. It was making all kinds of noises tonight and bothered the hell out of me."

XXXXX  
Tuesday, December 13, 2011  
Grey Management  
Sabine's POV

"Sorry, it took me longer to do the club books this morning than I planned," I apologize to Franco when I finally breeze into Grey Management after ten. "I can stay and work through until eight tonight. With all the interruptions, I haven't gotten as far with the paperwork as I prefer. So, let's plan on ordering in lunch and dinner."

"Sorting?" Franco asked.

"Yeah, it's about time to get dug in to those boxes of things." I said.

"Should we start with the 50 boxes of files we found in empty lockers at all the Esclava Salons when we did inventory?"

"I don't want to handle this stuff more than we have to. Let's sort all the marked boxes into locations. Then we can open the unmarked boxes and begin sorting. Turn on some music and let's go for it."

"I'll get a shredder, a large trash can, more banker boxes, markers, empty files and labels." Franco said. "And I'll get Cole to start a new pot of coffee."

XX

"Why a phonebook?" I asked Franco as I opened a box.

"I think it has an ad for Esclava Salons," Franco said. "Otherwise, I can't think of why to keep it?"

I flipped through until I found the ad. I copied the front of the phone book and the ad. I stapled them together and put them in a box for the Bravern Center Esclava. I threw the phone book into a garbage can. "It's nice to be able to get rid of two inches of material in exchange for two pages," I laughed. "I can file that ad with the financials for its purchase when we find them."

"I'm ordering lunch," Cole stepped around the corner of the conference room. "Any suggestions?"

"Not the sandwich place," Franco said. "I haven't used them since we found out the delivery kid was testing our firewall for weaknesses."

'Thai Dyed," Gage suggested. "Organic Thai food; they deliver; the prices are decent and we can order hot, hotter, hottest if we want. I like them because their food boxes, napkins and the silverware are biodegradable. It's made from corn or straw not plastic." He offered us a menu.

"Sounds good to me," I said, perusing the menu. "I want Sweet Basil Shrimp, jasmine rice, and braised carrot strips. Order double for me so I have stuff for dinner. And get some green tea bags."

XX

"There are no tracking devices in the office or in the hallway. Thai Dyed is safe to order for delivery to the office in the future." Cole suggested. "I still recommend we will pick up any orders from the deli; no more deliveries here since they tried to hack our firewall. Let me know when you are ordering from there and I will get someone to watch them and see who they talk to." Cole suggested. "Although, if the delivery kid comes back, I can try to clone his cell phone. It might provide some answers."

"I don't have time to deal with this shit," Franco said. "Incursions have stopped at Elena's house and the salons. I have a close protection detail to keep people from breaking into my condo. Sabine and my cars are no longer being tracked. But…we're not home free yet…there are way too many people out there who want the juicy details of Elena's life. We need to check for listening devises daily, and especially before and after deliveries."

"We've finished the private parking area at Locke and Keyes, so my car isn't getting vandalized any more. If anyone knows who the tall, thin motorcyclist was that slashed my tires, I'd like to catch them." I shrugged.

"I'm still laying bets that it's Isaac. He liked motorcycles and that physical description fits him." Franco noted.

"Yeah?" Cole asked. "The problem is…is he working for someone, or is he a free agent? And…what exactly is he seeking?"

XXXXX  
Friday evening, December 16, 2011  
Portland, Oregon  
Josh Hendricks POV

I motioned for Susannah to kneel at the coffee table. I sat on the couch and pulled out our contract. I did not have to order her to sign; she was eager to take on the role and duties I offered. She just signed over power of attorney to me. She believed she signed only a contract, which allowed me to take charge if something happened, like an accident. Legally I have final say over her in health and financial matters. She gave up her freedom for my protection 24/7. I provide her with housing, food, clothing and a small stipend. I choose who she sees, what she wears, where she goes, and how she fucks. She will go to the gym daily and to the salon weekly if necessary. She will learn how to dress appropriately, apply her make up correctly, and how to walk and talk like a lady. She will take etiquette courses. I will NOT be embarrassed by her speech or actions.

I do not love her, but she is pretty and fun and has few hard limits. She will live in the housekeeper's quarters at the house. We will not share a bedroom or a bed. The playroom will be located in the largest bedroom in her quarters, away from discovery by my family. She will keep it locked at all times, unless I order her to meet me there. When I need a release, Susannah will be available to me. She will be a domestic slave and a sexual submissive.

I choose the entertainment for our time out of the house. I decide if we are going to dinner and a movie; to an art museum; or for a hike and a picnic. I decide what we watch if we watch TV together. I will not allow her to have a TV in her suite. She will not waste time watching TV or videos; unless it is educational videos. She will become proficient at my hobbies. She will learn to play tennis. She will learn to play golf. She will learn to sail. She will learn to shoot. She has many things to learn.

She will not leave the house unless I give her permission or orders to do so. She will clean my home in her underwear. She will take care of the laundry and take things to the cleaners. She will present a weekly menu to me on Thursday evening. She will shop, bank and run errands on Friday. She will oversee the landscaping and snow removal crews. She will decorate the exterior of the house seasonally. She will represent us at home association meetings if I cannot attend. She will take cooking classes. She will take stripper/lap dancing classes. She will take ballroom dance classes. She will take masseuse classes. She will take classes in floral arrangement. She will take introductory wine courses. She will take art appreciation, music appreciation, and film appreciation classes. She will take fundraising and event planning classes.

I will spend my time ensuring the new branch of my family's business prospers. If I require Susannah's help – she will provide entertainment for difficult clients. She will play hostess at business dinner parties. She will prepare gourmet holiday meals if my family comes to visit. When my family meets her, I will let them know she is just a friend with benefits and not to get attached, because I'm not. I know that submissives fall in love with their Dom more often than a Dom falls in love with a submissive. I just have to keep that in mind and go from there. If I ever meet my soul mate; Susannah will be the first to know, because her presence in my life will depend upon decisions made by my love.

XXXXX  
Later that day  
Grey Management  
Franco's POV

"The sharks are coming out of the woodwork now. Jade Simmons knew her stepson; Andrew Barkley was involved with Elena. Jade sent an email to Grey House that she intends to file a ten million dollar lawsuit against Elena's estate for Andrew being abused for two years. She thinks since the pedophilia allegation is out there in the universe, she can cash in on her kid working under the table for Elena since he was sixteen. His father is a long haul truck driver; rarely at home. Jade was supposed to be parenting the kid when Elena got her hands on him."

"Did Andrew file the suit or is it the stepmother looking to cash in?" Sabine asked.

"Cole found him in Texas. We sent an email early this morning for a Skype meeting with Andrew at six our time. He'll be off work by then and agreed to talk to me. I want you to sit in on the interview."

XX  
Skype between Andrew Barkley and Franco de Luca  
Franco's POV

"My stepmother, Jade, told Elena's heir that she plans to file a multi-million dollar lawsuit against Elena's estate, alleging that I was one of Elena's victims and asking for damages?" Andrew frowned.

"Yes, she emailed the heir; he contacted me. Our security team found you, which is the reason for this morning's email and tonight's Skype." I admitted.

"Well, the bitch has balls," Andrew commented. "I guess it's time for me to get a restraining order against her. She has no right to discuss my private life with anyone."

"Is there any truth to her allegations?" Sabine asked Andrew. "You told me you had been Elena's sub for three years, and I found out you were 18."

"Look, my private life is just that…private. I'll sign anything you need me to sign to say that my stepmother's allegations are false." Andrew said. "I didn't consider Elena a pedophile. She protected me when Jade was a verbally and physically abusive drunk. Any pictures of bruises Jade claims came from Elena were the result of Jade assaulting me. I was 15 when I met Elena. I stole my stepmother's car one night to get away from her abusive drunk ass. I planned to drive to Texas and live with my mother. The car broke down in the middle of the night before I ever left town. Elena was driving past and picked me up. She kept me warm in her car until a tow truck came. They put gas in the car and gave it a jump start. Elena paid the tow truck."

"She gave me her number and I agreed to see her again. I wanted to see her. She made sure I went to school; I had food to eat; I had medical assistance when needed; I had clothes for school; I studied and graduated from high school. She kept me from fighting, drinking and doing drugs. I choose to be with Elena because she took care of me. My stepmother loved the extra money I earned as an errand boy for Esclava Salons. It meant she could drink away the money my father gave her for my support."

He paused and calmed himself. "Elena and I argued when I graduated. I didn't want to stay in Seattle and sell my body just to survive. I left because I don't want to be involved in that life anymore. I joined the Army within a week of graduation. I'm stationed at Fort Hood in Texas. My mom and a younger sister live less than two hours from me. I see them a lot on the weekends. I help my mom out as much as I can financially and physically. If you email a NDA to me, I'll sign it and send it back. Good luck, god bless and don't contact me again. If anyone, especially Jade, approaches you for information about me – remember I'm an adult and have a right to my privacy. Do not tell that bitch where to find me, and don't give her any money because I will never see it."

"Franco will email you the NDA. I will go to my husband's club tonight and shred anything we have regarding you…deal?"

"That's a deal." Andrew bid us goodnight and our Skype session closed.

"Franco, how tall do you think Andrew is?" Sabine asked.

"He's probably not reached his full height yet, but I think he's over six feet tall." I said.

"Hum, over six feet tall, muscular, curly hair, green eyes – just Elena's type." Sabine sighed. "When you give Grey the NDA; perhaps you can convince him to send some money to Andrew's mother. It sounds like they are having a rough go of it. I don't want Andrew to resort to prostitution to support his mother and sister. I want him to be able to make a career out of the Army if that's what he wants. Grey has sources where he could get the mother's bank information for us. If he won't send money to Andrew, I will."

"Count me in, too," I said. "I'll match what you donate. Lord knows that boy could probably get a sizeable settlement from Elena's estate if he pushed it."

"What was it about that woman that makes people either want to protect her or kill her?" Sabine asked.

XXXXX  
Saturday, December 17, 2011  
Escala  
Christian's POV

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Grey," Taylor set a funeral urn on my desk in my home office.

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"It's everything Miss Falco found in Elena Lincoln's home regarding you. It's every picture, CD, DVD, newspaper clipping, birthday card, note, photograph, copy of an email, NDA, contract, PI reports of Mrs. Grey, her family, Miss Kavanagh and Mr. Rodriguez. All destroyed. Ashes to ashes to your old life, sir. Elena Lincoln no longer controls you. She can no longer hurt Ana, the baby or your family," Taylor handed me a glass of bourbon. We toasted the urn and drank.

"What should I do with the ashes?" I asked.

"I thought the next time you take _The Grace_ out, you might want to dispose of them at sea." Taylor said.

"I won't get out for a long time, not until after Teddy is born," I said.

"Do I have your permission to dump them in the incinerator of the building?" Taylor asked. "Give them a second toasting?"

"Thank you, Taylor." I suddenly feel free, except for the monumental feeling of gratitude I owe Sabine.

"You are quite welcome, sir." Taylor gathered our glasses and the urn and departed.


	8. Chapter 8

Shadows and Exposures: Chapter 8 – We are family; phone clones; Elena seeks revenge

XXXXX  
Saturday, December 17, 2011  
Locke and Keyes  
Aedan's POV

"Aedan, there's a guy here who says he's Sabine's uncle." Dominick called Aedan.

"Luc Martello?" I asked.

"That's the name on his military I.D." Dominick reported.

"Bring him to the office," I ordered. "I'll talk to him there."

XX

"What kind of club is Locke and Keyes?" Luc asked as he sat in one of the guest chairs in the office.

"We're an underground club. The first floor is open to the general public. The second floor is open to members only." I responded.

"BDSM members?" Luc looked at Aedan.

"So, you suspected before you entered?" I asked.

"I Googled you and Sabine." Luc said. "The woman who killed herself with a piece of poisoned BDSM equipment was a giveaway."

"It was a flogger; she brought it with her." I said. "If you want to know why she killed herself here – she hated Sabine. Why she hated Sabine is not my secret to tell. Killing herself here almost delayed our destination wedding and honeymoon. Why she wanted to wreck our wedding and honeymoon is also not my secret to tell. So because I own the club; and am married to Sabine; you suspect we practice a BDSM lifestyle."

"Yes," Luc asked. "Although, your club just makes things easier." He reached for his cell and accessed an application. "My significant other, Geoff. He's a surgical nurse, currently working at Four Corners Hospital in Maryland. We have a condo halfway between his job and mine. I work at Aberdeen Proving Grounds. Geoff and I have been together for twenty years. I intend to stay in the Marines until I retire. In the past, when I received new orders; if he was able to follow me – Geoff quit his job and found lucrative employment wherever I was reassigned. If my deployment was somewhere Geoff could not come or live; he stayed stateside and we had a long-distance relationship until I returned from duty. Sabine is the only grandchild my parents will ever have. Joe had a vasectomy after a pregnancy scare when he was 25. He died in Fallujah in April, 2004. I am sorry about Joe never giving Sabine his name. My father wanted to travel the world. When my grandparents died and my father was free of his duties to them – Joe was nine, I was eight. Dad would never get to see the world. He suggested Joe join the Marines and get away from Mary Clare. He didn't want Joe to be tied down. My mother never approved of Dad's attitude and Joe's abandonment of Mary Clare. Wherever Joe or I were stationed, we sent home pictures and postcards so that Dad travelled the world vicariously though us."

"Mary Clare is dead, you know," I said evenly. "She died at a hospice in Santa Fe in 2000, ovarian cancer. Sabine learned about her father from a letter Mary Clare left with her great-aunt Lucia. We visited Lucia's convent in Tuscany, Italy during our honeymoon. The mother superior of the convent gave Sabine the letter."

"She found out on your honeymoon?" Luc shook his head. "That's an awful way to find out."

"No shit. First this mess with Elena killing herself; then the chance we might not get to leave for our wedding and honeymoon on time. Then Sabine finds out about her father and mother on our honeymoon. Then she runs into you when we're trying to do a good deed for Toys for Tots. I gather you plan to keep after her until she meets your father?" I asked.

"I will ask again, but I will not force her to meet him." Luc admitted.

"Good," I said. "Just keep in mind that Sabine's been alone for some time now. Her first husband died the same year her grandmother died. She's very busy with a final project for her master's degree in forensic accounting. If she says no …I will deal with you directly if you don't back off and leave her alone."

"Understood. But please understand this – I don't plan to return to Seattle. Geoff and I like Chicago. I think we will relocate there after I retire. My mother, Natalie, plans to sell up here and move in with Geoff and me after my father dies. I want Sabine to meet my father. I want Sabine to meet my mother. I want Sabine to have pictures of her father. I want to be there for my niece."

"Sweet sentiments," I said, "but what Sabine wants is what is important here. It was rough for her to grow up without a mother, despite the love that Carmine and Bernadette lavished on her. It was hard to learn she was abandoned by her mother because her father abandoned his pregnant girlfriend. I'm not sure how she will take knowing her paternal grandfather urged her father to abandon her mother and her. Whatever Sabine decides to do – it will be accepted without protest by you or her paternal grandmother."

"Agreed," Luc concurred. He looked uncomfortable for a minute. "Can I ask something?"

"As long as it is not personal," I said. "You should know that Sabine and I don't share – not secrets, not our sex lives, not our personal lives. We don't engage in the scene here at the club and we don't have multiple sex partners."

"Her first husband was your business partner?" Luc asked.

"Yes, Declan Locke – the Locke part of Locke and Keyes," I said. "He died the same year as Bernadette. My wife, Jessie, died the same year as Declan."

"You practice Safe, Sane and Consensual?" Luc asked.

"Yes. Just to make you feel better – Sabine and I have a very healthy sex life outside our playroom. Having said that – we have a healthy sex life inside our playroom."

"Good to know…as long as you understand that the first time I see a bruise on that girl…your hours are numbered." Luc's grin was terrifying.

"Good to know…as long as you know that you don't scare me. I've never put a bruise on a woman's body, let alone Sabine. I don't care for the color red – not in clothes, lipstick or skin. Everyone thinks BDSM means beat them and fuck them. It's offensive. Probably as offensive as people assuming gay sex is all anal positions?" I waited for Luc to nod. "What Sabine and I do in the privacy of our home is our business. I don't know what you know about BDSM, but it's not about the Dominant. It's about the submissive. Sabine holds the power in our relationship. She owns me body and soul. She chose to share her life with me. I am her life partner 24/7. We only have a D/s relationship in our playroom…and I'm not always the Dominant." I smiled. "However…there's nothing hotter than pushing the woman I love up against a wall and kissing her until her knees buckle."

"If my father dies, my partner Geoff is coming to Seattle to be with me. I would like very much to introduce him to Sabine." Luc said.

"I'll ask, but again, it's her decision." I said. "If she says no – the answer is no."

XXXXX  
Sunday, December 18, 2011  
Aedan and Sabine's home, Seattle  
Sabine's POV

"Good morning," I kissed Aedan after I stepped out of the shower and before I dressed.

"Good morning," he smiled sleepily; and noted the red garter on my night stand. "Secrets now?

"I think so," I said, going into the closet for today's ensemble. When I came out, he was sitting up in bed; his knees bent and his elbows resting on them. "Shall I start?"

"Please, if you can concentrate while I'm dressing," I laughed.

"Seeing you with your hair up reminded me of something." He said. "I hadn't thought about it in years. Do you remember the original Star Trek show, with William Shatner?"

"Vaguely," I muttered.

"Well, there's an episode in it called _Space Seed_ about Khan and the biogenetically enhanced soldiers."

"I vaguely remember it – wasn't it the background for the Star Trek movie number two, _Wrath of Khan_?" I asked.

"That's the one. In the episode, Khan takes the woman to the mirror and takes down her hair and says, 'there, more befitting a beautiful woman." Then she's trying to decide whether to stay or go and he says, _Stay or go, but make it your choice_. She decides to stay, but he's not letting her off the hook so easy. He exerts pressure on her hand; making her kneel before him to ask permission to stay. At the end of the show, she leaves the ship and lives with him on a harsh world where they start over and build their lives together. The reason for my back story here is – every time you submit to me…I feel stronger than I've ever felt in my life. It's not because I'm dominating you – it's because your love makes me a stronger man; a better man. I love you Sabine. I want to spend the rest of my life telling you how much I love you."

I kissed him. "I love you too, Aedan. More than you will ever know."

"I have to tell you something…but you can't get pissed off and not talk to me." Aedan's voice was sad.

"Ho, ho – a back story slash prologue – what did you do?" I tease.

"Luc came to see me. Daniel is dying and Luc would like very much for you to meet Daniel and Natalie before Daniel dies. He doesn't have long; a few weeks at the most. Luc said he would respect your wishes; but if Daniel dies, Luc's partner, Geoff is coming to town. Luc would like you to meet him."

"Luc came to see you?" I question him. "At the club?"

"Yes."

"How did he…" I am confused.

"He said he Googled us. He read about Elena and surmised the club was a BDSM club for members." Aedan replied.

"How did he find the club?" I asked.

"I believe he followed Dominick from Falcon Financials to the club." Aedan said. "He appeared at the club within ten minutes of when Dominick arrived. He went to school with Mary Clare so he knew where Falcon Financials is located. We need to warn staff to watch their sixes and make sure they aren't followed to or from the club."

"So, Luc found the club, talked to you, is gay and wants me to meet his significant other. Any other secrets he divulged that I should know?" I move away from the bed and go sit at my dressing table.

Aedan relates the rest of the conversation. "They are willing to abide by your decision."

"Yeah, right," I told Aedan about the previous emails to Falcon Financials, asking me to meet Daniel and Natalie. "I'm not ready to make a decision yet."

"Are you ready to tell me your secret?" Aedan asked.

"I Googled everything I could find on Daniel, Natalie, Joe and Luc when we got home from the Marine Corps Birthday Luncheon. I also looked up the hospice where Mary Clare died. I thought about reburying her here with Carmine and Bernadette. Joe's ashes were cremated and spread out at sea." My sadness is evident in my voice.

"Will it make you feel better to move her?" Aedan asked.

"I don't know. I just feel bad she's buried under an alias. I don't have a clue how to claim her remains and have them brought here. I thought I'd wait to deal with this until after I graduate. I don't know how to meet the man who convinced my father to abandon my mother." I wept.

Aedan picked me up and carried me to bed where he held me until my tears subsided.

XXXXX  
December 20, 2011  
Grey and De Luca Phone Conversation

"How are they?" Grey asked.

"All resettled or soon to be resettled elsewhere. Is Chelsea still in Port Angeles?" Franco asked.

"She was due to be released late in January from the facility, but her family is keeping her there for an additional 90 days after her 28 day initial intake period. I have taken care of her medical bills. When she is released from the hospital, the family will contact you and let you know Chelsea's status. I need you to take care of something before Christmas. I'm sending you a bank account number and social security number for Andrew Barkley. Please send him $50K. Send a letter saying it was his payout as an employee of Esclava Salons when the business folded. Be sure to pay the taxes on it so he doesn't have to, and send him a W2 form."

"I can do that," Franco said. "If you want to know where the ladies have been relocated, I will let you know. I have new NDAs for all of them. None of them will return to Seattle unless it's for a vacation. None of them will be in contact in the future."

"How's the forensic paperwork coming?" Grey asked.

"Sabine and I sorted everything into separate salons and the house. Now we're separating paperwork into fiscal years. Once we finish that task we'll get everything scanned into the computer. We had hoped to be further along than this, but it is what it is. Sabine will start with Elena's personal files from start to finish. Then she will conduct forensics on the salons in the order they were started."

"The Belize and Bahamas plans are still going forward?" Grey asked.

"Isodene, Richard and I are flying down to the Bahamas on December 26th. We're flying back on the 30th. The fiscal year in Belize ends March 31st. Elena's account will close and the money will be transferred here. Isodene has a conference with the IRS the first week of April. Once we reach a settlement with them, the IRS will be paid off. The remainder of the money will remain with Grey Management. The estate auctions will be completed and funds submitted to us before June 1. Ditto with the salon equipment and furniture auction. The house should be sold by June 1. Sabine will be on track to finish the forensic reports by June 1. She graduates Saturday, June 14th from University of Seattle with her Master's Degree in Forensic Accounting. We're on track for paying off all the mortgages by June 20th. Everything should close in probate June 25th. Grey Management will disband June 28th."

"Thank you for everything Franco. Have you thought about taking over Esclava at the Bravern Center?"

"I have. I'm devising a plan to include three partners. One partner would be Sabine as chief financial officer. I have a plan lined up to take over the salon, give it a new name, host a grand opening and walk away from the Esclava name for good."

"Freedom from Esclava?" Grey laughed. "I'd like to take a look at your business plan, Franco. It's the least I can do for all you've done to fix this Elena mess." The name and bank information Franco and Sabine found were things Barney could easily research but it was better to keep Barney away from things that would create undue interest. Christian was proud of how well his IT team multi-tasked and how they could communicate with his other teams as well. However, Grey Management was a good idea to keep his GEH staff from getting involved with Elena's crap.

XXXXX  
Sunday, December 18, 2011  
Aedan and Sabine's home, Seattle  
Sabine's POV

"My secret is that Declan told me about one of your punishments," Aedan said. "He and I had a conversation about it. It was the first time he had to punish you. He made the mistake of asking me what to do and it pissed Jessie off. She told him he could not punish you financially, work-related, family-related or church-related. Those arenas are off limits. He said you were bitchy to him during that time of the month and he didn't appreciate your hostility. Jessie told him you explained you were thermonuclear hormonal at that time of the month. She suggested he ought to be a good husband, keep his mouth shut and take chocolates home to you. He didn't like her reply either. That's when I stepped in and told him we didn't share but I would think less of him as a friend if he physically punished you for normal female things."

I can't help myself; I laugh. "I've been punished five times. Three by my first Dom; twice by my second Dom. I remember that first punishment. He was so angry with me; I wasn't allowed to sleep with him for the duration of my cycle. I had to sleep in a guest room for five days. To be honest, I didn't mind the punishment at all. I was bloated, miserable and it was wonderful to take painkillers and sleep by myself. I missed him not kissing me goodnight and not kissing me good morning. However, I liked sleeping by myself." I smiled. "Is there a reason we're talking about punishments? Did I do something…?"

"Sabine, I'm your partner. I do not micromanage you. I don't believe in physical punishments anyway. I always believed the punishment should fit the offense, even when I was training or testing submissives for someone else."

"Declan's punishments were not physical. When I was bitchy to him the second time, he took my cell phone away for a week. He said if I couldn't talk politely to him then I didn't get to talk to anyone except for work. The third time I was bitchy to him; he made me write lines." I smiled. "The week without a cell was torture, as was writing lines because I was in the middle of tax season."

"Your other two punishments?" Aedan asked.

"The first was a punishment spank and a fuck because I was sassy. I think I was sassy on purpose to see if I could trust him to invoke a punishment but not be abusive. I cannot and will not discuss the second punishment. I've come to terms with it; but I should have terminated our contract when it happened. It took a year for me to come to terms with how I felt after the punishment, terminating the contract, Grey and Elena."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "We said don't ask, don't tell. Forgive me for bringing up a painful subject."

"You owe me," I smiled sadly at him. "What was your first punishment?"

"Oh…" He laughed with embarrassment. "She came to watch me work out at the gym. She was angry I lost a sparring match and was marked. She was angry I wore tight jeans to and from the gym and she was angry that I was getting eye-fucked by a lot of women. I had blue balls for a week. Of course…that was the week I decided to become a Dominant."

I laughed, "I should send her a thank you note for her punishment."

XXXXX  
Tuesday, December 21, 2011  
Instant Messaging between Aedan and Sabine

Merrymaster: Do you know what I like best about you, my little number nerd?

Silkstockings: What?

Merrymaster: Add the bed, subtract your clothes, divide your legs and practice multiple orgasms.  
Silkstockings: Why are you talking dirty to me when we don't like public displays? I imagine this conversation is making my Irish bad boy want to play.

Merrymaster: Why don't I stay here and sleep…when you come in to do the books…we can initiate another piece of furniture in the office?  
Silkstockings: I'll be there by seven but I have to be at Grey Management by noon.

Merrymaster: You may be submissive in the playroom; but you rock the working world.  
Silkstockings: I'm going to rock your world.

Merrymaster: Promises, promises.

XX  
Tuesday, December 21. 2011  
Noon  
GM Offices

Sabine entered the GM office. "Cole, you need to give the hallway a once over…the deli kid is delivering in the building. He's on the third floor right now."

"Nah," Cole said. "I'm bored. Let's play. Gage!" He yelled and Gage flew out of the IT room.

Gage was happy that Sabine was hired to be the forensic accountant for their team. He was great at getting information from a computer, but he really hated tracking all that financial data through accounts and verifying the information. He didn't mind scanning paperwork for Franco when he didn't have other things to do, but he would go bat shit buggy looking at pages and pages of financials hour after hour.

"You have a cell clone program ready to rock?" Cole asked.

"Hell yeah…the deli boy back again?" Gage asked.

"He's in the building." Sabine said. "I thought I'd go ask him up. It is lunch time." She checked her watch. "Shall I go hang out in the lobby, waiting for him?"

"Go for it," Cole said. He checked his gun in his shoulder holster. "Gage, you're first base, start your clone program when you approach him. I'll be second. Sabine, you are last…sorry, but open a couple buttons will you? Give the boy something to concentrate on for a few extra minutes. You won't have the right amount of change, again." He pulled a $100 out of his wallet.

"I've got a twenty for you to loan me," Sabine said and handed it to him. "When he leaves, I'll give you back the bill and you can give me my change. Are we ready?"

At the nods of the boys, she undid a couple buttons, gave her hair a finger comb through and went in search of the deli boy.

Cole smiled; maybe Sabine was quiet and kept to herself. She never caused him any grief after his first run-in with Franco over her. She really was a worker bee when she got her hands on files and started typing numbers into her programs. Getting her to help trap the deli boy was surprising. She could think on her feet…and he appreciated that in a co-worker. Cole didn't know anything about forensic accounting, but he knew a Charlie Foxtrot when he saw it coming. They could always ask the deli boy who had approached him for information, but bribery was no substitute for solid results. Once they had some information from his phone, Cole and Gage would have a good time researching the boy and his life; and then devise a plan to blackmail him for his information.

XX  
Mid-afternoon, same day  
Grey Management

"All I can say for sure, at this point, is…the accounts for the Pike Alley Esclava don't add up the way they should. I can't track how much money was missing...but nothing is complete. Each fiscal year is missing a block of financial information." Sabine said, tapping the screen.

"What are we going to do about this?" Franco asked.

"Isodene needs to get us bank information on all the salons from start to finish. It will provide a backbone that I can use to formulate my analysis. See if she can get complete records for Elena from her previous accountant also. I'll enter what we have found and mark what is missing. Then I go to the next file and enter that info. We keep entering information until we enter all the information we have. Then we go back and start the process of making things add up."

"Why am I not surprised?" Franco said. "I'll see if I can get a total history for the Belize account when I get there. That might answer a couple of questions for us also."

"I'll put in a few twelve hour days to get as much information into the system as possible before you get back. If Isodene can get complete bank history for every account, that would be a great help." Sabine shrugged.

XXXXX  
Thursday, December 23. 2011  
Late Afternoon  
GM Offices

"Missed you today," Aedan whispered before capturing Sabine's mouth in a hard, passionate kiss. He loved the way Sabine let him take control outside the playroom without passively submitting. Sabine was always an active participant. Her tongue welcomed him, teasing, tasting, licking and sucking.

Aedan loved the rich taste of chocolate in Sabine's mouth. Combined with the coffee he'd just drank; their kiss was an intoxicating mocha combination. He reluctantly forced himself to step away. If he kept kissing Sabine, it wouldn't take long to move from just kissing to more and that wasn't something they could really afford to do in the GM office. Hard and fast was satisfying, but he preferred to make love where he could take his time to explore Sabine's body. He loved weekends with her where they could play for hours without having to worry about time, or noise, or comfort levels.

Sabine's ragged breath made her blush and her eyes glow. "We could play in the office."

"Like hell." Aedan growled. "We don't like public displays. I don't want anyone wondering what I'm doing behind closed doors with my wife. None of their fucking business." He raised a hand, caressing Sabine's cheek with his knuckles. "You are so addicting…it's hard to say no to you."

"And you love that about me." Sabine smiled.

"It's not all I love about you." Aedan grinned.

Sabine dropped her eyes feeling a little shy. "I'm going to call it a weekend at 3:00 tomorrow. We can have a nice long weekend with one another."

"Once this mess over, can we really start our lives? I want to talk about starting a family." He hesitated before leaving; making sure there was no evidence of the kiss they shared. Their clothes were in order, their breathing normal, her lips were a little swollen, his eyes a little bright, but nothing screamed obvious.

"We're good," Sabine said, reading Aedan's thoughts. "We look fine. We'll take a long weekend over 4th of July and have that talk about the rest of our lives."

Aedan nodded, stepping out of her office and heading out the front door. He worried the club would fold after Elena's death, but they were bouncing back. If they decided to start a family, he would sell the bar, maybe buy into a gym or sporting goods store. Then, what to do with the playroom at the house? They could keep it for a couple years, but then as children matured questions would be asked. Maybe they would keep a membership at the club after he sold it and book regular nights in Suite A for them.

XX  
Late Afternoon

"I'm not yet finished going over Elena's financial records but I've found something very interesting." Sabine said.

Franco leaned over the desk as Sabine spread papers out in front of her.

"I noticed something that seemed insignificant at first. Elena's previous accountants noted a payment of $1,000 on the same day of every month to the same company from the Pike Alley salon accounts. I didn't think much of it, since it seemed like she was paying off a purchase. You know, like in installments? There were invoices to match the payments; so I didn't think anything of it…except that they stopped when we took over the finances and there hasn't been an invoice to be paid since."

Franco nodded and Sabine continued. "The name of the company didn't mean anything until Gage ran it for me…it's a shell company owned by Isaac Reynolds." She pointed to the transactions. Highlighted neatly with yellow highlighter, they jumped off the page at Franco.

"Elena was making regular monthly payments to Isaac," Franco asked in astonishment.

"On top of the regular pay he was receiving as a delivery boy, handyman, etc. for the salon? On top of the free rent and utilities she provided at the house? So the question is…what was she paying Isaac for? The payments go back for two years." She looked at Franco in anticipation of her reaction to his next statement. "$24K plus occasional double payments – for a total of $30,000 in unreported wages."

Franco's head shot up at Sabine's last remark. "Really? Do you think he was getting paid as a bagman? Picking up blackmail payments?"

"I don't know," Sabine said. "Grey's got to step up his efforts to find Isaac. I have copies of those if you need them to show to Grey. I don't want to turn that info over to the IRS until we get our hands on Isaac and know everything that he knows about her blackmail schemes. Just because he was picking up payments doesn't mean he knew why she was blackmailing the payee. While you are in Belize next week; I'm going to keep doing my number nerd thing. Just do what you need to do," Sabine turned her attention back to the screen.

"What are you going to do over Christmas vacation?" Franco asked.

"The club is dark tomorrow through Monday. I'm going to chase my insanely gorgeous husband around the house. Cook some really nice dinners for us, with candles and wine. Drink the expensive bottle of champagne you gifted me from Elena's house while lolling around in a bubble bath. Tuesday through Thursday after Christmas I'm going to play with accounts. Forensic accounting," Sabine mocked, "is very intriguing to me. All I have to do is sift through a bunch of account records and document any discrepancies. Plus it is regular hours at really, really good pay." She laughed. "Seriously, I'm looking forward to next Friday. It's spa day with my employees from Falcon Financials at Coulter-Cameron."

"I think you should compile a list of all the companies Elena did business with. Let's have Gage do a background check on all of them."

"Looking for more shell companies?" I asked.

"Better to know before we get much deeper into this quagmire," Franco shrugged.

XXXXX  
Friday, December 24, 2011  
Parking Lot, Grey Management  
Sabine's POV

_Fuck me! Sir is going to be pissed that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings._ I was slammed into my new car, hitting my head and then thrown to the ground. I hurt my left arm bracing for the fall. Kicking, screaming and fending off blows, I reached inside my bag and pulled my gun, shooting my assailant. I pulled myself into a seated position, resting against my car, drawing my legs up under me. I held my gun steady…and observed the young man bleeding out in front of me. And then it hit me…_Mr. Grey is not sir_…I don't have to worry about punishments because I was unaware.

I pulled out my Blackberry and turned on the conversation recording app. "Why did you attack me?" I asked a bleeding, but immobile Isaac Reynolds.

"My mistress told me if anything ever happened to her – like jail – that it was your fault and to make you pay." Isaac said calmly.

"MY fault?" I stared at him. Cole appeared out of nowhere, gun drawn, keeping people away from us.

"Sabine, are you alright?" He called out to me.

"Sprained left wrist from when I went down. Possible concussion from when he hit me?" I said. "We need an ambulance!" I stared at my attacker. "Explain how it's my fault Elena Lincoln killed herself?"

"She said you threatened her with pictures of Andrew."

"Listen carefully to me…I don't have a clue what you are talking about. We checked the ID of everyone who crossed our threshold at the club. Elena didn't bring any underage youth in there. That psycho bitch killed herself in my husband's club because she thought she was going to be arrested," I saw Cole's startled look. "I'm not responsible for her predilections. I'm not responsible for her taking her own life so that she didn't go to jail. I am going to file assault charges against you and I will tell the court the gist of this conversation. You need help if you think I'm the bad guy in all of this."

"Ambulance and police are incoming," Cole called out.

"I'm not taking my gun off him until they have him strapped to a gurney where he can't hurt me." I insisted. "Are you the asshole who was trying to break into Elena's house?"

"Yes. I trashed your car to warn you off, but it didn't do any good. I attacked Franco; trying to warn him off, but it didn't do any good either. What did you do with the damn blackmail materials?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," I said evenly. I'm not about to admit to it on tape, that's for fucking sure.

"Don't be stupid…she said she had blackmail materials. I was her bagman and enforcer for two years, picking up blackmail payments." Isaac insisted.

"You knew who she was blackmailing, but didn't know why?" I asked.

Isaac nodded. "It's why I need the materials. Without Elena's materials, no one will give me the time of day – let alone pay what they owe."

"Well, I don't know anything about that. The only materials I ever saw were files for the salons and for Elena's business. Everything we took out of the businesses or the house is in the offices here. We've sorted the materials according to locations and we're getting ready to sort by fiscal year."

"Lying bitch," Isaac spat. "Lawrence Lincoln doesn't trust you either. We've been keeping watch on you. He wants the materials and he won't stop until he gets them."

"The deli boy? We've known he's been trying to get information for months now. We cloned his phone this week – which means we will have proof that Lawrence Lincoln has been conducting illegal surveillance on Grey Management."

I turned the cell phone off. I didn't want anyone to hear what I was about to say to him. I could hear sirens in the distance.

"The blackmail materials are gone, destroyed. We called up Grey House security and had them remove everything from the safe at Elena's house." I said.

"Now you're just a stupid bitch," Isaac said.

"I'm stupid? You're the one with a bullet hole in him, bleeding out. The police and EMTs are not going to be happy to have your blood be their red for Christmas."

"Put the gun down miss!" Police shouted at me.

"She's got a conceal carry permit," Cole yelled.

I laid the gun down on the asphalt of the parking lot. "My conceal carry permit is in my purse. He attacked me, I was defending myself."

The EMTs loaded Isaac in the ambulance with a police escort. I handed my cell phone to the police officer talking to me. "He attacked me. The conversation is on the phone."

XXXXX  
7:00 p.m.  
Friday, December 24, 2011

"Ready to go home?" Aedan asked solicitously. "I gave the business office your insurance card for Falcon Financials and for Locke and Keyes. They will bill us for whatever is not covered."

"Fingerprint of God," I said, handing him my jacket. "I figure if Fate's gone to all this trouble to get me in the same building as Daniel, I ought to obey."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Oncology unit, room 518."

He helped me stand, brushing a kiss against the hematoma on my right temple. "What's the plan?"

"No plan – I figure my guardian angel is winging this." I shrug.

We went to the fifth floor of the hospital. The nurse at the desk frowned as we exited the elevator. "Visiting hours are over in one hour because of the holiday," she crisply informed us.

"I've been delayed in ER," I said cheerfully. "Just aim me in the direction of room 518."

"Daniel Martello?" She questioned me.

"Yes," I said.

"His family is in with him now, you will have to wait." She reached for a pen and paper. "If you will give me your name, I will inform them you are here."

"I am family," I gave her my patented no nonsense look I use with unruly customers and nosy gits.

"Sabine?" An unknown voice addressed me. I turned to see a good looking man in his mid-forties, with soulful brown eyes.

"You must be Geoff," I said; holding out my hand to shake his. "This is my husband, Aedan."

"You're injured," he noted the compression bandage on my left arm and the lump on my right temple.

"I was assaulted earlier this afternoon." I shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it."

"She escaped being hurt worse because she shot her assailant." Aedan said.

"You go girl!" Geoff said with admiration. "Natalie and Luc are in with Daniel now. I know they will be glad to see both of you." Geoff tucked my right hand in his elbow and, ignoring the nurse, he led us to Daniel's room. Knocking softly, he entered, with us in tow.

"Sabine," Luc came to hug me. He didn't let go and shook Aedan's hand, "Aedan." After a few minutes of silence, he turned and walked me to the bed. "He's sleeping now. He had a chemotherapy treatment this afternoon. He'll be out of it for a while. Mom, this is Sabine, Joe's daughter."

I was right; it was the lady from the church with the pink jacket. "Sabine," she whispered my name. "I was not sure that I would ever meet you." She hugged me and then pulled back to look at me. "You're injured," her voice was shocked and concerned.

"I was assaulted when I left work," I said. "It's a long story about who and why and I've already been questioned by security at work, the police and the ER doctor. I've got a lump on my head and a sprained left wrist."

"I'm sorry Daniel isn't awake to meet you." Her voice trembled.

"It's alright," I said, standing there allowing her to hold onto me.

"We just wanted to stop in before we left the hospital." Aedan said.

"Sabine, this is Joe's father, Daniel." Natalie said, pressing my hand around Daniel's frail hand. When she pulled her hand away, I left my hand wrapped around his.

"Hello, Daniel," I said. "This is my husband, Aedan Keyes." Aedan stepped to the bed and wrapped his hand around my hand and Daniel's hand.

"We're pleased to meet all of you," he said, looking from Daniel to Natalie to Luc to Geoff. "It's getting late and I should get Sabine home."

"We were going to Mass at St. Thomas More," Natalie said. "Will you join us?"

"Our parish is Blessed Sacrament, but we can join you if Sabine feels well enough to go." Aedan said.

"I'll might be able to make it through Mass but then I will need to call it a night." I offer.

"Tomorrow?" Natalie asked. "Can we see you tomorrow?"

"We'll talk," Aedan promised. "I'm not committing us to anything until I know how Sabine feels when she wakes in the morning."

XX  
On the way to St. Thomas More  
Seattle

"Our options are they come to our house and we have a hell of a time showing them the door. Or we go to their home and plead you are tired and need to rest and leave. Or we meet them at the hospital, have a short visit there and then claim we have previous plans and have to leave." Aedan helped me change and gave me some Ibuprophen for my arm and head.

"I think we should save the come-to-our-home visit for the homeowner's association potluck on the 28th. I can hold court in the dining room with them and the guests who stop for a nibble before going on to other houses. I will have a dinner prepped to serve Natalie, Luc and Geoff. We'll have a talk about getting together in the future and try to work something out. I just don't want to be pressured into anything." Sabine explained.

"Acceptable. I thought I'd conduct the house tour. We'll keep the playroom locked. If anyone asks, it's staff quarters and off limits." Aedan offered. "What are we doing about tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I should go see Daniel. We'll stay there for an hour or so, claim previous plans and escape." Sabine said.

"What are you going to do now that you've met them?" Aedan asked.

"I will probably have to see them or have contact with them on a daily basis until Daniel's passing. Then I'll have to do family things with them until Geoff and Luc return to Maryland. Then I will need to check in on Natalie at least two or three times a week, in person, with daily phone calls until she moves in with Luc and Geoff. Then set up weekly Skypes with one another. I knew this was a possibility when I met Luc. They will want to be part of our lives until they are gone." Sabine shrugged.

"Luc said Natalie is going to sell up and move to Maryland with them before the end of 2012."

"I can do this," I said. "I did it with Bernadette after Carmine. I can do this with Natalie and Daniel."

"Franco and Cole called while you were getting checked by the doctor. Franco said he hopes you will be alright; he will see you when he gets home from Belize. Cole said the police have the video from building camera aimed at the parking lot. You may be contacted again."

XXXXX  
December 24, Christmas Eve  
Evening  
Seattle

"Taylor," Cole Donagh called. "Isaac Reynolds was arrested. He assaulted Sabine in the parking lot at Grey Management this afternoon. She shot him in self defense. The police have her gun. She went to Northwest to get checked – sprained left wrist and a lump on her head. He's at Northwest, surgery to remove the bullet. He'll survive. She got him on a cell phone app confessing to being a bagman for Elena Lincoln. Elena made him swear to come after Sabine if she was arrested for pedophilia. He's been hiding out at Lawrence Lincoln's house. Sabine got him to admit he and Lincoln were trying to break into the salons and Elena's home to find her blackmail materials."

"Does anyone know what's going to happen to Lincoln?" Taylor asked.

"Well, Reynolds claims he was illegally taped, so we'll have to deal with that when it comes up in court. So far he's not forthcoming with his list of people he collected extortion fees from. Unless one of them comes forward, we're just biding our time."

"Get over there and pay for her medical costs. Mr. Grey will reimburse you. There's no reason for her insurances to cover this. I will call her and see if he said anything else to her." Taylor promised.

"No…leave her alone. I have a man watching them. They went to room 518, patient named Daniel Martello, cancer. They left alone, but met up with two men and a woman at St. Thomas More parish. I'm sending pictures. She's got private hell going on right now; we need to find Isaac and Lawrence information on our own." Cole insisted.

XXXXX  
Wednesday, December 28, 2011  
Aedan and Sabine's Home, Seattle  
Homeowners Association Holiday Progressive Dinner

"Antipasto tray with breadsticks and Roasted Garlic and Heirloom Tomato soup for starters; Tuscan salad, Pasta Primavera, Veal Picatta and Braised Italian Green beans for dinner; Chocolate Truffles and Raspberry Gelato for dessert." I announce to Luc, Geoff and Natalie as Aedan shows the last of our guests from the Homeowner's Association progressive dinner to the door.

"I turned off the outside light, so we should not have any unexpected guests," Aedan arrived at the dining room. "If we finish what's left of the wine in here, I have a couple of Napa Valley chardonnays chilling for us."

I gesture to the six open bottles of wine. "I think we're good for now. If you will all start with the antipasto tray and breadsticks, I'll go get the tureen of soup."

XX

"Is this Bernadette's recipe?" Natalie tasted the veal Picatta.

"Yes," I said blushing. "She gave it to me and I won the amateur cook division at Festa Italiano for years."

"It's wonderful!" Geoff exclaimed. "I'll leave you my email if you will send it to me. When was the last time you entered?"

"The year before Declan died. But I was in the intermediate division then; and lost out to Chef Patrice from Pietro's."

"That's a good restaurant!" Luc exclaimed.

"I know – it made the loss a little easier to bear!" I laughed.

XX

"It's the digital frame I made for Bernadette. I took some pictures off it and added new ones from Aedan and my wedding." I explained to Natalie. "I put a cd of pictures in the box with it, so any time you want to add or change pictures; it's just like adding documents to a flash drive."

"It's perfect," she said, stroking the frame. "I brought something for you," she said, handing me an oblong package.

I opened it to find an ornate silver cone.

"It's a bridal bouquet holder," Natalie explained. "It's been in the family for several generations. It belonged to Daniel's great-grandmother Martello. I was the last Martello bride to use it. I know you got married in Ireland, but I wanted you to have this."

"It's lovely!" I enjoyed the weight and the feel of it.

"Well, I didn't want to be left out of the gift giving mode." Luc passed a package to me. "I scanned all the family photo albums. Geoff and I made a Martello genealogy photo album for you. There's eight generations of Martello and extended family in there. But," he handed me a smaller picture. "This one might mean more to you than the rest."

I opened it to find a framed 5x7 picture of Joseph Martello and Mary Clare Falco, taken at the St. Valentine's Dance, 1983. He was wearing a navy suit. She wore a pale blue dress and had a red rose corsage. "You're going to get pregnant," I scolded the picture. Natalie and Luc gave me a funny look. "March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November," I counted off with my fingers. "Mary Clare thought this was the night she got pregnant with me. She told Joe in April at the Junior and Senior Prom. He asked her not to say anything until after he graduated in late May. They were supposed to have a June wedding. Before Flag Day in June – he was gone and she didn't know where to find him. She told her parents she was pregnant on the 4th of July. I was born November 10th. She left town November 13th, on her way to Camp Pendleton to find him. She never returned. Carmine and Bernadette adopted me."

"I am sorry," Natalie said.

"I'm not," I replied. "Carmine and Bernadette were the best. I never lacked for anything. They loved me, supported me and dreamed with me. That's what counts." I sigh and look at Natalie. "You may not remember this, but I met you when I was seven."

"You remembered," Natalie said, her voice trembling.

"It was spring or summer and I was with Bernadette at a Women's Auxiliary Meeting. You had a pink jacket and told Bernadette she was lucky to have me as a granddaughter."

"She pinned my ears back for that one, informing me you were a daughter." Natalie reminisced. "Do you remember anything except my pink jacket?"

"I remember your eyes. I wondered if you were from Tuscany. Carmine said my eyes were the color of a Tuscany sunrise."

"You had waist-length hair. Bernadette always braided it for school each morning and tied it off with a ribbon that matched your school uniform. I worked in the school cafeteria. I saw you daily from kindergarten to sixth grade while school was in session. I always wondered why you didn't sing in the children's choir. Your mother sang like an angel." Natalie remembered.

"Yeah," Luc joined in, "Mary Clare was always one of the featured singers whenever the school choir went to a choral competition."

"Well, I can't sing to save myself," I laughed.

"Joe couldn't either. He was tone deaf to boot," Natalie laughed. "So…is there any chance I'm going to be a great grandmother very soon?"

"Aedan gets to answer that question," I motioned at him. "His great-grandmother Helene really wants a baby by her 90th birthday, which is in September."

"After Sabine graduates in June with her forensic accounting degree, we're taking a very long weekend and having the conversation. If we have a child, if it's a boy, I'd like to name him Byrne, which is Helene's maiden name. If it's a girl, I thought Chiara."

"Chiara," I looked at him.

"It's Italian for Clare. I thought if it's a boy, we'll name him Irish. If it's a girl, we'll name her Italian."

_You've really been thinking about this, I thought. Will things wait for me to get my degree? I'm not sure I can take on anything else right now._

XXXXX  
Friday, December 30, 2011  
Aedan and Sabine's Home  
Seattle

Vanilla was so tasty tonight, just like Sabine. Aedan spent a long time kissing, licking and sucking Sabine parts from her hairline to her toes. Now, with Sabine beneath him, his chest pressed to her breasts, his hips pumped slowly. He gazed into her eyes as she gasped, her inner muscles clenching around him. He rolled his body against hers, which made her soften and tighten at the same time. He smiled a slow sensual smile, watching her blush from her nipples to her cheeks, responding slowly and fully to his thrusts, a tremor spooling through her. He pealed his body off hers, kneeling on the bed and lifting her hips to delve deeper into her body. He slid his hand down from the side of her breast to the top of her hip and then into the softness between her legs.

He gently stroked her until she arched her back, thrusting onto his hand and against his cock. "Please…" she whispered softly. The rhythm of his fingers brought her to her peak again as his pace built. She trembled under him and his mouth captured hers, muting her scream when she came. Her body thrashed in his arms; her climax exploding around him, dragging him into a release which caused another orgasm to roll through her body over and over, until she collapsed, panting, exhausted. He rested on his forearms, brushing soft hungry kisses across the swell of her breasts. He laid there for a long time, finally withdrawing from her and pulling the bed linens over them. Her body curled into his muscular chest and relaxed, her eyes fluttering shut and her little satisfied sleep sounds vibrating softly against his chest. His arms tightened around her for a few minutes. "Tá tú mo chroí. tá tú mo shaol.." (You are my heart. You are my life.)


	9. Chapter 9

Shadows and Exposures: Chapter 9 – Family, Forensic Accounting and Fooling around in the Playroom

XXXXX  
January 1, 2012  
Seattle Police Department

"He requested his daily phone call," the floor guard notified Detective Clark. "Reynolds is trying to reach Lawrence Lincoln."

"Lincoln's still not returning calls?" Clark asked.

"Nope. The doctor is releasing Reynolds to a holding cell tomorrow. He'll have an ankle monitor attached and then be released. Tell the DA to be prepared to offer him a deal for information. I think he's ready to reveal whatever was going on at Elena Lincoln's house. I want a copy of the conversation between he and Sabine Keyes ready to play for him. It might make him confess what is going on. We're batting zero on her pedophilia claim. I want Reynolds to tell us if Sabine or Aedan Keyes were on Elena Lincoln's blackmail list."

"Should we warn Mrs. Keyes that we're releasing Isaac Reynolds?"

"No, but I want surveillance on both of them."

XX  
January 1, 2012  
Aedan and Sabine's Home 

"And so it begins," Sabine turned to Aedan. "Daniel passed away late last night. Natalie and Luc will talk to Father Regan at St. Thomas More. They think they will have a funeral mass for him next Saturday. I told them to call me if they need help."

"Let's talk to a caterer about hosting a buffet at their house after the service. That will make things easier for them and us." Aedan suggested. "Are you going to talk to them about not listing you as surviving family?"

"It doesn't matter," Sabine said. "Everyone's going to have suspicions when we attend the funeral mass and sit with the family. Everyone is going to have questions about Geoff sitting with the family. We're going to be one big question mark at St. Thomas More. I won't relish questions about Mary Clare, but people are inquisitive assholes."

"Are we expected to go to the house today?" Aedan asked.

"No, Luc said we can come by tomorrow afternoon. They want time to plan his service."

He looked at Sabine, standing there in her cheerleader outfit. "Well then, pretty girl, we've got a date with TV and football games in the family room. I'm turning off the phones, locking the doors, and pulling the blinds. I want some serious alone time with a slutty cheerleader who had better be sans panties."

"And if not?" Sabine teased him.

"The panties are going to be used as a penalty flag for intercepting a play on the field." Aedan warned her.

XXXXX  
January 3, 2012  
Seattle

"Onstar," a computerized voice talked to me.

"Call Aedan," I ordered.

"Good morning," Aedan yawned. "Baby, what do you need?"

"I'm being followed," I explain. "I picked them up sometime after I left the club and before I got to the bank. I saw the same vehicle twice between the club and the bank. Now that I'm sitting in drive thru at the bank to make a deposit, the vehicle is parked on the street."

"Can you take a picture of the vehicle?" Aedan asked.

"Maybe when I leave the bank, I can. I'll try to get a few numbers on the plate." I said.

"Don't be obvious," Aedan said. "We don't want to scare off whoever it is."

"I've got a plan. I'll call you back." I terminate the call. "Onstar."

"Onstar," the computerized voice comes back to me.

"Call Cole at Grey Management," I order.

"Grey Management, this is Cole," he says.

"Cole, it's Sabine. I'm at my bank and I'm being followed," I describe the vehicle to Cole. "It's parked on the street by my bank. I'm going to pretend there is something wrong with the deposit slip and go inside."

"I'll call you when I'm a block out. We'll see who is in the neighborhood. Then maybe we should cruise to a coffee shop and see if we are followed again."

XX

"Why this place?" Cole asked quietly.

"It has an almost 180 view of the parking lot when you are sitting outside at one of the tables. It's a lesser view inside the bay windows, but still respectable. The coffee and pastries are a plus, as is the wifi. If you are a people watcher…you soon see which vehicles loiter in the parking lot a little longer than normal."

"You might have made a good security agent," Cole said. "You think fast on your feet and rarely get flustered."

"I do my best," I laugh. "Really, I'm just trying to save the world - one financial document at a time. I need to finish up some of the project to show Franco that I'm worth his faith in me."

"You aren't a paid accountant?" Cole asked with surprise.

"I'm working for Grey Management because I need a final project for my forensic accounting master's degree. That…plus getting an A out of the class because my project will blow everyone else's out of the water and I get a letter of recommendation from Grey House. I appreciate you coming to my aide and rescue here." I smiled.

"Power in numbers, right?" He asked.

Her cell phone rang. "Aedan," I murmur and take the call.

"I'm here," He announced. "Let's go for it."

"Navy Ford Escape, middle of the lot." I said.

Aedan approached the Ford Escape at the same time Cole and I exited the building. The vehicles occupants never noticed him until he rapped on the door. When the window slid down slowly…Aedan smiled. "You mind telling me why you're following my wife?"

XX  
SPD, Clark's office

"Well, we weren't being blackmailed by Elena Lincoln, but Isaac can tell you who was." I said to Detective Clark. "I found proof she was paying him to be her bagman, and you have him admitting it to me. What more do you want? The bitch hated me and killed herself in Aedan's club."

"Why did she hate you?" Clark asked.

"She tried to recruit me to her stable. I might have been an accountant for Locke and Keyes; but I'm not a prostitute." I shrug.

"Can you prove Elena Lincoln was a madam?" Clark asked. "I heard she killed herself to avoid being arrested for pedophilia."

"Just because she liked fucking underage boys didn't stop her from selling college girls to old men. Ask Franco de Luca when he returns from Belize. Where do you think Elena was keeping her ill-gotten gains - in an offshore account in Belize? I found it while doing forensic accounting on her salons and personal accounts. Franco is there now with two lawyers trying to get the money released back to the U.S. by the end of March. The first week of April one of the lawyers has a sit-down with the IRS to determine how much they get of the funds. The rest will be used to pay off the double mortgages she had on her businesses and home." I paused.

"Why don't you ask Lawrence Lincoln why he planned to sue Aedan and me for ten million because of Elena's death? What's going so wrong in his life that he's trying to shake us down and trying to find Elena's blackmail materials? Why is he so obsessed with his ex-wife's life that he's trying to cash in on it? Let's not jump to conclusions, but the man did beat the crap out of her, divorced her, and left her to talk her friend's son into loaning her money for a business…I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation…other than that he's such a nice man. I mean…she left everything to Christian Grey so she obviously moved on from her ex."

"Why did Grey hire you to do forensic accounting for this situation?"

"He didn't. Franco knew I was taking forensic accounting classes a UW for a master's degree. I need a forensic project for my final semester. Given the state of mess with the salons and Elena's finances – Franco needed someone who didn't charge an arm and leg to do the work. So, in exchange for a project which will rock my professor's world – and guarantee me an A in his class – I will get a letter of recommendation from Grey House. It's worth all the effort I put into the project. I'm a number nerd and the Esclava Salons/Elena Lincoln financials are intriguing to me. They are a complex puzzle to be solved." I hand him a business card from Falcon Financials and one from Grey Management. "So, are your people going to quit following me? I'll be glad to take any of you to Grey Management and show you the room full of financial files I'm working on. I'm willing to Skype Franco and let you ask him questions about the offshore accounts."

"I'm curious…how did you know you were being followed," Clark asked.

"Blame that on the Seattle Police Department," I laughed. "Aedan and I took some of your classes."

"Damn we're good," Clark laughed.

"SPD should watch Lawrence Lincoln, especially your fraud unit. Grey is pulling his financial backing from twelve companies before the end of the fiscal year. Lincoln Timber is one of them. Without Grey backing, it's going to implode. Lawrence may be watching Grey to see what he can use as leverage. After today, he's going to learn what a wretched waste of time it has been to watch me and Grey Management. I intend to use Isaac's confession to get Richard Banfield to get me a no contact restraining order against Reynolds and Lincoln." I smiled winningly at Clark. "Hey, while I'm here – can I get my gun back?"

XXXXX  
Wednesday, January 4, 2012  
Grey Management, Seattle

"How was Belize?" I ask Franco when he resurfaces. "I can't stand that you have a tan in the middle of winter!"

"Belize was three days of hard negotiations to get the account closed and the funds returned. We spent the rest of the time on the beach." He shrugged. "I brought you a prezzie." He handed me a flat 5x5 box.

I opened it to find a mixwood Christmas ornament of an angel with a cut-out cross. "It's great! Did Aedan whine to you about my collection of angel Christmas tree ornaments?"

"Maybe," he admitted. "I'll never tell. So…what's up, other than the arrest and pending court appearance of Isaac Reynolds?"

"Well, I recorded him admitting he broke into your condo. I recorded him admitting to vandalizing my car. I recorded him admitting to attempted break-ins of the salons and Elena's house. Plus, I have him admitting he was a bagman for Elena. Plus, we have him on building CCTV assaulting me in the parking lot. I realize it's just four Class B felonies for the break-ins and vandalism. Assaulting me is a Class A felony. Without someone coming forward to say he picked up blackmail monies for Elena – he will probably never be charged with being her bagman."

"Where's he been hiding all this time?" Franco asked.

"Lawrence Lincoln," I smiled. "You need coffee and Richard Banfield…there's quite a story to tell there also."

XX

"Richard," I reached into my purse and took out a copy of Mary Clare's birth certificate and her letter. "I need a lawyer and it has nothing to do with Grey Management. I need to know how hard it will be to have my mother's remains exhumed and transported to Seattle so I can bury her ashes with my grandparents."

"So she went by this alias from 1983 to her death in 2000?" Richard asked after reading the letter.

"Yes, and died under that alias, and her ashes are interred in Santa Fe, New Mexico." I admit. "I don't know where the real Louisa Davlos lives or if she's still alive."

"You are sure about her death date and burial place?" He asked, taking notes.

"I'm sure there is a Louisa Davlos grave in Santa Fe. It cost $1,000 for a private detective to get a copy of her death certificate, location of the hospice to get her personnel files and medical files, location of the grave and picture of the headstone." I passed copies of those documents to Richard. I explain about my mother and Joseph Martello. Richard offers to get my birth certificate changed to add Joseph as my father. I explain that can wait until after I get through this semester.

"Well, it will be interesting. Let's see what we can do." Richard accepted the challenge.

I tell him about my issues with Isaac Reynolds and Lawrence Lincoln. He agrees to get no contact and protection orders for me.

XX  
Grey Enterprises Holdings  
Seattle

Barney got a pop on Sabine Falco; and it was different from any he had for her before. She was listed as a survivor in Daniel Martello's obit. He ran a quick background check on Daniel Martello, his wife Natalie, and both of his sons. Either one of them could be Sabine's father. He requested in-depth analysis of both Joseph and Lucian Martello. He would forward all the paperwork to Welch when it came through. However, he sent a recommendation to Welch that someone attend the Catholic funeral mass of Daniel Martello on Saturday and observe Sabine's interactions with the family.

XXXXX  
January 7, 2012  
Seattle

Surprisingly, Natalie had Daniel's body cremated. Natalie and Luc decided that when Natalie joins him in Maryland before the end of the year, they will dispose of Daniel's ashes in the Atlantic Sea. It's not much, but part of him will be in a completely different part of the world. We gather a great deal of interest at St. Thomas More during Daniel's funeral mass; the five of us sitting in the family pew. I'm pleased Aedan hired a caterer for the reception afterward at Natalie's house. He is my rock.

I can only stand so many questions about my relationship to Natalie – it's wearing on her also. We flash weary smiles across rooms at each other. If people can't figure out that Mary Clare got pregnant by her high school boyfriend then the ability to gossip in our old neighborhood just dived to subterranean levels. Besides the questions about my link to the Martello family, old family friends and neighbors ask about Mary Clare. I explain she died in 2000 from ovarian cancer. That keeps questions to a minimum. I mean, it should be obvious, Carmine and Bernadette adopted me after Mary Clare abandoned me; I'm listed as Daniel's only grandchild; and Luc and Geoff are obviously partners. Aedan is on the perpetual move from my side to Natalie's side to Luc or Geoff's side. Eventually Aedan starts escorting people to the door and we are visitor free after six o'clock. He generously pours glasses of wine for us until Natalie and I are giggling drunk. Luc offers to see that she gets to bed and Aedan takes me home. Poor man, I'm a horny giggling drunk and can't keep my hands off him. It takes all his patience to deal with me until I finally pass out.

XXXXX  
January 8-14, 2012  
Seattle

Luc, Natalie and I work on assembling the "important" papers of their lives. Birth certificates, death certificates, marriage certificates, wills, the deed to the house, car titles, etc. Natalie and Luc both insist that I have copies of Joe's birth, death, and DD214 certificates. Geoff brings swabs for buccal tests which he administers. They send them off to a DNA laboratory. We won't have results for eight to twelve weeks, but they want legal proof that I am Joe's biological child. I know Natalie is my grandmother – I have inherited her eyes.

I manage to see Luc and Geoff away from the house for lunch before they go back to Maryland. I promise Luc to take care of Natalie until she is ready to join him. It's going to be months before we can get through the house and get things organized. Aedan and I offer our Sundays to start clearing the house. We can manage one room each Sunday, which will be prolonged because we're working with a 10-room house. We will begin at ten, end at four, have dinner and go to evening mass at St. Thomas More.

January means tax prep – W2 forms for Falcon Financials, for Locke and Keyes, for Bravern Center Esclava and for Grey Management. I'm doing W2's for one business a week. Saturdays I will be working on W2 forms. I have to register for classes and get books from the bookstore. I feel overwhelmed. Richard delivers my copy of a no contact and protection orders for Isaac Reynolds and for Lawrence Lincoln. I don't feel comfortable carrying them, but tuck them into my hobo bag with my gun, carry conceal permit. I don't think paperwork ever stopped anyone from fucking over other people.

XX

Gage would never admit his current obsession to a living soul, but he liked watching Sabine work. She focused so intently on her computer, her fingers flying across the keyboard. He liked her work ethic. There was nothing Gage could do to help her work, but if Sabine was going to pull a late-nighter working on financial files, the least Gage could do was keep brewing coffee and scan files as Sabine gave them to him. He knew Sabine had been attacked by someone close to Elena Lincoln. He knew there was something else going on because Sabine hours were intermittent. She was in the office before ten every morning, and staying as late as possible Wednesday and Friday nights.

Sabine was aware Gage watched her. Maybe it was the aftermath of Isaac's attack. Maybe Cole charged him with staying in the office when she was here. She felt guilty, infringing on his work day. She stopped and took a deep breath; rubbing her neck and shoulders. The tingling sensation on the back of her neck wasn't just from stress of the work; some of it was that number nerd feeling she got from time to time. Every now and then, she'd catch herself turning to the window staring out into the darkness. "Gage," she spoke while he was refilling her coffee cup. "How secure are our servers?"

"I wouldn't say they are unhackable, but Barney and I have a triple firewall installed. Since Isaac attacked you, we know Lawrence Lincoln protected and supported him. I believe the delivery guy from the deli was also on Lincoln's payroll. Cole checks for electronic surveillance in the halls several times a day. We're secure. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Isaac's attack makes me wonder if people being blackmailed by Elena Lincoln would be coming after us." She said.

"We don't have any blackmail materials here? Gage asked.

"No, just piles of financial files," Sabine said bitterly. "The accountants Elena hired really piss me off. They give accountants a bad name. No self-respecting accountant would let files and accounts get in this condition. I know they only worked for her for two years, but the accountants before that and the accountants before that all did half the work they should have in exchange for free services at her salons. I've got another set of files to be scanned…but they can wait until you have time. I've got to get back to the files and start sorting them again from beginning to end. There are holes in the computer files we got from previous accountants. There are holes in the paper files."

"Black holes?" Gage asked.

"Seems like it right now. I'm just trying to remember there's supposed to be a light at the end of the tunnel…and a tunnel is a hole, right?"

"Just know when this is over, everything you think should be scrubbed from the computers will be." He paused. "Can I ask a huge favor of you?"

"Depends on the favor," she smiled.

"Will your company start doing the books for my company? My cousin's wife has been doing the books and she's six months pregnant. She wants to take a breather for a year after the baby is born."

Sabine reached into her purse and took out a business card for Falcon Financials and wrote "colleague discount" on the back of the card with her signature. "Call Melora Daniels, my office manager. Tell her I said to take you on as a client. She'll give you a break on our fees.'

"Thanks!" Gage smiled.

"Of course, if you want to become my IT person for Falcon Financials, we barter our services." She offered. "You submit an invoice to me monthly; I submit an invoice to you monthly. We settle any financial differences at the end of each quarter."

"I like that idea," Gage said, "Especially since I have hopes this gig will bloom into something else."

"I have friends and clients who want to start a webpage and are in desperate need of being dragged out of the FTP stage of the net into the blog world." She laughed. "After this is over, we'll have a chat."

XX

Sabine registered for classes and purchased her books. Now it was time to face her forensic accounting advisor and get approval for her final forensic accounting project.

"What do you plan for your final project, Sabine?" he asked. "If you don't have a clue, I have some suggestions." He pulled some index cards from his desk drawer.

She withdrew a half-inch white binder from her tote and handed it over to him. He quirked and eyebrow and settled in for a read while she drank her venti skinny vanilla latte, no foam, made with Italian Roast coffee.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Just trying to raise the bar…" She jested.

"This bar is so high that your classmates are going to get dizzy from lack of oxygen. I think you're skimming the edge of the stratosphere with this one. Do you realize if the final project is not completed by my satisfaction by the first week of June, your grade will be incomplete? You will be allowed one semester to remove the incomplete from your record, and it will cost you 5% of your final grade."

"I've given the day to day operations of my business to my office manager. I've already started the project…" She reached into her purse and pulled out a business card for Grey Management. "If you have questions, you can contact Franco de Luca." She wrote his name and numbers on the back of the card. "Feel free to come by the office. I've got a 20x20 room full of files I'm sorting, scanning, and entering into a database. I have information from three previous accountants, but there are six business accounts and one personal account that have to be analyzed by June 1. Grey Enterprises Holdings is severing contacts with the businesses no later than September 30th."

"So tell me," he asked. "How did you stumble across this project? I know you had two businesses for your MBA project which were acquired by Grey Enterprises Holdings; how did you pull this off?"

"Let's just say he was impressed with the work I did on the MBA project." She smiled.

"So was I," he admitted. "Well – is this my copy of your final project plan?"

"Yes, but give it a serious look and have me rewrite or flesh out any part that needs it." She stood and picked up her tote and coffee. "See you in class on Tuesday the 17th."

XX

I've studied the syllabus for the classes. I plan to read ahead as much as I can and start action items that I can. The only large block of time I have with Aedan is Mondays. Thank god Aedan understands my schedule. He will keep the housekeeper, house and our lives together while he keeps the club functional. Classes on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons cut into my time at Grey Management. I schedule the books for the club each morning, arriving at Grey Management before ten. I can work until two, then drive to the campus. I am in class from three until five on Tuesday and Thursday. After class, I can visit Natalie for an hour and then go home – eat dinner and study until I fall into bed by ten o'clock. Wednesdays and Fridays I schedule work at Grey Management from ten in the morning until almost ten at night. Saturdays I've given over to preparing W2 forms followed by work for Grey Management. Sundays we work with Natalie on the house. I bring prepped meals from the freezer for us, feeding us while sorting the house and before we go to Sunday evening mass at St. Thomas More.

Aedan suggests we start at the top of the house in the attic. If Natalie has guests during the week, the main floor of the house is not disturbed while we sort. The attic is a timeline for the family. Aedan brings his SUV so we can load boxes of clothes and discarded household items. He plans to take them to the St. Vincent de Paul thrift store. He holds the donation receipt until the following Sunday. It doesn't take much to convince Natalie to let me do her taxes for the year. Since Daniel died on January 1, their taxes aren't an issue for 2011. The issue will be the estate taxes for 2012. Anything she can donate above and beyond ten percent of the value of the estate will help her.

XXXXX  
Monday, January 16, 2012  
Leather and Lace Playroom, Aedan and Sabine's home, Seattle  
Aedan's POV

I stared down at her naked, flawless, creamy skin. She obeyed me when I ordered her to kneel over the spanking bench. I bound her in a three-point restraint. I caress down her spine from her nape to the top of her ass. "I love to play with this body," I whisper in her ear as my knuckles caress the sides of her breasts. We've both needed this play session. I planned three scenes for us today. I pick up my favorite flogger, the suede tendrils with fringed tips. It is soft, and excellent for a sensual flogging. I want to make Sabine squirm with need before she submits to an extended fuck.

I dust the tendrils over her arms and legs and delight in the shiver that runs down her spine. I drag the tendrils of the flogger along her skin, caressing her spine. I flog slow, complete strokes from shoulder blades to hips, across arms and up legs. I do a butterfly wing pattern of up one arm, down one side of her spine and down one leg before I repeat the pattern on the other side of her body. I slowly flog across her buttocks, letting a few tendrils stroke the inside of her thighs and up the crack of her ass. She moans, and I flick harder across her pussy. "Silence," I order. She tenses for a moment, but then relaxes. I flog the bottoms of her feet knowing the strokes there are repeated inside her core.

I begin a slow, steady rhythm of swings, covering most of her back and thighs for the last time. I increase the intensity of strokes on her buttocks and inner thighs. Her breathing changes, a hitch in it, warning me of her increasing excitement. Her ass takes on a warm dusky rose color and fuck me…I remember her nipples get that color when she is excited. I stop flogging and stoke the warmness of her ass…which was the wrong thing to do…because I have to drop to my knees and start fucking her. I hold her hips and begin a steady thrust. My groin loves the contact with her warm pink ass. I practice orgasm denial on myself, trying to give her the maximum pleasure possible. Her core is swollen and very warm, in anticipation of her upcoming cycle. I made sure I give her full strokes as deep as possible which graze against her sweet spot every time.

I see her hands fist as she holds off her climax. "Come for me baby!" I wrap her braid around my arm and give it a gentle tug in time with her channel clenching around my cock. Instead of releasing her desire in a scream, her body shudders over and over. She climaxed a second time as I found my release. I held myself deep in her, not moving until our breathing returned to normal. I kissed down her spine as I withdrew from her, gratified when I heard her whimper as I left her body. I unfastened her bonds and carried her to our bed. I soothed lotion on her warm, perfect ass. I turned her on her back, and looked into her beautiful face. Her arms reached up around my neck as she pulled my lips down to hers. Her breasts pressed against my chest as I held her in my arms, giving her kisses to sate her for a while. I pulled the blanket up over us and we slipped into a luxurious nap.

XXXXX  
Thursday, January 19, 2012  
Grey Management, Seattle  
Sabine's POV

"Franco, have you heard of Seattle Salons?" I asked.

"It's a beauty academy chain. They teach hair, nails, skin, massage, aesthetician services. Why?"

"Because Elena always had interns from Seattle Salons, which were unpaid positions, but she still charged full price for their work. She didn't tell first time clients that interns were working on them. If there was a fuss about any of the services, she gave partial credit for the next time the client visited the salon. Of course, if the person was really unhappy with the work that was done, they wouldn't come back so she was never out the money."

"Which explains the constant surge and flow of people working at the salon? We would see them for 90-180 days and then never see them again." Franco explained.

"Which explains why some of the aestheticians who worked on me in November were gone in January; and why the January-May crew was gone when I came in June. You are the only face I saw regularly from November through June. I just thought the turnover in staff was because Elena was a bitch."

"She was a bitch…but all that aside…how did you figure it out?" Franco asked.

"We just received an invoice for Bravern Center to renew the insurance rider for temporary staff for the next six months," I said. "I called them to fax over the special insurance riders for the last six years." I handed him a bunch of faxed invoices.

"This wouldn't be enough to know they came from Seattle Salons." Franco noted.

"There's a message on your desk. Seems Elena's death meant no internships last semester, and they want to know if you want interns for this semester. I asked how many interns Elena had in the past, and the minimum was twelve, the maximum was twenty-four. It was a coup for the student to list they had an internship at Esclava Salons. If she put two interns in each salon, at 20 hours each week, it's the equivalent of a full time staff member each semester at each salon. You know, and I know, that she charged Grey full price for all the work done on his subs."

"Which was the equivalent of hundreds of dollars a month for the months he had subs?" Franco frowned.

"Exactly," I shrugged. "Good business if you can make it work. You have a third phone message," I explained. Absolutely Angels wants to know if the Bravern Center Esclava is interested in supporting the Valentine's Day children's beauty pageant; the Mother's Day children's beauty pageant; or the Back to School children's beauty pageant. It costs $3K for a full page ad in one brochure; $1.5K for a half-page ad in one brochure; and $1K for a quarter-page ad in one brochure. It costs $10K for patron status for all three pageants."

"Additionally, they want to know if you plan to provide hairstylists for the day. Rules for the pageants are no makeup, no fake teeth, no false eyelashes, and no hair extensions. However, hair styles appropriate for age and costume are acceptable. Absolutely Angels is a starter pageant which emphasizes healthy bodies, age appropriate skin care, positive exercise habits, and an introduction to wearing appropriate clothes for body types and color matching for skin tones."

"I don't remember doing hair for any pageants," Franco said.

"You didn't," I raise my eyebrows at his surprise.

"The interns did," he said.

"Bingo. She wrote off thousands of dollars for hairdresser fees at the pageants as charity." I said.

"She was a creative, opportunistic bitch wasn't she," Franco said grudgingly.

"A conniving, manipulative, criminal bitch you mean,' I corrected him.

"Do you know you are my hero?" Franco said.

"My job is to provide information to Grey House regarding Esclava Salons/Elena Lincoln so they can make an informed decision about what to do with the businesses. Your compliments will not stop me from nagging at you to help me hit those files and continue to sort." I smiled.

"How about I go on a coffee run first?" Franco offered.

"You're just delaying the inevitable," I laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Questions, Questions, Questions

XXXXX

Friday, January 27, 2012  
Seattle  
Sabine's POV

"Franco, do you remember Pike Alley receiving large shipments of supplies each month?" I asked.

"Yes, the first weekend of each month we received shipments which occupied almost every open inch of space we had. By Monday, only the storage space was full."

"I think Elena was buying supplies for all the salons through Pike Alley. I have invoices for thousands of products which could not have possibly been used each month at Pike Alley. However, their supply prices were lower than all the other salons because of the bulk purchases. Elena was ordering supplies for all the salons through Pike Alley. She knew how much supplies cost for each salon. If a certain line of shampoo was $8.99 a unit at Pike Alley, but $12.99 a unit at Bravern – she would charge Bravern the $12.99 a unit charge, but only give Pike Alley the $8.99 per unit."

"Pocketing the excess $4 a unit?" Franco asked.

I nodded. "Accountant number one caught onto it and informed her it was fraud. I found a letter from them to her regarding it. She quit them and found accountant number two. They never questioned it because she created invoices from Pike Alley to the other salon for the full unit price paid by the salon. However she created a second invoice which listed the per unit price paid by Pike Alley. Her other salon paid the amount on invoice one, but invoice two was the amount deposited to the Pike Alley accounts. Invoice two is the invoice filed with the Pike Alley accounts. Accountant two and three never caught on to her creative accounting."

"Good lord," Franco said. "Is there more?"

"Probably," I said. "I feel like I'm playing with a 500-piece puzzle which is missing 100 pieces. I'm learning not to take Elena's journal entries or financial ledgers at face value. She learned very early how to hide activities from her accountants and how to fool auditors. There were so many financial transactions going back and forth across the salons, auditors would never have been able to keep up with legitimate entries, let along illegitimate entries. Every accountant knows numbers are subject to manipulation. We know she played fast and loose with equipment loans. Pike Alley salon pays for new equipment for the Bravern Center, which is making almost twice the amount of money Pike Alley is. Bravern Center's money is mostly profit because it isn't paying to expand and upgrade…"

"The sibling salons are," Franco said.

"Bingo," I said.

"That crazy crafty bitch," Franco said with reverence.

"Well, it's time to put Pike Place Esclava aside and start working on the next salon. Maybe as I get that information into the computer we'll find more information for Pike Place." I wonder how much good it does to balance Evil's books. My advisor is going to blow a gasket when he sees the shoddy accounting work done by companies one, two and three. I just have to make sure that my advisor doesn't blame the finance officers at Grey Enterprises Holdings for Elena's creative accounting efforts. I have to ensure they are held harmless in all this mess. Which reminds me that I need to have a talk with Franco to get copies of all their financial records for Elena's enterprises?

XXXXX  
Saturday, January 28, 2012  
Seattle  
Sabine's POV

I finished the W2s for Gage's company, Seattle Solutions. I finish the W2s for Locke and Keyes…and suddenly I miss Aedan. I put on powder blue underwear – a demi bra and lacy boyshorts panties. I've had my weekly appointment at Coulter-Cameron. Maybe I can seduce my husband after I deliver the W2s for Locke and Keyes. I put on skinny dark wash jeans, a cobalt blue short-sleeve cashmere sweater and cobalt blue stilettos. I throw an extra hair tie in my purse; brushing my hair into cascades of curls with a clip holding my hair away from my face. With a coordinating bag and boyfriend jacket – my keys are in my hand. I'm down the road and on my way to Locke and Keyes. The question is…do I hang out in the office, texting him to come find me…or do I go to the bar and order a drink…flirting with him?

Sitting at the bar flirting with my husband seems like a good idea…until I see how quiet Locke and Keyes is on a Saturday night.

"Slow night?" I pull myself up onto a bar stool.

"Winter…and college just started up again. We'll be busier next week." Aedan shrugged.

"Since it's so slow, why don't you leave Dominick in charge?" I shifted in my seat.

"And do what?" He leaned one hip against the wall.

"Come home and chase me around the playroom." I suggest, lowering my eyes.

He came around the bar and put his hands on my face, kissing me. "What are you wearing under the sweater," he whispered in my ear.

"Demi bra…sassy boyshorts panties." I whispered back.

"Sassy…like Sabine," he whispered. "I think I'm just the man to give Sassy Sabine a spanking she so richly deserves. She's been a busy girl with school and work, she needs a reward."

"Please sir," I moan in his ear, feeling my sassy panties get soaked just thinking about him…and a spanking…followed by a stiff penis in all the right places.

XX  
Leather and Lace Playroom  
Aedan's POV

I admire her soft skin and supple breasts. Her tiny body is 100 pounds of total sexy curves and muscles. Her ass is framed in lacy powder blue Victoria's Secret boyshorts. She waits for me in position one in the playroom in just her underwear. Just seeing her like that makes me as hard as a rock. I sit down on the loveseat and order her to come to me. She rises gracefully and comes to the loveseat to straddle me, her breasts brushing against my face as she seats herself. I pull her head down to mine and kiss her passionately. I fondle her breasts while I tongue fuck her mouth. 

She reaches down and strokes my cock through my silky boxers. I'm so hard and her tiny hands encompass my girth. She kneels in front of me, in between my legs and looks up at me through her lashes. "I'm here for your pleasure sir," she murmured; kissing the insides of my thighs, kneading my balls with her tiny hands as she pulls my boxers off. I want to shove my cock in her mouth, but she makes my legs feel like jello. I am excited like a teenager getting his first blow job. When my hands fist in her hair; she engulfs my cock in the soft velvet warmth of her mouth. She swirls her tongue underneath where I am sensitive. It was then that my hand naturally found the back of her head and I pulled her in while I eased my cock forward. She takes long full sucks from the base of my cock to the tip. Her tongue swirls around my dick, encouraging it to engorge more. When I hear her moan at the taste of my precum, I stop her oral pursuit. "Strip for me baby," I order her.

She gracefully rose and unhooked her bra…offering it to me to restrain her hands. I shook my head no and she dropped it seductively on the ottoman. She turned her back to me, wiggling her boyshorts off her ass. I stepped up behind her and tugged her braid, pulling her back into me so I could feast on her neck and the top of her shoulders. She tipped her head back and moaned as my lips connected with the sensitive area under her ear. "Touch yourself," I urged, wanting her to be needy, wet and begging me to fuck her before much longer. One of her hands went to a breast and the other one stroked her slit; moaning, her ass rubbing against my hard cock. I lowered her lips to her neck, kissing and sucking gently as my hand joined Sabine's hand between her legs, pushing our hands in a slow and deliberate rhythm before thrusting deeper.

"Tell me what you want," I said, dragging my teeth lightly over Sabine's shoulder at the same time I dragged our fingers through the wetness at the apex of Sabine's thighs.

Sabine moaned again as she struggled to keep her knees from giving out… "Please sir, please, I want you."

She cried out when I pushed into her. I wasn't gentle – my long, muscular fingers driving into Sabine with enough force to steal her breath away and make her knees weak. Finger fucking her was rough and fast and ended much too soon. She let out a sharp cry as her orgasm ripped violently through her. She collapsed against me, trembling.

I carried her to the bed, placing her on her stomach. I restrained her hands to the headboard, letting her rest on her forearms. I restrained her on her knees to the sideboards of the bed; putting her in a three-point restraint. She closed her eyes and tried not to moan as I fondled her breasts, and slid my hands down her stomach to caress her hips. I surprised her by sliding on my back between her legs. I swirled my tongue from hipbone to hipbone as both hands caressed her breasts. Eventually my mouth found her hardened nipples. I sucked gently and then harder and harder, nipping while her moans urged me on. I slid down and felt her juices wet her thighs. I kneaded her thighs while my mouth sucked and nibbled at her like a love-starved lesbian. She came over and over again, begging me to fuck her.

I moved into position behind her, planning to spank her, but I can't hold off any longer. Holding her hips, Sabine bucked back as I thrust my cock forward. I rocked back and forth for so long that I thought Sabine would tire of thrusting and grinding against me. Finally I felt it, the first slight tremor that lead to another and another, until she climaxed over and over on my rock hard cock. I slammed into her one last time, screaming out my release. We collapsed on the bed, and I undid her restraints as quickly as possible. She whimpered when I withdrew from her warm, wet womanhood. She moaned and snuggled against me. I pulled the quilt up over us, wrapping my arms around my petite brunette, stroking my knuckles up and down her arm, listening for her breathing to even out. She is mine, this tiny perfect creature, and I love her more than she possibly knows. She saw the club struggling tonight. I'm going to have to come clean about it. I don't know if we will rebound from Elena's death and it's not something we considered.

XXXXX  
February 5, 2011  
Sabine's POV

It takes a month to get through Natalie's attic and basement. The wonderful part of it, the basement was converted to an apartment years ago as living quarters for Daniel's mother. It will be a selling point for the house. Luc warned me the clutter was a self-defense mechanism. The more stuff Daniel had; the more successful his life felt. Natalie comments on how my house is clean and uncluttered. I reply that since I'm in class this semester; we've had to result to hiring a housekeeper because I can't study, work and clean house. She knows Aedan owns a night club; but since she's not tech savvy; I don't worry about her surfing the net for information about us. She is very happy when I explain Aedan and my relationship is one where we trust one another implicitly and want each other to live the best life possible. I admit our beginning relationship took a lot of time and energy to evolve to where we are, but we don't take one another for granted and we actively work at our relationship. I don't think her relationship with Daniel was ever an equal partnership.

Natalie expresses the desire for a great-grandchild and laughs when I send her to talk to Aedan. I explain we aren't having the family talk until after I get my master's degree in forensic accounting. We talk about getting cleaners, painters and landscapers around the first of April to tidy the place up before she puts the house up for sale May first. We've managed to box the things she wants to take to Maryland. Aedan promises to come over Monday and take everything to be shipped to Luc and Geoff. I have managed to avoid taking a bunch of things that Natalie feels I should have. I don't have room in my life for some of her memorabilia. I don't care to have pictures of Joe and Daniel. Probably some day when Luc passes on things will come back to me; but I'll deal with that when it comes.

XXXXX  
February 6, 2012  
Foster School of Business, University of Washington, Seattle  
Sabine's POV

My final classes, Advanced Auditing and Case Studies in Forensic Accounting, are taught by experienced professors who demand students in the masters program have real-world experience in accounting. Owning my own successful accounting business fulfills that prerequisite for me. Only ten of us are admitted to the final semester of forensic accounting. There were twenty of us when I began this journey. I'm lucky my advisor accepted my final project. We're three weeks into the semester before two of my classmates finally receive approval for their final project. This semester is going to wear all of us down. I schedule a flu shot clinic at Falcon Financial and get Aedan, the Locke and Keyes staff, the Falcon Financials staff, clients, classmates, professors and Natalie to attend. I offer free flu shots to the staff of St. Thomas More. None of us can afford to get sick while I'm so freaking busy this semester.

When I have a doubt about what I'm supposed to be learning, I cover the learning goals handout. Why is it that those nine little sentences ground me?

**Learning Goal 1: **Our graduates will be knowledgeable about forensic accounting and advanced financial auditing concepts and applications.

**Objective 1: **Graduate students will demonstrate knowledge of core forensic accounting concepts.

**Objective 2: **Graduate students will apply advanced auditing concepts.

**Objective 3: **Graduate students will demonstrate knowledge of advanced financial auditing applications.

**Learning Goal 2: **Our graduates will be adept at applying critical thinking skills in forensic accounting at a level commensurate with graduate degree work.

**Objective 1:** Graduate students will demonstrate competency in applying knowledge in forensic accounting to analyze and develop solutions to complex cases.

**Learning Goal 3: **Our graduates will be able to understand and evaluate ethical issues and situations arising in the accounting profession.

**Objective 1: **Graduate students will articulate and apply the ethical responsibilities of accounting professionals.

**Objective 2: **Graduate students will identify and evaluate ethical issues and situations arising in business, particularly in the context of a fraud investigation.

XXXXX  
Thursday, February 9, 2012  
Grey Construction and Grey Management

"Hey Bro, you want to come look at Elena's house. The safe room is finished. We upgraded the windows and doors. The place has been painted and recarpeted. The next project is to jack up the garage, and dig down doing foundation replacement to install windows." Elliott called Christian while his truck warmed up.

"How much longer do you think it will take," Christian asked.

"I think we're six weeks out, unless the weather causes issues." Elliott replied.

"Let Franco know to come inspect the place and start looking for a real estate agent." Christian ordered and then softened his line by asking Elliott to make time to go to a fundraiser for the Greater Seattle Hockey League.

XX

"FUCK – Sabine – lock yourself in the conference room!" Franco came screaming into her office.

"What?" Sabine looked at him.

He shut the door to her office quickly. "Elliott Grey, incoming, should be here in next five minutes."

"FUCK!" Sabine grabbed her purse and headed for the conference room. "You have to get him out of here in the next thirty minutes because I have to go to class." She locked the conference room door behind her, set the alarm on her phone for twenty minutes and began sorting files as fast and furiously as possible.

XX

"Coast is clear!" Franco entered the conference room – thrusting Sabine's coat and briefcase at her. "Gage is in your office saving everything and shutting the computer down."

"Crap," Sabine looked at her watch. "I've got eight minutes to get to the parking lot and get my ass in the car."

"Cole," Franco called. "Sabine needs a fast escort to the parking garage."

Cole pulled out his elevator passkey. "Let's go…express elevator to hell." They left the office running.

XX

Elliott was checking his emails when he saw a brunette flying from the garage elevator to a Subaru Legacy, following fast and furiously behind the security guard from Franco de Luca's office. She opened her trunk as he started the car for her. She busied herself putting a gun away in a lockbox in the trunk. The guard ran for the gate, opening it in anticipation of her race for the exit. "What the hell?" He wondered. Then he caught a good look at her. "What the fuck?" He said - recognizing her as Sabine Locke whose business he renovated in September 2006. He had a thing for blondes…and now he wondered if Christian had a thing for petite brunettes. The next question was…why was this particular brunette working for Grey Management when she owned her own company in Lynnwood? This whole Elena mess raised the hairs on the back of Elliott's neck. Elena's lifestyle was notorious now. Her leaving everything to Christian was the subject of gossip in several social circles. Now, seeing a woman on the periphery of Christian's life who resembled his "first" girlfriend and now pregnant wife, made Elliott question some core beliefs he held regarding Christian.


End file.
